Love and Calamity
by Lord of the Tsurani
Summary: <html><head></head>My very first fan fic. Set after the end of Pokemon Ranger and focusing on Solana and Lunick. What will they do when faced with a new threat to the Rangers and all of Fiore?</html>
1. Chapter 1  Ringtown in Crisis!

Love and CalamityPokemon Ranger Fanfiction

_This is my first fanfiction, or at least the first one I've ever had a clear intention of finishing. This is going to be a short one, a sort of test of my writing skills before I start writing my own stories._

_This story focuses upon Lunick and Solana and is set after the end of the game. If my interpretation of Lunick is off, well then sorry, because I've only ever played a male character but I assume that the dialogue and personality would have to be similar to Solana. Since this is my first fanfic, I would appreciate it if people who reviewed this would give me some constructive criticism rather than flaming me, suggestions for the story would also be very welcome. _

_Oh, and my updating may be sporadic since my internet is currently out, so I'll be uploading new chapters where I have time, College willing. If all goes well I may even extend the story and make more._

_So, without further ramblings, I give you Chapter One of my first fanfic._

_I seem to have forgotten the Disclaimer, so here it is: _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, the rich owners of Pokemon do.**_

Chapter One

Ringtown in Crisis!

It started like any normal day in Ringtown; tranquil, peaceful, children playing, Pokemon flitting about, parents and old folk strolling and talking between the houses. The sun was shining and it made Lunick glad that he had been assigned here rather than one of the other towns in Fiore. Sure Fall City was beautiful and full of life, but the frantic bustle of the city was a bit overwhelming. Summerland was laid back and peaceful, great weather, but it was a place for a holiday, it was too laid back. He'd probably go mad with boredom after a while…. plus he and Solana _had_ set off a volcano only a few miles north of the town. And then there was Wintown. Well, Wintown was nice, and the Sekra Range was beautiful, but the place was just so damn _cold_! And so Ringtown was his home, and his favourite place in all Fiore, the place he could return to after his patrols across the region, a place to unwind and relax. And the abundance of Pokemon in the Lyra Forest meant that he was in walking distance of a place where he could hone his ranger skills. After all, he hadn't gotten to Ranger Rank 10 and wiped out the Go Rock Squad without training and practise!

He was sitting on one of the benches outside the Ranger Base, soaking in the sun's rays, keeping an eye on Larry and his Tailow as they wandered passed; the Tailow was always running away from its overbearing owner. Larry noticed him and waved, Lunick returned the gesture, he was friends with Larry; after all it had been Larry and his Tailow that had set him on his first rookie mission; to recapture the Tailow. And if Minun hadn't pranked that Tailow they would never have become partners! And so, in a funny way, Lunick owed Larry a lot, and even his life, for all the times that Minun's timely paralysing shocks had stalled a rampaging Pokemon that was on the verge of squishing him! Said Minun was curled up asleep in his lap, Lunick idly scratched the little electric type mouse Pokemon behind the ears.

The tranquillity of that lazy afternoon was shattered by a loud crash coming from within the Ringtown Ranger Base. Surprised, Lunick jumped up and ran into the Base to see what had caused that frightful sound, spilling poor Minun on the ground, the little Pokemon gave a startled cry and ran after his Ranger, about to give him a piece of his mind, and a mild electric shock, when he too noticed the chaos. Minun jumped upon his Ranger's shoulders and Lunick smiled and rubbed the little guy's head, "Sorry Minun, I was a bit surprised, look at all this!"

Rangers were milling about, Pokemon were scattered everywhere, getting underfoot and adding to the chaotic scene. Murph spotted him and walked over, "Lunick! Thank goodness you're here!"

Lunick looked about, "What the heck is going on Murph?"

Murph gave him a helpless look, "I don't know. There was an explosion in the Mechanic's room and quite a few Stylers have been destroyed. The Leader was there at the time and he's been hurt!"

Lunick looked startled, "Spenser's been hurt!" suddenly his eyes widened, "Where's Solana?"

Murph shrugged, "I don't know, I think she was out on patrol, but the Operator's computer is out and we don't know who was assigned what. She might have been here… I just don't know"

Lunick nodded, "My Styler is fully charged, I'll call her" he fished the iconic device out of his pocket and selected Solana from his contacts and sent her a quick text message. He then put the Styler back, "Okay Murph, we've got to restore order here, you settle the Pokemon, I'll gather the other Rangers together"

Murph nodded, "Okay Lunick, you can count on me!"

Murph jogged straight into the fray, Styler active, waving the antennae about erratically its Capture Disc shot out, narrowly avoiding a Ranger's head. Meanwhile Lunick fought his way through the chaos until he reached the area next to the Operator's station where Spenser usually stood. He started shouting, "Everyone! Be quiet!" but no one paid him any attention, Lunick growled in frustration, as his voice was lost in the uproar. Suddenly Minun jumped down, "Mai maii maii!" and began to charge a thunderbolt, lightning danced around the little creature and suddenly exploded outwards in a dazzling display, accompanied by Lunick roaring, "Everyone shut up!"

The chaos was instantly stilled by the outburst; shocked people and Pokemon turned their eyes to Lunick.

Minun jumped back onto Lunick's shoulder, he smiled gratefully, "Thanks Minun! Okay. The Leader is hurt and many of our Stylers are wrecked, but that is no reason to lose our heads. We are Rangers and we have a job to do" he gestured at the few Pokemon still running amok, "Those of you who still have operating Stylers go help Murph calm down the Pokemon. The rest of you, stay calm. Spenser is strong. He'll be all right" He turned to the Operator, "Do the phones still work?"

She shook her head, "No, all the electronics are shorted out. I think the explosion caused an Electromagnetic Pulse to crash everything"

Lunick sighed, "Okay, then you other Rangers, go find a working phone and alert the other Ranger Bases, you will also have to inform all the citizens of Ringtown on what has happened, but reassure them that everything is being handled. We'll need replacement Stylers and back-up until they arrive. Also the other Leaders will have to know about Spenser… if there aren't any phones then one of you will have to travel to Fall City by foot through the Krokka Tunnel, but please inform me before you leave so we all know what's going on. Okay, that's your assignments, I guess, get to it!"

The Rangers dispersed to do their assigned tasks, no one bothering to question why he was the one taking charge; it felt natural, like it had been Spenser up there. Murph was staring at Lunick, "Wow Lunick, you looked just like a Ranger Leader up there! It was awesome!"

Lunick smiled at Murph, "Thanks Murph, now let's catch these Pokemon, when we're done we'll check on Spenser and the Mechanic"

Murph nodded and with the other Rangers they quickly captured the wayward Pokemon. Once the calmed Pokemon were returned to their relieved partner Rangers Murph and Lunick made their way to the emergency infirmary of the Base, when they reached the room assigned to Spenser, Lunick paused and allowed the fear and worry he felt to show. Murph noticed and smiled, "The Leader will be fine Lunick, this is Spenser we're talking about; the guy that survived the Go-Rock Squad's Hideout getting blown to pieces!"

Lunick smiled, "Yeah, I know that Murph, but at the Hideout he had Joel to save him"

Murph nodded, "Yeah, but now he has us and the rest of Ringtown… He'll pull through, he has to"

Lunick nodded and opened the door to Spenser's room, quietly walking in; he froze when he saw the Leader of the Ringtown Rangers. Spenser was deathly pale, or rather the parts of him that weren't badly burnt were. His uniform was gone, replaced by a hospital gown. By the bed life-sign monitors, shielded from the EMP by special circuit breakers and insulation, bleeped and beeped out a reassuringly steady rhythm, but that did not disguise the fact that Ringtown's indomitable Ranger Leader was laying there unconscious fighting for his life, Lunick tried to hold back tears.

Murph stared at his Leader, tears also glistening in his eyes.

Just then a green-clad medic entered, his uniform similar to that of the Rangers except for the green colour and the red cross on each shoulder, "Ah, you came to see Spenser? He's doing well, that one is a fighter to be sure, he'll pull through, but he'll carry scars for the rest of his life I'm afraid… Well, using our current treatments…"

Lunick looked at the medic, "What do you mean?"

The medic looked uncomfortable, "Well, we've been developing a few new treatments, one of them shows promise; it was very successful in trials on Pokemon, it healed burns very quickly without even leaving a scar!"

Lunick nodded, "So why aren't you using it on Spenser?"

The medic frowned, "Its still in trial tests. We haven't even started to test it on humans yet!"

Lunick frowned, "There's always something… What do you call this miraculous cure?"

"Healing Fluid Delta-Epsilon-12-A is the official designation, but over here we call it Water of Life" the medic replied

Lunick nodded, "I see… Catchy name… How long until it reaches the human testing phase?"

The medic shrugged, "That depends upon how long the medical council takes to decide, in a few months probably"

Lunick sighed "So there's no way we could use it on Spenser?"

Murph, who had been silent during this exchange, cried out, "Look! He's coming around!"

Both Lunick and the medic turned to face Spenser, the Ranger Leader's eyes flickered open, he groaned, voice muffled by a breathing mask, "Damn, feels like I've been hit by a Rhydon!"

Lunick and Murph automatically came to attention and saluted, both exclaiming, "Leader! You're okay!"

Spenser turned his head to look at them, "Murph. Lunick. Hey… What happened? I remember being in the Mechanic's workshop and then pain and then nothing"

Lunick turned to Murph, "You were here Murph, it's your report"

Murph nodded, "Right… Uhh…Umm… There was a big explosion and, uhh, you and the Mechanic were hurt and, uhh, now you're here in the infirmary and, uhh, everything was crazy downstairs in the mission room, all the Pokemon and Rangers running about and shouting but" Murph turned to Lunick, "Lunick here was awesome! He quietened everyone down and got everything back on track"

Spenser smiled, "Good work Lunick"

Lunick nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Leader"

"Did we save the Stylers from the blast?" Spenser asked.

Lunick shook his head, "No, most of the Stylers are wrecked. But I've sent some Rangers to find a working phone so that we can get replacements from Fall City… If there aren't any phones then I guess we'll just have to send a messenger through the Krokka Tunnel. I've also told them to request back up until we get the new Stylers… But things look bad, Leader, the Operator's computers are all fried and with most of our Stylers gone or at low power…" Lunick shrugged.

Spenser groaned, and not from physical pain this time, "Damn, at least things can't get worse… Lunick. You and Solana are my best students and our most experienced Rangers, and judging by how you handled the situation you seem very well qualified. Lunick, I am assigning both you and Solana as Interim Ranger Leaders for Ringtown until I recover… Where is Solana?"

Murph piped up, "We think she's on patrol but we're not sure because all the records were on the computers. Lunick has sent her a message so she should get back soon"

Spenser nodded, "Good" he looked directly at Lunick, "I'm counting on both of you, just remember, follow your instincts, that's how I became a Leader and it's worked for me so far"

Lunick was about to reply when the medic cut in, "I'm sorry Leader but you need rest… I must ask both of you to leave now; Spenser needs to sleep. Come back in a few days, he'll be stronger then"

Lunick and Murph protested, but the medic was adamant and with surprising strength and ferocity physically kicked both of them out of the room.

Murph rubbed his backside, "Oww! He didn't have to kick so hard did he!"

Wincing Lunick sighed, "Well… Looks like I have a lot of work to do… I hope Solana gets back soon"

Murph smirked, "Oh la la, you and Solana, Lunick? Working together? Just like your 'vacation' in the Summerland underground volcano?"

Lunick growled, "Watch it Murph, I'm in charge now, remember?"

Murph raised his hands in a warding gesture, "Okay, okay, geez, I was only joking, you don't have to be so sensitive!"

Lunick nodded, "Good. Now, I need you to gather reports from the other Rangers, since the computers and the phones are out, and half of them don't have Stylers, it'll be harder for us to communicate. Once the reports are in I'll want you to gather a few Rangers and brainstorm a way to fix that communication problem"

Murph blinked, "Uuh, are you sure you want me to be the one whose leading that brainstorming mission?"

Lunick nodded, "Yes, you Murph, I'm sure you'll do fine. Oh, and if you find Solana before I do, tell her to come see me right away"

Murph nodded and saluted, doing his Ranger Pose, "Okay, Lunick, I'll do that!" he walked away to do his missions. Lunick reflected that quite a lot of people underestimated Murph, sure he was clumsy and a bit slow, but he had a will and dedication which was surprising, and it was that dedication to his friends and Pokemon that made him a true Ranger, plus it was always Murph who managed to cheer everyone up if they got down, or helped patch things up if anyone got into arguments, like Lunick and Solana… Lunick pushed thoughts of his friend and sometime rival out of his mind; he had to concentrate on being a good temporary Ranger Leader…

**A/N**

_Here it is the first chapter. I've decided to put Chapter Two up as well, but that's my limit until I get at least one review, I do need to know what you guys think so I can get better at this!_


	2. Chapter 2  Solana's Shock

_Okay, Chapter Two, we finally meet Solana and she finds out about the Ringtown Crisis! This will be my last chapter until I get a few reviews… Probably._

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon**

Chapter TwoSolana's Shock

The Lyra Forest was truly a haven for Pokemon, its emerald green foliage providing food and shelter to countless species, its sapphire streams giggled and gurgled across mossy stones and the air was filled with the scent of spring. Solana loved the Forest, and her patrols through it were often more thorough than required, just so that she could admire the natural beauty of the area.

She was now halfway through the forest and was resting by the famous Middle Tree, which marked the half-way point between Ringtown and Fall City, when her Styler bleeped she fished it out of her pocket and activated the phone feature, "Huh, a text message… off Lunick!" she smiled, Lunick was a good friend, maybe he'd texted her to check up on her or something. She opened the message and began to read, the smile fading, turning into a look of horror, "Oh no", her Partner Pokemon, Plusle, climbed onto her shoulder, "Plah plah?"

Solana looked at her partner, "Plusle! This is terrible! There's been an explosion back at the Ranger Base! Spenser is hurt! We have to go back right away!"

Her Plusle had a look of shock as well, "Pla! Plah plah!"

With that the duo ran back towards Ringtown…

A few hours later, Solana was bent double catching her breath at the outskirts of Ringtown, her face was red and sweat was pouring from it. She'd ran non-stop until she'd got back to Ringtown. The hulking guy in the yellow shirt who always stood near here ran up to her, "Thank goodness you're back Ranger! The town is in an uproar! Is it true that Spenser is hurt?"

Solana managed to gasp out, "That's what… I've… huff… Been told… huff"

The fellow looked worried and looked in the Base's direction, "There were Rangers everywhere looking for phones or computers so they could contact Fall City, but everything's been knocked out..."

He turned back to Solana, "I've also heard that your boyfriend was made Temporary Leader for Ringtown by Spenser"

Solana blinked, "Boyfriend?" then she glared at him, "Oh no, Lunick is not my…"

The guy grinned, "I didn't say anything about Lunick!"

Solana grunted, "Whatever, I have to get back to the Base!"

She straightened and began to walk through Ringtown. She noted that the idyllic tranquillity of the town was gone; there was a tension in the air… A tension that she hadn't felt since the Go-Rock Squad… She pushed thoughts of those criminals away; this was no time to go worrying over nothing!

Eventually Solana found her way to the Base, but just before she got to the door Murph burst out and almost ran into her, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I… Solana! You're okay! I… Uhh… Lunick's been looking for you, oh and congratulations!"

Solana gave him a mystified look, "Congratulations?"

Murph smiled, "Oh, you haven't hard? Okay, I guess Lunick will want to tell you himself"

With that, Murph ran off on whatever urgent errand he was engaged in.

Solana, slightly confused and apprehensive, made her way into the Base; she spotted Lunick straight away, standing where Spencer usually stood. He was giving orders like a true Ranger Leader, the look of determination and authority on his face made her breath catch; it was the same look she'd seen so often on him during his missions, in fact it reminded her of how he'd looked when facing Entei, Raikou and Suicune at the summit of the Fiore Temple, the lone Ranger facing three legendary Pokemon under the thrall of a madman… She pushed those thoughts away and fought down the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. She walked right up to Lunick and saluted, "Solana reporting for duty, Temporary Leader Lunick! I was patrolling Lyra Forest when I heard"

Lunick smiled and nodded, "Good. Everything fine in the Forest?"

She nodded, "Yes, everything is normal there"

Lunick looked relieved, "Thank goodness, it would be my luck to have a crisis in the forest at the same time as all this!" he gestured at the Base where Rangers were scrambling about frantically with all the work that had suddenly appeared for them.

Solana chuckled, "Well, you have nothing to fear now that I'm here Leader!"

Lunick nodded, "Yes, I'm glad you're here Solana, I'll need all the help I can get"

She smiled, "Okay, what do I need to do?"

Lunick blinked, "Haven't you been told?"

She laughed, "Isn't it your job to give the orders? Murph said you had something to tell me, but he wouldn't tell me what"

Lunick rolled his eyes, "Typical… Well, as you probably know Spenser is incapacitated. Until he is back on his feet he has assigned both of us as Interim Leaders for Ringtown"

Solana's eyes widened, "Me? And You? Leaders!"

Lunick nodded, "Yes! Now come up here and give me a hand keeping this lot in order… I never knew how hard it was to keep Rangers in line!"

Solana nodded, still trying to process what he had just told her, _Me! A Leader! With Lunick! _

Solana stood beside him and smiled, just then Larry ran into the Base shouting incoherently, "Pokemon! Mine! Find! Crisis! Heeelp!"

Solana and Lunick sighed in unison, it was an exact repeat of what had happened when Lunick had first arrived in Fiore; Larry's Tailow had run away and Lunick's very first rookie mission had been to recover it. It had been Solana's first mission too, Lunick recalled.

Lunick spoke up, "Has Tailow run off again Larry?"

More incoherent shouting.

Lunick sighed_, great this is all we need; we don't have enough Rangers with active Stylers to go chasing that Tailow across Lyra Forest!_ Out loud he said, "I'll take that as a yes"

Solana smirked, "I'll go Lunick, I know Lyra Forest like the back of my hand, I'll be there and back within the hour, you'll see"

Lunick nodded, "Okay then Solana, go recover that Tailow. Larry, try to calm down, why don't you go home and relax whilst we find your Tailow? How is your daughter by the way?"

Larry just stared at Lunick dumbfounded, "How can you just make idle conversation with such a crisis on your hands?"

Lunick shrugged, "I've dealt with these crises before Larry, you know that, we'll get your Tailow back"

Larry humphed and stormed out of the doors. Solana giggled, "He never changes does he? Oh well, I'll go get that Tailow!"

With that she left the building, Lunick sighed to himself as she left, it looked like it would be one thing after another today, with no chance to just relax after all this stress, how did Spenser do it?

Back in Lyra Forest again, Solana was reminded of her first encounter with Larry's Tailow, the memory made her smile; the poor thing only wanted a bit of time to itself away from the overbearing Larry but it was her job as a Ranger to catch that Tailow and that was what she would do!

Her fond reminiscing was shattered by Larry's shouting, "Don't just stand there Ranger! Find my Darling Tailow!"

Solana sighed, "Yes, Larry, I'm on it"

She made her way into the Forest; the Tailow never strayed too far from this area so she knew where it would probably be. She noticed a few Bellsprout running around with a Chikorita, but no other Pokemon, she frowned, hands on her hips, "Now where could that Tailow have got to?"

Suddenly she heard the Tailow's familiar cry and turned to find it being chased by a Linoone! She blinked, "Why in the world is that Linoone chasing Tailow?" She sighed and shrugged, "Well, whatever the reason I've got to save Tailow! Capture on!" As soon as the Ranger's battle cry had left her lips her Styler's antennae appeared and the capture disk flew out. Solana was an expert Ranger and before the Linoone or the Tailow could react the rings of light that she had sent dancing around them had ensnared them both, the Pokemon calmed as she connected with them easily. She released the Linoone and it went scurrying into the undergrowth. She smiled and stroked Larry's Tailow, "Sorry little guy, but you know how much Larry worries about you, and if I don't get you back he'll kick up one heck of a fuss!" The Tailow seemed to agree, if resignedly, and she led it back to Larry, who shouted with joy and hugged his beloved Tailow so tight it almost suffocated, when he finally let his grip slacken the Tailow shot Solana a dirty look before being dragged away by Larry. Solana giggled and shook her head; that Tailow would have escaped again by the end of the week… she shrugged and made her way back into town.

Back in town, she noticed that quite a few people had gathered outside the Ranger Base, curious, Solana walked up to the crowd. Larry's daughter noticed her, "Solana! There you are!"

Solana smiled, "Hey, what's going on?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but everyone is worried, they're saying things… Some of them think it's the Go Rock Squad again"

That made Solana frown. It had been almost a year since the Go Rock Squad had almost destroyed Fiore in their insane attempt to usurp the Rangers, not to mention all that trouble caused by the sudden appearance of so many legendary Pokemon; Mew in the Olive Jungle, Deoxys in the Krokka Tunnel, Kyogre in the Safra Sea and Groundon in the Jungle Relic Volcano…

The memories were bitter sweet for Solana: both she and Lunick had helped to clam the enraged Pokemon it had been fun, together on dangerous missions… When she'd heard about Lunick almost getting swallowed by the Safra Sea in his confrontation with Kyogre… She suppressed a shudder; Aria hadn't been the only one to get teary eyed that day.

"The Go Rock Squad is gone for good. Their leaders have all fled; the Go Rock Quads have gone on tour across the world and the few remaining groups of Go Rock Squad grunts were defeated by me, Lunick and Murph, remember when they went after Celebi and Rayquaza? So, It just can't be the Go Rock Squad, right?"

Larry's daughter smiled, "yeah, when you put it like that, maybe we're all just worrying too much"

Solana nodded, _I hope we are… For all our sakes…_

There was a commotion at the front of the crowd, Solana pushed her way through the throng to find Lunick standing in front of the Ranger Base talking with the townspeople, "… Please, everyone! Stay calm! The Rangers will carry on as normal, this unfortunate incident has simply depleted our manpower. We will carry on as normal and do what we can with the resources available to us, we are trying to contact Fall City, but once emergency communications have been re-established we will immediately begin work on replacing all the equipment that was destroyed. You guys will just have to make do without T.V, computers, phones and fridges for a few days"

That raised a roar of indignation from the crowd.

"I'm sorry but that's the way it is, I can't magically fix all the electronics fried by the EMP from the explosion. I'm a Ranger not a miracle worker!"

Solana fought her way to Lunick's side, "He's right. I know this will be difficult and we will try to help as best we can, but we will all have to make do until reinforcements arrive from Fall City. Until then I suggest that you all return home, calm down and be patient"

The crowd lapsed into sour grumbling, one of the old folk of the town who was often spotted loitering around the centre of the town spoke up, "In my day we didn't have Rangers or all this fancy stuff. And I at least can make do without until all this stuff comes from Fall City, and if an old man like me can make do without gadgets and gizmos then I'm sure a lot of you younger folk can too!"

There was embarrassed mumbling from the crowd and eventually they began to disperse, Lunick sighed in relief and smiled gratefully to the old man who returned it before walking off.

Solana smiled and touched Lunick's hand, "Teething problems Lunick, once help comes from Fall City everything will be fine"

He squeezed her hand, "Yeah, I know… thanks Solana"

Murph came out of the door behind them, he was about to speak when he noticed them holding hands, he tried to hide a grin and coughed, "ahem, you two? I don't want to break up the moment but the Mechanic has just woken up"

Lunick and Solana instantly pulled their hands away, as if burned, and Lunick fought a blush, "Uuh… Okay, thanks Murph, we'll go talk to him now, right Solana?"

She was fighting a blush too, "uuh, right!"

They both walked back into the Ranger Base, trying to ignore the snickering Murph.

**A/N**

_Okay, that's done. It was originally going to be Chapter Two and Three, but I decided that they would be too short separate._

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3  Romance in Ringtown

_Chapter Three is up! I just want to say thanks to my first reviewer, so I guess this chapter is the best way to say thanks, I was starting to get worried there; almost 40 visitors and not a single review._

_I had trouble with the title of this chapter, since a lot happens, but I settled on 'Romance in Ringtown'_

_But, I think Chapter Four will be better; we finally find out who it was that tried to blow up the Ringtown Base… It'll be titled 'In the Shadow of the Dragon'_

Chapter Three

_Romance in Ringtown_

Solana and Lunick were stood beside the Mechanic's bedside, both with looks of grave concern on their faces. The Mechanic's face was badly burnt, and so was the rest of his body, his breathing was laboured barely helped by the mask he wore. One of the medics, a woman this time, looked down on the man sadly, "Those burns are bad… I don't think he'll make it"

Lunick frowned, "One of the other medics told me about an experimental treatment, Water of Life, I know its not tested for humans, but couldn't you…"

She frowned and shook her head, "If word ever got to the medical council that we administered an experimental treatment without authorisation… It'd cost us our jobs and our licenses… No, we can't… I'm sorry"

Lunick sighed, "But it's his life on the line… I'd take full responsibility"

The medic sighed and looked back at her patient, "I…"

Suddenly, the Mechanic's eyes opened and he groaned, "Rangers…" he coughed harshly, "Explosion… Not an accident… Styler rigged… Explosives…" he coughed again, "Have to warn… Other Rangers…"

Lunick's eyes widened, "What!"

"Stylers rigged with explosives… Tried to… Destroy… Base… Must warn… Other Bases…" he coughed violently and the machines by his bed began to wail and beep frantically, the medic's eyes widened, "Get a crash cart in here! He's flat-lining! You two! Out!" She bustled the two Rangers out the room just as other medics swarmed into the room.

Solana and Lunick stood outside the room helplessly; Solana had tears in her eyes, "Lunick… We have to find whoever did this… We have to warn the other Ranger Bases immediately… We could use the Dragonite Bus!"

Lunick shook his head, "The Dragonite is sick, he's not taking anyone anywhere"

Just then Murph appeared, "Lunick, you asked for the Rangers to tell you when they went to Fall City by the Krokka Tunnel? Well I've been told to tell you that a group of Rangers are going; everything electronic in town is fried"

Lunick nodded, "Get a message to them; tell them to warn the Fall City Rangers that the explosion was no accident… It was deliberate. Tell them to check their Base thoroughly for explosives and to warn the other Ranger Bases too… This message is for the Rangers only; we can't risk a panic"

Murph stared at him in shock.

Both Solana and Lunick shouted, "Now Murph!"

He jumped, startled, "Uuh, right! Yeah! I'm going!"

Murph ran down the corridor to find a working Styler so that he could send the message to the Rangers in the Krokka Tunnel.

Solana shook her head, "I never would have dreamed that something like this could happen; not after the Go Rock Squad… And not even they tried to actually _kill_ anyone… And they never managed to touch a Ranger Base… But whoever these other people are…"

Lunick nodded, "I know… We must be on our guard from now on Solana, whoever did this is far, far worse than the Go Rock Squad"

Lunick suddenly gained a determined expression, "Even if it's too late for the Mechanic I'm going to make sure Spenser pulls through, I'm an Interim Leader, right? So I'll order those medics to administer their Water of Life to Spenser…"

Solana frowned, "I don't know Lunick, Spenser is in a much better condition, and it might be dangerous…"

Lunick shook his head, "No, the Water of Life worked well in its trial… We'll use it; we can't afford to lose Spenser… Besides I'd bet it's exactly what the other Ranger Leaders would have done; Joel and Cameron both worked with him on the same team, and Elita knows how important Spenser is… Plus there's Professor Hastings, he's an old friend of Spenser's, he would have done it… I couldn't face them if I didn't at least try"

Solana sighed and nodded, "Okay Lunick, we'll do it your way"

He smiled to her, "It'll be fine Solana"

She sighed, "I hope so…"

Lunick grinned, "Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

Solana chuckled, "Oh I don't know, there was the time you pushed me down that hole in the volcano under the Jungle Relic"

He laughed, "Hey, we found Groundon didn't we?"

She smirked, "Yeah, we did… That was some pretty impressive capturing if I recall right Lunick!"

He blushed, "Yeah well… We both seem to have a knack for finding and catching legendary Pokemon"

She smiled, "Well… Everything is running smooth I guess… and since we can't do anything to help the Mechanic out here… I suppose the others would forgive us for taking a break?"

Lunick smiled back, "I guess you're right, let's go get something to eat at the canteen"

They both walked out of the infirmary and followed the corridors to the canteen, with most of the Rangers out either surveying the damage to Ringtown's electronics, travelling to Fall City or working on rebuilding the workshop the canteen was almost empty for a change. Solana and Lunick both got a lasagne and sat down together to eat… And then their plans were dashed by the appearance of none other than Professor Hastings!

The pair stood to attention the instant he appeared, spotting them the impatient Professor walked over waving his walking stick about, "Why are you two sitting down whilst everyone is trying to sort out this crisis?" he demanded, "This is no time for dates in the canteen! Didn't Spenser make you both Interim Leaders? Do you think Leaders have time for goofing off?"

Lunick and Solana both coloured when he mentioned dates, "Professor Hastings! We were just getting something to eat!" protested Lunick

"And will everyone stop saying we're together!" demanded Solana, "I mean really, even you Professor?"

Professor Hastings sighed, "I'm sorry you two, its just that… Well, I'm worried about Spenser…"

Lunick frowned, "Hang on, how did you get here anyway? And how did you hear about Spenser? Our Rangers couldn't have reached Fall City so quickly!"

The Professor humphed "I was already on my way here Lunick, to talk to Spenser. I passed your Rangers as they were making their way through Lyra Forest and they told me everything, so I came as fast as I could, only to find you two lazing about!"

It was Lunick's turn to be annoyed, "We've only just sat down! We've been running about all morning! Oh, never mind, join us Professor and we'll fill you in on our most recent discovery"

The Professor and the Rangers sat down, talking between bites Solana and Lunick told the Professor about the Mechanic's revelations. Afterwards he Professor was frowning, deep in thought, "My, this is troubling, not only have your Stylers been destroyed and Spenser injured but your Dragonite has taken ill? It seems to me that this is all too much of a coincidence. If the bomb was designed to stop people calling for help, then maybe whoever did this also made sure Dragonite couldn't summon aid?"

Lunick and Solana gasped in unison, eyes widening, "You mean poison?"

The Professor nodded, "Exactly. Someone poisoned Dragonite so Ringtown would be incapacitated"

Lunick frowned, "But the medics checked Dragonite, they said it was just a mild illness…"

"Ah, but they didn't check for poison did they? No reason to. Occam's Razor my dear boy; the simplest explanation is the best. Sickness is simpler than poison… And they had no reason to assume it wasn't an illness. My guess is that if we test Dragonite again but with the intent to find a poison we will find that I am correct"

Solana looked disgusted, "Who would be so cruel?"

Professor Hastings frowned, "Now that is the question. If I didn't know better…"

Lunick held up a hand, "I know what you're going to say Professor, but it's not possible. The Go Rock Squad is gone; I doubt there are more than four or five holdout members left between here and Wintown!"

Hastings frowned, "Do not discount that possibility out of hand Lunick. We did our best to stamp them out, but the Go Rock Squad was extensive. This could be a resurgence movement"

Solana sighed, "But why would they wait so long? It has been a year since the last major incident with a Go Rock Squad remnant group"

The Professor shrugged, "I'm not sure… Maybe they saw how easily we Rangers defeated those other groups who acted so rashly after the collapse of the Go Rock Squad and simply learnt from the mistakes of the others and waited for us to feel secure, to relax our guard"

Lunick and Solana exchanged worried glances, Lunick sighed, "If it really is the Go Rock Squad then we'd better be prepared… And even if it isn't we know that these people are capable of anything…"

Hastings nodded, "Exactly, which is why the Ranger Union must be alerted at once!"

Lunick rolled his eyes, "Which is why we sent Rangers to Fall City!"

The Professor blinked, "Oh, yes, so you have… Well then, I guess all that remains for us to do is wait for back up here, hm?"

Both Lunick and Solana nodded, "And that is why we were resting here when you found us Professor" Solana said, waving a finger at the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology, "You really should be more patient, and not assume the worst of us, did you really think Lunick and I would goof off in the middle of a crisis?"

Hastings coughed, "Ahem, well… Now that I think about it, that would be a little out of character, for both of you"

Lunick smiled, "Okay… Actually Professor, now you're here, would you mind examining a few of the Stylers we managed to recover from the wreckage? If you can find out how they tampered with the Stylers then maybe we can prevent this happening again"

Professor Hastings nodded, getting up, "Excellent idea Lunick! I shall see to it at once!" He strode off purposefully before they could say another word.

Solana shook her head, "As impatient as always, do you think he'll ever learn to take things slowly?"

Lunick chuckled, "I doubt that! And I don't think I'd want him to change, it'd be too… weird"

Solana nodded, "Yes it would… Now that we've eaten what shall we do? I don't suppose we have anything useful to do until we hear about the Mechanic, or the results of the Professor's tests"

Lunick shrugged, "It's almost evening, how about we take a stroll around Ringtown, to see how everyone is coping?"

Solana smiled, "I'd like that, Lunick"

They both stood and left the Canteen. One of the workers there smirked, "And they say that they aren't dating!" he chuckled and went back to cooking for the Base, with only emergency power left for the Base the kitchen staff had resorted to baking and boiling using fire Pokemon like Torchic and Blaziken, it was harder but it worked!

Outside the sun was setting, Solana smiled; sunsets in Ringtown had always been her favourites, after all there was no place like home! Walking beside her, Lunick was quiet probably lost in thought because of all that had happened. She sighed, he always had been a little too serious, "Lunick, stop worrying, we've done all we can. There's nothing more we can do until we get word from Fall City!"

Lunick frowned, "I know but… I'm still worried, we're vulnerable Solana! There are barely four or five working Stylers in Ringtown, and if the explosion wasn't an accident… What if whoever did this attacks us?"

She shrugged and looked away, "We'll deal with them. We may only have five active Rangers but two of those Rangers are standing right here! And together we can do anything. Just relax Lunick, if you stress out before the battle then you're sure to lose!"

Lunick smiled, "I suppose you're right Solana"

She punched his arm playfully, "Of course I'm right!"

They carried on until they reached the edge of the town. With all the lights in the town out and the sun below the horizon the stars were far brighter and more numerous than either of them had seen since… Since the Go Rock Squad case, Lunick realised, when he and Solana had tracked down Go Rock Squad grunts and put an end to the chaos that they had caused across Fiore. He glanced at Solana and hid a sigh, things had been simpler back then; you knew who your enemies were… The guys in the wigs and the 80's bell bottom pants.

Solana glanced to her side and noticed Lunick staring at her, "Lunick? Hey! Is something wrong?"

He blinked and started to blush, "No! Uh… Everything's fine I was just thinking!"

She giggled, "You think too much, you have to be less serious!" she looked up at the night sky, "Beautiful isn't it? You know, we don't do this often enough; just relaxing together, it's always one thing after another!"

"A Ranger's work is never done!" Lunick quoted, grinning, "But I agree, even with things quietening down after the Go Rock Squad we never got a day off!"

Solana laughed, "Oh yes we did, remember that little 'holiday' Spenser and Cameron set up?"

Lunick rolled his eyes, "You mean that blatant attempt to pair us up? The one that ended in earthquakes, heat-waves and an enraged Groundon?"

She nodded, giggling, "And you stuck behind that massive rock? Apologising throughout that mission about ruining our holiday? At least the walk back through the Olive Jungle was fun, 'like a vacation' remember?"

He blushed faintly, "Yeah… Thanks for saving my butt back there Solana, with my Styler busted and Minun trapped on the other side… It was scary"

She blushed too, "Well I wasn't just going to leave my best friend stuck in an active underground volcano now was I?"

Lunick smiled, "I know, but…" he touched her hand "Thanks anyway"

She blushed again and turned to look back at the stars.

Far from Ringtown, in Fall City, Joel, Leader of the Fall City Rangers, was deeply troubled by the news he'd just received from the tired, bedraggled Ringtown Rangers that had stumbled into the Fall City Ranger Base a mere ten minutes before. After thinking over his plan of action, Joel immediately called together all the Rangers under his command, "Most of you will have heard the rumours. I called you here to tell you the truth. There has been an explosion at the Ringtown Ranger Base injuring several mechanics and critically injuring one mechanic and Spenser, the Ringtown Ranger Leader"

That caused gasps of disbelief and shocked muttering amongst the Fall City Rangers.

Joel waited for the crowd to quieten before continuing, "The explosion has destroyed all of the electronic equipment in Ringtown and most of the Stylers there; I am therefore dispatching a team of Rangers with replacement equipment for the Ringtown Base. Aria, you will lead that mission"

Aria saluted, "You can count on me Leader!"

Joel nodded, "One more thing; I have reason to believe that this explosion was no accident"

The Rangers once more exchanged surprised looks and murmurs.

"Therefore an extra detachment of Rangers will be dispatched ahead of the relief group to secure a route though Lyra Forest and the Krokka Tunnel. The rest of you must begin an immediate search for any suspicious items in the Base that could be explosives. Each Styler must also be checked. These missions are all of the utmost importance and secrecy; no civilian must know until the Ranger Bases are secured. I will immediately send word to Summerland and Wintown so that they can also take measures"

The murmurs grew louder; Joel gave them all a hard look, "Move it Rangers! We can all be shocked later; right now we have a serious security breach!"

The shocked Rangers scrambled to do as they had been bid; Aria selected a team of Rangers and they gathered the supplies for the Ringtown Ranger Base, they and the security team left quickly whilst the remaining Rangers tore apart their Base looking for hidden explosives.

Joel turned to the Operator at her station, "I need you to-"

She cut him off, "Already done, sir, Wintown and Summerland have been informed. The Operators there are already informing Cameron and Elita"

Joel smiled and nodded, "Thank you"

She nodded back and started typing into her computer; the attack on Ringtown meant that she would have to organise three different groups of Rangers at once, and probably the Ringtown Rangers too, at least until their Base was repaired.

Joel's gaze went distant, _Spenser… Hang on my old friend help is on the way!_

Joel knew that he should stay here and coordinate the search of his Ranger Base, but he also knew that one of his oldest and dearest friends was laying in an infirmary bed fighting for his life… He decided that if anything came up his Rangers'd inform him, "Operator, you can handle things here can't you?"

She nodded, "Of course sir, I'll inform the Dragonite Ranger to have Dragonite ready for you"

Joel smiled gratefully; it seemed that the Ranger's Operators knew their Leaders' minds better than they did! With that rueful thought he hurried to the elevator.

Back in Ringtown and everything was calm; the hectic chaos of the day was over. No more explosives had been found, no attack had come, the Mechanic had managed to pull through and the medics were administering their 'Water of Life' experimental cure. The entire town had breathed a sigh of relief and sought their beds.

In the dorm rooms of the Ranger Base, Lunick was finally alone without yet more crises to distract him. Now he could finally think things through….

And then someone knocked on his door, he groaned with irritation _I know there's no rest for the wicked, but aren't I one of the good guys?_ Whoever it was knocked again, obviously they weren't leaving, Lunick sighed, "Enter"

The door opened and in stepped Solana, dressed in a long nightgown, hands on her hips, a frown on her face, "Lunick! Go to sleep!"

He stared at her, "Solana! What are you… What?"

She rolled her eyes, "I could see your light still on and I knew you'd still be up trying to second guess yourself! You need your rest! Go. To. Sleep. Lunick!"

He glared at her, "What are you? My mother? Go to bed yourself Solana! I'll stay up worrying if I want to!"

She returned his glare and walked up to him, poking his chest, "Oh no you won't, you're a Leader now Lunick and you can't lead if you're dead on your feet tomorrow!"

He frowned, "You can't bully me Solana!"

She grinned, "Want to bet on that Lunick?"

He gulped.

Awoken by the shouting, Minun glared at both of them, "Mai! Mai, mai mai mai!" Lunick glanced at his partner and smiled, "You tell her Minun!"

Minun glared at him and started to charge a thunderbolt, Lunick blinked, "No, wait! Hold it!" he raised his hands in self-defence.

Meanwhile, the commotion had awoken one of the other Rangers, he had gotten out of bed, yanked open his door and was about to tell whoever it was to shut up when he noticed that Lunick's door was open, peeking in he saw Solana in her nightgown arguing with Lunick, he hid a smile, "You two! Quieten down your little lover's tiff please! Some of us are trying to sleep ya know!"

Solana turned around, face reddening; she glared death at the Ranger who quailed before the sight, raising his arms, "Ah… Uhh… Sorry, I'll…Uuh…"

Solana walked towards him threateningly, "Stay out of this" her Plusle was standing beside her leg and was charging a thunderbolt. The hapless Ranger fled.

Solana slammed the door shut and turned to see Lunick stifling a laugh; she glared to him, "and what's so funny?"

As Lunick replied Minun released his thunderbolt, "Noth-aiyeeah!"

Solana giggled, putting her hand over her mouth, "Just go to sleep Lunick, or maybe I'll get Plusle and Minun to double-shock you to sleep?"

The electricity had puffed up Lunick's dark blue hair; he turned his dazed gaze to Solana "I'll… Go to sleep now…"

With that he collapsed upon his bed. She giggled again and pulled the sheet over him, she looked at Minun, "Nice work little guy, maybe next time we have an argument you can zap him again?"

Minun's expression can only be summed up as malicious mirth, "Mai mai!" she grinned and kissed the little electric mouse Pokemon on he forehead before quietly sneaking out with her Plusle.

She turned around to find several Rangers staring at her, arms crossed, her face started to redden, "uuh, hey guys..."

One of the female Rangers, one who was often seen seated at one of the tables in the Dragonite Bus Room on the Second Floor, spoke first "Okay Solana, if that argument wasn't either you and Lunick finally getting together or something to do with that explosion you'll have a whole bunch of annoyed Rangers here!"

Solana blushed, glaring at them, "For the last time! I. Do Not. Love. Lunick! But, for the record, that argument was about today, so all of you go to sleep and forget about it!"

The girl frowned, "I don't believe you, on either count"

Another Ranger grinned, nodding, "Yeah, we've seen you two flirting!"

Solana's eyes widened, "Hey! When has he…. Or me… We! When have we ever flirted with each other!"

The Ranger smirked, putting on a girly voice, "Oh Lunick! Even if I hadn't been ordered to help you I'd have come anyway! Solana! I'm so sorry for ruining our romantic vacation together, I- oof!"

The Ranger went flat on his back with a red fist-imprint in his face, Solana was red, glaring at everyone else, fist raised. The others could almost see anime anger signs around her head, "Anyone else want to exaggerate or make fun of us… me!"

The other Rangers glanced at each other, "Err, no, we're good", "Yeah, what he said", "yawn, I'm so tired all of a sudden, goodnight!"

The Rangers fled quite quickly, leaving Murph standing in the middle of the corridor, he looked around, "Hey! Hey guys! Wait for me!" he ran too.

Solana sighed and shook her head, calming down, "Come on Plusle" she went to the door opposite Lunick's and went in, she reflected that it was either luck or Spenser's meddling that had put Lunick's dorm opposite her's… _Definitely Spenser… If he weren't bed-ridden I'd kill him, Leader or no Leader!_

**A/N**

_So, here we are Solana gets annoyed, Lunick gets shocked, Spenser's in trouble and Joel's finally coming to the rescue._

_Let me know what you think!_

_And thanks for the review!_


	4. Chapter 4 In the Shadow of The Dragon

_Chapter Four of Love and Calamity! Things start coming to light now; we'll soon find out the name of the group that attacked Ringtown's Ranger Base, is it the Go Rock Squad Returned? Or a more sinister organisation with far darker plans?_

**Chapter Four**

_In the Shadow of the Dragon_

Midnight in Fiore, the moon's pale light bathed the sleeping settlements of the region, but whilst most law abiding citizens had long since sought their beds, the night was only just beginning for the darker elements of Fiore's society.

Deep within the Olive Jungle of Summerland figures in dark cloaks picked their way gingerly through the tangled undergrowth eventually discovering the jagged opening of a cave hidden behind rocky outcrops, "Why the heck do we have to meet all the way in this dark, dank cave in the middle of a jungle? Why not somewhere nice and clean. Like an abandoned warehouse in Fall City?" one of the figures complained.

A swift cuff on the head was his answer, "Shut up idiot, this place is the only place in Fiore not crawling with Rangers! Now be silent and wait for our leader to speak," a second figure admonished.

From deeper within the cave a second, larger shadow emerged, "Greetings my friends. Today the first stage of our plan began. An explosive device was detonated in the Ringtown Ranger Base, severely disputing their operations"

The cloaked figures turned to regard each other, murmuring quietly.

"Yes, but this was merely a test of the Ranger's strength. In any great war skirmishes are fought to test the mettle of the opposite side before true battle is joined and the war decided. Now we have struck the first blow against the Rangers, we have tested their strength and found them weak and complacent after the Go Rock Squad's fall. But now is not the time to strike, no now the Rangers are scared, alarmed at this attack, on guard. Now we must watch, see their reactions find out how they think… But once we know this we can strike at their heart and destroy them and they will be powerless before us because we will know every move they will make. Every strategy they will use. And we will be ready to counter them"

One figure suddenly spoke up, "Why not attack now? They are still off-balance from the explosion, we could take Ringtown!"

Their leader turned to face the critic, only his eyes could be seen, but they held a burning intensity that made the cloaked man sweat, "We will not strike because we are still not ready. This was the downfall of the Go Rock Squad. They were impatient, foolhardy, and too hungry for wealth and power. They announced their plans to the world and were surprised when the Rangers destroyed their Power Styler and brought an end to the Squad. We will not make that mistake. The Rangers will not know our true plans, our intentions, what we will do next, how we will achieve our ultimate goals, not until it is far too late and all of Fiore has fallen under my shadow. Our shadow. They will not know until the Ranger Union lies in ruin and then all they will be able to do is curse our names and weep over their broken Stylers. This is why we will prevail"

After that monologue their leader fell silent for a time, when he next spoke his voice held a darker tone to it, "We are the Shadow. We shall fall upon Fiore and it shall kneel to us and the Rangers will be as dust. We are Dragons and we will burn any town that opposes us. We will devour those who stand against us. We are the Shadow Dragons. And we are the future of Fiore and the entire world. This I swear to you as your lord and master. When we are done with this place they shall all fall to their knees and cry out Kyrie Eleison!"

One of the figures tentatively raised his hand, the leader muttered something, "It means 'lord have mercy'"

The man put his hand down their leader growled, "any more questions?"

One of the figures raised his hand, "What's part two of the plan then? Wait?"

Their leader laughed softly, "Wait? Of course not. We will build more Stylers and train our people in their use. We will build an invincible army that will crush the Rangers… Two Rangers in particular must be defeated before we can move: the two Rangers that defeated Gordor, and the Legendary Pokemon, Kyogre, Raikou, Groundon, Suicune and Entei. The ones who now lead the Ringtown Rangers. Together or apart it matters not; they are the most powerful Rangers in all Fiore and they pose a threat to our plans. Once Phase Two is ready they must be eliminated. Now begone and do my bidding, I must prepare our champions. The Go Rock Squad had their 'Go Rock Quads'. We shall have our own force. My lieutenants will seek out and destroy Solana and Lunick of Ringtown; they shall be the Knights of the Shadow Dragons… They will destroy Lunick and Solana and bring the end of the era of the Ranger Union and usher in the Era of the Shadow Dragon!"

With that impassioned speech over, the cloaked figures left the cave and re-entered the night-time jungle, returning to their tasks; building or stealing new Stylers, building an army the likes of which the world had never seen before, an army of Rangers that would burn all Fiore to the ground…

The next day Ringtown was returning to a semblance of normality. Reinforcements had arrived from Ringtown and new Stylers, computers and other equipment arrived with them. Several residents of the town had already begun to argue with insurance companies in order to get compensation, or else trying to find someone to sue. Despite the arrival of a real Leader, Solana and Lunick had been sternly told by both Professor Hastings and Joel that they would not be relieved of their additional duties, "Joel can't lead both Bases, he's just one man" as the Professor put it. And so both teens had been rushed off their feet trying to sort out the chaos of having almost two entire Ranger Bases work together.

In one of the intermittent lulls in the madness, Lunick managed to catch his breath on one of the benches outside the Ringtown Base, _Spenser better get better soon, I can't take much more of this!_ Minun looked at Lunick in concern, "Mai, Mai mai!"

Lunick smiled and stroked the Pokemon's head, "Hey, don't look so worried I've handled worse… Can't think of anything right now but…" He chuckled to himself, _At least Minun is trying to cheer me up, I'd be in serious trouble if a Cheering Pokemon was too worried or stressed to help me! _

The respite was short lived, unfortunately, as out of nowhere a Gardevoir appeared and shot a ball of energy at Lunick's head, with reflexes honed by months of hard training and fighting, Lunick ducked and jumped from the bench out of the way with Minun in his arms as the bench exploded into splinters behind him. Lunick whipped out his Styler, the antennae popped out along with the Capture Disc, "Wow! Easy! What the heck's got into you?"

The Gardevoir sent another ball of energy at him; Lunick dodged it and sent the Capture Disc circling around Gardevoir, faster and faster it went drawing loop after loop when suddenly Gardevoir vanished. Lunick cursed, he'd forgotten that Gardevoir could teleport! He heard Minun cry out and rolled away, just in time as another energy ball skimmed his back, he gasped in pain as the clothing and skin on his back was seared, " Okay, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!" Lunick growled, "Minun, blast it!"

Minun began to charge its thunderbolt, Lunick quickly checked his Partner Gauge, four segments full… It'd be enough. Another ball of energy shot at him and he dodged away, almost at the same time Minun discharged lightning directly at the Gardevoir, it cried out in pain as the full force of the bolt hit it square in the chest, stunned and immobile, the Gardevoir was helpless as Lunick sent his disc looping around it with lightning speed, the light of the capture line grew brighter until the Gardevoir was trapped in a sphere of light, Lunick released the disc and the light vanished.

Suddenly Lunick heard someone clapping, he turned to see a masked man in a black cloak, "Who the heck are you?" Lunick demanded.

The man threw off his cloak and laughed; he was wearing black plate armour, at his right side a sword was belted and a shield with a black dragon on a red field clutching a sword was strapped to is back, "I am Sir Ector, a Knight of the Shadow Dragon. And thou art my foe, Lunick of Ringtown. I am impressed by thy capture of Gardevoir"

Lunick stared at the 'knight', "This is your Gardevoir?"

"Yes, Gardevoir is mine" Sir Ector replied, "And I would ask that you would release her, for she was only obeying her lord's orders, as am I"

Lunick frowned, "And who is you 'lord'?"

The knight chuckled, "And dost thou think that I am foolish enough to name mine leader before his enemy? I shall not tell you his name, but his title. My master is the Shadow Dragon. My master is all that which you fear. You have defeated me in battle and for that you have my respect, but know that when next we meet it will be me, not you, who will be victorious! If thou art as intelligent as thou art skilled then heed my words, flee Fiore and never return! This land belongs to the Dragon now and the Rangers will fall before its Shadow!"

The Gardevoir suddenly cried out behind Lunick, when he turned around he found that it had vanished, cursing Lunick turned back to confront Sir Ector, but the black knight was gone.

Aria and Solana ran out of the Ranger Base, "Lunick! What was that explosion? Are you hurt?" Solana cried out worriedly.

Lunick smiled, "I'm f- aaah!" He fell to one knee, gasping in pain, the wound on his back sending fire down his spine, in the adrenalin rush of the capture and his confrontation with 'Sir Ector' he'd forgotten all about it!

Solana rushed up to him and gasped when she saw the burn on his back, she turned to Aria, "Aria, he needs to be taken t the Infirmary, help me with him!" both women grabbed his arms and helped him up, helping him into the Ranger Base. The main room quietened as they walked in, Rangers stopped mid-stride and stared, people murmured, and Murph ran over, "Lunick What happened?"

Solana frowned, "Later Murph! Get a Medic will you?"

Murph blinked and then nodded, "Uuh, right, yeah!" He ran towards the infirmary, a few seconds later he returned, dragging on of the green-clad Medics.

The Medic quickly examined the burn, "It looks worse than it actually is, let's get him to the Infirmary and I'll patch him up"

The trio dragged Lunick to the Infirmary and the Medic applied a poultice to the burn, Lunick gasped in pain as the cold bandage touched the ruined flesh of the wound. Aria frowned, "What happened out there Lunick?"

Lunick winced and looked at the two worried girls, "Well, I was attacked by a Gardevoir, that's what caused this burn. I caught it but then some guy in armour appeared, called himself Sir Ector, told me that he was a 'Knight of the Shadow Dragon' and that the Gardevoir was his and that he'd been ordered to attack me by his master, who he called the 'Shadow Dragon'. Then he said that I'd better leave Fiore because his master was going to destroy the Rangers and take over the region!"

Aria frowned, "It's the Go Rock Squad all over again!"

Solana frowned, "Great! And just when everything was back to normal!"

Lunick gave them an angry look, "The Go Rock Squad? No! These guys are worse than they ever were! Don't you guys see? These Knights of the Shadow Dragon… They almost destroyed the Ringtown Ranger Base! Almost killed me! This is far more than the Go Rock Squad did! They frightened people, caused a bit of trouble and charged money for it; the worst thing the Squad did was trick Solana and I into creating the Jungle Relic Volcano! These guys… We can't treat them like the Go Rock Squad… I think they might actually be able to…"

"Don't be so stupid Lunick!" Solana snapped, "They can't win! The Rangers… We'll stop them! They may be sneakier than the Go Rock Squad, more dangerous perhaps, but that doesn't mean we can't beat them!"

Lunick looked away, sighing heavily, "I… I don't think so Solana, not this time… I… I think that these guys might actually…"

Solana had had enough of Lunick's self-pity and self-doubt, and so she did the only thing she knew would shut him up.

She slapped him, hard.

Lunick cried out in pain and cradled his cheek, now sporting a bright red hand-mark, "Solana! Damn it! That hurt!"

She nodded, "It better have, now you listen to me Lunick and you listen good, or I'll have to hit you again, got it?"

The boy winced and nodded, "I'll listen!"

She smirked, "Good boy. You are the best Ranger in Fiore, apart from me of course" she winked at him, "And if our battles with the Go Rock Squad have taught me anything its this; the Ranger Union will always win because we have men and women like us, people who won't stop, who won't mop about and give up, people who will face adversity and over come it, no matter the odds Rangers like us can't be beaten, not by the Go Rock Squad, not by these Shadow Dragon guys, not by anyone, and if I catch you even thinking that we might lose this then I'll slap you into next week and then get Minun and Plusle to shock back here again!"

Lunick sighed dramatically, "Well, if I'm being threatened into optimism… I suppose I have no choice"

Aria shook her head in bemusement as she watched this exchange, "Honestly you two, you're like an old married couple. When are you going to wake up and get together?"

Both Solana and Lunick blushed and glared at her.

At this point Aria decided that, despite her obviously superior skills, a two-on-one fight with Solana and Lunick might not be a good idea… "I'll… I'll go send a message to Joel in Fall City about this incident"

Aria turned to escape, and then her plan was shattered by the appearance of Fall City's Ranger Leader, "Oh no" she groaned.

Joel walked up to the trio, looking worried, concerned over Spenser and tired all at the same time, "Hello you three, I've heard that Lunick was injured…"

Lunick frowned, "Joel? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Fall City?"

Joel shrugged, "Fall City can take care of itself for a while, I was… Worried about Spenser… But that's not important, what happened?"

Lunick sighed, "Well, I've been attacked by some knight guy, apparently there's a new evil organisation in Fiore, the Knights of the Shadow Dragon, and they're planning a repeat of the Go Rock Squad Crisis, but obviously with our defeat and their victory. That's how I got the burn. The other wound is the result of Solana cheering me up"

Joel frowned deeply, "Hm, I suppose the first thing to do is alert Cameron and Elita about this… Then we'll have to begin an investigation into these Knights… Once you're patched up, I want you and Solana to head the investigation. You already know that this is a very serious threat to the Rangers, maybe all of Fiore, so I don't need to tell you two to be careful, I heard that Professor Hastings is examining the wreckage from the explosion, perhaps he's found a lead by now?"

Solana nodded, saluting, "You can count on us Joel, we'll find these Knights and we'll teach them not to mess with the Rangers!"

Lunick chuckled, "You sound just like a Go Rock Squad Grunt!"

Solana smiled, giggling, "Hm, do you remember that Solo Go Rock Squad guy?"

Lunick nodded, "In the volcano? Of course!"

They both laughed as they remembered the One Man Squad that had tried, and failed miserably, to resurrect the Go Rock Squad on his own, neither of them mentioning that even that hapless loser had thought that they were together. _Seriously, what is it with people and thinking Lunick and I are an item? I mean, first it was that old guy in Ringtown, then little remarks by almost everyone, and then that volcano holiday from Cameron and Spenser… Hah! I'd refuse to date him just to see the looks on their faces!_

Solana's rather vindictive self-monologue was interrupted by Joel, "Yes, yes, happy memories of the last crisis that almost wiped out the Rangers. But I think we all have important work to do, correct?"

Solana and Lunick both nodded and, with Solana supporting Lunick, they both left to find the impatient Chief of Technology.

They found him half an hour later in a make-shift lab in one of the conference rooms as all of the other labs and workshops in the Base were still either waiting for important replacement equipment from Fall City or else too damaged to be worked in safely because the blast had weakened the structural integrity of most of that section of the Base, forcing the Rangers to evacuate everyone who usually worked there.

The Professor himself was passing the room, muttering to himself, constantly glancing at a blackboard upon which a schematic for the Ranger's Capture Stylers had been drawn, on a table in front of the blackboard lumps of twisted and scorched pieces of metal lay, the barely recognisable remains of some of the Ranger's Stylers.

Solana knocked on the open door, "Professor? It's Solana and Lunick, we've come to check on your progress"

The Professor whirled around and glared at them, "This is not possible! Simply not possible! How dare they! How dare they!" He waved his cane at them angrily, then at the lumps of metal, then at the blackboard, "Do you see what they've done to my invention!"

Solana frowned, "Yes, but we can build more Stylers, it's not-"

The Professor humphed, "It's not the ruined Stylers, it's what they did to them! They perverted my research! Look at this! And this!"

He pointed at the schematic, but Solana and Lunick, not being engineers, couldn't understand what he was talking about, "Professor, please, calm down, what did they do?" Lunick pleaded to the irate genius.

"Fine! I'll tell you! This is a derivative of my Super Styler research. Top Secret stuff… I closed down the research program after the Go Rock Squad incident and purged all records I could find… But obviously we didn't find all of the Go Rock Squad's stockpiles. These are refined, more advanced Super Stylers and, judging by the circuitry, they aren't designed to be used in musical instruments like the Go Rock Squad's, but through vibrating metal, vibrations so fast that the metal would appear to be completely still!"

Lunick and Solana looked at each other, "And all this means?"

The Professor sighed, "It means that whoever did this use far more powerful Super Stylers than the Go Rock Squad and that those Stylers may look absolutely nothing like a Styler, they could be anything made of metal"

Lunick's eyes widened, "Like a shield, or armour or a sword?"

Hastings nodded, "Yes, though why anyone would want to make Stylers shaped like that is beyond me"

Solana glanced at Lunick, "So, this Sir Ector can use his sword, or his armour or whatever as a Styler?"

Lunick nodded, "Yes, that's how he controlled the Gardevoir! That puzzled me; I couldn't see a Styler on him… This must be how!"

Hastings waved his hand impatiently, "Yes, yes, yes, all very good but I haven't told you the worst part yet! These Stylers, they were rigged to explode, but more specifically, they were designed to release an electromagnetic pulse to knock out electronics, high frequency vibrations and sounds to enrage Pokemon and a sculpted shockwave designed to cause maximum damage to a Ranger Base!"

Lunick stared at the Professor, "But if the bombs were designed specifically to destroy a Ranger Base"

"Then the Knights must have schematics and plans for the Ranger Bases as well as the Super Stylers!" Solana finished the thought, "If they have all of that sensitive information… What else do they know about us?"

Hastings sighed and shrugged, "We can't know, but if you remember that ancient phrase 'knowledge is power'… I'm afraid that, whoever these people are, they are very powerful indeed…"

Whilst Professor Hastings and the others at Ringtown pondered the dire implications of recent events, events moved much more swiftly than they realised...

In the jungle cave that was the meeting place for the low-level leadership of the Shadow Dragons, Sir Ector was making his report to his lord and master...

"I did as you bid, master, and went unto Ringtown to smite Lunick and bring an end to his threat to our plans..." Sir Ector spoke quietly, he was ever in awe of his lord, especially now that he was afraid of what his master would do when he learned of his failure.

The shadowy figure regarded his servant in silence for a time, "And did you succeed?"

The kneeling knight steeld himself, "No... I failed you, but forgive me lord! Lunick was more powerful than I realised, next time I shall-"

"No!" The figure thundered, "There will be no next time for you Ector! You have disgraced yourself by this defeat!"

"But sire, please, give me one more chance, I underestimated him... i will not fail you again!" Sir Ector pleaded, he knew the price for failure...

"Perhaps... Perhaps this is not so bad after all, you have seen Lunick's skill with your own eyes?"

Sir Ector nodded, "I have, lord"

The figure chuckled darkly, "Then I want you to take Sir Kay and Sir Gawain with you, I want you to teach them about Lunick; his strengths, his weaknesses, and when you are ready... Then you shall strike him down. I want his blood as proof of your victory; give me your blood-stained sword and I shall absolve you of your failure... Perhaps I shall even elevate you above your brother knights? And make you my champion?"

Sir Ector's eyes widened, "Thank you lord! you are wise and merciful beyond measure! I shall not fail you!"

The figure laughed softly, "No, you shall not. There is no place for failure in this brotherhood Ector and I have no wish to see you... Punished"

A chill went down the knights spine, "I give you my word of honour, I shall not fail"

With that Ector rose and left the chamber, intent on his purpose.

The 'Shadow Dragon' smiled, "Soon enough you shall fall, Lunick, and with your death the Ranger Union will fall also, and with it all of Fiore shall fall into my hands and I shall have lordship and dominion over all of Fiore... And then my shadow shall spread across the world, and then perhaps I shall take your Solana and force her to kneel before me and call me lord, yes, a fitting end for the Rangers; cowed and kneeling before me, my sword at their throats!"

**A/N**

_So, what do you think? Yet another megalomaniac seeks world domination, and this one has learned from Gordor's mistakes..._

_As ever, I'm grateful for reviews... Now I have to start writing Chapter Five. Normally I'll write a chapter a head before I post another, but I haven't here so it may be a little while before I update again, I just hope I don't get the dreaded writer's block!_


	5. Chapter 5 Summerland

_Yet another update! I've had a surprisingly productive weekend, it appears that the exact opposite of writer's block has struck me and, instead, I'll be adding two chapters rather than just one! Since I simply can't wait to show you Chapter Six, which I'm rather proud of, but first, here is Chapter Five!_Disclaimer: As ever, I do not, in any way shape or form, own Pokemon. If I did I'd have the Internet and update quicker! Chapter FiveSummerland

Summerland appeared to be as idyllic and tranquil as ever; the tropical flowers were in bloom perfuming the air with their heady scent, the sapphire waves lapped gentle against the sandy beaches and the colourful plumage and melodic cries of bird-Pokemon dominated the skies.

It was Fiore's number one holiday destination for obvious reasons, but beneath the laid-back appearance tension was mounting. There was an increased Ranger presence along the village's wooden walkways, and there were rumours of trouble in Ringtown; the whole place suddenly falling silent, Rangers blocking off the Krokka Tunnel, people whispered about a time not too long ago when Fiore had been under the shadow of another crisis… No one wanted to return to those unsettled times again…

Least of all Cameron, Summerland's Ranger Leader, all he wanted to do was kick back, relax, maybe have another go at the Safra Sea Capture Challenge and get his record back from Lunick…

But no, there was no time for goofing off. Spenser was fighting for his life, Ringtown was in crisis and a new evil had come to Fiore's shores. Cameron wiped his brow; he was sweating even more now, not just from Summerland's tropical climate but also from worry. _Why do these things have to happen? Sunny Summerland in trouble again! But I don't know what to do… I've checked my Base and there's no sign of trouble and yet… And yet I have this ominous feeling… Something is going to happen_

The doors of his Base whooshed open, Percy and his Politoed walked in, Cameron frowned in worry, "What is it Percy?"

Percy shrugged, "It might be nothing but… But I thought I saw a man in a cloak in Olive Jungle, heading towards the Relic, but it was only a quick glimpse, heh, it might have just been my overactive imagination!"

Cameron shook his head, "Maybe, but we have to investigate, take Leilani with you, she can back you up if you run into trouble. I also want you to report back to me every hour or so… If you don't I'll assume something happened and inform the other Ranger Bases and then come get you"

Percy frowned, "I'm sure it's nothing I mean-"

Cameron gave him a hard look, "You really should be more sure of yourself Percy, remember Mew? No one believed you'd actually seen the Mirage Pokemon, and so you gave up trying to prove it? But you were right! And Lunick proved it! So maybe you're right this time too! So, Ranger Percy, as your Ranger Leader I'm ordering you to investigate, no buts!"

Percy sighed, he turned and gave Leilani a pleading look, but she just smirked and shrugged, "Its no use Percy, come on, we'll patrol Olive Jungle and then come back and make our report, it shouldn't take long"

Percy nodded glumly and followed her out of the Base

Cameron frowned and shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about all this… I wish Lunick was here, my Rangers just aren't cut out for this kind of thing!"

A few minutes later Leilani and Percy were walking through the vibrant green of the Olive Jungle, at first everything seemed normal, but then… "Hey, Leilani?" Percy's voice had a quizzical tone, "Where're all the Pokemon?"

Leilani gasped, frowning, Percy was right! Normally the Jungle was swarming with countless varieties of Pokemon, but now… The place was eerily quiet. No Wurmple, no Treecko, not even a Spinarak!

"I…I don't like this Percy, something's wrong…" Leilani said her voice was quiet and shaky.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a Mankey came charging out of the undergrowth in front of them, crying out in fear, it charged right past them, almost knocking Percy over!

"Come back here you darned Pokemon! I'll- uh-oh"

The two Rangers turned to the source of the voice, a man in what appeared to be a medieval tunic and hose with a sword belted to his waist, for a time no one spoke, the three just stared at one another in shock.

Percy broke the shocked silence, "Wh-Who are you?"

The man blinked, "I…Uh… I'm… No one! That's it! I'm certainly not a part of any evil organisation bent on world conquest, nope, no, what would give that idea?"

Percy and Leilani glanced at each other; they both laughed and took out their Stylers, "Give it up Shadow Dragon!" Leilani shouted

"Thou art a fool and a knave! Thou dost bring shame upon the Shadow Dragons!"

A fourth voice boomed, from behind the first Shadow Dragon a man in white armour appeared, sword drawn, "Thou hast given away thy affiliation to our cause to these Rangers, who art our enemies, now they must be silenced which is most tiresome, for are we not late?"

The Grunt turned, "Sorry boss, I didn't mean-"

"When thou dost address me thou shall do so properly, lest I take the flat of my sword to thee!"

The man paled slightly, "I begest thy mercy, great knight… uh… how was that?"

The knight sighed, "Thou art a simpleton, I shall never know why we allowed ones such as thee to enter into the ranks of our brotherhood!"

Whilst this exchange was going on Leilani and Percy had been staring at the two, partly in amusement and partly out of fear of the armoured man, Leilani suddenly spoke, "So, you are Shadow Dragons then?"

The knight turned, "Indeed, we art of that brotherhood. I am Sir Lancelot, Knight and Champion of the Shadow Dragon, and, pray tell, what is thy name lady? If I am to defeat thee, I must at least know thy names, that is, after all, common courtesy"

Leilani blushed slightly when he called her 'lady', "I'm… Uh… Leilani, this is Percy… But enough pleasantries! You're under arrest!"

Lancelot laughed, "Thou art most droll, Leilani of Summerland, but truly thou canst not defeat me!"

He turned to the Grunt, "Go now, inform mine brother knights of this, tell them that I shall soon return with prisoners and that quarters must be made ready for them"

The Grunt nodded, "Yes boss, I uh, mean, I shall do thy bidding, sire"

With that the grunt fled before the knight could admonish him further on his modern language.

Muttering in disgust the knight turned back to the Summerland Rangers, "Now then, have at thee Rangers!"

He raised his sword and Leilani cried out, but instead of attacking them he simply held it there. From the undergrowth a Sceptile and two Grovyle came dashing to the knight's side, "Yes, these shall do. Come then my new allies, strike down these Rangers for the Glory of the Shadow Dragon!"

Percy stepped back as the grass-types advanced, "Oh no! Leilani! Help!"

The girl smirked, "Okay, if that's how you want to play Sir Lancelot! I'll oblige! Capture on!"

The Sceptile and Grovyle turned from Percy to fight this new threat, Leilani's Capture Disc span around all three of them, quick as lightning, tracing a loop of light around them, Lancelot smiled beneath his helmet, "Most impressive young Ranger, but still not enough" he waved his sword in her direction and the three Pokemon struck out simultaneously at the capture line, it shattered causing smoke and sparks to rise from Leilani's Styler, she growled and sent the capture disc out again, "Percy! Help!"

Percy stared at her, "They haven't invented a way for two Rangers to capture at the same time!"

Leilani shot him a glare, "Then start inventing! I'm getting thrashed here!"

Again and again she sent her disc whirling around the Pokemon, but each time she felt a connection begin to form they struck out and shattered her capture line, glancing at her Styler's energy gauge she realised that if thy hit the line once more time it'd break, "Damn, this isn't working… Percy! We've got to get out of here!"

Percy nodded, "Right! You go! I'll hold this guy off!"

Leilani nodded and span her capture disc out one last time, ensnaring the Pokemon. She stepped away and turned to run now that they were distracted, but suddenly felt something heavy hit her on the back of the head, stars exploded before her eyes, the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was Percy crying out in alarm…

At Summerland's Ranger Base Cameron was pacing nervously, it had been over two hours since Leilani and Percy had left and they hadn't yet reported in… _Something terrible has happened… I can't wait any longer… I have to go find them!_

He turned to the Operator, "I'm going after Percy and Leilani… If…If I don't come back, or report in, send word to Joel at Ringtown, tell him to send someone to rescue us!"

The Operator frowned, "But sir, Ringtown needs every Ranger it has, things are still delicate down there and-"

Cameron shook his head, "Fall City would be defenceless if they sent Rangers for us, and Wintown is simply too far. Tell Joel to send Lunick and Solana, if they can't help then no one can! But it might not even come to that, maybe they've just forgotten or something…"

Neither of them believed that for a second…

Cameron was picking his way through Olive Jungle's tangled undergrowth, he'd already searched half the jungle for his missing Rangers but had found no sign, he was starting to worry that they had been captured… Or worse…

A glint of metal caught his eye, wandering over he picked something off the ground, wiping leaves and mud from it he gasped, "No!"

It was Percy's Styler, the screen smashed and the covering cracked, despite the cracks he could make out something flashing on the screen,

To: Cameron,

From: Percy

Help! Help! The Shadow Dragons have Leilani! I'm going after them before-ioghjuk

Obviously he'd been attacked whilst he'd been typing… "Oh Percy…" Cameron muttered, "Hang on, I'm going to save you!"

He looked about and found signs of struggle; broken twigs, footprints, leaves and bark torn from trees… He felt a swell of pride; his Rangers had gone down fighting!

Cameron carefully followed the trail through the forest for what seemed like hours until he arrived at a clearing in the jungle. There where rocky outcrops scattered everywhere, at the centre a rocky hill thrust up from the jungle floor, a jagged fissure led deeper into it. The entrance was pitch-back Cameron couldn't see anything… "This must be where the Shadow Dragons took them!" He sent a quick text message to his Operator, telling her what he'd found here. Cameron took a deep breath; quietening the sense of foreboding he got from the cave before stepping into the darkness…

Leilani groaned, her head was aching and she was terribly uncomfortable, it felt like she was laying on a cold stone floor rather than her nice, warm bed in her room at the Summerland Base… _Wait a second_…

She opened her eyes and found herself in a badly lit room that seemed to have been carved from the living stone of a cave, she tried to sit up but found that she was tied up with thick roped, she struggled but the knot was simply too tight, "What the hell?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh Mew! Percy! Percy!" she shouted, "Where are you?"

The rough wooden door of her room opened and in stepped a man with white armour; it was Sir Lancelot! She couldn't help but notice that he was quite a handsome man without his helmet, blond hair, blue eyes, a strong jaw and flawless face, he smiled and she noted that he had perfectly straight white teeth, "Hello Leilani, I hope that thy head is not too injured from its encounter with my sword's pommel?" He gave her an apologetic look, "I am truly sorry for having to hit you, but I could see that thou wouldst have fought me had I not, and I have no wish to harm thee further"

Leilani glared at him, "Where is Percy? Where am I?"

Lancelot sighed, "All in good time, Ranger, but first I have been instructed to ask of thee… Dost thou know of a Ranger named Lunick? Or his… Paramour, Solana?"

Leilani almost laughed, even the bad guys thought Solana and Lunick were dating!

Lancelot nodded, "I see that you recognise their names at least, that is good. Tell me then, if they learnt of thy capture wouldst they seek thy rescue?"

Leilani nodded, "Of course! And if you want to avoid the butt-whooping of the century then I suggest you let me and Percy go!"

Lancelot smiled faintly, "Indeed, I have head that their skills are great, Lunick's victory over my brother knight, Ector, proved this. But I do not fear their wrath; no I wouldst welcome it, for an angry foe is also a hasty foe and with haste come mistakes. When I face your friends I expect victory and glory for myself, but I also expect that victory to be hard-won, I would expect nothing less…"

Leilani smirked, "Thy arrogance will be thy downfall, knight, when thou doth face mine friends you shall know the meaning of fear!" _I can play at your little games too Lancelot! _ She thought, _I can't wait until Solana and Lunick kick that smug smile from your handsome, evil face!_

Lancelot laughed, "Hah! Thou doth speak well, Leilani, it is a shame that we find ourselves on opposite sides in this war, for I would think that we would be good friends!"

Leilani glared at him and he shrugged, "No matter… Your friend, Percy was it? He is fine, a sore head methinks but nothing more serious"

Someone started banging on the door, Lancelot turned, an irritated glare on his face, he opened it and snapped, "What is it?"

"Sir! A third Ranger has infiltrated the base! What are thy orders?"

Leilani gasped, _Cameron! He's here to save us!_ She grinned, "You're in trouble now, sir knight! Our Leader, Cameron, is coming for us! He'll wipe the floor with you!"

Lancelot turned to her and smiled faintly; "We shall see, Leilani, we shall most certainly see" He turned to the grunt at the door, "Seal off his access to the deep tunnels. Funnel him into the Chapel. I shall meet him there and then we shall have a Ranger Leader as prisoner too! If you and your men do this well, I may promote you to my personal squire, and from there you may one day become a Knight of the Shadow Dragon!"

The grunt bowed his head, "Thou art most generous lord. I shall do as thou hast bid"

The grunt left and Lancelot began to leave, before he shut the door he looked down at Leilani, "Your Leader has no idea who it is he fights! Today Summerland shall fall under my master's shadow!"

He slammed the door closed and Leilani felt a chill run down her spine, _I hope_ _Cameron's practising at the Safra Sea Capture Challenge pays off, or we'll all be in hot water!_

Lancelot hurried down the hall towards the Chapel, a slow smile spread across his face, this battle would bring glory upon his master, and great honour upon himself! The smile slid from his face when Sir Ector appeared from a side-passage, "Lancelot! What art thou doing here? The Master asked for Gawain to be sent, where is he?"

Lancelot sighed, "I have been sent in his place, Ector, Gawain has been held up at the Foundry, something has come up there"

Ector frowned, concern glittering in his brown eyes, "The Foundry? I hope this does not interfere with the forging of our Sword-Stylers"

Lancelot shook his head, "Nay, I believe it is a good thing, he said that one of his little experiments showed unexpected results… I believe it had something to do with the debris we recovered from the Fiore Temple… The Go Rock Squad's Power Styler"

Ector smiled, "That is good, the Master will be well-pleased if Gawain can replicate the Power Styler"

Lancelot shrugged, "I do not think it is a breakthrough with building a copy, besides, the Master does not want a new Power Styler. It was flawed, methinks that the Master has something far more… Interesting planned than simply trying to control mere legendary Pokemon"

Ector frowned, "Thou art certain? What could be more powerful than the Pokemon that shape the land and the sea and the sky? The creatures which man once worshipped as gods? And if there is such a thing, then art thou certain it can be controlled?"

Lancelot smiled, "Perhaps, if a thing exists then it can be controlled. But even if that is not the Master's aim, I am certain that the results of Gawain's experiments will be most useful. But enough of this, who can truly know the mind of one such as the Master? Come Ector, we must prepare to meet this Ranger who, even now, doth wander these halls in search of his comrades. Methinks that this will be an entertaining battle!"

Ector smiled and nodded, "Very well, lead on brother, let us see the true strength of a Ranger Leader!"

The pair left together, towards the Chapel…

Cameron was completely oblivious to the chaos he had caused within the Shadow Dragon's jungle hideout; he had passed through numerous corridors, chambers and caverns and had found the place deserted. He was beginning to think that he had been wrong about this being a Shadow Dragon hideout when a man wielding a sword in medieval clothing had stepped out of a side-chamber, followed by three Geodude. The grunt stopped in his tracks, "There you are! I've been looking for you for the past half an hour! Why can't you stay still? Whoops! I mean… uuh… Thou art a knave and a cad and… Stuff, thou hast caused me to wander these corridors in search of thee, now I shall send my allies out to… To… Oh darn it I'm just going to beat you up! Get him guys!"

The Geodude charged at Cameron, he grabbed his Styler and activated it, "Capture on!"

The capture disc whirled around the rocky Pokemon, the capture line glowing brightly, the Shadow grunt shouted, "No! No! Stop! Geodude! Do something!"

The Geodude began throwing stones around, but Cameron dodged them, it wasn't long before the three Geodude had connected with Cameron, they calmed and the grunt stared, "Obey me! Aw come on! Please?" There was a sharp metallic 'ding' and a cracking sound; the grunt stared at his sword, "No! My Sword-Styler! Look what you've done!" There was a long jagged crack down the length of the blade; the grunt threw it away, "I'll get you for this Ranger! The Shadow Dragon will prevail!" with that, the Grunt fled down the corridor. Cameron released the Geodude and ran after the Grunt.

This was not a good day for him. First two Rangers had found him, and then the boss had shouted at him because he hadn't talked right and now his Styler was busted, his Pokemon gone and some fat Ranger was chasing him! He was not a happy Grunt; maybe he should have quit a life of crime after the Go Rock Squad debacle…

He turned a corner and almost crashed into a grey-armoured knight!

"Ah! Oh…. Oh…Oh no" The grunt whimpered, "Sir Kay! Forgive me! I'm being chased by-"

"Silence fool! I have no wish to hear thy excuses! Where is thy Styler?"

The Grunt gulped, "Broken, sir, the Ranger destroyed it and released mine Pokemon" _Hey, I'm getting better at this knight-speak!_

Sir Kay nodded, "I see, very well, go unto the armoury and procure a new sword for thyself, then go inform mine brother knights that I intend to capture this Ranger"

The Grunt frowned, "But sir, Lancelot gave orders that we were to lead the Ranger to the chapel so that he could fight-"

"Enough! I shall fight this Ranger; Lancelot shall not have all the glory and honour of this battle! I shall also raise my standing in the Court of the Dragon!"

The Grunt nodded, "Yes sir! As you command! I shall go and get a new Styler!"

The Grunt ran away, just as Cameron rounded the corner, he skidded to a halt in front of the knight, "Hey, you in the armour, see where a weird guy with a sword went?"

The knight glared at Cameron, "He is of no consequence. I am Sir Kay, Knight of the Shadow Dragon. Fight me, Ranger, and fall to my blade!"

Cameron sighed, "Fine, I'll fight you, and when I win you will let Percy and Leilani go?"

The Knight frowned under his helmet, "Hm, very well, I swear upon my sword and my knight's honour, if thou dost best me in single combat then I shall release thy friends"

Cameron nodded, "Alright then, come here and lose!"

Sir Kay raised his sword, "Come to me my ally! Come destroy this Ranger!"

A mighty roar echoed down the tunnel. Cameron started to sweat again, "Wh-What the heck is that?"

Kay laughed, "Thy doom Ranger!"

From deeper down the tunnel the sound of stone scraping against stone echoed, the rumbling grew louder until something exploded out of a side corridor in front of Cameron, it was… An Onyx!

"An Onyx! But… There aren't any Onyx in Fiore!" Cameron shouted

"Indeed not, but the reach of the Shadow Dragon extends far beyond Fiore's shores, behold then! The fury of the mountain's depths!"

The Onyx charged straight at Cameron, seemingly intent on crushing him, the Ranger Leader hurled himself out of the way, Styler active, "Capture o-oooh!"

The tip of the Onyx's tail smacked Cameron square in the chest and hurled him into the air, he hit the wall and cried out in pain, he fell to the floor gasping, "Oww, that hurt… Okay, if that's how you Shadow Dragons like to play, I can be rough! Pelliper!"

Cameron's partner came flying down the tunnel, it spat out a massive glob of water, it struck the Onyx halfway along its body, it roared in pain and Kay growled, "No! Onyx! Crush that bird like a bug!"

The Onyx swung it's tail at Pelliper, it dodged it and spat yet more water at the stone snake, again the Onyx roared in pain, it's tail flailed and caught the Pelliper, smashing it from the air, Cameron cried out and rushed over.

Pelliper lay in the tunnel, dazed but not seriously harmed, "You'll pay for that!" he shouted, reactivating his Styler, the capture disc circled the Onyx, faster and faster Cameron furiously tugged and looped the capture line.

"No! Onyx! Destroy him!" the knight screamed.

The Pokemon surged forward, shattering the Capture Line, Cameron dodged away from the Onyx, he pointed his Styler at it again, "I'm not losing I'll-" he gasped, the Styler wasn't working, "What the- no!"

Onyx's attack on the capture line had overloaded the Styler; it was useless!

The knight smirked under his helmet, "What's the matter, Ranger, Styler not functioning? If that is so, then thou art my prisoner, and the glory of thy capture is mine!"

The knight laughed harshly, walking towards Cameron.

Cameron shook his head, backing away, "I'm not going with you!" He turned to run, but found several Grunts blocking his path with Machamp, Hariyama, even a Blastoise.

Cameron turned to face the knight, "Okay, so maybe you will get me after all"

The knight laughed again, "Indeed, now thou art my prisoner!"

Cameron didn't even bother trying to resist when they tied him up and led him away, with his Styler destroyed and Pelliper unconscious and of course all those swords, not to mention being outnumbered ten to one… There was no way he could escape…

_I hope the Operator can get a message to Solana and Lunick, otherwise I think I'm in big trouble!_

A/N

_So, Chapter Five… Summerland is in big, big trouble; most of their Rangers captured and the Shadow Dragon Victorious, at least until back up gets here!_


	6. Chapter 6 The Ringtown Duo to the Rescue

_Here is one of my best chapters yet, in my opinion, let me know what you guys think! Especially about the dramatic/emotional cliffhanger ending I tried to go for!_

_So, I hope you enjoy Chapter Six! I already know what I'm going to write for Chapter Seven, but I think making you guys wait whilst I write it will add to the suspense, or maybe I'm just that evil!_

**Disclaimer: As ever, I do not, in any way shape or form, own Pokemon. If I did I'd have the Internet and update quicker!**

**Chapter Six**

_The Ringtown Duo to the Recue!_

It was midday in Ringtown; things had almost returned to normalcy since the explosion, the town's electronics had been replaced and repairs were well underway at the Ranger Base, relief had flooded through the town as Spenser and the Mechanic had made full recoveries, helped by the 'Water of Life', though both where still locked in their rooms and monitored constantly by Medics searching for the slightest side-effect. Still devoid of a Leader, the Ringtown Rangers had managed as best as they could under the watchful eyes of Joel, Hastings, Lunick and Solana.

With everything settled down, Lunick and Solana had finally gotten a bit of peace and quiet… Well almost.

Every time they where seen together people had whispered or made comments, more so than usual…

Finally it had become too much for both of them and they where making plans to flee Ringtown for a few days when just such an opportunity had arrived by the fastest way possible; bad news.

The pair had been summoned into one of the conference rooms by Joel and Prof Hastings, both had looks of grave concern on their faces, when they sat down Joel sighed heavily, "Lunick, Solana, you've been called here for a mission of the utmost importance, a very dangerous mission… We've already lost three Rangers in the past five hours"

They both gasped, Lunick stared at them in shock, "Wh-who's missing?"

It was Prof Hastings' turn to look grave, "Percy, Leilani and Cameron, they went missing in this area of the Olive Jungle" A satellite image of the jungle appeared on a large screen behind the Ranger Leader and the Union Chief of Technology, a red square appeared over a section in the southwest, the view zoomed in, this happened again until a small section of the rainforest was on the screen, a clearing at the centre, "Percy and Leilani where investigating reports of Shadow Dragon activity in the jungle and went missing. Cameron went to find them, but we lost contact with him shortly after he informed us that he was entering a cave located in that clearing. They've been gone for almost five hours now…"

Solana nodded, "And our mission is to find them, establish why they lost contact and, if necessary, kick Shadow Dragon butt?"

Joel hid a slight smile, "In slightly more official-speak, but yes. You are authorised to use… Appropriate force"

Lunick nodded, "Good. We'll leave straight away"

Hastings smiled, "I expected nothing less. A replacement Dragonite was dispatched here until our Dragonite recovers. Use it to get to Summerland; you'll have to go to the cave by foot… Be careful you two, you're two of the best Rangers we have and we'd hate to have to send Aria after you, we simply can't afford to lose more Rangers to these people!"

Lunick nodded, a serious look on his face, "We won't get captured. You have nothing to worry about"

Solana nodded, "Exactly, Lunick and I will take care of the Shadow Dragons!"

They both stood, doing their Ranger Poses before leaving for Summerland.

Joel sighed, "They remind me of Spenser…"

Hastings nodded, "Indeed, and, as we've just learned, he wasn't as indestructible as we thought… I hope these youngsters fare better"

The Dragonite flew fast through the air, letting out a bellow; it angled down and flew through some clouds, in his claws Solana and Lunick both spluttered, wiping water from their faces, "Careful!" Solana shouted, "You're getting my uniform all wet!"

The Dragonite bellowed again, a mischievous grin on his face, it sank lower, soon Solana and Lunick could see the island of Summerland, an emerald set amidst the sapphire Safra Sea, Lunick smiled, "Summerland really is a beautiful place, eh Solana?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sure is! Too bad we only ever see it when there's a crisis!"

Lunick laughed, soon they where near the Summerland Ranger Base, the Dragonite let go of them and Lunick and Solana fell to the ground, landing with practised ease, Lunick put his hand to his chest, shaking his head, "I'll never get used to that!"

Solana giggled, punching his arm, "Oh shush you big baby!"

The doors of the Base whooshed open and out stepped the Operator for the Base, Solana and Lunick stared at her in surprise, they'd never seen an Operator away from their station before! She frowned at them, hand on her hips, "I can walk you know! I have a life outside charging your Stylers, coordinating missions and babying Ranger Leaders!"

They both blushed, "Ah…Uh…Sorry" Solana stammered

The Operator sighed turning in the direction of the Olive Jungle, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Cameron and the others…" she turned back to them, "We Operators may always be in the background, just the guys and girls who charge your Stylers and give out advice on missions, but I guess we all form attachments to our Rangers, Y'know? Most of us have seen rookies grow into Top Rangers or even Leaders! Anyway, they went into the Jungle, and didn't come back… Please help them out Rangers, the Summerland Rangers are more like life-guards and guides for tourists than law-enforcers or crisis-handlers…"

Lunick smiled, "Don't worry, we're on it! We'll bring them home safe!"

The Operator smiled, "Thank you… I'll go back into the Base, I still have work to do!"

She ran back into the Base and Solana frowned, "You know, she's right, we Rangers do all the front-line stuff, but it's the Operators who make it possible, and we never even say thank you!"

Lunick nodded, "I agree… Anyway, we'd better get going, Cameron and the others might not have much time!"

Solana nodded, "Right! Let's go then!"

The two ran through the Summerland village and into the Olive Jungle.

Half an hour later and they where closing on the cave where Cameron had vanished, Solana and Lunick crept through the undergrowth and stopped at the edge of the clearing; it was empty, silent… Solana frowned, "I really don't like this place, let's go in and get this over with!"

Lunick nodded, "Fine, but we have to be careful, these guys mean business"

They approached the entrance to the cave quietly, trying to use the rocks as cover, soon they where in the cave mouth, they started to whisper, "Should we stay together or split up?" Solana whispered.

"I say we stick together, ever seen those horror movies? If we split up they'll pick us off" Lunick replied.

Solana rolled her eyes, "When have you seen a horror movie? You're always hiding behind the sofa! I'm the one who can sit there and watch them!"

Lunick blushed, thankful that the darkness hid it, "Whatever, let's just go"

The two went silent and made their way stealthily through the tunnel, after several minutes Lunick held up his hand, "Wait, what's that?" there was a light up ahead, they both approached it, peeking in they noticed two Shadow Dragon Grunts sitting at a rough wood table, "I don't get what the bosses say half the time" one complained, "It's all thy shall do this and thou art saying it wrong, and what the heck does forasmuch mean?"

The other Grunt sighed wearily, like he'd heard all this before, "Well, the boss of the bosses seems to like medieval times, and if he makes guys in armour with swords scared then I'm doing whatever he says"

"Well I think it's a stupid theme for an evil gang of criminals, I mean it was all about honour and chivalry back then wasn't it? How evil can we be if we have to be nice to old ladies or we're not allowed to stab a guy in the back?" the Grunt went on, "I mean, we're bad guys!"

The other Grunt sighed, "Shut up, you'll get us both in trouble, besides, there's evil and then there's just plain mean!"

Solana and Lunick glanced at each other, trying not to laugh, "should we go around another way?" Solana asked

"I wouldn't bother, you've been caught anyway"

The two turned slowly at the voice, behind them was a man in white armour, "Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Shadow Dragon" he said, "Thou art Lunick? The one that defeated mine bother knight, Ector? And then thou must be Solana, Lunick's… Companion?"

"Companion? And what is that supposed to mean? Do you want to see how badly you get shocked when you wear metal armour?" Solana was blushing, Plusle was at her shoulder, and the little Pokemon stuck her tongue out, "Plah, plah!"

Lancelot laughed, "Ah, thou art spirited, good, you are here to rescue your compatriots, yes? The Summerland Rangers?"

Lunick nodded, "That's right, give up now and release them and I might just go easy on you!"

Lancelot laughed loudly, "Thou art most droll, Lunick, I would enjoy nothing more than battling you, if truth be told I crave to be defeated in honourable battle. In my entire life I have only been defeated in battle by one man, whom I now serve, I still seek a worthy opponent who may best me, so that I may become an even greater knight"

Lunick smiled, "Well then, perhaps today is the day you get beat twice!"

Lancelot smiled behind his helmet, "Good, then follow me into this cavern, we shall need room for this battle"

The knight went into the room, the two Grunts gave startled cries and Lancelot smirked, "Thou dost tire of the way in which my brother knights and I dost converse? And of our code of honour? Leave then, knave, and do not return lest you face my sword!"

The Grunt blinked and turned to the other Grunt, "What did he say?"

The Grunt hit him, "He said he doesn't like what you said before, go away"

The first Grunt smiled, "Oooh…" He then gulped, turning pale "Oh…Err…Bye"

He ran, the second Grunt groaned in disgust and followed him.

Lunick and Solana stepped into the chamber, both trying to hide amused smiles, Lancelot turned towards them, "Excellent, no we may join battle, art thou prepared Rangers? Good!" he unsheathed his sword and raised it, "Sceptile, come forth with thy brothers and strike these Rangers!" A Sceptile and two Grovyle dashed out of a side-corridor towards Solana and Lunick, Lunick smiled, "Alright then! Capture on!" he waved his Styler in front of the three Pokemon, using his capture disc he separated the Sceptile from the two Grovyle, they slashed at the capture disc with their razor sharp leaves but the disc dodged, looping around the two Grovyle, again and again and again, the two Pokemon turned to face it but each time the capture disc dodged away from their attacks, Lunick yanked at his Styler and the two Pokemon cried out, connecting with him, "Okay you two, go on!"

The Grovyle fled the chamber, Lancelot stared at Lunick in shock, "I am most impressed, verily thou art a worthy opponent, but I am not defeated yet! Sceptile, take him!"

The Sceptile ran directly at Lunick, ready to slash him to ribbons with its deadly leaves, "Oh no you don't!" Lunick shouted, he twisted out of the way of the Sceptile, behind it now, he sent the capture disc spinning around it, mesmerizing the Pokemon with the capture line's light, "Minun! Now!" the little electric type unleashed a fully powered thunderbolt right at the Sceptile, whilst the Pokemon was dazed from the light, though not paralysed because it was a grass-type, Lunick complete the capture, the Sceptile gave a cry, "Okay Sceptile, you're free too!"

The grass type fled in the same diction as the Grovyle.

Lancelot stared at Lunick in shock, "I am… defeated? I had not thought it possible… Truly thou art a mighty warrior and worthy adversary Lunick of Ringtown… I will mourn thy death when my master is victorious, for thou art an honourable and skilled opponent"

Lunick blinked, "Thanks… I think"

Solana was staring at Lunick, "T-that was amazing, I'd almost forgotten how… Awe-inspiring your capturing is!"

Lunick blushed brightly, "Yeah, well… Uh… Ahem, we have a mission… Lancelot, uh, thou art bested, now thou art honour-bound, tell me where thou hast hidden the Summerland Rangers!"

Lancelot smiled, "Thou speak well, much as Leilani of Summerland, very well, Leilani and, uh, Percy? Yes, Percy, they art in the dungeon, down the right-hand corridor, thou canst not miss it. The Leader of Summerland awaits thee in the Chapel which lies down the left-hand corridor, but be warned Ranger, my brother knights await thee there and, unlike I, they seek not only your defeat but also thy death. Sir Ector has been ordered to bring back his sword stained with thy blood, or else his own blood will stain our master's sword"

Lunick nodded, "Thanks for the warning"

Lancelot nodded, raising his fist, "Hail and well-met Lunick of Ringtown, I hope we meet again, in this world or the next"

With that Lancelot turned and left the chamber. Solana and Lunick looked at each other, Lunick shrugged, "Well, don't stand there! Solana, you go get Leilani and Percy, I'll go get Cameron"

Solana nodded, but before she left she touched his hand, "Be careful Lunick"

He smiled, "Of course, anyway, do you think they have a chance?"

She smiled faintly, "Don't joke, just go get Cameron, I'll wait here with Percy and Leilani for you"

He nodded and went down the left-hand corridor, she watched him go and hid a sigh and for the first time since she'd watched him fight Gordor and his legendary Pokemon she felt fear for his life pulse through her heart…

She shook the feeling away, there as nothing she could do! And so, she went down the right-hand corridor to free the Summerland Rangers.

Lunick made his way quickly down the narrow, ill-lit corridor, he breathed slowly and deeply, trying to control the fear that threatened to overwhelm him, at his shoulder Minun gave a reassuring cry of support, "Mai, mai, mai mai mai!"

Lunick smiled and rubbed his head, "You're right Minun, I've fought worse people, I'll win, I have to"

In the Chapel, Sir Ector was kneeling by the altar, meditating, readying himself for the battle he knew would come soon, suddenly the door burst open and a Grunt ran in, "Sir! Two Rangers have come out of nowhere; they're wiping out thy forces! One is heading to the dungeon, and the other is coming here!"

Ector rose, turning, "Thou hast interrupted my meditations, if thy had not brought such dire news I would have had thee slain, do not forget that"

The Grunt paled, "Forgive me sire, but-"

Sir Ector raised a hand, "Go forth and stop the Ranger that seeks to free the Summerland Rangers, I shall deal with this other one"

The Grunt bowed and left, Ector turned to Cameron, who was bound and gagged upon the altar, "Thy friends art foolish, and whichever one comes here now comes to their certain death!"

Cameron struggled against the ropes, "Mphmph!"

Lunick finally came to a wooden door; he opened it and found a dome-like chamber bathed in the soft light of dozens of candles, his eyes widened when he noticed Cameron, bound and gagged upon the altar, he rushed over and started to untie the Summerland Leader, when the gag fell away Cameron cried out in a hoarse voice, "Lunick! No! It's a trap!"

The door of the Chapel closed with a boom, Lunick whirled around to see Sir Ector push a thick wooden beam in place, barring Lunick only route of escape.

"I have thee now, Lunick of Ringtown, This time it shall be thee who is defeated!" The knight shouted, drawing his sword, "Gardevoir! Come forth!" Between Lunick and Ector two Gardevoir and an Espeon appeared, Lunick blinked, "How did you teleport the Espeon?"

Sir Ector laughed, "It entered thy mind and made itself invisible to thy sight, but that matters little, come forth and die by my blade" Ector pointed his sword at Lunick, "Destroy him!"

Lunick stepped back slightly, "Minun, you got any charge left?"

The little Pokemon shook his head, "Mai, mai"

Lunick frowned, "I was afraid of that"

The Grunt threw down the broken halves of his sword, "It's the Go Rock Squad all over again! Why do Rangers always have to mess with us!" he fled down the corridor, Solana wiped sweat from her brow, that was the fifth one! It felt like every Grunt in the hideout had been sent after here, she sighed, "Well, if they're after me they're not after Lunick"

She walked along the corridor until she found a section with rough wooden doors at regular intervals, "Finally, this must be the dungeon!" she tried to open one but it wouldn't budge, "Damn, it's locked" she went further down the corridor, hoping to find a Pokemon, or anything, she could use to batter the door down, suddenly she heard banging from behind one of the doors, she went up to it and banged on it, "Hey, who's there!" she shouted

A muffled voice replied, "Solana? It's me! Leilani! Can you get this door open?"

Solana sighed, "I'll try!"

She stepped away from the door, "Right, no Pokemon, no battering ram… What would Lunick do?"

A thought crossed her mind and she groaned, "Oh no, there has to be another way" nothing crossed her mind, "Fine" she sighed, "Okay Leilani, get back!" she shouted before ramming the door with her shoulder, "Oww! Bad idea! Really bad idea!" she cried out, rubbing her shoulder, suddenly the door fell inwards, "Wow, it worked!"

Leilani came out and hugged her, "Solana! Thank you!"

Solana winced, "Leilani! Careful of my shoulder!"

Leilani blinked and giggled, "Sorry" she looked down at the door, it was almost two inches thick, "I never knew you were that strong!"

Solana smiled wryly, "Neither did I!"

Solana turned to look down the corridor, "Do you know where Percy is?"

Leilani shook her head, "I haven't seen him"

Solana sighed, "Okay, let's search then"

The two girls went down the corridor, banging on doors, "Percy! Perrrcyyy! Where are you!"

Back in the Chapel and Lunick was fighting fiercely, looping and tugging and running and dodging around the Pokemon, Ector was mildly impressed, he hadn't expected him to last this long…

Lunick hid a smile; the knight still didn't know his plan! Lunick snuck a look at his Partner Gauge, "Full! Okay Minun, let's show this guy why it's a bad idea to wear metal armour during a thunderstorm!"

Minun jumped from behind him, "Mai! Mai! Maaii!" lightning danced around the little Pokemon, Ector cried out, "No! Get out of the way!"

Too late, the lightning struck all three Pokemon, paralysing them. Lunick grinned, "Excellent, thanks Minun!"

Quickly he sent his capture disc circling the Pokemon, faster and faster it span, drawing loop after loop, the Espeon shuddered, it's red crystal glowing brightly, Lunick growled and yanked on his Styler, the Espeon cried out, the psychic beam going wide, the Gardevoir shook themselves and looked around in confusion before running away, the Espeon turned and stared at Lunick with it's round, intelligent eyes, _Thank you, Ranger_

It too ran, blasting the door open with its beam attack. Sir Ector howled in fury, "No! I cannot have been defeated again!" he snarled, raising his sword, "I will not leave without thy head Lunick! It would cost me my life! Die Ranger!"

He swung it at Lunick, who ducked out of the way, Ector growled and turned to stab Lunick when, suddenly, a grating sound filled the room. The two stopped and stared at Ector's sword. Half of it slide free of the blade, a diagonal cut down the blade, the sharp tip of the blade struck the floor and it shattered. Sir Ector stared at the broken hilt of his Styler-Sword, "No! No! This cannot, will not be!" he turned and stared at Lunick, "Thou hast murdered me Ranger! May my blood stain thy hands for all eternity!"

The knight ran to the altar and activated a hidden switch, hidden speakers throughout the hideout suddenly activating, sending the sound of war-horns echoing down the corridors, shortly afterwards a terrible rumbling noise filled the caverns and tunnels, Ector fled from the Chapel.

Solana heard the warning-horns, and cried out in alarm as the ground started to shake. Leilani and Percy, who they had rescued only moments earlier, cried out, struggling to keep their balance. When the initial surge ended Solana shouted, "They're bringing the cave down! Move it you two! NOW!"

The trio fed down the hallways, dodging falling rocks and debris, until they reached the chamber where Lunick had fought Lancelot, Solana led them towards the exit, suddenly she stopped, "Lunick! What about Lunick!"

Lunick came running out of the Chapel tunnel, followed by Cameron and a dust cloud, "RUN! Solana! Get them out of here!"

Solana grabbed the Summerland Rangers and they all fled down the corridor, soon seeing the light of the entrance, "There it is!" Solana cried and pushed the Summerland Rangers through the hole before running out herself, panting they all gave shaky sighs of relief… And then Solana cried out in horror, "Lunick!"

He was still in the cave! She could see him running towards the entrance, "Run faster! Lunick!"

He was almost there when… When a large section of the ceiling collapsed and blocked the tunnel, Solana stared at it, "No! Lunick! LUNICK!" she banged her fists against the stone, "Lunick!" tears streamed down her cheeks, her Plusle started shooting lightning at the boulders, to no avail.

The Summerland Rangers stared at one another in shock, Cameron walked over to Solana, "Solana! He's fine; it's Lunick! We'll go get help, come on, he'll be fine! Please Solana!"

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving him, he might find a way out, you guys go, I...I…I'll stay here"

Cameron frowned but he didn't argue with her, he turned to his Rangers, "Come on, we have to hurry!"

Leilani and Percy stared silently at Solana, who was crying again, they sighed and followed their Leader, unable to say or do anything for her.

A/N

_Dun dun duuuh! Lunick trapped in a cave, or maybe just crushed to death? Is he alive? Is he dead? And will he get rescued if he IS Alive!_

_Find out in Chapter Seven…_

_Hm, I should start writing it quickly, I have this strange feeing like Solana is in the back of my mind, sharpening knives…_

_Solana: Yes, Yes I am, now start writing!_

_Me: Uh-Oh…_


	7. Chapter 7 Lunick's Alive!

_Wow, three chapters uploaded in two days; maybe I should slow down a bit? Well, it doesn't matter; here is where we find out if Lunick lives, I don't suppose anyone gets what the title is a reference to?_

_Anyway, enough rambling from me; here's Chapter Seven of Love and Calamity, brought to you by me, and a knife-wielding psycho-Ranger called Solana who is even now peering over my shoulder as I type… _

**Disclaimer: Solana informs me that I do not, in fact, own Pokémon in any way, so enjoy the Fan Fiction!**

**Chapter Seven**

_Gordon's… I mean... Lunick's Alive!_

Lunick coughed loudly, brushing dust from his Ranger uniform, he stood up and cried out in fear, "Minun! Solana! Where are you!"

The cave was dark; all the lights had failed their power supply severed by the explosions. Suddenly he heard a cry behind him and a flash of blue; Minun hurled himself into Lunick's arms, "Mai! Mai! Mai, mai!"

Lunick hugged the little mouse Pokemon tightly, "Minun, are you ok?"

Lunick's Partner glared at him, "Mai! Mai, mai!"

Lunick smiled, "Okay, okay, of course you're fine, I'm okay too! What happened to Solana and the others?"

The Pokemon pointed at the blocked entrance, "Mai, mai mai"

Lunick frowned, "Well at least they got out… Hm, if I remember right this will need a Class Three Smash Assist to clear… I hope my Styler isn't broke"

Lunick checked the device; it was battered and scuffed but otherwise unharmed, the Ranger sighed in relief, _Thank the Legendaries for that! At least I won't be defenceless down here!_

Aloud he said, "Okay Minun, this time I've got my Styler, let's go break out of here before Solana decides to come and get me!"

Wincing at the thought of yet another rescue from his best friend, and the accompanying annoyed slapping and admonishing, Lunick made his way carefully down the corridor, feeling his way forward in the darkness.

After several minutes of fumbling in the dark, Minun gave an almost human-like exasperated cry, lightning crackled around the little Pokemon, lighting Lunick's way, the Ranger smiled ruefully, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Mai, mai, mai, mai!" was the little Pokemon's reply, which roughly translates as, "Because all Rangers are idiots, you most of all Lunick!"

Lunick smirked, "Yeah yeah, no need to be insulting"

After what seemed like hours they had found their way into the first chamber, where Lunick had defeated Lancelot. The chamber's roof had caved-in in places, boulders and rock-shards littered the floor, here and there disgruntled Geodude and Diglett picked their way through the debris, Lunick looked about and shook his head, "Nothing powerful enough here, let's try another chamber"

Again the pair explored the tunnels and chambers of what was once a Shadow Dragon hideout, after several dead-ends and hours of walking Lunick stopped and sat on a rock, grunting in disgust, "Surely there has to be at least one Pokemon around here that can help me! " _And if there isn't? _He asked himself._ Then you'll die down here, and you'll never see the light of day again, or Spenser, or Murph… Or Solana_ came the reply unbidden, tears cam to Lunick's eyes, but he brushed them away angrily, "No! I didn't go through all this, Gordor, the Go Rock Squad, and this battle with the Shadow Dragons! I didn't go through all that just to curl up and die in this Mew-forsaken hole in the ground!"

Minun leapt from his shoulder, crying out his support, "Mai! Mai!"

Lunick nodded at Minun, "Come on, we have a long way to go, we'll both make it out of here, or I'll hand in my Styler!"

Minun nodded, determination shining from his little face, "Mai, mai, mai!"

They carried on down the dark, seemingly endless tunnels…

It had felt like days, Lunick was tired, thirsty, hungry, Minun had long since ran out of energy, forcing Lunick to grope his way through the caverns like a blind man, dying of thirst, searching for water that was just out of reach.

They came to the largest chamber yet, but its size was the only thing that marked it out, in every other respect it was like the other tunnels and chambers; bare uncut stone, with either no Pokemon or else the few that were there were all far too weak to smash through the cave's entrance. Lunick stared at the empty chamber and fell to his knees, "I…I can't go on… There's nothing down here, no Pokemon that can help me, no food, no water…" he slumped forward, Minun cried out and pushed at him, "Mai! Mai!" but Lunick didn't have the strength to get up again, and Minun didn't have the energy to zap him into wakefulness,

"Minun, go, find a way out, leave me here… Please, go, I…I don't want you to die here too" Lunick croaked out, vision blurring.

Minun's cries grew fainter, "Mai! Mai!"

Lunick fell into blessed oblivion.

_Ranger…_

Lunick heard a voice, so faint, like it came on a breeze…

_Ranger…_

Lunick didn't have the strength to answer, he couldn't even move his head, and he felt weightless, bodiless, and empty…

_Ranger… Awaken Ranger; it is not yet your time… The Gates are closed to you… Awaken!_

The voice was louder this time, why couldn't it leave him alone to sleep?

_Ranger! Awaken! The Gates are closed to you!_

The voice had become commanding, louder and louder, like the roar of the Safra Sea's tide

_AWAKEN!_

Lunick gave a start and opened his eyes, he cried out in pain; light blinded him, stabbing his eyes with an intense glare. That Voice! It pounded against his mind!

_RANGER! AWAKEN!_

His head was splitting, like a thousand hammers pounded against it.

_THE GATES ARE CLOSED!_

Lunick screamed, his voice lost in the roar that was rushing in his ears.

Lunick sat bolt upright, eyes wide, panting heavily. The light had dimmed; it had become a soft, ethereal glow that suffused the chamber… But it was not the chamber he had been laying in, close to death. This chamber was made entirely of crystals which were the source of the light, at its exact centre was a still pool of water, but the pool glowed too, its infinite depths faded from blue to a deep black, darker than the void between the stars, its surface was a perfect mirror, so still…

A single drop of water fell from a large crystal that pointed directly over the centre of the pool; it seemed to fall in slow motion… Falling… Falling… It seemed to take an entire lifetime to reach that mirror-pool…

It hit the surface, shattering the calm, to Lunick's eyes it was as if a tidal wave swept across the pool, ripple after ripple, wave after wave, until the pool stilled again…

_Greetings Ranger, we meet again_

_That Voice! It's the Voice!_ Lunick gasped, he looked around, but found he was alone, not even Minun, his ever-present ever-loyal companion, was there… Lunick suddenly felt very alone and very afraid…

_Do not fear Ranger, I mean you no harm._

"Who are you!" Lunick cried, "What do you want with me?"

_To pay a debt owed, Ranger, you saved me now I shall save you._

The voice was so calm, so gentle; it held no anger, no malice… He felt that he could trust that Voice, the Voice would never hurt him…

"Sh-Show yourself!" Lunick shouted, "If you speak the truth then show yourself to me!"

_As you wish, Ranger._

The pool glowed brightly, and then, suddenly, something appeared at the exact centre, the pool dimmed and Lunick gasped in awe and shock.

The Espeon walked across the surface of the pool, its paws sending tiny ripples across the surface that still instantly behind it, slowly, majestically, the Pokemon walked to the shore and sat before Lunick, its round, intelligent eyes stared directly into his soul.

_Does this ease your fear, Ranger? Now are you convinced that I mean you no harm?_

Lunick nodded silently, dumbstruck by the Pokemon.

A psychic laugh echoed in his mind, _You are confused? Shocked? Why? Surely a Ranger of your power, your experience, would no longer be surprised by all that Pokemon may do._

"I...I… I am always surprised by the wonders that the world shows me every day, that is why I am glad that I became a Ranger; I protect such a wonderful, mysterious world"

_Well-spoken Ranger, but no doubt you wonder where you are? Where your companion is? And what exactly I have done to you?_

Lunick nodded, "You could say… err… Think that"

Again that melodic, silvery laugh pealed through Lunick's mind, _This is my home, I stopped you from passing on, for your time has not yet come, and I brought you here to heal you, to help you, and yet you are not here… Your mind is here in this place that is everywhere and nowhere. Your body remains in the caverns, guarded by your faithful Partner_

Lunick nodded, shock and wonder warred across his face, "I… I never knew Espeon could do that!"

_I am no mere Espeon, Ranger; surely you felt that when you released me from Sir Ector's bondage? But then, I always was careful to hide my true nature from Humans, even Rangers… But this matters little. When you awaken you will be refreshed and battle-ready. You shall need to be, for once you awaken I shall summon a Pokemon to aid you in escaping the caverns, but you will need to prove your worth in battle before my ally will assist you._

Lunick sighed, "Of course…"

_Very good, then steel yourself Ranger and good luck, the Shadow Dragon are agents of Darkness, they are far worse than the Go Rock Squad, be cautious, but know that you __**must **__be victorious, for if Fiore fall into Shadow then all the world shall fall and when all the world is Shadow… _

Images flashed through Lunick's mind; he cried out in terror; he saw forests burning, seas boiling, terrified Pokemon and people fleeing, cities laying in ruin, he saw the world fade, falling into a great darkness, covered by Shadow, he felt death and fear burn throughout the entire world, unstoppable, unending, until… Until…

Lunick gasped, stumbling back, panting heavily, "No!"

_You see then, Ranger, you fight not just for Fiore, not just for your life and the lives of your loved ones, but for all Humanity, all Pokemon, and every soul that lives upon the world, you fight for the very future of this world and all worlds_

Lunick stared at the Pokemon, it's gaze was calm, unyielding; _You know what must be done now, Lunick. You and the Rangers must prevail or the Shadow shall rule the world from now until the End of Days. And now you must return to your duties, awaken Ranger. _

_Awaken. _

_AWAKEN!_

Lunick screamed and sat up, panting, he looked around; the chamber was dark, the stone was cold and hard, Minun gave a cry of alarm and hurled himself into Lunick's arms, "Mai! Mai mai!"

Lunick hugged the Pokemon, tears in his eyes, "Oh Minun! I saw… I saw… Oh I cannot tell you what I saw!"

Minun looked at him in worry, "Mai?"

Lunick smiled and shook his head, "I'll be fine, I jut need to take a minute…"

Lunick heard a roar from one of the side-corridors, the ground shook; thump. Thump. Thump.

Lunick groaned, "Oh, and you couldn't even let me catch my breath!"

A Tyranitar slowly entered the cavern, it saw Lunick and roared a challenge, shooting a Hyper Beam from its mouth, a massive stalagmite next to Lunick exploded into tiny shards, Lunick stared at the massive Pokemon, "**This **is your idea of helping!" he shouted.

Minun gave him a strange look, "Mai, mai?"

Lunick sighed, "Who am I talking to? Oh… Err… It'd take too long to explain!"

Lunick activated his Styler, "Okay big guy, you want me to prove my worth? I'll show you how worthy I am!"

Lunick ran towards the Pokemon, his capture disc shooting ahead of him, it span around the massive Pokemon, the line looped around the creature, once, twice, three times, before the Tyranitar let loose a mighty roar, a Hyper Beam shooting from its mouth, Lunick cried out and released his Styler before the beam could hit the line, "Wow, that could do serious damage!"

The Tyranitar roared at Lunick, pounding its legs into the ground causing a massive shockwave to ripple through the cavern, Lunick cried out and almost fell, "I really hate battling these guys" the Ranger complained, "Next time I see that Espeon I'm going to-whoa!"

He jumped clear as a Hyper Beam hit the ground where had stood a moment before, "Minun, you got a charge?"

The little Pokemon nodded, "Mai!"

Lunick smirked, "Full charge, hm? Go for it!"

The little Pokemon ran towards the Tyranitar, dodging Hyper-blasts or using rocks as cover, soon he was under the Pokemon, Lunick shouted, "Now Minun!"

The Pokemon unleashed its full power directly into the Tyranitar, it roared in pain as the electricity surged through its body, it swayed and Minun jumped clear as it fell, Lunick smiled, "Not s tough now!" he reactivated his Styler and sent his capture disc spinning around the Tyranitar, before it could fully recover it had been captured, Lunick was breathing heavily, he brushed dust and rock-shards from his shoulders, he patted the Tyranitar on the shoulder "You put up a good fight!"

Lunick felt a similar sentiment radiate from the Tyranitar though the newly-established bond, "Okay big guy, you can get me out of here, there's a big pile of rocks I need you to smash, this way"

Elated by his triumph, Lunick ran down the passageways, followed by the two Pokemon, the return journey back to the cave's entrance took felt like it took far less time than it had before, soon Lunick stood before the blocked entrance with the Tyranitar, "Okay big guy, this is it, do your thing!"

The Pokemon walked up to the rubble, it let out a great roar and shot a Hyper-Beam directly at the boulders, they exploded outwards in a shower of smaller stones and a cloud of dust, coughing, Lunick spluttered out his thanks and the Tyranitar roared in response, heading back down the tunnel.

Lunick stepped out into the warm Summerland air, a soft breeze blew into his face and he sighed in relief, he looked up at the sky and saw that he'd been trapped down there for at least three hours, he felt surprised, _Surely I was down there for longer?_

Suddenly a red and blue blur blocked his vision and he felt a sharp pain in his right cheek, "Oww! Solana!" He shouted, "Come on, I wish you'd stop doi-mphmph!"

His outraged cry was stilled by Solana's lips pressed firmly against his, she pulled away, "The slap was for getting yourself trapped down there and worrying me sick!" she snapped, and then she blushed, "The kiss was for coming back out, alive"

Lunick stared at her in shock, face reddening, "Solana…"

She blushed suddenly, "I...uh…I…"

She turned away, "Come on, the others will want to know that you're okay!"

She ran away from him, followed by a confused Plusle who had only just finished her own reunion with Minun, "Plah! Plaah!" the Pokemon cried as she ran after her Ranger.

Lunick frowned, "Hey! Solana! Wait!"

He and Minun ran after them, but Solana was too quick and kept ahead of them all the way to Summerland.

Cameron and the Summerland Rangers had gathered the villagers together on the beach, everyone had a spade or other digging tool, even the children. Everyone had heard about how Lunick, one of the two Rangers that had defeated the Go Rock Squad, was trapped in a cave in the jungle and everyone had wanted to come and help him, after all he had saved all of them from Gordor's evil plans, now it was their turn to help him!

The crowd suddenly quietened as Solana burst out of the jungle, she stopped in her tacks and stared at them, she started to blush again, "Oh… What are you guys doing?"

Cameron smiled proudly, "all of Summerland has volunteered to help dig out Lunick" he said, "We're about to head into the Jungle now"

Solana nodded, "Thanks Cameron, but I was coming back to tell you, Lunick's dug himself out, he's right behind me, and he's fine! I…uh… I have to go report to Joel and Prof. Hastings!"

With that she pushed her way through the crowd towards the Summerland Base, Cameron looked confused, "But what about Lunick?" he shouted, but she ignored him, "What's got into her?"

Lunick came staggering out of the forest, "Solana! Wait I… Oh…"

Cameron ran down, "Lunick! You're safe!" the large Ranger Leader hugged Lunick tight, "We where all worried! We were about to come dig you out!"

The people of Summerland cheered, Lunick blushed, "I… Wow, all these people?"

Cameron nodded, "Yeah, they all felt that, since you saved us from the Go Rock Squad that they should help you, but I guess you beat us to it!"

Lunick nodded, "I guess… Where's Solana?"

Cameron pointed towards his Base, "She went to report to Ringtown, but she's acting really weird, what happened back there?"

Lunick blushed again, "I'll… uh… Tell you later, I have to go talk to her!"

With that Lunick ran off, leaving Cameron confused yet again, "Those two… something weird is going on"

Lunick ran into the Ranger Base, he walked over to the Operator, "Hey, did you see Solana?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she looked upset; she went into one of the conference rooms and then went back to Ringtown using the Dragonite Bus. I thought maybe something had happened to you, you know, because of how she was acting, are you all right?"

Lunick nodded, "I'm fine, just a few scratches and bruises" he frowned, "look, give my apologies to Cameron and the others, but I have to leave for Ringtown right away"

The Operator nodded, "Okay, I'll tell them"

Lunick smiled gratefully and headed up to the Dragonite Room, _I hope Solana clams down; if we're going to run Ringtown together we have to at least talk… But that kiss… Maybe… Are the others right about us?_

In a clearing in the Olive Jungle, the Shadow Dragons who survived the destruction of their hideout assemble, waiting for transport to one of the other secondary bases scattered across Fiore. Sir Lancelot, his once-brilliant white armour stained with dust, turned away from the scenes of chaos and confusion, "Thou didst not act honourably in thy defeat, brother" he said to Sir Ector, "Thou didst not give Lunick an honourable warrior's death"

Ector shrugged in his armour, "Is he not dead, brother? That was my task from our lord, why does it matter in what way Lunick perished?"

Lancelot shook his head, "Ector, I am displeased with this, have you no honour?"

Ector smiled slowly, "Honour, Lancelot? I have it, but doth honour serve the dead? I had no choice; Lunick had to die so that I could live. Thy disapproval means little to me, nor to the master"

"Thou hath set thyself upon a dangerous path, Ector, take care that thy disregard for honourable battle does not cause thee to lose the little honour that thou hath left. Honour is the life of a true knight, what thou have shown today was mere cowardice. Lunick and the Rangers hath more honour than thee, and if it where not for my oath I would-"

Ector cut Lancelot off, "Stay thy tongue Lancelot, lest thou speak treason! Thou may be the strongest in our brotherhood, but thou art not immune to the consequences of your speech! Lunick is dead. He means nothing now"

"Didst thou see his shattered body? Thou doth underestimate our foe, I fear that thy life is yet imperilled by your failure to strike the death-blow to Lunick; he may yet live!"

Ector turned away, grunting in disgust, "Enough of this! Thy foolish sense of honour clouds thy judgement, brother, Lunick is dead and soon the other Ringtown Ranger, Solana, will perish also, on that I give you my word!"

Lancelot shook his head, "And what worth is thy word when thou hath no honour to uphold that oath?"

**A/N**

_Hm… Lancelot isn't quite the bad guy then, at least he has a true warrior's spirit, and honour unlike his brother-knights! And then there's the little matter of Solana's kiss… What will Lunick make of all this? And will romance finally bloom between Solana and her blue-haired Ranger?_

_Solana: "Shut up! No one wants to know about that!"_

_Me: "They do if I write about it, and the next chapter will only embarrass you more, Solana! Call it pay back for the threats!"_

_Solana: "…" *Raises fist*_

_Me: *Gulp*_


	8. Chapter 8 Everyone, Take Cover!

_So, Lunick and Solana are back in Ringtown, but what happens now that she's kissed him? Too bad she's avoiding him, and that's really annoying Lunick! Sparks will fly in this chapter!_

_Lunick: Oh…No… You promised you wouldn't write this chapter!_

_Me: I lied. I do that. _

_Lunick: Just do the disclaimer!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Chapter Eight**

_Everyone take cover!_

The Rangers of Ringtown were buzzing with gossip; Solana had suddenly arrived from Summerland, ran past Prof. Hastings and Joel without stopping and then vanished into thin air! Rumours blazed throughout the Base and beyond; Lunick was dead, Solana had had a fight with him, some even suggested that the two had broken up their 'secret' relationship! Whatever the truth, the Rangers were all dying to know what had happened in Summerland, but Prof Hastings and Joel were both being cryptic about it, all they had said was that the Shadow Dragon base there had been destroyed.

The gossipmongers were having a field day, and business got even better with Lunick's arrival, his terse report to Joel and Prof Hastings and his search for Solana had set off an avalanche of wild speculation, for the rest of the day Solana had managed to avoid Lunick, becoming merely a flash of a red uniform vanishing around a corner or a flicker of blue hair in the crowded canteen. Lunick had eventually given up on trying to catch her and had instead concentrated on avoiding the questioning looks and stares that followed him, the whispering and pointing of the others as the rumours circulated, growing wilder and more exaggerated with each retelling

By the end of the day Lunick was exhausted, irritable and ready to snap. _If just one more person gives me a funny look or asks about Solana I'll- _his thoughts were interrupted by Murph walking up to him, "Hey, Lunick, I heard that you and Solana were-"

That did it.

Lunick let out hours of anger and frustration on poor Murph, "Go away Murph!" Lunick snarled, "I don't need your stupid little attempts at cheering me up right now, go and play at being a Ranger, maybe go practise dropping your Styler!"

Murph stared at Lunick, tears of anger and hurt welling in his eyes, "L-Lunick?"

Lunick growled, "Go away!"

Murph fled down the corridor and Lunick instantly regretted everything he'd said… _Oh Murph… I'm sorry, I… I shouldn't have took it out on him, it's not his fault… No, it's __**her's**__… __**She's**__ the one I'm angry at! _Anger welled inside him again, "This is stupid! Grr… I'm putting an end to this!"

He knew exactly where she would be; her rooms, he walked quickly towards the Ranger Dormitory, his face like a thundercloud, curious Rangers quailed before his dark looks and kept their distance… But they still followed him; they sensed that a spectacular confrontation was about to take place!

Lunick banged on Solana's door, "Solana! Open up! I know you're here! Open this door!"

"Go away Lunick!" came Solana's muffled shout, "I don't want to talk to you!"

Lunick growled, "Tough, you have no choice, open this door or else!"

"No!" she shouted

Lunick's expression darkened "Open this door Solana or I'll-"

"You'll what? Nothing! You're … you're a coward and…and an idiot and a poor excuse for a Ranger!" Solana snarled back

A crowd had gathered further down the corridor, they gasped and muttered as the two traded insults, each worse than the last, some tried to put more distance between themselves and Lunick as his expression grew darker, angrier but the sheer amount of people behind them forced the more reluctant onlookers to stay put!

Finally, Lunick had had enough of Solana's insults and the gossiping crowd, "Fine!" he snarled, "If you won't let me in peacefully, then I'll blast the door into a thousand pieces! Minun!"

Solana sounded shocked, "Lunick! Don't! You! **Dare!**"

Minun looked at his Partner, the little Pokemon didn't look very happy "Mai, mai?"

Lunick looked down and snapped, "Yes I'm sure! I told you to didn't I? Blast that door down!"

The crowd gasped, Lunick had _never_ raised his voice to Minun before!

Minun looked hurt but did as he was told, lightning crackled around his little body, he turned to face the door, counting to three, "Mai, mai, Maaii! Maaaaiiii!"

Lightning shot forth from the Pokemon and into the wooden door, it disintegrated under the assault, pieces of burning door flew everywhere!

Lunick walked into the room through the wreckage, the crowd had fallen silent in mute shock and so had Solana!

The girl was sat on her bed, still in her uniform; she was staring wide-eyed at Lunick in a mixture of shock, anger and complete surprise!

Lunick nodded in satisfaction, "Good. Now listen to me Solana! You have been avoiding me all day; you've subjected me to public humiliation because of all these rumours! I demand to know what the heck is wrong with you! What have I done to deserve this?"

Solana was silent for several seconds, "Lunick…I…" she stopped, frowning, "Plusle? Go clear away that crowd! I…I want to have a private talk here and since my door has been destroyed we've got no privacy at all!"

Plusle nodded, though she had a look of confusion and worry on her face, without even being told Minun went with her.

After the crowd had been cleared away, with a few thunderbolts to discourage even the most stubborn gossip, Solana glared at Lunick, "You're paying for that door you know!"

Lunick glared back, "I'm not paying for anything!"

Solana stood up, "Oh yes you are! You broke it, so you're paying for it, and since we're at it, you owe me a coffee!"

Lunick just stared at her, "And why do I owe you coffee!"

She smirked, "Because we always have coffee together at breakfast, but you dragged me to Summerland so we didn't today!"

He stared at her in disbelief, "Blame the Summerland Rangers for that! They're the ones that got captured by the Shadow Dragons… Arg! Never mind this! Tell me why you've been avoiding me!"

Solana sighed and looked away from Lunick, "I'm…I'm sorry Lunick… I-I didn't mean for this to happen! I just…" she sighed

Lunick was in no mood for her cryptic answers, "What?" he demanded angrily, "You just what?"

She sighed again, "Oh… I don't know! I just needed to think, away from you, about… About…Everything!"

Lunick frowned and nodded, "I see, and what did you decide Solana? Surely you must have come to some decision by now? This is about… The…Kiss, isn't it?"

Solana turned red, looking away from him pointedly, "No! No it's…It's not!"

Lunick smirked slightly, "Solana, I know when you're lying an right now you're lying right through your perfectly white teeth! I know exactly what this is all about, and, since we're not avoiding the issue any longer, I want an answer!"

She turned and glared at him, "An answer? An answer to what exactly!"

Lunick stared at her for a long instant and came to a decision himself; all anger at her draining away, _This foolishness has gone on long enough! If she wants to keeping being silly well tough on her! Because I'm forcing the issue, here, now! _He sat on the bed next to her, "An answer to this, Solana, to the question we've been asking each other since we met, the question which we've both been too afraid, too stupid, to ask"

And then, Lunick asked his question. He kissed her.

Solana stiffened as his lips touched her's, her eyes widened, her face reddened, her breathing stopped. _Oh Legendaries! What is he! _When he pulled away from her and looked at her expectantly she suddenly found that she'd lost her voice, _What do I say! What do I do? I mean, do I…Really…Love him? Does he love me? I… Of course you love him idiot! That's what the kiss back in Summerland was all about really, you weren't just please to see him alive! _A voice in the back of her head answered, _And if you don't act fast he'll think this was all a mistake! Do something! Now!_

Lunick was starting to feel very embarrassed and silly, the look of shock and surprise on Solana's face after he'd kissed her had not been expected, _Oh Legends! What if I've been wrong, what if… what if she doesn't feel like that and I've just… Oh no…_ A voice at the back of his head answered his silent self-questioning; _Of course she feels the same way! Haven't you noticed the looks? The little comments, the blushes, and that kiss at Summerland was more enthusiastic than required! Everyone else saw it! You were just too blind, too scared to look!_

Solana had just decided to act when Lunick spoke, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

She put a finger to his lips, "Lunick? Shush. Don't spoil it." And then, she kissed him back….

_Finally! Those two are so stubborn! Humans! Always have to be so complicated about something so simple! Ah, but then that's what keeps the interesting, is it not? _The Espeon's thoughts held an amused tinge, _If I had a coin for every time I had to act as the voice in the back of their heads, had to set up a 'coincidence' or little almost-kisses or touches of the hand trying to get those two together I'd be sickeningly wealthy… Ah, but then what does a being like me need with wealth? That reminds me, I have an appointment with a Dragon…_ The Espeon turned its third eye's gaze to a remote part of Fiore, where the Shadow Dragons had hidden one of their main hideouts…

Far from Ringtown in the secret headquarters of the Shadow Dragons their leader, The Shadow Dragon, was at his desk in his office, writing something on a piece of paper, the door opened and closed quietly but the leader of the Shadow Dragons didn't look up, "Thy tricks don't work on me, Seer, thou doth know this"

_I know. I am not hiding myself from thy sight, Dragon. But beware thy powers, thou art still a mortal and thy abilities art gifts, and gifts once given may also be taken away_

The Shadow Dragon put his pen down and stared at the Espeon that was sat, silent, before his desk, "Thou doth threaten me in mine own domain? Art thou foolish as well as arrogant, Seer?"

_I do not threaten thee, Servant of Shadow; merely inform thee of the facts. I have come to warn thee one last time; repent of thy ways, disband thine army, send thy knights away lest thou force my hand!_

"I do not fear thee, Seer!" The Shadow Dragon snapped, "Thy arrogance shalt be thy downfall! Mine plans are close to fruition, and when the Rangers of Fiore finally realise what is truly going on it shall be too late! By then I shall rule Fiore, for I shall rule this world and when this world falls into my hands all worlds shall fall!"

The Espeon shook its head sadly, _If thou doth truly believe this the there is no hope for thee, and for that I am truly sorry for thou were a good man once, I had hoped that he still lived, in some hidden corner of thy soul… But I see that the man I once knew and loved as a brother is dead. So be it, thy choice is made and it cannot be unmade. My hand is forced. _

The Shadow Dagon chuckled "And what wilt thou do? Thou art forbidden to interfere! Thou art bound by the Covenant!"

The Espeon's gaze hardened, it radiated cold anger and determination, _Thou didst break the Covenant. Thy meddling had upset the Balance and I have been given leave to do what I must to restore the Balance._

The Shadow Dragon paled, "No! Thou canst not! Thou canst not!"

_I can and I shall. Thou have brought this upon thyself… But you are right in that I must not interfere directly lest the Balance be irrevocably sundered. And so I shall send mine own Champions against thine, thy so-called Knights. And for my Champions I have picked the Rangers known as Solana and Lunick, for I have seen into their heats and found them pure. They shalt come against thee and they shalt sweep aside thy Knights and bring you low and shatter thine army and send them fleeing into the wild places of Fiore!_

The Shadow Dragon laughed harshly, "Thy Champion, Lunick, already lies dead in a cave in the Olive Jungle, thy Champions are mortals and shall die by my blade! Thy cause is lost, Seer, before it even begins!"

A psychic laugh sent chills of fear down the Shadow Dragon's spine, though he would never admit to such a thing, _Thou truly art a fool if thou doth think that I would allow one so incompetent as thy Ector to slay mine Champions. Lunick lives for I prevented his passage through the Gates, he lives and shalt come for thee and bring thee low. He shalt come for thee with Solana and they shall cause thee to flee weeping from this place, never to return. Fear now, Master of the Shadow Dragons, for thy end comes as surely as the End of Days. Thy end comes for thee and all thy powers will not protect thee from mine wrath and the chastisement of the Covenant. _

The Espeon turned to leave, flicking it's tail, _Fare thee well, old friend, for the next time thou doth hear mine voice it shalt be to welcome thee to the Gates of Death and then shalt thou beg my forgiveness for all that thou hath done! _

The Espeon vanished into thin air; The Shadow Dragon stared at the empty air, "Seer? Seer! SEER! Come back here! SEER! SEEERRR!" He banged his fists upon the table, "I shalt destroy thee Seer for this effrontery! I swear it! I swear it!"

**A/N**

_So, what do you think? Lunick and Solana are FINALLY together, with a little help, and the Shadow Dragon receives a warning from that mysterious Espeon, so who, or what is Seer really? And what is the Covenant that the Dragon has so obviously offended? If I get more reviews I may just let you know in the next chapter, or maybe chapter ten… Oh, and out of curiosity, what gender to you think the Espeon, Seer, is? Male of Female? I know already, being the author, but I'm interested to see which gender you guys think it is... As you can guess Seer will be a recurring character, a member of the mysterious Covenant._

_Seer: You will write more!_

_Me: Yes, Seer!_

_Seer: I love mind control!_


	9. Chapter 9 WHAT?

_I had several titles for this chapter, but settled on 'WHAT!' because it applies twice in this chapter, first to Spenser and the to Solana and Lunick when they're forced to- ah, but then that'd be spoiling it wouldn't it? I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is really just a romance/humour sort of chapter before the more action-y parts in the next few chapters… So, read, enjoy and review if you can, since only two people have actually reviewed the story so far!_

_Lunick: "I really don't like what you do to me in this chapter! I mean, seriously, what have I ever done to you to deserve that!"_

_Me: "Nothing, but torturing you is fun! Besides, Solana scares me…"_

_Lunick: "You've got that right!"_

_Solana: "Ahem…"_

_Both of us: "Uh-oh"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! **

**Chapter Nine**

_WHAT!_

Spenser looked carefully around the corner; the corridor was empty. As silently as he could the wounded Ranger Leader crept down the corridor helped by a walking stick. He was wearing his old uniform, to hide his bandaged chest from view, _I've finally given those Medics the slip!_ He thought triumphantly, _Thank goodness for that! I'm sick and tired of being fussed over like a child! I am a Ranger Leader and I'm going to lead whether they like it or not!_

As quickly as his injured body would allow, Spenser made his way to the main conference room of the Base. Peeking in he noticed that Prof Hastings and Joel were there, looking worried, and there was Murph, looking concerned and upset. Spenser frowned; _I wonder what's up? And when they where going to tell me!_

He pushed the door open, "Professor Hastings, Joel, Murph" he nodded to each in turn, "Good morning, what's up?"

The trio stared at Spenser in shock for several seconds, Joel's glasses had fallen down his face in surprise, he was about to speak but Prof Hastings began shouting, waving his stick towards Spenser, "Spenser! What do you think you're doing out of bed? You're injured! You should be resting!"

Spenser frowned, "I am perfectly fine, Professor, there's no need to worry… Where are Solana and Lunick? Didn't I leave them in charge?"

Hastings and Joel exchanged looks; Joel pushed his glasses back into place, "Murph, why don't you tell Spenser?"

Murph gulped, "Are-Are you sure, sir? Maybe it'd be better coming from you"

Joel shook his head, "You were actually there. You tell him"

Murph sighed mournfully, "I take it that that's an order?"

Joel nodded, a slight smile on his face.

Spenser looked at Joel, and then at Murph, "What's going on Murph?" He demanded, "Tell me!"

Murph steeled himself, "Well, uuh, you see Lunick and Solana they, uuh, went to Summerland and rescued Cameron and some other Rangers from the Shadow Dragons and then blew up their Base there, but, uuh, Lunick got stuck in a cave-in and-"

Spenser held up his hand, "Lunick! A cave-in! Is he okay?"

Murph nodded, "Yes sir! Lunick smashed his way out using a Tyranitar! But since they've been back Solana and Lunick have been acting weird, like they're upset with each other, and Solana's been avoiding Lunick… So he… He…"

Spenser glared at Murph, "He what, Murph?"

Murph gulped, "He… Used Minun to blow Solana's door open. It's…Uuh… Gone. Completely"

Spenser stared at Murph for several seconds, "He…did… WHAT!" Spenser turned to Joel, "You let Lunick blow another hole in my Base!"

Joel blinked, "Hey! Don't blame us! We didn't find out until after he did it! And now the two are arguing in Solana's room but Plusle and Minun won't let anyone near!"

Spenser nodded, "Right. Okay then, I'm sorting this out before those two wreck anything else!"

Spenser walked through the door of the Conference Room, Prof Hastings sighed and shook his head, "We'd better go after him before he hurts himself"

The old scientist and the Ranger Leader left quickly, Murph looked around, "I'll…Uuh… Stay here then?" He sighed, "Maybe I'll go play with Slowpoke for a while, maybe a race?" He left too.

Prof Hastings and Joel caught up with Spenser just as he got to the lift, "Spenser, don't! You're not well enough!" Joel cried out, "Let us handle Lunick and Solana"

Spenser entered the lift and used his walking stick to stop them entering, "No, they're **MY** Rangers and it's my Base they're blowing holes in! I'm going to sort them out!"

With that, the lift's doors closed and Joel sighed, "He's as stubborn as a rock…"

Prof Hastings nodded, "Yes, he is, come on, we'll take the stairs, we'll go back him up"

The two ran down the stairwell that was next to the lift as fast as Prof Hastings' age would allow. In the Ranger Dormitory, Spenser was hurrying down the corridor when Plusle and Minun barred his path, "Plah!" Plusle shouted.

Spenser stopped, "Plusle, Minun! Let me through!"

The little Pokemon shook their heads, "Mai mai!" "Plah! Plah!"

Spenser frowned, "I know you're doing what they told you, but I'm their Leader… In fact I'm your Leader too! You have to let me through!"

The two Pokemon looked at one another, "Plah?" Plusle sounded confused,

"Mai!" Minun answered, glaring at Spenser, he started to charge a thunderbolt.

Spenser frowned, "Hey! Wait! You wouldn't shock someone who's injured, would you?"

Minun suddenly stopped charging the thunderbolt, he let the lightning dissipate, "Mai! Mai!"

Spenser nodded, "Yeah, that is unfair, now let me past!"

The Ranger Leader walked past the two Pokemon before they could stop him and stopped outside Solana's room, he stared at the couple inside, a slow smirk spreading across his face, "Ahem, am I interrupting?"

Lunick and Solana broke away from each other; both blushed brightly, staring at Spenser, "No! Spenser! We- it's not… Wait, what are you doing out of bed!" Solana shouted, standing up, hands on hips.

Lunick was just as red as she was, "It really isn't what it looks like, we weren't… She was…I… Hey, she's right, you should be in the Infirmary!"

Spenser smiled, "I got sick and tired of those Medics constantly fussing around me, I'm fine! But that's not the issue, what I want to know is why you've been blowing my Base apart? And, while we're at it, why were you two kissing?"

Lunick sighed, "I… I'm sorry Spenser, I was really angry at Solana, and, I kind of lost it a bit"

Solana turned and glared at him, "A bit? You blew my door off!"

Lunick started to blush again, "You were being unreasonable!"

"Me unreasonable? You're the one who-" Solana was replying when Spenser cut them off.

"Stop it, both of you!" He shook his head, chuckling, "Only you two could go from kissing each other to snarling and scrapping in seconds! It doesn't matter about the door, I can have a new one sent up"

Solana nodded, "Good. He's paying for it!"

Lunick sighed, "Fine, whatever! I'm not arguing about this again!"

Solana smirked, "And you still owe me that coffee!"

Lunick just sighed and shook his head.

Spenser smirked, "You two are like a old married couple! But never mind that; let's talk about the really important thing here… When did you start proving me right?"

Lunick looked mystified, "Proving you right?"

Spenser nodded, "I always knew you two would become an item! So, when did it happen? My guess is Summerland? The Volcano Vacation?"

Solana laughed and shook her head, "No, your little matching-making holiday didn't work! But, I suppose it did happen at Summerland… After Lunick escaped from that cave-in I… I kissed him, but I got embarrassed and ran off… That's what caused the argument in the first place"

Spenser smirked, "I see… Well then I'd better-"

Shouting from in the corridor interrupted Spenser, he peeked out and saw Joel and Hastings trying to fend off Plusle and Minun, Spenser laughed, "Solana, Lunick, mind calling off your guardians before they shock the Professor and Joel?"

Solana and Lunick laughed to each other and went out into the corridor, "Plusle, it's okay, we're done; leave Joel and Prof Hastings alone!" Solana called

"You too Minun!" Lunick called to his Partner.

The two electric types came scampering up to their partners and onto their shoulders; they both erupted into annoyed cries, scolding their Rangers about shouting at them, and for arguing!

Solana and Lunick laughed and apologised to their Partner Pokemon, meanwhile Joel and Hastings walked up to Spenser, "So, what happened?" Hastings demanded

Spenser shrugged, "Nothing, just a little argument that got out of hand, you know what those two are like, but the really interesting news here is that-"

Solana suddenly glared at Spenser, kicking him in the leg, "Oww! Hey! I'm still injured here!" Spenser growled, rubbing his leg.

Solana hid a smirk, "Sorry, sir, it was an accident"

Spenser looked at her and sighed, "Fine…"

Joel frowned, "So, what were you saying?"

"Oh… Err… I was saying that they… Err…" Spenser stammered, trying to think up a quick lie

"He's saying that we'd just finished the argument, I of course won," Lunick was saying, a smirk on his face

Solana glared at him, "Win? No you didn't I- oh never mind" she gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head

Lunick laughed, "Err, anyway, I was telling Solana about something that had happened to me in the caverns in Summerland, after I got trapped down there I had this vision or dream or something, about an Espeon… It told me that the Shadow Dragons had to be stopped because they were interfering in things beyond their understanding; it said that if we didn't stop them then the whole would… would be destroyed. It then said that it was sending an ally to help me, when I woke up that Tyranitar appeared and I blasted my way out of the cave… It was a really weird coincidence"

Prod Hastings frowned, "Well, it probably was a coincidence, but then against Espeon are Psychic-types, maybe it wasn't a dream after all?"

Spenser shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter now; we still have to stop the Shadow Dragons… But before we do there's the little matter of where Solana will stay whilst we wait for a new door to get here, since we haven't got any spares or anything we can use as a replacement. Unfortunately everyone is doubling up at the moment because of all the Fall City Rangers here, well, everyone except Lunick…"

Lunick and Solana both started blushing, "Well… We can't exactly share rooms!" Lunick said, "Is there… Anywhere else she could stay?"

Spenser shook his head, "No, but we can't put her in one of the girl's rooms, each room is only supposed to hold one person, it'd be too crowded to have three people in there… I think this might be the only way"

Solana and Lunick looked at each other, Solana sighed, "Fine… We'll just have to work something out, right Lunick?"

Lunick nodded, "I guess…" he glared at Spenser, "Happy now? If the rumours about us weren't bad before…"

Spenser smiled faintly, "I'm sure you two will hold up, besides, you two have faced worse than a few gossips. Now then, Joel, the Professor and I have work to do, I believe some new reports have come in about Shadow Dragon activity in Fall City?"

Joel nodded, "Yes, we'll fill you in on the way to the conference room, I have some mission plans that I want to discuss with you. Lunick, Solana, it's getting late, you guys should get some rest, I think you'll be needing it. You two will lead a very important mission tomorrow, once Spenser and I finalise the plans of course"

The three walked off, Solana sighed shaking her head, "I'm going to kill Spenser when he gets better… I guess we should work out what we're going to do about this roommate situation, huh?"

Lunick nodded, "Okay, but I think we should move your stuff into my room first, once we've got that sorted out we'll decide everything else"

Solana nodded, "Okay" she walked into her room and started packing away her things, meanwhile Lunick was in his room making space for it all.

When Solana came in with a large bag full of stuff Lunick simply stared at her, "What's all this?"

"My stuff, duh! It's just clothes and things, you'll have plenty of room" Solana said

Lunick shook his head, "Somehow I doubt that…"

The pair then spent almost an hour arguing about where to put all of Solana's things and how much she could actually fit into Lunick's room, eventually a rather unhappy Lunick had half of his drawers stolen from him and most of wardrobe space as well, with Solana's things finally put away Lunick gave a mournful sigh, "Happy now that you've stolen my room?"

Solana smirked, "Oh don't look so glum! But yes, I'm very happy"

"You're not a nice girl at all, are you Solana?" He asked her, only half-serious

"Oh, I can be very nice, you just annoy me." Solana replied glibly "Now then, who gets the bed?"

Lunick sighed, "You can have the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor or in a chair or something"

Solana shook her head, "It's your room! I'll sleep on the floor"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor Solana!" Lunick exclaimed

"Come on, I've slept on worse things than your bedroom floor; caves, forests, jungles, you name it!" Solana said, "So I think I'll be fine"

"True, but you're still taking the bed" he said, glaring at her, "And I'm not taking no for an answer"

She threw her arms into the air in exasperation, "Fine! We'll both sleep in the bed then shall we?"

They both glared at each other, and then the implications of what Solana had said sunk in and they both started blushing, she smirked, "Just keep your hands to yourself, Lunick, and I won't have you zapped to death by Plusle"

Lunick smirked, "And the same to you too!"

She raised an eyebrow, giggling, "Don't flatter yourself! Now then, I'm going to take a shower" She walked into Lunick's bathroom.

He sighed softly, "Just don't take all night!" he called to her, "I like being clean too, you know!"

"Hah! I'll take as long as I want Lunick!" Solana replied.

Lunick sat on his bed, Minun jumped on next to him, "Minun? Why have I got this eerie premonition that this sort of thing is going to happen to me a lot?"

"Mai, mai mai!" the Pokemon replied, smirking

"What! Marry her! If you weren't my Partner I'd-" Lunick began

"Maaii maii maaiii!" He sang out, sticking his tongue out

"Don't push your luck!" Lunick snapped, trying not to laugh.

Two hours later and Solana and Lunick were going to bed, Lunick was dressed in a shirt and pants whilst Solana had her long nightdress on. She got into the bed and smirked at him, "Goodnight Lunick, sweet dreams… Heh, and remember what I said about keeping your hands to yourself!"

Lunick muttered something under his breath and got in, turning away from her, Plusle and Minun looked at both their Rangers and let out exasperated cries, they clambered into the bed and curled up next to each other in the gap between Solana and Lunick, "Traitor" they both muttered at the same time, their eyes widened and they blushed again. _I have this feeling,_ Lunick thought, _That this is going to be a long night…_

A/N

A very long night for Lunick… Still, it could be worse, he could be doubling up with Aria!

Lunick: "Don't you dare!"

Me: "Wouldn't dream of it, you and Solana are made for each other! Speaking of Solana, watch it, she's a morning person, and I know you're not!"

Lunick: "I hate you…"

Read, enjoy, review, etc, etc, my story! So, no guesses on which gender Seer is? Well, you were going to find out in Chapter Ten… But it got too big so I split it, now you've got to wait for Chapter Eleven!


	10. Chapter 10 The Foundry: Part One

_Wow… Chapter Ten, I never thought I'd actually make so many chapters! Hm, we must be nearly finished by now? Oh, wait… I still have the Covenant to fully introduce and then there's finding the Shadow Dragon's main base… Anyway, in this chapter we get to find out if Lunick's survived his first night trapped with Solana, and we finally get to see the Foundry that Ector and Lancelot mentioned back in the Summerland cave, you know, the place where the Shadow Dragons make their Sword Stylers? Oh, and the other Rangers get to meet Seer, but if you really want to see some excitement, stick around for The Foundry: Part Two, also known as Chapter Eleven!_

_By the way, I'll be adding Chapters Eleven and Twelve tommorrow, but after that updating will stop until after my exams, and will resume once I get my internet back, either in a few weeks when I buy a dongle or in three months when I get my proper internet back... Sorry about that_

_Read, enjoy, and review! Hey, I've got a motto for my stories!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon!**

**Chapter Ten**

_The Foundry: Part One_

The next morning, Solana had awoken to find herself sleeping next to Lunick… Actually she was sleeping with Lunick's arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his chest. For several seconds she was motionless, red-faced, as she tried to figure out what the heck was going on, when she remembered what had happened the day before. She was stuck as Lunick's roommate because he'd blasted his way into her room during an argument and then they'd… _Oh Legends we kissed! _Solana frowned, gently untangling herself from Lunick so that he didn't wake him, she got out of the bed and crept into the bathroom so that she could shower and change.

Meanwhile, Lunick had awoken to find Solana gone and two very angry Pokemon glaring at him, "What? What did I do?"

"Mai! Maii!" Minun snapped, both he and Plusle charged thunderbolts, Lunick cried out in alarm and tried to get away but got himself tangled in his bed's blanket, he fell to the floor with a loud thud and received a double-shock anyway.

"Owww…" He untangled himself, slightly dazed, hair poofed up from excess electricity, "What the heck was that for!" He demanded, glaring at the two Pokemon

"Plah plah, plah" Plusle said, jumping down next to him

"What? Crush you? But-"

"Mai maii" Minun interrupted, clambering off the bed, "Maii maii mai"

"Hey! Wait! She's not my- hold it! Hugging? We crushed you by- stop! It's too early in the morning, where's Solana?"

Plusle pointed at the bathroom door, "Plah. Plah plah!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for hurting you two, but it really wasn't intentional, really! There was no need to shock me!" he then shook his head, "I hope she doesn't take too long, we've got an early briefing today, something about the Shadow Dragons in Fall City?"

Half an hour later, Solana came out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform, "Good morning Lunick, sleep well?" She asked cheerfully

"Humph, I slept well… at least until these two decided to electrocute me" Lunick said irritably "We've got a briefing with Spenser and Joel early this morning, at 8: 30, so I'm going to take a quick shower, then we can grab some breakfast before the meeting"

Solana nodded, "Sounds like a plan, the bathroom's all yours"

Lunick nodded, walking towards it, "I should hope so, it is my bathroom after all"

"More like ours, since we're roommates now, hm?" Solana replied

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Lunick muttered, walking in.

Another half hour later the two were both fully dressed in their uniforms and heading into the canteen for breakfast. However, as soon as they walked in the entire room fell silent, people turned to stare at them. They both started to blush brightly, "Lunick? Why are they staring at us?" Solana muttered

"I have no idea" He replied, "Just don't make eye-contact, or else all hell will break loose"

The two hurried to the counter where they bought coffee and toast, they sat with each other at a free table and started eating in an uncomfortable silence… "They're still staring at us," Solana said uncomfortably

"I think I know what's going on; we've moved in together…" Lunick said, staring intensely into his coffee cup

"Oh Mew" Solana groaned, "After he briefing, can we please just kill Spenser? Just a little?"

"How do you kill a person 'just a little'?" Lunick asked in amusement

"I don't know!" Solana snapped

Murph walked into the canteen, seemingly oblivious of the loaded silence in the room he ordered breakfast and walked over to Solana and Lunick's table, calling to them cheerfully, "Hey you guys!" he sat down next to them, "I hear that you two have become roommates? Congrats, I guess. Oh, yeah, hey, if one of you plans on killing the other, can you tell me first?"

Solana looked mystified, "Why?"

Murph grinned, "Because there's a bet going around the Base, loads of people have put money on who'll kill the other and when! The popular money is on Solana killing Lunick within the next few days" Murph said, "And if you guys tell me when it's all going to happen I might get rich!"

Solana and Lunick stared at Murph, then at each other, before bursting out laughing.

The tension within the canteen vanished and people went back to their conversations, Solana and Lunick hid sighs of relief, "No one is going to kill anyone, besides, this is just a temporary thing until I get my door replaced" Solana said, she then raised her voice so that everyone could hear, "And if I hear any suggestion otherwise, or that Lunick and I are more than just friends I'll see to it personally that those gossips **never** gossip again, if you catch my meaning, Murph?"

Murph nodded, "Uuh, yeah, I get you"

Solana nodded, smiling, "Okay then, shall we go to that briefing, Lunick?"

Lunick smiled as well, nodding, "Yes, after you Solana"

They both stood up and hurried from the room, behind them people started to whisper and Solana smirked, "Looks like Plusle and Minun will be busy when we get back"

Lunick chuckled, "Yes, but then we do need these guys to fight the Shadow Dragons, so we'd better not shock them too much"

They both laughed, walking towards the lift, once they were inside and away from prying eyes Lunick took hold of her had, "So, after yesterday… What do you say Solana? Should we get together, or would the irony be too much?"

Solana blushed, raising an eyebrow, "Lunick, are you asking me out?"

Lunick chucked, "I thought we skipped that stage"

Solana smirked and kissed his cheek, "I suppose we have… But no one besides Spenser will know; I couldn't bear the others if they found out, especially Aria!"

Lunick smirked, "Yeah, I know what you mean… Agreed, we date in secret"

The door of the lift opened and Lunick instantly let go of Solana's hand, together they walked towards the conference room, once inside Joel and Spenser greeted them, when the pair had sat down Spenser began, "We have received reports of large shipments of electronics arriving in Fall City, and that from there they travel into the Krokka Tunnel, however after they reach the Tunnel these electronics vanish, we have reason to believe that they are vital components in the Shadow Dragon's Sword-Stylers"

Solana nodded, "Do you want us to disrupt these shipments then?"

Joel shook his head, "No, that would bring us no closer to shutting down their Styler production, instead I want you and Lunick, backed up by Aria, to investigate these shipments, locate the Shadow Dragon factory and destroy it. Our sources inform us that a Knight of the Shadow Dragon we have yet to encounter, known as Gawain, is in charge of the facility that the Shadow Dragons call the Foundry. Therefore you are to exercise extreme caution"

Spenser nodded, "Be careful, both of you, we all know what they are capable of… I do not want to have to report either of you as casualties in this… this… this war!"

_Indeed, you Rangers fight a war now; a war for survival. _The four Rangers in the room turned to stare at the Espeon that padded silently through the door

"What in the world?" Spenser said, "Who… What... Who are you?"

_You may call me Seer. I am an ally, for we both have a common foe. I speak, of course, of the Shadow Dragons. _The Espeon stared at Lunick, its eyes were enigmatic, unreadable and yet they held a kindness, a sense that this Pokemon, this being, could be trusted. _We meet again. Hail and well-met Lunick of Ringtown._

"H-Hello" Lunick stammered, "You-You're the Espeon from the cavern?"

_I am. As I said, my name is Seer, I saved you in the caverns because you are a Ranger and you helped me… I confess that I allowed myself to be captured by Ector; I knew that Rangers had entered the caves beneath the jungle and I wanted to see you for myself, to test you in my own way… You are a most worthy Ranger,_ It turned to pierce Solana with it's eyes, _I sense that you are as well. But enough introductions!_ It turned to stare at Spenser and Joel; _You are finally on the right track! I had begun to worry that you would no discover the Foundry in time! You are correct; an entrance to the Foundry lies in the Krokka Tunnel. The Foundry is a massive complex of caverns and tunnels; it houses the great forges from which the Shadow Dragons cast their arms… But you are already too late, their stockpiles are already sufficient to outfit the Shadow Dragon's army, destroying the Foundry now will only slow his plans not prevent them… But destroy it you must, and soon, for the knight there, Gawain, has begun to create a new Styler, derived from the wreckage of Gordor's Power Styler it shall be unstoppable, but know that the Shadow Dragon do not wish to enslave the Legendaries as the Go Rock Squad id, their aims are far subtler and far darker… They will not replace the Rangers… They will destroy you utterly! You must go with haste Rangers! You must strike now! Victory this day shall give you a fighting chance against the Shadow Dragons, but if you fail then you are doomed to destruction!_

The Espeon turned to leave, the Rangers were simply staring at it in shock, it turned it's head to stare at Lunick, _I almost forgot! Beware the Black Sun young Ranger, it shall cast Shadow across Fiore, you must bring a Light into the Darkness lest it rule Fiore and this world for all time… You shall know when the time comes…_

With that, the Espeon vanished, leaving Lunick to ponder its strange words, _Black Sun? A Light into the Darkness? What is that supposed to mean?_

Spenser broke out of his reverie, "Well… That was strange"

Joel nodded, "Yeah, That… That Espeon talked"

"Seer… it's name is Seer" Lunick said, "And I think we should pay attention to what it said; the Shadow Dragons are building a new Styler using the remains of Gordor's Power Styler!"

Spenser frowned, "We can't let them succeed… I guess all this does is make your mission more urgent… Lunick, Solana, go get Aria. You leave for the Krokka Tunnel immediately, once there you are to find and destroy the Foundry, however your main aim is now to destroy this new Styler they are producing!"

Lunick and Solana both nodded, saluting, "We won't fail! We'll blow up this Foundry!" Solana said, "Right Lunick?"

"Lunick nodded, "Yeah, of course… I guess we're leaving, come on"

They both left the room to find Aria, Joel turned to Spenser "What do you make of all this? Can we trust that Espeon, Seer?"

Spenser shrugged, "We have no choice Joel, we can't ignore its warning… But I feel like we can trust it, for some reason, I don't think it would harm us"

Meanwhile, Lunick and Solana had found Aria, surrounded by many of her myriad male fans amongst the Rangers of both Ringtown and Fall City, once they had torn her away from their adoration they had informed her of their urgent mission, together all three had left Ringtown and headed to the Krokka Tunnel…

The trio had made it to the Tunnel's entrance without incident, with the exception of some half-hearted teasing by Aria about Solana and Lunick moving in together, now all three were serious and business-like as they made their way into the Tunnel as quietly and stealthily as possible. Near the Dugtrio Statue at the Ringtown Entrance the three crouched low behind some rocks, spying upon a Shadow Dragon Grunt who was leaning on the statue, "I hate guard duty" The Grunt complained to himself, "It's so boring, I wish some Ranger'd show up, just to relieve the boredom! Yeah… It'd be like the good old days in the Go Rock Squad… We were strangers to danger, and we messed with the Rangers! Oh man have I missed saying that…"

Aria rolled her eyes making a twirling motion next to her temple, Solana hid a smile, they suddenly crouched down further as a second Grunt walked up to the first, "Hey! Everything quiet out here?"

"Yeah, nothing ever goes on! Man I can't wait to get out of here, is the delivery done yet?" The guard-Grunt asked

"Yeah, we just loaded the last of the ores and the circuits, I've come to collect you, we're needed back at the Foundry" The second Grunt replied, "Sir Gawain has some announcement or other to make"

"Verily he is a great pounce and he doth talk most stupidly," The guard-Grunt said, putting on a terrible English accent.

The other Grunt laughed, "Yeah! But you better not get caught saying that, or we'll be in big trouble… I heard that they… Execute anyone who makes fun of the Knights!"

"Hah! That's just rumours, and the bosses encourage it to scare us! Anyway, let's go back, it's cold out here" the guard replied, together the two Shadow Grunts walked up the tunnel and out of sight

"Quick! Don't lose them!" Lunick whispered loudly, the trio ran after the Grunts as quietly as possible, shadowing them until the Grunts reached a bare section of wall the second Grunt tapped on it, "Uh, how does it go? Verily we art Shadow Dragon, thy brothers-in-arms against the Rangers, allow us entry so that we may do the work of the Dark Dragon, he who shall be Master of All" There was a loud click and the wall slid open, revealing a metal passage, the two Grunts entered and the wall slid shut behind them.

The three Rangers approached the wall, "That's a really stupid, long winded pass-code" Solana said, "Their leaders are really full of themselves, aren't they?"

"Oh I don't know" Lunick replied, "Sir Lancelot doesn't seem to be such a bad guy… Anyway, let's get on with it… Aria, care to do he honours?"

Aria smiled, "Fine… Uh…Uh… Verily we art Shadow Dragon, thy bothers-"

"And sisters" Solana said, smirking, "I guess the Shadow Dragons are sexist as well as evil"

Aria glared at her, "Do you mind? Now I have to start over! Um… Verily we art Shadow Dragon, thy brothers-in-arms against the Rangers, allow us entry so that we may do the work of the Dark Dragon, he who shall be Master of All"

Once again there was a sharp click and the door slid open, the three Rangers trooped inside and followed the passage until they reached a room filled with crates, curious Solana prised one open, "Hey, it's filled with rocks"

Aria walked over, "They must be unprocessed ores… They must smelt them here to make those swords"

Lunick nodded, "And here are some of the circuits they use to make those swords into Stylers" another crate was open in front of him, this time filled with complex-looking computer circuitry.

Solana nodded, "Well at least we know we're in the right place, let's keep going"

The three nodded and left the room, carrying on down the corridor, they heard the sounds of hammers upon metal; the sound grew louder as they advanced down the corridor until it had become a near-deafening roar and they reached a massive room. Its roof was lost in darkness high overhead, long stalagmites emerged like upside-down towers of stone from the darkness, but what really dominated the chamber were dozens of gigantic metal cylinders, rounded at the bottom, heat radiated from them in great waves making the three Rangers sweat, row upon row of anvils lined the spaces between the cylinders, people swarmed around these, the scene was chaotic; people hammering at metal upon the forges, shaping, sharpening, moulding, people ran about with buckets of water or with carts filled with ore, here and there people grabbed bundles of words and headed down a second tunnel, bound for parts unknown.

Lunick whistled, "I think we've found the Foundry. Those cylinders must be smelters for purifying the ore, they'll be filled with tonnes of molten metal…"

Aria nodded, "Yes! They're perfect! If we could knock over some of those smelters molten metal will flood this entire chamber and the tunnels, it'll incinerate anything in its path!"

Solana frowned, "Yes, but where are they taking those swords?"

Lunick shrugged, "They must have a lab nearby where they put the circuitry into the swords so that they become Stylers… Aria, can you scout down that tunnel and find it? Locate any weak points, places we can do damage… Solana and I shall take a closer look at the smelters; see how we can attack them. We'll meet back here in an hour"

Aria nodded, "Good plan… Good luck Lovebirds!" with a giggle she was gone before either of them could reply

With a sigh Lunick motioned to Solana to follow him and together they made their way onto the Foundry floor.

A/N

So, plans are underway to seriously ruin the Shadow Dragons' day! But will their plans go off without a hitch, or will there be trouble? Next chapter we find out Seer's gender, plus we meet an old acquaintance that might just make things a whole lot harder…


	11. Chapter 11 The Foundry: Part Two

_Chapter Eleven is here! We find out Seer's gender and meet an old acquaintance… Oh and The Shadow Dragon finds a reason to really start hating the Rangers!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Chapter Eleven**

_The Foundry: Part Two_

Meanwhile, in another part of the Foundry, the Espeon known as Seer was snooping about the facility using its telepathic powers to hide itself from the sight of anyone nearby. In a dark side-room it felt a familiar presence… _I know you're here! Reveal yourself!_

An Umbreon silently stepped out of the deep shadows of the room, his mental voice was dry and unsurprised, _Seer, I should have known it was you snooping about, have you come to do the Covenant's dirty work?_

The Espeon stepped back slightly and sat down, _Shadow… I thought I felt your presence here… You are responsible for this?_

The Umbreon stepped towards Seer stopping directly in front of the Espeon, his eyes were blank and unreadable_ Indeed I am; the Shadow Dragons are my creations._

Seer stared back at Shadow _You went ahead with your plan then? I should have known! You always were too stubborn to listen to reason! You still believe that the Covenant should renounce its vows of non-interference with mortal affairs?_

_I do, Seer, I have sickened of watching the mortals suffer and being able to do nothing about it, I remember when you expressed similar sentiments. _Shadow's thoughts were sad, _I did not wish to leave, to be forced into this, but the Council of the Covenant left me no choice. It was they who ridiculed me, who called my ideas treasonous; it was they who caused the entire Covenant to turn against me. They made me an outcast in my own home and forced me into this exile! _His voice was angry, his tail moved agitatedly behind him

_Not everyone within the Covenant turned against you Shadow… I stood by you, and I still do, when your plans became known I spoke out in your favour… I am the only voice on the Council who supports you now. We have our philosophical differences… I believe that interfering with the humans is too dangerous; you believe that our methods are immoral and even more dangerous than your own. But just because we differ, that does not make us enemies… _Seer walked past the Umbreon; brushing against him lightly _Do you not regret leaving? We were good together, you and I._

_Sometimes I regret it… _Shadow conceded, _But only that I had to leave you behind… You are the most… Unique female I have ever met… Do you speak truthfully when you say that you still support me?_

_Of course I support you Shadow, we disagree on exactly how we should deal with humans, but both of us tire of their suffering, not to mention the constant danger to the Balance… Besides, what kind of mate would I be if I rejected you simply because we disagreed? _Seer thoughts were tinged with amusement, _Do you think so little of me?_

_Of course not, but the fate of the Balance, and thus of all the worlds, hangs upon that disagreement, and so if the fate of worlds is not enough to turn you against me, what is Seer?_ Shadow replied, turning to face her again.

_A good point Shadow, perhaps there is nothing you can do that will turn me wholly against you? Who knows? Perhaps we shall find out if you continue with this madness! _Seer replied, she kept circling the Umbreon, her eyes fixed upon him, _Come back to the Covenant Shadow, I am sure if you sit down and talk with Serenity she will call a hearing of the Council, we will listen to you this time… I shall make them listen!_

_Serenity would never allow me to return, she believes that I threaten the Balance… She would see me destroyed before she would see me speak before the Council again, she is afraid of what would happen if I convinced others upon the Council besides you _Shadow said, keeping himself still, not even looking at Seer

_Shadow, I do not support you in the Council because I believe you are right but because you are, or were, my mate… I think as you do in that our non-interference policy can be difficult, I dislike watching the likes of Team Galactic or the Go Rock Squad ravage this world as much as you do, but if we were to interfere directly… The Balance would be sundered it would be a disaster! I am sorry Shadow but I stand by what I said before you left me. The way of the Covenant may not be perfect, but your way would see us all destroyed!_ Seer said softly, her voice was sad, tinged with regret, _If you come back… Maybe together we can think of a better way, present it to the Council, they would-_

_They would ignore us, sentence you to exile or death as they have done to me, they hate change, they fear it, they are too set in their ways now, perhaps a thousand years ago things would have been different, they might have listened... But not now, it is too late. _Shadow replied, cutting her off

Seer nipped the tip of his tail and dodged away from an irritated swipe, _You are far too serious Shadow, you always were, if you will not come before the Council, then that is you choice, but do not make me your enemy! We have our differences but that does not make us enemies! If you will not disband the Shadow Dragons I shall have my Champions destroy them… But we are not enemies my dear, we never will be._

_Begone Seer! I am in no mood for games! I have my work to do and you have your Champions to send to their deaths! I- _She bit the tip of his tail again, dodging away, he turned glaring at her _Leave my tail alone! Hey! No! I know what you're doing it won't work on me Seer!_

She giggled, _I think it will Shadow, you have never been able to resist my charms before! You are not made of stone, no matter how hard you try to pretend that you are! If I cannot convince you to stop your Shadow Dragons then I shall at least convince you to have a little fun, after all what have you to do now whilst you wait for my inevitable victory?_

_Inevitable? Hardly! Besides, I have no time for fun Seer! I have tests to run, Shadow Dragons to-to-to _He stammered, _What are you doing?_

Seer smirked, walking slowly towards him, bushing against him, he backed away from her until he was pressed against the wall shying away from her as Seer brought her face close to his, now their faces were inches apart, _What does it look like Shadow? Have you grown dense since we last talked? I'm-_

A loud explosion echoed down the corridor, alarms began blaring and the sounds of shouting and running feet were plainly heard.

_I'm a distraction, so that my Champions could destroy this Foundry of yours! _Seer said softly, a slow smile on her face

The Umbreon's eyes widened, jaw dropping, _You-You… I…I don't believe… Seer! I'll…I'll… Arg! You…You female! I'll get you for this! I'll… _

She smirked; kissing his cheek lightly before pulling away from him_ You'll what Shadow? We both know you wouldn't lay a paw on me… Besides, you know the old saying; 'All's fair in Love and War' and this is both, is it not? But I did mean what I said earlier; I miss you, I would have you return to the Covenant and work with us rather than against us, but if I must destroy your Shadow Dragons to prove to you that your methods won't work then so be it! Goodbye Shadow, we shall see each other again soon, and I think next time I won't even have to do anything to be a distraction, hm?_ She laughed softly and walked towards the door, it opened of its own accord and she walked out.

Shadow sat there, staring, mouth open for several seconds, _She...I…_ He sighed _Why me? Of all the beings in the Covenant why did she have to pick me to torture? _He walked out of he room quietly, looking at the chaos in the corridor, he grunted in disgust, _I suppose I'll have to clean up Seer's messes… Again. _With that irritated thought Shadow threaded his way, unseen, through the chaos that had been the Shadow Dragons' primary factory.

An hour earlier…

Lunick and Solana sneaked their way through the crowded Foundry; keeping to the shadows beneath the smelters, at each one they found the exact same thing; the smelter was fixed in place, stuck in the cavern's floor by steel and concrete reinforcements… There was no way to tip it! By now they'd worked their way to the largest smelter near the centre of the room.

"Well, there goes Plan A!" Muttered Lunick, "Got any other ideas?"

"Not quite, look here!" Solana pointed at the foundations, "Looks like someone's been slacking off maintenance duty or something… I think that a Class Three Water Move and a Class Three Push Move together might just be enough here… What do you think?"

Lunick frowned, he bent down and touched the concrete; it was crumbling away and the steel reinforcements looked corroded, he rubbed the dust between his fingers, "I think you're right… Okay, Plan A's back on! We just need to find the right Pokemon"

Solana sighed, "But where are e going to get the right Pokemon?"

Lunick shrugged, "I don't-"

Shouting from a nearby group of Grunts interrupted Lunick, "Hey! Carl! I heard that Sir Gawain really chewed you out this morning!"

A mournful looking Grunt replied, "It wasn't my fault! That Blastoise had really strong water gun thingies! And the Piloswine-"

"Yeah, yeah! Excuses! Those two Pokemon wrecked the entire holding cell area; it's going to take days to repair! And guess whose next shift is maintenance duty?" A Grunt said, glaring at the first one.

Lunick smirked, "What a coincidence, two Pokemon with the exact moves we require! Come on, let's follow them to their holding cells, we'll capture these Pokemon and use them to destroy the Foundry"

Solana nodded, "Okay, once we have the Pokemon we'll meet with Aria… We have to strike both the lab and the Foundry simultaneously or we might be stopped"

Lunick smiled, "Fine, let's go!"

The couple shadowed the group of Grunts as they walked through the crowded Foundry floor, eventually hey vanished down a side-tunnel, Solana and Lunick waited for several minutes before entering; they didn't want to bump right into those Grunts and blow their cover!

The two Rangers eventually found a room that was filled with cages, or rather the remnants of cages; pieces of metal were strewn everywhere! The group of grunts had surrounded a knot of Pokemon; a Piloswine, a Blastoise, a Blaziken and two Poliwhirl, the Shadow Grunts were having a hard time capturing the Pokemon, three of the Grunts were already cradling snapped swords, however the Pokemon were tiring, the Grunts picked them off one by one until only the Piloswine and the Blastoise remained free, Solana frowned, "We have to save those Pokemon!"

"Yeah, but how? We can't risk getting caught, or those Grunts raising the alarm!" Lunick replied

Solana glanced around, "Hey! How about we trap them in that cage over there?" she pointed at a large cage that stood open, apparently the only one to have survived the Poke-rampage.

Lunick nodded, "Okay, we'll attack together, on three! One...Two…Three!"

The two Rangers suddenly broke out into the open, Stylers active, their Capture Discs shot out and began circling the Pokemon, before any of the Grunts could react the two expert Rangers had captured all of their Pokemon, Lunick smirked, "Okay Shadow Grunts! Into that cage over there, now!"

One Grunt puffed up his chest, "Or what Ranger? We're not afraid of you!"

Lunick smirked and gestured at the Blaziken, "Get in the cage or I'll have him fry you"

The Blaziken gave an eager cry and kicked out t the Grunts, flames shooting from it's foot to scorch the floor just in front of them, the Grunt paled and gulped, "Err, that cage? Yeah, sure! No problem! Come on guys!"

The Grunts piled into the large cage and Solana shut it, there were loud clicks as it locked itself, "Okay then! Now keep quiet… Poliwhirl, Blaziken, keep an eye on this lot, if they shout for help or try to escape, blast them. Oh, and you can let them out when you hear a loud explosion… That'll be your cue to leave too!"

The Pokemon all nodded or made cries of acknowledgement, the two Rangers turned to the Blastoise and the Piloswine "You two want payback at these Shadow Dragons?" Lunick asked, the both Pokemon cried out eagerly, "Good. You can help us cause mayhem down here, follow us, Solana, text Aria, tell her to meet us at the tunnel entrance, tell her we're ready to destroy the Foundry"

Solana nodded and began typing the message, once it was sent the Rangers led the Pokemon back into the tunnel, at the tunnel's mouth they waited for Aria, Solana sighed, "Things are going well so far"

Lunick frowned, "Why the sigh?"

"Because things never go well for long! I bet you we'll be discovered any minute now by some Grunt!" Solana replied

Lunick chuckled, "Come on, what're the chances of that?"

"Pretty good actually, since I found you" A voice said from just outside the tunnel

Solana sighed, "See, I told you"

The two Rangers turned to confront a flame-haired knight in blue armour; he appeared to be younger than the others, Lunick frowned, "Sir Gawain, I presume?"

"Verily thou art correct," he said, bowing slightly, "I am Gawain, Knight of the Shadow Dragon, and I am in charge of this facility… No doubt you are here to destroy it?"

Lunick nodded, "Yes, we are, and I'm not letting you stop us"

"I see, that is most unfortunate, but I cannot allow thee to endanger our Sword-Styler production… So, before I destroy thee, tell me thy names Rangers, so that I may cave them upon thy gravestones" The knight said, drawing his Sword-Styler

"I'm Lunick, this is Solana, and we're not planning on dying just yet" Lunick said, activating his Styler

"Lunick? Thou doth lie! Lunick is dead!" Gawain said, eyes widening

Lunick smirked, "Funny how I never noticed that… But enough talk! I'm not letting you stop us!"

"Then thou shalt perish by my- owww!" The knight cried out in pan, dropping his sword, clutching the back of his head, he turned, "Insolent- wow"

Aria flicked her hair out of her eyes, "You guys just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Aria! Good timing!" Solana exclaimed

Aria smirked, "Did you expect anything less? Now then, Sir Gawain is it? Why don't you leave these two alone and fight me instead? I am, after all, the most skilled Ranger in Fiore"

Gawain smiled, "I shalt battle thee with pleasure, Lady Aria" the knight picked his sword up, "I think that thou shalt find me a most worthy adversary… Come forth Arcanine!"

Aria smiled, "Flattery won't win you this battle, Knight! I'll … uh-oh"

An Arcanine charged out of the crowded Foundry, directly towards Aria, she activated her Styler, "I'll hold him off; you two destroy the Foundry! Don't worry about the lab, if you can tip one of the smelters the metal will flow right into it!"

Solana nodded, "Okay, good luck Aria! Come on Lunick!" she grabbed his hand and they ran towards the central smelter

Aria grinned, "It's him who'll need luck! Capture on!" she dodged the Arcanine, sending her capture disc whirling around it, "Let's see how good your Sword-Stylers really are Sir Gawain!"

Meanwhile Solana and Lunick had managed to reach the central smelter without being stopped, Solana turned to the Blastoise, "Okay, blast the foundations here with water gun!"

The massive turtle-like Pokemon got into position, the great water-cannons on its back blasted gallons of water directly at the crumbling concrete, slurry ran down the floor as large chunks of concrete simply snapped off!

"Okay, Piloswine! Tackle the steel reinforcements, I need you to knock the smelter towards that one over there!" Lunick exclaimed, the deluge of water finally ended and the Piloswine hurled its great body directly at the steel girders, already weakened by neglect and the Blastoise's water gun, the supports groaned, bent, and finally snapped clean in two, the smelter wobbled, leaning towards the left, further and further it tipped until, after an agonising moment were it seemed to stabilise, it fell directly into a row of slightly smaller smelters, Lunick whooped in triumph as the sound of crashing metal echoed around the chamber, one after another the smelters' supports snapped, causing the smelters to fall like dominoes, people screamed in terror and fled the chamber as massive globs of molten metal crashed into the forges, "Let's get out of here!" Solana shouted, "before the chamber floods!"

The two Rangers ran for their lives as a wave of molten metal fell from the first smelter, smashing through the forges, setting things ablaze, it was too much for some of the other smelters, steel groaned and flexed under the heat and pressure, cracks appeared in some of the fallen smelters, widening as molten metals burst out, alarms began blaring through the chamber, Grunts, Pokemon, smiths, everyone fled from the great wave of fire that was spreading across the Foundry.

Solana and Lunick stopped to catch their breath in a tunnel entrance; it was above the level of the Foundry floor, they'd be safe, Lunick suddenly shouted, pointing, "Look! The metal's reached the lab-tunnel!"

Sure enough the silvery tidal pool of boiling metal was pouring down the tunnel, several minutes later the ground heaved and shook and a fireball exploded out of the tunnel; the lab had exploded, incinerating countless Sword-Stylers, Solana steadied herself and stared at what they had done, "Lunick… Oh Mew, look at this!"

He nodded, "Yeah… I hope everyone got out… and… Oh Legends! Aria!"

Solana's eyes widened, "Wait… Where is she!"

The pair looked about frantically, but they could see no sign of the Fall City Ranger, "Maybe she got out by another tunnel? I mean, there's no way that Gawain guy could beat her!"

"Oh, so you finally admit that I'm the best Ranger around then, Lunick?" Aria asked, smirking, the pair turned and stared at her; her uniform was slightly singed and covered in soot, but apart from that she seemed unharmed,

"Aria! You're alive!" Solana exclaimed

Aria nodded, "Of course I am! It'll take more than a few thousand tonnes of molten metal to finish me off! Now come on, we better get out of here. That explosion was just the stored circuitry, there's a large gas tank close to it that fuels the Factory's power plant… We don't want to be here when that blows!"

Lunick and Solana's eyes widened, they nodded soundlessly and ran as fast as they could down the tunnel, "I hope this doesn't cause damage to the main Tunnel" Lunick shouted, "I'd hate to be responsible for blowing yup the Krokka Tunnel!"

Solana chuckled, "Yeah, we'd be the ones who'd have to re-dig it!"

The three Rangers fled through a maze of tunnels, eventually finding themselves back at the Foundry's hidden entrance, without stopping they dashed out into the Krokka Tunnel and then into Lyra Forest, almost as soon as they exited the Tunnel there was a massive explosion that threw them off their feet, a vast dut-cloud exploded out of the mouth of the Krokka Tunnel.

Aria got up and stared at the Tunnel, "Wow, that was too close!"

Solana nodded, slightly dazed, "You can say that again!"

"That was too close" Lunick said, smirking

Solana punched his arm, hiding a smile, "Shush Lunick… Right, we'd better go report to Base, heh, I guess we'll be back out here in a few days surveying the damage we caused to the Tunnel"

Aria nodded, "Probably, but at least the Foundry's up in smoke!"

The three Rangers began the journey back to Ringtown…

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Dragon's secret hideout…

The Shadow Dragon was not having a good day; first he'd found out that Lunick was still alive, from Seer, that had been troubling, if Seer was involved then that meant that the Covenant… _No matter, the Covenant will do what they always do; they will send their Champions and hide behind them like the cowards they are! God-like power, and they are too terrified to us it! _ The Shadow Dragon thought, _But this Lunick is harder to kill than I thought… Twice he has evaded my attempts to slay him… But then, they do say that the third time's the charm… I shall give Ector one last chance to prove himself… If Lunick still lives after he next time he encounters Ector… Ector won't._

But then, things had got worse, he'd received a message from Gawain; at first he'd been hopeful that it was word that he'd constructed a second Styler from the wreckage of the Power Styler, but instead… "No!** NO! **This cannot be!** MY FOUNDRY! DESTROYED!**" He drew his sword, a new Styler, perfected from the remnants of Gordor's Power Styler; the blade was as black as night, a fitting weapon for the Shadow Dragon, "Lunick! I shall have thy head for this! I swear it! Thy death shall be slow and painful, and you shalt beg me for mercy! I shall hear you cry out to me! Kyrie Eleison! Lord have Mercy! Gargh!" he threw the Styler at his wall, the sword struck the stone, sinking deep into it vibrating, sending out a sweet tone, "**LUNICK! Hear me! **I shall have thy head! I shall have thee beg me for death!"

Panting he stalked over to his sword and pulled it from the wall; it was as if nothing had happened; the blade was unmarred, "Ector had his chance, no longer shall I send a knight for thee… I shall kill you myself!"

_Patience, Dragon, patience… You shall have thy vengeance upon Lunick, but first we must be ready… We have enough Sword-Stylers; now use them. Raise your standard. Send forth thy army, take Fiore, burn it to the ground if thou must, but take it, prove to the Covenant that they can no longer hide behind their Champions! When Fiore is burned they shall have to listen to me! Burn Fiore with thy flame, Dragon, and I shall ensure that you have a chance to avenge yourself against Lunick I swear it!_

The Shadow Dragon turned to stare at the eyes in the shadows at the back of his room, he bowed, "As you command, Master"

The Umbreon walked towards the Shadow Dragon, _my mate, Seer, aids Lunick, you will need my help if thou art to have thy revenge… Come Dragon, share in my power, together we shall have victory, I shall have my vengeance upon the Covenant and you shall have thy vengeance upon Lunick…_

The Shadow Dragon hesitantly placed his hand upon the Umbreon's head, Shadow's eyes glowed and the Shadow Dragon screamed, "No! Stop! It's too much! Shadow! My mind! Stop!"

The Umbreon pulled away and the Shadow Dragon fell to his knees, gasping; _Now you are ready, now you are __**my**__ Champion, Lunick will die by your hand, the Covenant will be forced to accept my ways and Seer… Seer will have no choice but to be mine again…_

**A/N**

_This was my longest Chapter yet! Hope you guys like it! Heh, poor Shadow, he's not __**really**__ a bad guy, but his methods aren't exactly friendly! _

_Read, enjoy and review! _

_I think I might have sent the Shadow Dragon ever so slightly insane… Oops. _


	12. Chapter 12 The Council's Edict

_Chapter Twelve, my last Chapter for a while so… Enjoy it while you can! _

_I'm not all that happy with this chapter, but let me know what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Chapter Twelve**

_The Council's Edict_

Night descended upon Fiore, the stars burned like countless diamonds in the black velvet sky and the moon bathed Fiore in pale light, below people and Pokemon slept peacefully, even the Shadow Dragons seemed to have quietened in reverence to the night, though perhaps this was more from fear of their master's wrath and the ever-watchful eyes of the Rangers…

Regardless, it was a night of dreams, and as Lunick and Solana slept that night they had a very strange, very real dream…

Solana felt weightless, she was suspended in nothingness, floating, peaceful, surrounded by nothing but a pearly luminescence, pure light… And then she felt another presence… "Lunick? Is that you?" she asked turning to stare at her roommate

"Solana? What are you doing here? Wait… Where **is** here?"

_Everywhere and nowhere, Lunick… This a dream, and yet this is not a dream… _The familiar voice of Seer radiated in their minds, _You both have been summoned, you are in my realm, the realm of the Covenant, a place between Life and Death, Dreaming and Waking, Reality and Unreality…_

Solana frowned, "Summoned? By who? You? Why?"

_Not I, Solana, but the Council of the Covenant. The Covenant are… Beings, entities, of great power, we stand as Guardians of the Balance, much as you Rangers are Guardians over Nature and People and Pokemon. The Council are seven of these beings who rule over the rest of the Covenant… _

Lunick nodded, "I see… So, you why have you Cosmic Rangers called us here?"

_The Covenant cannot interfere directly in mortal affairs, if we did so we fear that our combined power would sunder the Balance and thus bring the End of Days. Thus we have always acted against threats to the Balance through Champions, mortals we deem worthy enough to stand a chance at restoring the Balance… Always before have our Champions been unknowing in this, never have we revealed ourselves to mortals, never have our Champions felt our hand, or paw, move events… But this time is different._

Before Lunick and Solana a long table appeared, carved out of solid marble with veins of gold running through it, behind each was a throne carved of the same material, upon each a Pokemon sat, on the far left was a Lugia, next to it sat a Zapdos, and next to that sat an Articuno, the throne at the centre was slightly larger than the others and held a Mew, to the Mew's right was Seer, the Espeon, next to Seer was a Moltres and on the far right sat a Hoho.

A different voice spoke, another female voice, it seemed to radiate from the Mew; _I am Serenity, High Chancellor of the Covenant, Leader of the Council. It was I who called you here and who convened this session of the Council. You were summoned here because you shall be our Champions against the Shadow Dragons. They pose a grave threat to the Balance, their actions have gone unnoticed by you Rangers, but not by us. The Shadow Dragons seek to destroy the Rangers, and possibly all of Fiore, but that is not their ultimate aim, in truth they seek a powerful artefact that we, the Covenant, hid millennia ago, because we feared its power. It is known as the Staff of Aema. A mortal and one of our own created the Staff; they sought to create an object with the power to unite the mortal kingdoms in peace… But the Staff was too powerful, it's use threatened to tear the Balance asunder and so we took the Staff and hid it away in a temple deep within the jungle of an island south of Fiore_

"The Jungle Relic!" Lunick gasped

_Yes, the Relic. But the Staff did not want to be contained, it called to the islanders and they used it… We don't know exactly what happened, but we do know that afterwards the entire civilisation that once inhabited what you call Summerland was destroyed, it's great cities sank into the Safra Sea, only the Jungle Relic and the Fiore Temple remain. The Staff was lost amidst the chaos and had lain hidden for thousands of years… But now the Shadow Dragons seek the Staff, they wish to use it to rule the world, but in using the Staff they may sunder the Balance… And bring the End of Days upon your world, and all worlds._

Solana stared at the Mew in horror, "You're tell me that the Shadow Dragons are looking for an ancient weapon which might just cause the apocalypse!"

_It was never intended to be a weapon…. But yes. But even then we would not have let you know of the Covenant. We have faced similar threats before, but this time is different… This time one of our own has betrayed us… You see, the Shadow Dragons are controlled by Shadow, who once sat upon this very Council, who is now an exile from the Covenant, though his exile is admittedly self-imposed._

Seer turned to stare at the Mew, _Shadow can be reasoned with, he seeks only to be listened to… something you refused to do Serenity… He grew tired of leaving the fate of the Balance in mortal hands, he was sick of the suffering our ways allowed… He may be wrong to interfere directly but surely there is a middle path?_

The Mew shook her head, her voice was adamant; _There is no middle way! Your mate's madness will be the death of us all! Do you feel as he does, Seer? Would you do as he does? Would you see Fiore, and their entire world, burn?_

_No! But-_ Seer began

_But nothing! We have discussed this! Shadow's ways are far too dangerous! _Serenity snapped, _Your feelings for Shadow cloud your judgement!_

The Lugia on the far left of the table shifted to look down at Solana and Lunick, _Are you certain that these two are capable of defeating the Shadow Dragons Seer? They seem… Young. _She asked sceptically

Solana glared at the Legendary Pokemon, "Young! Hey! Lunick and I almost single-handedly defeated the entire Go Rock Squad! And, only a few hours ago, we destroyed the Shadow Dragons' Foundry!"

_They speak truthfully, Luna. I am certain they shall prevail _Seer said softly, fixing the Lugia with a piercing stare

_I still don't see why we bothered to summon these mortals here! _The Moltres suddenly growled out, his voice was deep and rough, _I think we have come dangerously close to becoming like Shadow bringing mortals into our realm, even for a short time._

_They must be made to understand the seriousness of the situation, Forge. _Serenity said, _And they must be warned about Shadow! If they are not prepared then they are doomed to failure!_

Forge preened his plumage, _Humph! Someone should deal with Shadow; we can't expect these mortals to defeat him! I say we hunt him down and-_

_No! _Seer shouted, _Shadow is misguided he is not evil! I still believe that I can convince him to return peacefully and disband his Shadow Dragons… But I think they are beyond his control now… _She sighed, _But whether he will return or not we cannot send someone to… to kill him! If one of us meddling down there doesn't destroy the Balance then two of us certainly will! _

_And if your Champions fail to stop Shadow? Even if they stop him getting he Staff, he will not let them make a fool of him! He must be dealt with, permanently!_ This was from the Hoho at the other end of the table

_I…I… Fine! If Lunick and Solana fail then I shall find Shadow and… I shall destroy him myself! _Seer shouted _Would that ease your worries Sol?_

_Perhaps, but how can we be sure that you will go through with it? You're his mate after all! I say we send Fury!_ Sol, the Hoho answered

_Me! Why me! I've got nothing against Shadow I mean he's more powerful than I am anyway send Seer!_ The Zapdos suddenly shouted, looking worried

_Coward!_ Sol, the Hoho, snapped

_Oh yeah? Come say that to my face! _Fury, the Zapdos shouted.

Solana and Lunick looked at the Legendaries at the table with worry; they had descended into squabbling, and it looked like fights might break out! They where both trying to figure out a way to escape when the Mew suddenly roared, _ORDER! I call this Council to order!_

The Pokemon all suddenly froze, silent

_That's better_ she said, like a mother scolding her children, _Now, do we accept that Seer has made an adequate choice for our Champions?_

The Council grumbled and muttered amongst themselves, _Well? Must I call a vote? Fine! Do we accept Solana and Lunick as our Champions? Aye or Nay?_

_Aye_ Seer said loudly, cutting through the Council's whispering

_Aye _said Luna with equal force

_Nay _snapped Sol, glaring at the Lugia, who turned and fixed him with a cold stare, he shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, trying to avoid her gaze

_Nay _Fury, the Zapdos, said evenly, not looking at the two humans

_Nay _The Moltres, Forge said, his burning eyes boring into Seer, who simply ignored him, looking calmly towards Solana and Lunick, this only seemed to enrage him further

_Aye_ said a soft voice feminine at the left, eyes turned to the Articuno who had remained silent during the debate

Seer smiled faintly, _Thank you, Siren_

The Articuno inclined her head to the Espeon

_It appears that I have the deciding vote_ Serenity said, a slightly amused tone in her voice; _I bow to Seer's wisdom in this matter… She knows Shadow best and thus I defer to her judgement… Aye! Solana and Lunick shall be our Champions against the Shadow Dragons!_

Seer nodded to Serenity, _Thank you Chancellor, you are most wise, as ever_

Serenity smiled,_ We shall see of I was wise in this choice if your Champions succeed. I shall delay this Council's judgement upon the fate of Shadow until after the current crisis is averted. Are there any objections?_

There was a conspicuous silence amongst the members of the Council.

_Very well, this meeting of the Council of the Covenant is concluded! Councillors, you may adjourn_ Serenity said with authority in her voice, immediately the members who had opposed Solana and Lunick vanished.

Seer jumped down from her throne and onto the table, and then onto the ground, _Well, this went better than I expected… Thank you for your support in the Council Serenity… You too Siren_

The Mew smiled and nodded her head, _Shadow was an old and dear friend to me as well Seer, and I too hope that he may return to us peacefully_

_You spoke well, Seer… Besides, I believe that we girls should stick together the males are too… Hot-headed and aggressive in their ways, we must temper them with our wisdom, besides, I never miss a chance to rub Forge's beak into my appointment to the Council after Shadow left, he always needs to be taken down a peg or ten! _Siren said, alight amusement in her voice

The three chuckled at that, _I still don't see why you put up with him Siren; if he were my mate I'd have throttled him long ago!_ Serenity said with a slight smirk

_Oh, he has other qualities that make up for his hotheaded stubbornness! _Siren said with a smile, _But I'm good at soothing his ego, I'll make him think he won somehow and calm him down; otherwise he'll be insufferable for days!_

Solana coughed loudly, "Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt but… Can we go now?"

Lunick nodded, "Yeah, I need to sleep and figure al this out!"

Serenity nodded, _Of course, it was rude of us not to send you back immediately, I shall-_

_They're my Champions, Serenity; I shall deal with them! _Seer said softly, she faced the pair, _Good luck, both of you, and when you meet the Shadow Dragon, remember; Unity is the key to Victory, and the strongest union of all is that of love, do you understand?_

"No, not at all" said Lunick, glaring at her, "Can't you just give us straight instructions?"

_Now where would the fun be in that?_ Seer giggled, _Now. Sleep Lunick, Sleep Solana, sleep and dream, sleep and rest, you shall need your strength in the coming days, and remember; beware the Black Sun, for it shall bring forth the power of Shadows… Sleeep…._

"What? Black Su-s" Lunick's eyes closed, he felt himself drift off, _Beware the Black Sun; it shall bring forth the power of the Shadows…_

Lunick snapped awake, he ay in his bed for several seconds, disorientated, he looked around; no Pokemon, no Seer, and no Black Sun… He felt warmth next to him and glanced to his side; Solana was sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on her face, her arms were wrapped around him, he blushed but smiled gently, he kissed her forehead and held her closer, drifting back to sleep…

Solana opened her eyes slightly and her smile widened, before she drifted back to sleep…

**A/N**

_Aaaww… Solana and Lunick are a good couple! Still, Black Sun? Staff of Aema? Victory through Unity? Lots of stuff that won't make sense yet, but when I get back to updating I think you'll like what I have in store… All this sets up what might happen in the last few chapters…_

_So, read, enjoy and review me! _

_I like reviews; they let me know that people actually like what I'm writing!_


	13. Chapter 13 The War Begins

**A/N** _First of all I would like to profusely apologise for the long wait for this chapter, months and months and months of waiting. It was a combination of losing regular Internet access, writers block and, if I'm honest, losing interest in the story when my writing ability totally failed me. But, you'll be happy to know, I'll be updating regularly again, every second Monday or so, and we're nearing the story's climax. I'm going to be dialling down the whole Covenant/Balance/Metaphysics thing. Sometimes I get an idea and I run away with it by accident. Plus I'm a philosophy nut so… yeah… sorry. Anyway, I hope I still have a few people willing to read the end of it, so, without any more rambling, I give you the thirteenth chapter of Love and Calamity. _

_I'd just like to thank all of you reviewers (except that anonymous person with the insults, I mean, really? Ever heard of constructive criticism Mr Troll?) The reaction from all of you was just fantastic!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

The War Begins

The attack had been swift, unexpected and devastating in its brutality.

Sir Lancelot sheathed his sword-Styler as he walked through the shattered ruins of the Wintown Ranger Base. Under his armoured boots glass and snow crunched, before him two Wintown Rangers were forced to kneel in the snow that fell serenely upon the devastated scene through holes in the building's ceiling. Silent Chris glared defiantly at the white-armoured knight, at either side of him two Shadow Dragon Grunts stood, shivering with cold and nerves, both sporting bruises and small cuts from their battle with the quiet giant Ranger. Lancelot ignored them. Instead he focused his attention on the other Ranger.

Elita glared frostily at the knight, her eyes filled with cold fury, "You haven't won yet Shadow Dragon!" She snarled, "I'll fight you and your men until my last breath!"

"Silence, thou dare speak unto a knight like that!" One of the grunts guarding her shouted, raising his hand to hit her, "I shall teach thee respect for thy betters!"

In a flash cold steel tickled the grunt's throat as Lancelot pressed the point of his sword-Styler against the unfortunate Grunt's Adam's apple, "Whilst under mine leadership thou shalt not strike our prisoners. They are valiant, if foolish, warriors and should be treated with honour!" Lancelot said coldly.

The Grunt paled considerably and let his hand drop to his side. Lancelot sheathed his sword again, turning his gaze upon the defiant Ranger Leader, "Thou art defeated Elita of Wintown. Thy Rangers are all captured or else they have fled. The Panula Caves are blockaded by more than fourscore of my men; none shall pass. Your comrades cannot come to your aid."

"I'm still alive! I am not a defenceless citizen you can massacre! I won't rest until Wintown is free of your filth!" Elita shouted, struggling against the two Grunts holding her.

"I am not a monster." Lancelot said, frowning at her, "I do not kill innocents; your people are unharmed. I fight only those who bear arms against me I have my honour. But for those that resisted I am not as merciful… Tell me where it is hidden or I shall execute one of your Rangers every hour until you do… Starting with this one" He motioned to Chris simultaneously drawing his sword.

"Tell you where what is hidden? I don't know what you're talking about!" She said, looking at Chris, letting concern leak into her voice.

"The Staff of Aema. You lead Wintown; you must know where the ancients hid the Staff. Is it within the temple in the mountains?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't know anything about this staff! I don't where it is!"

Lancelot's eyes hardened, "Then I am afraid this one will die"

"Where is the honour in killing an unarmed man!" Elita asked, contempt dripping from her voice, "You talk of honour but I can see you have none!"

"Honour dictates that I treat you with respect, not that I harbour those that would destroy me." Lancelot said softly, "My lord demands that I find the Staff of Aema to prove that I remain loyal to his cause… I will do what I must to ensure my success."

Suddenly they were interrupted by a Grunt who walked up to Lancelot, "Hey, boss, I think I've found someone who knows about the Staff thing the master wants. There's a woman here who claims to be the oldest woman in Fiore. She knows a lot about the folklore and legends of this place"

"Hm, interesting." Lancelot looked thoughtful, ignoring the Grunt's modern speech, "Mayhap this old one will save thy friend's life? Take me to this old woman. Let us see how much she really knows."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Elita cried out, struggling against her captors.

Lancelot looked surprised, "A soft spot for the old? I never would have thought the great and cold Elita would have such… compassion. It matters little; you have my word that we shall not harm the elder. We have need of her after all." He then addressed the Grunts, "Take them to the holding area, I shall deal with them after I have spoken with this old woman. Ensure that they are given food and adequate shelter. Anyone who mistreats them answers to me personally."

With that dire threat issued, Sir Lancelot left to meet with the oldest woman in the Fiore Region. Meanwhile, the Grunts, who were all pretty terrified by both of the Rangers, attempted to herd them to a nearby house without getting too close to them. The Wintown Rangers walked silently towards one of the houses that had been converted into a makeshift jail. Despite Lancelot's reassurances neither of them were willing to endanger the lives of the civilians by resisting. Not yet anyway…

Lancelot frowned, staring at the ancient woman sat before him. She met his gaze, undaunted, "I am the oldest woman in all of Fiore. Why have you come here?" She demanded.

"I am Lancelot, first amongst the Knights of the Shadow Dragon. I have come to seek thy counsel, old one, hast thou heard of a thing known as the Staff of Aema?" Lancelot asked respectfully.

"Ah, so that is what you seek? The Destroyer… Why would I tell you where to find it? Heed me well, child, I am the last person in the entire Region to remember the tales and the legends of the Staff. It is an evil thing. Created to ensure peace between Humans and Pokemon it was perverted into a tool of war and slavery. All those who have held the Staff have perished and with them perished the ancient civilisations that once inhabited this region. Give up your search for the Staff lest it destroy you!" The old woman warned, eyes burning.

"My master will not give up the search" Lancelot said, "I dare not fail him, lest he decides to make an example of me. I have no wish to die in dishonour."

"Why do you follow him? The one who seeks the Staff? I can see that you are not evil; you are not like the others with you. If you continue in your service to this… Monster, then you shall die along with everyone else in Fiore. You seek after things that have remained buried for millennia, things that should remain buried."

"I follow him because I must. He is my friend and he has a great vision; to end war, suffering, oppression and fear. With the power of the Staff he could make this world anew." Lancelot said.

"The Staff corrupts." She warned, "The search for it and the desire to possess it corrupts even the noblest of intentions until one seeks the Staff not for the good it may do but for power itself. Even if one remains untainted by this the Staff itself perverts and twists the intentions of the wielder. If one uses it to prevent war then it will destroy the nations involved. If one wishes to use it to capture a Pokemon with it so that its wounds may be healed or for some other purpose then it will enslave that Pokemon to your will." She said sternly, "You must convince your master to give up this search before it is too late."

Lancelot looked troubled, "He won't give up… Finding the Staff of Aema has become an obsession… My brother knights have fallen also, each corrupted by their desires for vengeance upon the Rangers or for the power the Staff will give them."

"If they will not turn aside from this path then you must stop them. Renounce the Shadow Dragon and take up arms against him. He must not find the Staff!" She said sternly.

"And in doing so dishonour myself and break my oath of fealty? I cannot."

"What honour is there in this course? True honour is not upholding an oath given to a madman; it is doing what you know is right. THAT is the honour you have always sought… It is the fire you saw in the eyes of the Rangers, the flame that burns in you, though you do not know it!"

Lancelot looked troubled, he frowned slightly, "You… You may be correct." He conceded, "But that does not change my current situation. My master seeks the Staff, he knows the Ancients hid it in one of the temples and he will not rest until it is his! It is only a matter of time before he finds the Staff and by then it will be too late."

The old woman sighed heavily and looked away, "For countless generations my family preserved the old tales and protected Fiore's most dangerous, if forgotten, secret. But I have no children, no family. I am the last of those sworn to the Staff's protection… If I were just a few years younger I would stop the Shadow Dagon myself… But I am too old… You follow the Shadow Dragon because he promises to use the staff for good, you do not seek it for your own personal gain… That is a very rare thing amongst those who know of the Staff, to hear of near infinite power and to seek it for good and not for power itself… If I tell you where the staff is hidden will you tell the Rangers? They must destroy it before the Shadow Dragon finds it!"

"If what you have said to me is true… If my betrayal of my master is not dishonour… He has changed greatly since he began his search for the Staff… I have come to believe that you speak the truth, that he has been twisted by his lust for the power of the Staff… I will renounce him and give aid to the Rangers, tell me where the Staff of Aema lies hidden?"

The old woman smiled crookedly, "I knew I saw something different in you!" She then frowned, "My memory has been fading over the past few years, I cannot remember all of the directions. However I do remember something that my grandfather once told me; 'the Staff lies at Fiore's crown, hidden beneath the mark of Sol. The chamber cannot be reached except at the time of the Black Sun, place upon the mark of Sol a sign of purity and the way to the Staff shall be opened."

Lancelot frowned, "The crown of Fiore? It must mean the Sekra Range! The Staff is hidden in the Fiore Temple!" His eyes widened, "A team of grunts was just dispatched to the temple to begin the search there!"

"Then you must hurry!" She said, "You must get word to the Rangers, they must find the Staff!"

Lancelot stood up and inclined his head, "Thank you ancient one, your advice has been most… enlightening, truly thou art one of the wisest people in the region."

She nodded back to him, "Yes, I am. Now go!"

Lancelot smiled and hurried out of her house, heading in the direction of the ruins of the Wintown Ranger Base.

Invisible to mortal eyes, the sinuous form of the Espeon called Seer watched Lancelot's receding figure. Despite the gentle fall of the snow, not a single flake touched her, instead the flakes parted around her, though this too was hidden from human sight. She seemed to exude self-satisfaction.

_You're not cheating again, are you Seer?_ The dry voice of Shadow suddenly intruded upon her, _Lancelot is on MY side… You wouldn't be trying to steal one of my pieces from the board?_

She turned her head to stare at the Umbreon that was walking towards her, the snow seemed to avoid him too and he didn't leave a single pawprint on the pristine snow. _If he defects it is because of his own free will. I am not influencing his thoughts in any way._ She replied, sounding slightly hurt.

_Oh? Then what was all that with the old woman?_

_Well…uh… He has to know all of his options; it is not free choice if he does not know that he has a choice to make…_

_Ah, of course! Oh silly of me to doubt your integrity, forgive me?_ He said.

Seer flicked her head and looked away from him, _You know you really don't suit that sarcastic tone. But enough small talk, what brings you here Shadow?_

He chuckled, _What else? You of course!_

_Me? Don't tell me you got lonely and decided to seek out my sparkling wit and charming company? _She asked, she would have arched her eyebrows if she'd had any.

_Don't flatter yourself too much Seer, you don't suit such a big ego. Although lately…_ A slight smirk appeared on Shadow's face.

Seer's eyes flashed, but she chuckled good-naturedly. _Now now, don't start calling me fat, do you remember the last time you did?_

_How can I forget? You blew up my favourite planet. _He replied.

_It was a movie… _She said, shaking her head.

_Yes but you didn't have to do that to poor old George did you? But enough sidetracking, hm? The game is coming to a close. The time of the Black Sun is fast approaching and in a few hours both sides will know the location of the Staff. It's still not too late to concede defeat Seer; you don't have to let any more people die to prove your point._

Seer turned her head towards him, _Oh, but I cannot surrender, not with what is at stake. Not only this world, but the very Balance itself is threatened… I cannot allow you to go unchecked… I will never surrender, so if you want to end this little game then I'm afraid you're the one who must concede defeat. _

_When I am on the cusp of victory? Hardly! Besides, I'm having so much fun! It's just like the old days, hm Seer? Admit it, despite all the danger, no, because of it; you've had more fun in the past few months than you've had in the past few thousand years! _

_Hm, perhaps… But that does not mean that I'm going to shamelessly ignore all our rules and shirk my responsibilities like you did! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go check on my Rangers… Don't you have a little four year old you need to steal sweets from?_

Shadow chuckled softly; _I'm not a bully Seer… Have fun with your little Ranger romance over in Ringtown; I have actual work to do… You know ever since you blew up the Foundry I've been run off my paws trying to get everything ready?_

_You always did underestimate me Shadow, I'm not simply encouraging Solana and Lunick's feelings… There is a plan you know and I think you'll be very surprised about who will come out on top this time… _

_Love conquers all? I always knew you were a romantic Seer, but surely you don't think a few hormones and sappy lines are going to be a match for me?_

She laughed, stroking her tail along his flank, _I seem to remember that it's worked before… _

He batted her tail away, glaring at her, _Humph! I am not going to be sucked into your little games!_

_Too late Shadow, you've been playing my game ever since we met, and I never lose it. Now I really must run. _She turned to leave, _Oh! And before I forget, check!_

With that, she vanished.

Shadow looked completely confused, _Check? What does she mean ch- uh-oh._

It was at that point that the Fiore Rangers began their counteroffensive and chaos engulfed Wintown…

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_I'm not exactly happy with this. I've been making it pretty obvious that Lancelot isn't a total bad guy, in fact he's more of a misguided good guy in a sense, but I'm not sure if I've made his defection a bit too… abrupt. Eh, I suppose I can rewrite a few things after I finally finish this thing. Before you guys go and review (You know you wan to – or else I'll send my robot-ninja-assassins after you!) I want to point to my other story that I just had to write, Light and Shadow Day and Night. I promised myself I wouldn't post it until I'd finished this but… I couldn't help it. Anyway it's a Black and White 2 Fanfic, a good game; you're a God, your people have almost been wiped out by Aztecs and now you're out to rebuild and rule the world, of course there's the whole 'peace or war, good or evil' thing… I promise the story's good!_

_So, there I'm gone until next chapter, Read, Enjoy and most definitely Review!_


	14. Chapter 14 Battle and Betrayal

**A/N** _I'm so sorry for the really late update. I had stuff to sort out with university applications (Trouble with references and whatnot) plus Mass Effect 3 came out and I got… distracted. Finished it four days after it came out. I would have finished sooner but my brother wanted a go. He's played all the games in the series but he's not finished any of them, which irritates me and… well… I kind of got inspired to write other stories, a Kung Fu Panda one and a ME3 one, well two ME3 ones actually… And I got writers block for the endings of this chapter and the next chapter of my other story so…_

_Yeah, sorry. I feel really bad considering that seven-month hiatus I before I posted the last chapter. Anyway, I finally finished and I'm not sure if Lunick and Solana are either A) Really embarrassed by this chapter B) Really pleased or C) Plotting my murder for injuring… well… read on._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

_Battles and_ _Betrayal_

Fiore was in big trouble.

Wintown and Fall City Rangers under the command of Lunick had gathered in the Panula Cave and had attacked, and broken through, the blockade at the Wintown end. But whilst the battle for control of Wintown was being fought in the north, forty Shadow Grunts, oblivious to the battle raging near their stronghold, had entered Fall City and was attempting to seize the town. There were no more than fifteen Fall City Rangers currently stationed in the Base and fierce fighting had broken out in the streets of Fall City as both Rangers and the citizenry attempted to beat back the attack.

Meanwhile a rather grumpy Solana, upset over not going on the Wintown liberation mission, was shocked to find an unarmed Sir Lancelot standing outside the Ringtown Ranger Base. They stared at each other, Lancelot with cool detachment and Solana with complete shock, "I have come to defect." Lancelot said solemnly.

"You…I…What?" Solana managed to force out.

"I have come to defect." Lancelot repeated slowly, "I wish to change sides. As proof of my sincerity I have come unarmed and I am willing to tell you the location of the Staff of Aema."

"The Staff? Really? This is some kind of trap, isn't it?"

Lancelot shook his head, "No. I have grown weary of my master's cruelty. He has become a power-hungry monster and I can no longer serve him. I recently learned the location of the weapon you both seek and I will tell you where it lies and how to get it, in return I want asylum, I want to join the Rangers and be protected from the reprisals of the Shadow Dragons."

Solana looked sceptical, "How can I trust you?"

Lancelot smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "You cannot. But if you do not take this chance then the Shadow Dragons will seize the Staff and nothing in the world can stop the from destroying you. It is your decision."

Solana frowned, "Come with me Lancelot."

The former knight followed behind her obediently, as they entered the Ranger Base several Rangers let out surprised cries and began reaching for their Stylers. Solana held up her hand, "He's with me. Stand down." The shocked Rangers hesitated and before they could ask questions Solana asked, "Can one of you go find Prof Hastings and Spencer? They will want to hear what Lancelot has to say."

It wasn't long before Lancelot was stood impassively before the Ranger leaders, Spencer looked sceptical, Prof Hastings looked eager and Solana looked angry. Finally Spencer broke the charged silence, "What are you doing here?"

"Defecting." Lancelot said.

"Defecting." Spencer said slowly, "You want to change sides? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"An old woman in Wintown showed me that there was another path. She showed me that there was no dishonour in breaking my oath of fealty to the Shadow Dragons. Ever since the events of Summerland, where I witnessed my brother knights wantonly destroy our base and kill our own men in order to have victory I have been having doubts about the Shadow Dragons… In the beginning their cause was just, noble, but now…" Lancelot sighed, "You do not have to believe me, but understand this, I was the first of the Shadow Dragons I have known the Dragon since we were children, I know his mind better than anyone, I know all of his plans, all of his ways. Allow me this chance at redemption and I shall teach you all you need to know to utterly destroy the Shadow Dragons."

"The inside information would be invaluable." Prof Hastings pointed out.

"This could simply be a trick, so that they can destroy us from the inside." Solana retorted.

"It is no trick, I assure you. As a sign of my good will, I brought you this." Lancelot reached inside of his white armour and removed a small box, he opened it and removed a disc, "This disc contains everything. The plans for our Sword-Stylers, the most up to date logistical and tactical information; how many Stylers we have, how many men, our supplies of ore and circuitry for the production of replacement Stylers, the locations of all of our safehouses, storehouses, secondary Styler factories, the names of every Shadow Dragon, troop deployments, distributions and conditions. With the information on this disc, you could destroy them all." Lancelot said gravely, putting the disc on the table, "Check it against your own intelligence reports. You will know that it is genuine."

Spencer took the disc and examined it, "Hm, very well. Professor, I want you to match the data on the disc to our own records. See if they match. Do it on an isolated system, if there is a virus planted on the disc we don't want it to crash our Base's computers."

Hastings took the disc and nodded, "I'll get right on it. It should only take a few minutes." He slipped the disc into his coat and left the room walking towards his temporary lab.

"Where is Lunick?" Lancelot asked, "I thought he would be most intrigued to learn of my defection."

"That is classified." Solana said tersely.

Lancelot eyed her for a few seconds and then smiled, "He's gone to Wintown to rescue Elita and liberate the town."

Solana's eyes widened, "How did you-"

He smirked, "It's written all over your face… Don't worry we knew nothing of this plan, but tell me how does he plan to get past the blockade? There are eighty Grunts guarding the exit of the Panula Cave."

"Like I'd tell you!" Solana snapped.

Spencer shook his head, "Solana, please, I know you're worried about Lunick but don't take it out on him. If his defection is genuine we don't want him reconsidering."

"It is of no moment, her hostility is understandable and I take no offence." Lancelot said, "Whilst we wait for the results of your data comparison I assume you would like to know where the Staff of Aema lies hidden?"

Spenser nodded, "Yes, and perhaps you can tell us what it actually does?"

"The Staff is hidden in a secret chamber in the Fiore Temple in the Sekra Range. I was told that this chamber lies beneath the 'Mark of Sol' and that it could only be opened by placing a symbol of purity on the mark during the 'Time of the Black Sun'."

"Is that it? Cryptic nonsense?" Solana asked sceptically.

"That is it. Although I have my own theories as to the meanings." Lancelot replied.

"Most of it is obvious. Sol is the sun, so we're looking for a picture of the sun, a symbol of purity could be any number of things; something white, crystal clear water… I'm not sure what this time of the Black Sun is though." Spencer said, looking thoughtful.

"There was a picture of the sun at the top of the ziggurat at the summit of the mountain on which the temple is built." Solana said, "So the chamber must be within the ziggurat."

Just then Prof Hastings returned and sat back at the table, "The data is genuine, it matches our own intelligence with only a few minor discrepancies, and there wasn't anything wrong with the data, no viruses or signals or software buried in the data, or at least none we can detect. I'm inclined to believe that Lancelot is sincere in his desire to change sides." He said, nodding towards the ex-Shadow Dragon, "Also, I think I can shed some light on the last part of the clue. The Black Sun."

Spencer gave the smug scientist an annoyed look, "Well? Don't keep us waiting, professor, what is it?"

"A total eclipse." Hastings said, grinning, "Obvious really. There's one due in four days, the path of totality will intersect with Fiore at around noon and it'll last for quite a while, thanks to our position in relation to the moon at present, about seven minutes, remarkable really. A total eclipse only occurs in a specific location every 360 to 410 years and an eclipse of this length only happens about ten times every millennium. We're looking at an ultra-rare event."

"Which means we have four days to get to the Fiore Temple and stop your former allies from taking the Staff." Spencer said to Lancelot, he then turned to Solana, "As soon as Lunick returns both of you, Aria, Joel and I will go to the Fiore Temple. We'll take a few other Rangers with us to deal with the main forces of the Shadow Dragons whilst we head to the ziggurat."

Solana nodded, "Okay, but what do we do with him?" She gestured at Lancelot.

"If you allow it, I would join you in your attempt to seize the Staff and destroy it." Lancelot said.

"We need all the help we can get." Spencer said.

"I'm still not totally convinced… If you come along I'll be watching you!" Solana said stubbornly.

"Then I shall be sure not to do anything to arouse your ire, Solana." The former knight replied.

The remainder of the meeting was spent hammering out a plan of attack on the Fiore Temple, as well as rounding up the Shadow Dragons and destroying their facilities based on the information Lancelot provided, meanwhile, in Wintown…

Lunick grimaced in pain and tightly bound a wound in his shoulder with cloth torn from his sleeve; already blood had begun to stain the makeshift bandage. Besides him, Minun let out an exhausted noise. Many hours of non-stop fighting had depleted both of their energy reserves and both Ranger and Partner Pokemon were covered in snow, mud, blood and other less identifiable substances.

They were crouched behind a partially demolished house, Lunick risked a quick glance around the corner and noticed that Elita was battling against four Shadow Dragon Grunts at once, she too looked exhausted and her winces and grimaces of pain suggested she had also been wounded. With a tired battle cry Lunick and Minun charged at the group of Grunts, momentarily startling them. Elita used their inattention to her advantage and managed to capture several of their Pokemon, thinning the ranks enough so that she could break free. Lunick dived into the middle of the group. Unlike in his fights against the Go-Rock Squad, his battles against these Grunts were not limited to simply fending off their Pokemon. Lunick punched, kicked, gouged and bit at them whilst Minun indiscriminately electrocuted Pokemon and Humans in equal measure.

Lunick sidestepped a clumsy thrust of a Sword-Styler, he grabbed the offending Grunt's arm and hit him hard in the elbow, numbing the entire limb. The Grunt cried out in shock and pain and Lunick managed to pick up the blade, using it to block an incoming blow from another adversary. Suddenly Elita's Skarmory dropped out of the sky, using its metal wings and talons to deadly effect, the suddenness of this aerial assault caused the Grunts to break off their attack and flee, leaving behind broken Sword-Stylers, unconscious and wounded Shadow Grunts and a very tired Ranger.

Elita walked up to Lunick, wiping her forehead and giving him a weary smile, "Thanks for the help, it was touch and go for awhile there. How's the rest of the battle going?"

Lunick shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. These Shadow Dragons are tougher than we thought. We're outnumbered too and the whole battle has devolved into running fights throughout the town, people on both sides are scattered about randomly, hunting and being hunted by turns. No one's got a clear advantage yet."

Elita grimaced and shook her head, "Damn it! We're not soldiers! We're not meant for…for…this!"

"I know but we have to keep fighting or who knows what these maniacs will do to the people of this Region?" Lunick said, "C'mon, let's see if we can link up with some other Rangers, maybe if we can make a concerted push we can break them and rout them out of the town."

"Or the charge will shatter again and we'll be in for a second round of these little skirmishes." Elita replied.

"Well have you got a better idea on how to end this?" Lunick snapped. The long fighting with little rest, not to mention the pain of his injuries, had made him irritable and short-tempered.

"Mind your tone! I'm the Ranger Leader, not you!" Elita retorted.

"Then act like it and come up with a proper plan, or get out of my way and let me do all the work, just like the Go-Rock Squad Crisis!"

"How dare you! I-" She began.

"You nothing! You had their main base hidden only a few miles away and you never even noticed! I'm the one who had to find it, I'm the one who confronted Gordor and his kids and forced them to blow it up! If it hadn't been for Solana and me the Rangers wouldn't even exist anymore!" He shouted, glaring at her.

It was then that Minun intervened and sternly lectured both Rangers, "Mai mai mai! Mai mai! Mah! Mai!" It snapped at them, hitting both of them in the legs and glaring at them in anger.

Lunick sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "You're right… Fighting like this gets us nowhere. I'm sorry Elita I'm just…"

"Tired, hungry, dirty, in pain and damned scared that we might lose this battle?" She asked.

"Sounds about right." He replied, smiling faintly, "So, any ideas?"

She shook her head, "We'll go with your plan. Let's go find the other Rangers."

An hour later, Lunick and Elita had rounded up around twenty Rangers, together they charged against a similar gathering of Shadow Dragons with a ragged roar. The light of dozens of capture lines, the dull thuds of swords hitting the snow-laden ground, cries of pain and snarled curses filled the air as the two forces collided for the second time that day. Lunick was ducking, dodging and weaving around opponents, diving away from a fireball, narrowly avoiding being impaled by razor sharp icy projectiles whilst simultaneously doing all he could to take out any Grunt that dared attack him. He punched one in the temple and watched with satisfaction as he crumpled to the ground, he barely dodged a stab from a female Grunt who took a bolt of lightning right in the chest, sending her hurtling into a knot of yet more Grunts, "Thanks Minun!" Lunick called to his partner before focusing on his next adversary.

Both groups were tired, injured and scared. The battle, if you could call it that, as short, brutal and bloody. Barely half an hour after the initial charge and Grunts were fleeing the scene or throwing down their weapons in despair. The Rangers had won.

In all, the Shadow Dragons had suffered the worst, purely because they had the greater numbers. Almost forty Grunts had been captured, many of them injured, and it was clear that an even larger number of the Shadow Dragon Sword-Stylers had been damaged or destroyed, depleting their already limited stockpiles. But the Rangers had not gone without losses themselves. Almost everyone was injured in some fashion, both Human and Pokemon, and all were exhausted and there were several people unaccounted for, lost during the chaotic melees and the frantic bouts of running battles that had been interspaced between them. Dozens of Stylers had been destroyed and Wintown itself had suffered heavy damage, many homes and businesses had been levelled or heavily damaged and the Ranger Base was completely destroyed. The cost in property damage alone was most likely in the millions. It would take a long time for the settlement to recover.

Despite this, the mood in Wintown was one of relief, elation and celebration. The first major battle between Shadow Dragons and Rangers had been a decisive victory for Fiore's protectors. Lunick sat in one of the few houses still standing, a medic examining his shoulder. The Ranger winced in pain, "Oww, careful! A sword has already impaled it today, I don't want you making it worse!"

The medic smirked, "Hold still then." He sprayed disinfectant on the wound, causing another yelp of anguish from the unfortunate Ranger and then he began stitching it, ignoring any further sounds of pain or protest. Once that was done he tightly bandaged it, "There, give it some time to heal, change the bandages every few hours and you'll be fine in no time. Try not to stress the wound too much or you'll rip open the stitches."

"Thanks." Lunick said, gingerly touching his shoulder. He stood up, swayed slightly as he suddenly became dizzy.

The medic steadied him, "You need to sleep." He said sternly.

"Later." Lunick said, stifling a yawn, "I have to go back to Ringtown, have to report to the others. We need to plan the next stage of the war."

The medic soon noticed the stubborn glint in Lunick's eyes; he held up his hands in defeat, "Fine, but as soon as you have off to bed with you, you need several hours of uninterrupted sleep. You've been overexerting yourself for an extended period of time. Frankly I'm surprised you haven't collapsed yet."

"What can I say? Rangers are made of tough stuff. A little tiredness isn't going to…keep…me…" He trailed off and yawned, blinking rapidly to wake himself up, "Oh, I don't feel very well…"

"That'll be the adrenalin draining out of your system. You'll crash soon if you don't get rest. Now." The medic said, glaring at him.

"Fine. I'll rest as soon as I arrive." Lunick said, walking out of the house carefully so as to not aggravate his other injuries, mostly extensive bruising on his side and legs, although he thought he might also have a few cracked ribs judging from the dull pain in his chest… _Nothing too serious_ He thought wryly to himself, _Although Solana would most likely give me a right shouting at if she knew that I was even moving with these injuries…_ The thought of his best friend – girlfriend he reminded himself – made him smile and the pain of his injuries faded somewhat.

Before long he found himself standing before the broken ruin of the Wintown Ranger Base; there were gaping holes in the building and rubble surrounded it and from what he could see the inside was even worse. There were signs that it may have actually been on fire at some point. Hazily he remembered seeing a black, oily cloud of smoke rising above the town, but he'd been too busy trying not to die to take much notice. Elita met him where the doors had been, "Hey Lunick. You look terrible."

"I feel worse." He said wryly, "Is the Dragonite free? I'd like to go back to Ringtown to make my report, plus I'd like to sleep in my own bed."

She smiled and nodded, "Of course. Tell the others that if they keep maybe a third of the extra Rangers here Wintown should be able to hold off anymore assaults."

"Of course." Lunick said, "I'll give Spencer your regards."

Elita smiled and nodded to him, "Thank you Lunick."

Before long Lunick was airborne, held tightly in the grasp of a Dragonite as it winged its way towards Ringtown. An hour later, Lunick was gently deposited on the ground outside the Ringtown Base, the Dragonite taking care not to aggravate his injuries. He entered the Base and was met by Murph whose face clouded with concern upon seeing him, "Lunick! You look awful!"

"I'll be fine after a hot shower and a night's sleep. Where're the others? I need to give them the news from Wintown."

"They're in the conference room… With Lancelot." Murph said.

"L-Lancelot? What? Here?" Lunick asked in shock.

"Yeah, he changed sides. He told us where the Staff thing is and gave us loads of information and stuff." Murph said, smiling, "Spencer said we know enough to end this crisis once and for all."

Lunick frowned, "Hm… Thanks for telling me. I'll go report in now."

Murph nodded and Lunick walked to the conference room, as soon as he arrived he was greeted by shocked gasps. _I must look worse than I thought…_ Lunick thought.

"Lunick! What happened to you!" Solana exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him.

Lunick grimaced, "If you don't let go you're going to break my cracked ribs." As soon as she let go he continued, "We've managed to drive the Shadow Dragons from Wintown, or what's left of it. The town suffered a lot of damage during the attack. The Ranger Base has been completely destroyed, but the Wintown Rangers are mostly unharmed. There are a lot of wounded in Wintown, but there're enough able-bodied Rangers to prevent the Shadow Dragons from reoccupying the town."

"Good work Lunick, I knew you could do it." Spencer said, before gesturing at Lancelot, "As you can see we've had our own successes here. Lancelot has defected and we now have a lot of sensitive intelligence on the Shadow Dragons. We've come up with a plan of attack, but we can go through that after you've recuperated."

Solana frowned, "You look exhausted… and you really need a shower." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "How bad are your injuries?"

"Nothing too bad cuts and bruises mostly. Two cracked ribs on my left side, but they don't seem to be serious and a Shadow Dragon got a lucky hit on my shoulder with a Sword-Styler. Pierced right through, a few days rest and a hot shower and I'll be ready for active duty again."

Solana looked unconvinced but she decided not to say anything, "I think you can handle the rest of the planning without me?" She asked the rest of the group.

Spencer smiled and nodded, "Sure, you go help Lunick recuperate, we'll finish up here. We'll fill you in on the full plan tomorrow morning Lunick."

The couple left the conference room and headed back to their room. Once they were alone, Solana hugged him again, gentler this time, "I was worried about you, and then you come back looking like this!" She gestured at the dirty, tattered rags that had once been Lunick's uniform "You scared me to death!"

"You shouldn't have. The day one of those Grunts gives me trouble is the day I hand in my Styler!" Lunick said, grinning, "Now if you'll excuse me, the shower's calling to me."

As he headed towards the shower, Lunick began pulling off the tattered remnants of his jacket and shirt, but suddenly he grimaced and groaned in pain, rubbing his shoulder, "Ah, damn it."

"Lunick? Are you okay?" Solana asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just hard to get some of this off with my shoulder and side playing up. I'll be fine." He replied.

"Do… Do you want me to help you?" She asked.

Lunick turned, eyes widening, "Solana… no…I…I can do this myself."

"Except you can't." She pointed out. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I…I…Hm... Fine, okay." He said, blushing faintly.

"Okay what?" She asked coyly.

Lunick reddened, "Help me… to..." He mumbled something unintelligibly.

"What was that?" She asked, grinning now.

"Help me undress myself." He said quickly, glaring at her, "Happy now you've humiliated me?" He demanded.

She giggled, "Yes, yes I am. Now, let's get this off."

Solana helped him out of his ruined uniform, both of them blushing brightly. "Thanks." Lunick mumbled, when Solana didn't leave he frowned, "What?"

"If you can't get dressed or undressed by yourself, I don't think… Well…You…" She said reluctantly.

"What?" He asked suspiciously, his blush beginning to mount again.

"Well… I…I wanted to ask if… you…. Needed my help in… well…washing yourself." She said quickly, looking away from him.

His eyes widened, "I think I'll manage." He said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you opening your shoulder, or stressing your ribs." She said.

"But…But…" He began.

"I won't look. Promise." She said, smirking slightly.

Lunick looked away from her quickly, "You're right. I don't like admitting it, and I probably will never say that again so savour it while you can."

She grinned again, "Oh I will… Now get in that shower, I'm not about to let that shoulder wound get infected."

It was embarrassing and awkward at first, especially for Lunick, but eventually he relaxed and found the experience rather pleasant. Well except when she washed his wounded shoulder and over his side were the cracked ribs were. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Solana said, smirking.

He smiled and nodded, "Okay, okay, fine. I get it… Thanks Solana."

His girlfriend nodded and helped him out of the shower, she helped him to get dried and dressed without further exacerbating his wounds, Lunick yawned tiredly and smiled, "I really need to get some sleep."

"It looks like Minun already beat you to it!" Solana said, giggling, pointing to Lunick's Partner Pokemon who was curled up next o Plusle on their bed.

"I'm not surprised. I think he shot more lightning over the past day then he has in the rest of his life combined." Lunick sighed sadly, "I can't believe it came to this. I'd have died a half dozen times today if it weren't for Minun… Heck I'd have been dead months ago if it wasn't for him…" He shook his head, "How did it ever come to this Solana? When did the Rangers become soldiers fighting some damned war, when did the bad guys actually start killing our friends?"

Solana gasped, "What? Who- oh no, it wasn't Chris? Elita?"

Lunick shrugged, "Elita is fine, but Chris is missing, so are three Fall City Ranges and a few Wintown Rangers. They could be fine… but the fighting was really fierce, it was… I never want to have to do that again."

Solana hugged him again, "It'll be over soon. Spencer's come up with a foolproof plan. By this time next week the Shadow Dragons will be history."

He smiled wanly, "I hope so…" He got into their bed and closed his eyes, "Right now I'm too tired to even think… Good night Solana."

Solana got in next t him and smiled, "Good night Lunick." She said softly, a look of almost maternal concern on her face as her boyfriend fell into what appeared to be a very deep sleep. _Legends know he needs all the rest he can get… In four days we're going to be fighting for the future of the entire Fiore Region and, if Seer can be believed, for the future of the whole universe or something._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _So there it is, Chapter Fourteen. We're almost to the end! Hm, I think I've been rushing the story, not with the updates, obviously, but with the actual story progression, well if I am please tell me in the reviews._

_Also, just to make it absolutely clear. Nothing went on in the shower scene. After all Lunick has a hole in his shoulder and two cracked ribs, so there. They do share a bed though so… I'll leave it all to your capable imaginations, besides this **is** 'T' rated and I'm not sure what the boundary is exactly for that kind of thing._


	15. A Dark Apotheosis And A Blazing Dawn

**A/N** _Me again with yet another chapter! The first half is kind of boring, just both sides laying out their plans with a little angry ranting by the Shadow Dragon and a small moment between Lunick and Solana, luckily it gets much more action-y in the second half. I might need to explain the chapter title a bit; apotheosis is a term that means an event in which a mortal becomes a god, such as Hercules upon his death or a few Roman Emperors. So a 'Dark Apotheosis' refers to the Shadow Dragon's plan; to gain god-like power with the Staff and become a 'Dark God'. _

_I want to thank my reviewers for sticking with his story and all those who favourited it; many thanks! _

_Iris Taishou. Actually the scene might have happened, just a lot differently… _

_Lunick: "I'm fine, just a few bruises, I'm going to take a shower." He goes into the bathroom and Solana follows him, "Uhm, something you wanted Solana?"_

"_I'm very happy your back Lunick…" She walks close to him, "VERY happy."_

_Lunick: 0.0 - =D_

_PrincessOfDestiny14. Thanks, but I'm starting to regret the mediaeval twist… Take this chapter for instance; all those thees, thous and hasts were killing me!_

_Anyway, enough of that, on to Chapter Fifteen!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_A Dark Apotheosis And A Blazing Dawn_

The next day in the hidden base of the Shadow Dragons, in the inner sanctum of The Shadow Dragon himself, the aforementioned megalomaniac and his lieutenants were finalising the last stage of their plan. Ector, Kay and Gawain, the only Knights of the Shadow Dragon left after Lancelot's betrayal, were sat at a long table made of polished ebony and mahogany and at its head was their leader, the Shadow Dragon. He fixed each of the in turn with an intense glare, "Thy failures hath brought shame and dishonour upon my name! Ector! Twice thou hast faced Lunick in battle and twice thou hath failed to strike the deathblow! Still that child lives; still that child mocks me by his very existence! His defiance has cost me greatly, it must end, now, before the eclipse begins three days hence."

Ector nodded, looking shamefaced, "I will not fail again, lord, Lunick's blood will stain my blade! I shall take his head and-"

"No!" The Dragon shouted, glaring at him, "Thou hast had thy chance and thou hast failed miserably to kill this child!" He turned to Sir Kay; "Thou alone of my Knights hath not suffered defeat by the hand of the Rangers. Thou alone are neither traitor nor incompetent, and so to thee alone shall fall the honour of taking the lives of Lunick and Solana. The Champions of the Covenant will die ere the sun sets in two days, is that understood?"

"I shall not fail, lord, they will die." Kay said solemnly.

The Dragon nodded, smiling, "Good. Do this thing and I shall honour and elevate thee even beyond Lancelot's place. Thou shalt be second only to me in the new order, thou shalt live forever by my side, my strong right hand."

Kay's eyes widened and he bowed his head; "Thou honour me beyond measure, lord."

The Shadow Dragon nodded, turning to Gawain, his eyes narrowed, "Gawain, thy failure to protect the Foundry greatly sullied thy honour and thy standing with me. Dost thou wish to absolve thyself of it?"

Gawain nodded, his voice eager, "Yes lord! I shall do whatever it takes to wipe clean the stain that Lunick, Solana and Aria left upon my name!"

He nodded approvingly "Good! This I what thou must do; thou are to take half of all those still loyal to me and still able to draw a blade, take them to Fall City, there thou are to reinforce the two score men embattled there, take the city and force the Rangers to meet thee in battle. With their forces divided they will be unable to breach the defensive line we have put in place in the Fiore Temple." The Dragon smiled cruelly, "Failure in this shall be most… unpleasant… victory shall yield great rewards, and if thou canst destroy the Rangers sent against thee then I shall consider thy honour restored and I shall elevate thee, thou shalt sit upon my left hand, above all but Kay and myself."

"There will not be a Ranger still living in Fall City or Ringtown!" Gawain vowed, eyes shining with the fervour of desperation.

The Shadow Dragon finally turned to Ector, "Thou hast failed me many times Ector, but I shall also give thee a chance to absolve thyself. Thou shalt command the rest of my men; thou shalt accompany me to the Fiore Temple and defend the temple with thy life and ensure that the Rangers pay a thousand fold in blood and agony for every inch of ground they advance, thou are to stop them before they reach the Temple's summit. Is that clear?"

"Yes lord." Ector said, "None shall reach the Staff so long as I live!"

"That is true. I expect thee to fall in battle long before a single Ranger reaches me. If not then thou shalt die a slow, painful death as soon as I take possession of the Staff. Thy agonised screams will serve as a warning to all who oppose me as to their ultimate fate." The Dragon said coldly.

Ector paled, his eyes widened, he nodded silently unable to trust his voice.

"Thou all know thy roles, thou all know the price of failure and the rewards of success. Thou hath my permission to withdraw, thou hath many preparations ahead if thou are to carry out thy duties in three days." The Shadow Dragon said, waving his hand in dismissal.

The three knights rose and left the chamber, Gawain supporting a very nervous Ector, as soon as the door closed the Shadow Dragon stood and paced the room, "The plan will succeed, I am certain. With the Rangers divided, battle-weary and weakened they will pose little threat as I retrieve the Staff…"

"But you fear that the Covenant have put in place some contingency?" Asked Shadow, his dry, urbane voice issuing forth from the corner of the room where he had been watching the meeting, unobserved.

The Shadow Dragon turned and nodded, frowning, "You are certain they will not interfere?"

"They cannot." Shadow said, "It is against their rules. The only one allowed to deal with the Shadow Dragon situation is Seer and I know how she works. I will keep her busy whilst you retrieve the Staff."

The Shadow Dragon nodded, "Very well, but what if they break through, her Champions?"

"Destroy them." Shadow said simply, "I have given you the power, use it. We have come too far to allow a pair of children to stop us, not this close to victory! You have the Night Styler that Gawain developed, you have my power, and with it you are the most powerful human in the world! They cannot stand against you!"

The Shadow Dragon nodded, fingering the hilt of his dark, obsidian sword, "If that is true, master, then they will die, by my hand if by no one else's… Three days they hath left to live. Three days until the culmination of a lifetime of work, of pain… A new world, a world in which the Rangers are not welcome, a world without war, without plague or famine or drought or suffering. A world that belongs to me and no other."

"And when your new order dawns upon this world the Covenant will see that our power can be used safely, they will see that I was right all along, they will see a perfect world, a world of beauty, a world wrought by my paw, and they will beg for my forgiveness!" Shadow said exultantly, "They will see how powerful I truly am, how the fate of worlds bends to my will and they will bow to me!"

The Shadow Dragon smiled grimly, "Apotheosis. A man becoming a God… That is what shall occur. My shadow will fall over the world…"

The Ringtown Ranger Base had once again become the focal point for the Ranger resistance against the Shadow Dragons. With Wintown's Base destroyed, Fall City's heavily damaged and under constant threat from the Grunts who were hidden in the city and Summerland too far from the front lines for it to be an effective staging ground, Ringtown had been the obvious choice.

Elita, Cameron, Spencer, Joel, Professor Hastings, Lancelot Lunick and Solana were in the conference room finalising the counterattack plans, a large map of Fiore dominating the screen next to the table, "Welcome everyone, in this meeting I am going to outline our plan of attack on the Shadow Dragons. It will be an all-out assault codenamed 'Operation Blazing Dawn'. We will need to weaken and divide the Shadow Dragons in preparation for this assault." Spencer said, "Which is why during Phase One we're going to attack their supply caches and safehouses first. We will seize ore, circuitry, money, anything that can strengthen the Shadow Dragons, destroy what you can't capture. The only way we can ensure they can't recuperate is with a scorched earth policy."

"That's where we come in." Solana said, "Lunick, Aria and I will lead three separate teams to Fall City, Summerland and certain marked areas in the wilderness outside the main settlements." She pointed at several locations within the settlements and many more in Fiore's vastnesses with a laser pointer, "We strike hard and fast. Take out our assigned targets." On the screen three groups of blue dots went to each marked area in turn, as each group reached their targets the area's mark vanished, once all of the markers were gone Solana continued. "Hopefully the Shadow Dragons haven't had time to move any significant amounts of men or resources to new, safer locations, if they haven't we can cripple their operation, preparing the way for Phase Two." She nodded to Spencer.

"As soon as all three teams report that their priority targets have been neutralised we will commence with Phase Two; Elita and Joel will lead a relief force to Fall City and flush out the Grunts that have been sabotaging our operations there." A larger group of blue dots travelled from Ringtown through Lyra Forest and the Krokka Tunnel and into Fall City, the city turned from red to blue. "Once Fall City is cleared we move to Phase Three." Spencer said, nodding to Professor Hastings.

"As soon as Fall City is liberated every Ranger not needed to maintain security in the towns will participate in Phase Three and strike at this location." The map of Fiore zoomed in until it showed a remote region in the far northwestern part of Fiore, deep within the Sekra Range. "This is the approximate location of the Shadow Dragons' primary base of operations, Lancelot will accompany Cameron, Spencer, Solana and Lunick and their teams and will provide a more exact location as well as entry to the base. The priority objective is the capture of the three remaining Knights of the Shadow Dragon and the Shadow Dragon himself, with luck we can arrest him before he reaches the Fiore Temple."

"About that." Lunick said, frowning, "I've received reports of large concentrations of Shadow Dragons in and around the Fiore Temple's vicinity. That is where the Staff of Aema is, shouldn't we send a team to deal with them?"

"I was getting to that." Professor Hastings said irritably, "As soon as the assault on the Shadow Dragon Headquarters is complete the Rangers involved will then head to the Fiore Temple to mop up the Grunts there."

Lunick shook his head, "We should attack the Fiore Temple first, we have to secure the Staff of Aema, or at least prevent the Shadow Dragons from reaching it until the eclipse ends. If they capture it we're done for."

"I'm still not entirely convinced that this magic staff is going to be a factor. It will most likely disintegrate as soon as someone touches it, assuming it hasn't rotted away already. That thing is millennia old, the Shadow Dragon is obviously deluded." Hastings said, "And even if you're right our plan has the greater chance of completely wiping out the Shadow Dragons, whereas going after the Temple first gives them time to regroup and redistribute people and resources, rendering our intelligence useless."

"This is a mistake!" Lunick warned.

Spencer sighed, "Lunick, if you're so worried about this Staff of Aema then your best option is to carry out your orders as quickly and efficiently as possible. The sooner we've destroyed their base the sooner we can move on the Fiore Temple, who knows, perhaps we'll intercept the Shadow Dragon before he ever reaches the Temple."

Lunick shook his head but stayed silent, the plan was a good one, _I only hope we get to the Fiore Temple before the eclipse begins. _He thought worriedly.

Lancelot spoke for the first time, "The plan is sound, it will almost certainly succeed. Lightning fast strikes on multiple targets will stretch their resources too thin, you will break them…" He shook his head and sighed, "But I agree with Lunick. The Staff is the key, with it the Shadow Dragon will be unstoppable, even if you destroy his entire organisation the power of the Staff is enough to level this entire Region. The tales are clear on this; he who wields the Staff of Aema attains the powers of the gods themselves and in every tale this leads to the fall of kingdoms, civilisations, the annihilation of entire races."

"What evidence is there for this besides ancient folklore and superstition?" Hastings demanded.

"There's Seer, the Covenant. You even saw her, remember? When she warned us about the Staff and the Foundry?" Solana said.

"If we go straight for the Staff then the Shadow Dragons will scatter, go to ground, we'll never find them all." Spencer said, "This is our only chance to finish them all off at once. We can't pass it up!"

"I agree with Spencer." Joel said, "Our plan has the greatest chance of complete victory."

"I have to agree too." Elita said.

"There, that's four against three. We're carrying out the original plan." Spencer said, giving Lancelot, Solana and Lunick a warning look, "And I don't want any more arguments. Everyone gather your teams, we all leave in one hour. Dismissed."

They all left in ones and twos, discussing their roles or going to check on their Rangers. Solana and Lunick stood alone in the conference room, looking at each other. Solana finally sighed and said, "Well, I guess that's it. I suppose we'll just have to do our best and take out the Shadow Dragons quickly."

Lunick nodded, a look of concern on his face, "I only hope we're not too late."

Solana embraced him and smiled, "Everything will be fine. The Shadow Dragons don't stand a chance against both of us together!"

Lunick smiled and kissed her gently, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" She said playfully, smirking, she then glanced at the bandages just visible under his jacket, "You're sure you're well enough for this?"

He smiled, "I'll use my Styler with my other hand and I'll be careful. I wouldn't be able to sit back and watch you go charging into danger without me." His smile faded, "Besides, someone else might have gotten it wrong." (**A/N** Sorry, Mass Effect 3 reference. Couldn't resist… Poor Mordin!)

Solana shook her head; "You always were too damn heroic for your own good!"

He smirked, "It's one of the reasons you love me!"

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose I can let you be right just this once. Come on, we'd better get our teams ready."

An hour later and the combined forces of the Rangers of Fiore were scattering across the Region in preparation for Phase One of 'Operation Blazing Dawn'. The campaign would last three days and it would shake Fiore to its very foundations….

Solana ducked under a slash from a Shadow Dragon attempting to decapitate her, she slammed her fist into his solar plexus and brought her knee to his face as he doubled over. She picked up his Sword-Styler and turned to meet her next opponent who was charging at her, screaming his blade held high. She wasted no time in deflecting the blow, causing the blade to slam into the ground, in the split second that the Grunt was overextended she brought the hilt of her own Sword-Styler down and shattered his arm, he howled in agony so she knocked him out with an expert blow to his head. She then dodged out of the way of a thrust from a female Grunt who swore violently, slashing her blade back towards Solana. The female Ranger blocked, the impact jarring her arm, she gritted her teeth and responded with a blow of her own, "Plusle! Where are you?" She shouted over the din of battle.

Suddenly the Grunt before her convulsed as electricity coursed through her body, she slumped to the floor and Plusle jumped up on top of her senseless body, "Plah!"

Solana's face split into a wide grin, "Good work!" A shout from behind her caused her to turn just as a Grunt that was sneaking up behind her was poleaxed by a powerful fist in his face. Solana was about to thank whoever had saved her when her smile turned to open-mouthed shock, "Chris!"

The silent Wintown giant smiled and grunted, "Yep."

"But I thought- Lunick said- I thought you'd been-"

"Killed? Nah." Chris said enigmatically, cutting her off, he pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "Smash move class three."

Solana shot him a confused look and then looked where he was pointing. It was the small cave the Grunts had come charging out of to engage her team. This was her second target, a large hidden, Shadow Dragon supply cache, obviously hidden in the cave. Solana's eyes suddenly glimmered with understanding. A class three smash move would bring down the cave mouth and bury the supply dump. She glanced about and noticed that Andrew, a quiet Ranger from Fall City who was currently fending off a Shadow Grunt had a Hariyama with him. Solana pointed towards Andrew and Silent Chris nodded curtly, walking over to stand behind the Grunt. Andrew forced the Grunt to back into Chris. The unfortunate man turned and stared up in horror at the wall of muscle, "I… uh… Surrender?" He said meekly.

A fist was his only answer, the Grunt crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Chris pointed to the cave, "Bring it down."

Andrew looked confused, then noticed the cave and nodded, "Hariyama! Bring down the cave! Focus punch!"

The large Pokemon rushed through the melee and jumped up on several rocks with surprising grace for a being of its bulk and was soon above the cave mouth, it brought its fists down on the unyielding stone several times before there was a loud cracking sound, fissures appeared around the cave mouth and then suddenly it fell, tons of rocks smashed into the ground, sealing it completely.

The sound reverberated around the small battlefield, drawing eyes towards the former supply cache, "Retreat!" Shouted a Grunt and before long the area was void of Shadow Dragons, or at least all those conscious or uninjured enough to run.

Solana wiped the sweat and blood from her forehead and smiled wearily. The resistance from the Shadow Dragons had been unexpectedly fierce, it seems the Shadow Dragon had pre-empted their plan by fortifying his most vulnerable positions. Chris walked over to her, "Good fight."

Solana nodded, "Yeah, we've captured a good number of them, and buried their supply dump. Any wounded?"

"Three broken arms, two broken legs, cuts, bruises. Mostly tired." He said, looking uncomfortable with speaking so much.

Solana smirked, "It's okay, 'Gabby Chris', Lunick told me all about what happened with Rayquaza at the Fiore Temple."

The quiet giant glared at her, "That was a secret!"

She smirked, "Well I am his g- I mean best friend."

Chris narrowed his eyes and smiled faintly, "Girlfriend?"

Solana blushed, "What? No! I'm not- oh who am I fooling?" She glared at him, hands on her hips, "What if we are together?"

The fierce glint in her eyes gave Chris pause and, in typical style, he stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." She said, a slight smirk on her face, "Now, get everyone together, the wounded go back to Ringtown and then we press on to our third target, it's a secondary factory for their Stylers."

A Shadow Dragon Grunt was rushing through the devastated streets of Fall City, the defacto capital of the Fiore Region had sustained a lot of damage over the past few days as the Shadow Dragons and the Rangers contested control of the city. Control Fall City and you control the larger of Fiore's two ports, effectively cutting the entire Region off from the rest of the planet. If the Shadow Dragons controlled the port then the Ranger Union wouldn't be able to send any reinforcements, although it was debatable if they were going to send any anyway. The silence from the Union about the crisis had been very suspicious and many Rangers feared that their communications had been jammed somehow, or worse… The Shadow Dragons were also attacking the Ranger Union.

In any case, the Grunt's only concern at this point was getting to Sir Gawain quickly. There was no telling what the Knight might do to him if he was late. It was well known amongst the rank and file that the Knights were all on edge and that for Ector and Gawain defeat meant death. Which was why the Grunt was so afraid of being late, Gawain had never been very tolerable about people being late and now that his life was hanging by a thread the Knight had become unpredictable, even dangerous. He finally reached the house where Gawain had set up his forward command post; he bowed quickly, "Report from the field, sir! The Rangers have seized or destroyed the supply dumps in sectors D-17 through F-14 and three of our secondary Styler factories have been destroyed or damaged extensively. Losses are estimated at 40-70% percent."

"I don't give a damn about the supply caches or our factories!" The knight snarled, "Tell me news of the city! Where are my men?"

"We've seized the northern half of the city and we've established a secondary command post near the clock tower. A few civilians and Rangers are holed up in Prof Hastings' lab but we've got it under siege. They'll break soon and we'll be able to seize his research data."

"Good, good." The flame-haired knight murmured, looking down on a map of the city on a table in the living room, converted into a make-shift war-room, "And the west?"

"We're making slow but steady progress. The reinforcements you brought have been a big help, unfortunately the Rangers have also brought reinforcements, but only twenty Rangers or there about, not enough to stem the tide. They've held the Ranger Base, or what's left of it and they're still holding the port. They have barricades in the area near the fountain and that's where fighting it heaviest at the moment."

Gawain nodded, "Pull men from the lab siege and send them west. I want that Base levelled, burn it to the ground! Blockade the Krokka Tunnel! No more reinforcements get through!"

"Yes sir!" The Grunt said, bowing, before running out of the house to deliver the orders.

Gawain turned back to the map, a thoughtful look on his face, "What are you up to?" He wondered, "You could have sent far more than twenty Rangers, this is a delaying action, but for what?"

Lunick dodged quickly around a house and pressed himself flat against the wall, dragging Murph next to him, "Quiet!" He hissed, tensing.

A group of ten Shadow Grunts marched past, talking amongst themselves. For a few tense seconds the two Rangers were in plain view, but they went unnoticed, the Grunts passed them by walked around a corner and were gone. Lunick relaxed and shook his head, "Phew, that was close."

Murph nodded, looking worried, "They're everywhere!"

Lunick nodded his agreement, "Yeah, but we have to stay focused." He took out his Styler, activating the phone feature and put it to his ear, "Bravo Team, this is Alpha Leader, target is in sight, begin your attack."

"Copy that Alpha Leader, Bravo out." Aria said, closing the connection.

Lunick hated having to use all these codenames and things, it seemed over the top, but then it was better safe than sorry, who knows whether or not the Shadow Dragons were listening in?

An explosion caught his attention and he smiled, "Good work Aria." He muttered, he then turned to Murph, "Okay, let's go pay the Dusk Factory another visit."

The pair easily managed to infiltrate the factory – all of the guards having rushed towards the explosion that Aria had caused, Lunick reactivated his phone, "Alpha Team this is Alpha Leader, I'm in position, status?"

"This is Alpha three and four, in position."

"Alpha five and six, ready."

"Alpha seven, eight, nine and ten, we're good to go."

"Commence attack, repeat, commence attack." He shut his phone off and listened intently, several explosions ripped through the Dusk Factory and Lunick charged in, Minun blasted a door in and Murph charged forward, bowling over a surprised Shadow Grunt, "What the f-"

He didn't have time to complete his expletive as Lunick hit him over the head, "Good work Murph, let's hurry, the guards Aria drew away will be heading back!"

They made their way quickly to the Styler production line, dozens of unfinished Sword-Stylers littered the room, all activity halted by the explosions. Lunick knelt down and set the charge he'd been carrying, "Okay, it's activated. Five minutes, c'mon!"

The pair dashed back the way they had come, knocking over Grunts and smashing through doors, "This is taking too long!" Lunick shouted, "Two minutes!"

"Why did you bring me on this crazy mission!" Murph wailed as he ran as fast as he could, panting heavily.

"You needed the experience." Lunick said, smiling, "Besides, you're always complaining that you don't get enough serious missions!"

"If I live through this I'm never complaining again!" Murph vowed, "At least, not within your ear-shot you crazy, insane-"

"Yeah yeah, keep running, one minute twenty seconds!"

"STOP COUNTING DOWN!" Murph shouted in terror.

"One minute!" Lunick called, grinning.

The pair put on extra speed as a deep rumble emanated from the facility, "What was that!" Murph asked.

"Maybe… Maybe the charge went off early?"

"WHAT?"

"Stop shouting! I said maybe!" Lunick snapped.

There was a very loud explosion and a burst of hot air lifted them off their feet as soon as they crashed to the floor, Lunick ignoring the agony of jarring his wounded shoulder and thankful that he had at least avoided landing on his cracked ribs, jumped up, dragging Murph, "Okay, so there's no maybe. The charge's gone off and we've got about ten seconds before a fireball comes hurtling down this corridor to burn us to a crisp."

Murph got up and ran, snarling some very colourful oaths towards Lunick, who was mildly impressed. "I don't even want to know why you know so many curses."

That brought a fresh tirade from the terrified, angry Ranger.

The pair dashed out of the factory just before the fireball Lunick had warned Murph about came blasting out the building, shaking the very foundations of the industrial edifice with its roar. Shortly afterwards there came the sounds of cracking, smashing, crumbling and before they knew it the Dusk Factory had collapsed into a smoking ruin, the two dishevelled Rangers, cloaked in ash and dust stared at the ruins for several seconds, open mouthed, before bursting into peals of laughter.

A few minutes later, the almost hysterical laughter died down (during which Lunick half-seriously wondered if the intense laughter would break his already-cracked ribs), Lunick and Murph were well away from the wreckage of the Dusk Factory, rendezvousing with the rest of Alpha Team, once they were all accounted for they moved on to their next target.

The explosions had drawn the attention of the entire city, but especially that of Gawain. He looked up from his maps and status reports, his eyes widened, "Lunick." He snarled, "It has to be! That child will _not_ humiliate me again!" He turned towards a Grunt who quailed under his dark, wrathful gaze, in a voice of thunder and steel he said, "Get me my sword, and bring thirty of my best men. This day Lunick will die and my honour shall be restored!"

The Grunt scrambled to carry out the Shadow Knight's orders and soon enough Gawain began his hunt in the broken streets of Fall City…

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _So there we are, Chapter Fifteen. I must say I never expected to get this far along, and with such a large story, 116 pages and 48,948 words as of this chapter, ignoring the author's notes. The next chapter will be really exciting, I promise; 'Operation Blazing Dawn' really gets underway; the Rangers will make their big push into Fall City and the second big battle of this crisis/war thing will get underway, the result of which may tip the balance in the favour of either side! After that there's the assault on the Shadow Dragon HQ and then, finally, the eclipse, the Fiore Temple, the Shadow Dragon and the Staff of Aema. Some of Seer's enigmatic advice will finally become clear (I mean Unity is the key to victory? The greatest union is love? What kind of drivel do I write sometimes?)_

_I must say I'm looking forward to showing off the Shadow Dragon's Night Styler, revealing what powers Shadow actually gave him and finally putting the Staff of Aema into play… Still that's another, what, two, three chapters away? I was planning on giving this story a nice even twenty chapters but it'll probably be more. I'm still moving the story along pretty fast._

_Speaking of fast, I churned out the last half of this chapter and most of Sixteen in a single night and then Seventeen and part of Eighteen the day after. Now there'll be a few surprises coming up, and I was wondering… What do you think Lancelot's real name is? I'm out of ideas! PM them if you don't want to put it in a review._


	16. Chapter 16 The Battle of Fall City

**A/N**_ So, Chapter Sixteen! This a mostly action-based chapter in which the fate of Fall City is decided and the bulk of both the Rangers of Fiore and the Shadow Dragons clash in direct battle for the first time. With Gawain fighting for his life, and the promise of near-divinity, the Shadow Dragons won't be going down without a fight! Also in this chapter, others beside Spencer discover their relationship and they are soon forced to decide if keeping their relationship is really worth it!_

_A fair warning, there is a swear word in here, well one word used twice. I don't normally swear or use swearing in my stories unless I think it adds to the story so if you don't like swearing, sorry about that. Plus… Lunick gets a backstory! Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer Hanar: **_This one does not own Pokemon Ranger; it belongs to the clever, rich persons who own it. This one makes no profit from this story and begs that the honourable owner-persons do not sue this one._

_(Heh, Mass Effect… I've recently gained an obsession about the trilogy! My favourites are the Quarians. Keelah Se'lai!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

_The Battle of Fall City_

What had started out as a raid by thirty Shadow Dragons and a desperate defence by the undermanned Fall City Rangers, fifteen in total, and the surprisingly brave and downright stubborn citizens of Fall City had turned into the largest battle in Fall City's history. Fully half of the combined might of the Shadow Dragons had descended upon Fiore's largest settlement and with only the fifteen Fall City Rangers and a further twenty others as reinforcements in the form of Alpha and Bravo Teams the Rangers were hopelessly outnumbered and the city was obviously doomed to fall. That was, of course, until Phase Two of 'Operation Blazing Dawn' came into effect.

Around 85% of the Rangers in Fiore, all those who were not remaining behind due to wounds or because of assignments to protect Wintown, Summerland and Ringtown, marched through the Krokka Tunnel and overwhelmed the guards Gawain had placed there, liberating the Ranger Base and establishing their forward command post there. The instant they penetrated deeper into the city the fighting had grown fierce and bloody, that had been late in the day and the first skirmishes of the Battle of Fall City had ceased as soon as the sun set below the western horizon. Whilst a night attack had been a worry on both sides, fears of being out of position come dawn had prevented such tactics, and so it was, at first light, the Battle of Fall City was truly joined…

It was early morning two days before the eclipse would plunge Fiore into a darkness from which it may never return and already the sounds of fierce fighting echoed through the deserted streets. Lightning shot into the sky from somewhere in the vicinity of the capture arena, then a loud cacophony offended the air as explosions tore through the roof of the dome, throwing dust and pieces of steel and masonry into the air before the stone, metal and concrete smashed into the surrounding area and into the building itself, the air became polluted by dust which obscured the building from view for several minutes and more explosions and other sounds of fighting escalated from within.

The source of the destruction was, of course, Gawain and almost a hundred Shadow Dragons as they fought against a group of Rangers jointly led by Solana and Lunick that they had cornered inside the arena, "Honour and glory to the one that brings me Lunick's head!" Gawain screamed, "Riches beyond imagining!" The knight flailed about with a mace, a shocking change from his regular blade. Apparently he had decided that he needed a heavier weapon to deal with his nemeses and had forged a new Styler for himself.

"Solana! Left!" Lunick shouted as he grappled with a Grunt, frantically signalling to Solana as she fought her own opponent.

"I see him!" She shouted back, "I'm not blind!" With a cruel twist she grabbed her opponent's sword-arm and dislocated it, punching him in the fast as soon as he dropped his guard from the pain. She turned quickly to meet her new opponent who was charging towards her from her left, she ducked under a wild swing, dodged a downward swipe and barely managed to block and parry yet another assault with a hastily retrieved Sword-Styler, "Why the hell don't we just keep these things on us when we've captured them?"

"Because most of them are broken!" Lunick shouted, head-butting his foe, he shook his head to clear it and stepped over the senseless Grunt, "Hang on!"

Solana's foe didn't turn quickly enough and Lunick charged into him with his good shoulder, knocking him away. The Grunt dropped his sword and snarled a curse, he was about to punch Lunick when Solana brought her Sword-Styler to his throat, "That'd be the last thing you ever did." She said coldly.

The Grunt's eyes widened, "Uh… Yeah…I…uh… Give up?"

"Good boy." She said sweetly, punching him in the face, "But you really should have thought of that before you came at me with a sword!"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Lunick said wryly.

"C'mon, don't stand there making jokes, we've got to get our guys out of here!" Solana admonished.

"I know!" Lunick said, looking around, noticing Gawain failing about with his mace, smashing aside Rangers and Pokemon with ease, "That's it!" Lunick growled, "I'm taking care of him permanently this time!"

"Lunick don't go-" Solana began, but it was too late as Lunick went running towards Gawain, "Charging in… great, just great, and he wonders why I slap him every chance I get!" She followed him, dodging away from Grunts and Pokemon.

"Minun!" Lunick roared, "Let's show him why wearing armour in a lightning storm is a really bad idea! Thunderbolt!"

The little blue mouse Pokemon charged in front of Lunick, sensing danger Gawain turned, his eyes widened and he saw them charging at hm, "Foolish child! You dare attack me!" He raised his flail, "Tyranitar! Destroy them!"

Three of the behemoth reptiles were suddenly blocking their path, hyperbeams smashed into the ground as the pair dodged, desperately avoiding the deadly energy beams, "I HATE fighting Tyranitar!" Lunick shouted,

"I've got this!" Someone shouted, and suddenly massive jets of water struck the retiles, soaking them and distracting them long enough for Minun to send a bolt of lightning into them, the water conducting the electricity and causing them to be electrocuted in record time, the massive reptiles crashed to the floor, unconscious.

Lunick cast about for whoever had aided him and spotted Cameron standing next to Pelliper and a Blastoise, the Summerland Ranger Leader turned to the large tortoise-like creature and said, "Thanks, you can go now if you want."

The creature roared, shaking its head and blasted a knot of Grunts who were ganging up on a smaller group of beleaguered Rangers. The power of the water sent them hurtling away, many of them rendered unconscious. Cameron grinned, "Well we can use all the help we can get, go get 'em!"

Lunick shook his head, "Where'd you get – never mind, I've got a knight to fry!"

He turned and began looking for Gawain, suddenly he heard Solana shout, "Lunick! Behind you!"

He turned and barely ducked the spiked metal ball that whistled through the air where his head had been mere seconds before. Lunick dived away, rolled and stood up, glaring at the red-haired knight in sky-blue armour, "Now that's not fair!"

"Fair!" Gawain screeched, "What's fair about having your master work destroyed! What's fair about having mere children humiliate you! What's fair about having a lifetime's effort wiped out in a single day? I was one of the most powerful men in the world, and now look at me! Fighting for my life against a pathetic child who thinks he can win just because he defeated a senile old fool and his ridiculous progeny?"

"Wow… You have issues!" Lunick said.

"Silence you pitiful!" He swung his mace at Lunick and missed, "Smug!" He swung again and missed this time as well, "Bastard!" He swung a final time, the mace struck the ground and Gawain stood there, panting heavily.

Lunick's eyes darkened and Solana froze, _Uh-oh… He called Lunick a… oh he's never tolerated that, he's never told me why but he's always been really touchy about that word! _She thought worriedly, "Lunick…" She said warningly.

Lunick ignored her and stood upon the chain that the spiked ball of the mace was attached to and, in a deceptively calm, cold voice he said, "I don't mind being called smug or foolish or any number of things, hell I deserve a few of those names for all the crazy things I've done, but…" His voice turned hard, like steel, and fury emanated from him in waves of cold fire, even Gawain quailed before the anger, the sheer power and malevolence coming off the Ranger. The fighting went into a lull, people sensed a change in the atmosphere of the place, eyes turned towards the dramatic tableaux; the furious Ranger standing on the knight's weapon, Gawain staring scared, even cowed into the younger man's eyes. "No one. Ever. Calls me." He paused, shifted his weight slightly and stomped on the mace's chain. Amazingly the steel links broke, the chain shattered; the weapon was useless. "A bastard!"

The knight stared at Lunick in terror, shame, even defeat, the scene seemed frozen in time and no one dared break the hushed, expectant, fearful silence. This endured for a long moment before, with a startling loud roar; the pandemonium of battle suddenly restarted and the strange event was all but forgotten in a haze of blood, terror, exhaustion and steel. The din seemed to revitalise Gawain and he glared contemptuously at Lunick, "You defeated me, but my men will fight on, you and your friends will all die and I will still be absolved of my dishonour and my failure, ultimately I will win and you will lose. Our victory is inevitable!"

"Gawain?" Lunick asked, the knight opened his mouth to answer but was unable, as Lunick's fist ploughed into his mouth and driving the words back down his throat, "Shut up."

The knight fell backwards and Lunick turned towards a rather shocked Solana, "Don't stand there gawping." He said curtly, "We have to retreat."

Before she could say anything he turned and vanished into the maelstrom of chaos that had engulfed the arena. A flash of lightning and its attendant peal of deafening thunder signalled his presence on the other side of the arena and before long the Rangers were fighting a rearguard action as they retreated though a hole in the arena's walls.

Eventually the weary Rangers managed to find their way back to the remains of the Fall City Ranger Base. There they were met by a haggard-looking Joel, one side of his spectacles cracked and one arm in a blood-stained sling, "What news?"

Lunick shook his head, "We were ambushed in the Arena, I managed to take out Gawain but we were forced to retreat."

Joel frowned and nodded, sighing, "Rest up, get your injuries tended, meet me here in an hour, we're going on the offensive. The big push into the city centre. With luck we can rescue the Rangers and civilians trapped in the Professor's lab and link up with our forces in the harbour."

Lunick nodded, "Yes sir."

His Rangers dispersed, some to rest, some to get their wounds tended to and other simply hung about with vacant looks on their faces. Lunick and Solana were alone in one of the few intact dorm-rooms. Since they'd pretty much become part of the Ranger's High Command during the crisis, if you could call four Ranger Leaders, an impatient scientist, a defected knight and the pair of them 'High Command'. In any event their efforts had certainly given them some kind of rank and status above that of regular Rank Ten Rangers and with it came the perks, like an actual room rather than camping on the floor.

Once they were alone Solana cast a worried look at Lunick, "Are you okay? I've never seen you like that, you kind of… snapped."

"I just don't like being called… that." He said softly, but firmly, telling her the subject was off-limits.

"You're really sensitive about that word, why is that?" She persisted, ignoring his tone.

"I just don't!" He snapped, glaring at it, "Drop it Solana!"

"No, I won't! I care about you Lunick! I want to know what's wrong! Don't push me away."

"I'm not... I don't mean…" He sighed and shook his head and looked away, "It's just… It's not important."

"It hurts you, and I want to know why, I don't like to see you hurt." She said gently, taking his chin and forcing him to look at her, "Please." She pleaded.

His eyes softened and he sighed, "I just can't say no to you, can I? You know that's not fair right? It's like... cheating."

"Hey if you've a weapon you may as well use it, now out with it! No more stalling!" She said firmly.

He nodded, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them he started to explain, "When I was young, I mean really young, maybe two or three, my dad… He died, He was a pilot in the air force, and I'm not sure what happened, shot down in a war? An accident? Mum wouldn't tell me, all she used to say was that he was a 'very brave, very good man' she used to say that I looked just like him, that I had his stubborn determination, the same streak of bravery, she used to tell me stories about him, all the flying he did, she'd show me photos, his medals, but she was always sad and I knew that she missed him, that photos and medals and memories just weren't the same as the real thing… Anyway, my mother brought me up on my own, well, she had a little help from my grandmother and my aunts and uncle but mostly it was just us."

Solana looked at him with pity and said, "Oh Lunick, I… I didn't know, and when I got letter from my parents and I'd talk about my dad and you just listened and… I'm sorry."

He smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek, "Hey, it's fine, I mean maybe I got a little jealous or sad sometimes but… I don't blame you, you couldn't have known." He kissed her in order to reassure her and then went back to his tale, "So it was just mum and me most of the time and the kids at school used to pick up on that, I was always the quiet one and I guess I always preferred the company of Pokemon to people, I guess that's where I got all the passion I have for protecting them, the reason I became a Ranger… They saw me as different, an outsider, maybe even a little weird. So they lashed out and the most obvious thing was… my dad, or lack of one… So they used to call me… they…" He shook his head, "You know. Kids can be cruel I guess."

She stroked his cheek and nodded, "Yes they can… Thanks for telling me. Look, for what it's worth, your dad sounded like… a very brave, very good man."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" He smiled sadly.

Solana frowned, "Hey, no more sadness, no more getting upset over meaningless words!" She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, when they broke apart she smiled, "If you're anything to go by I can see why your mum fell in love. You're certainly brave ad you're definitely the best man I've ever met."

A polite cough from the direction of the doorway made them both jump and turn, both turning a very bright shade of red as Murph stood in the doorway with Professor Hastings, Murph was staring, open-mouthed and Professor Hastings had a twinkle in his eyes and he seemed to be trying not to chuckle, "Well you two, not that I want to spoil such a… romantic interlude but you're needed downstairs. We're about to begin the big push."

The two Rangers stood up quickly, inching away from each other, "Ri-right!" Solana stammered, "We'll be down in a minute!"

"Yeah, we just need to get ready." Lunick said, "Erm, Professor, any chance you could…"

"My lips are sealed." The old man said with a smile, "And so are young Murph's here if he knows what's good for him." He waggled his cane in the unfortunate Ranger's direction, who was still trying to come to terms with what he had seen.

"You… her… together?" He finally managed to ask.

Lunick nodded curtly, "Yes, and it's kind of a secret, at least for now."

"I don't understand why you two are sneaking around." Hastings said, "I mean everyone's been saying you two have been together since Lunick first arrived!"

"Yes, well… the amount of teasing we'll get when they finally find out we _are_ together will be unbearable." Solana said.

"Right now I think it'd be a good idea to drop the charade. We all need a little bit of good news to lighten morale, and it is your duty as Ranger Leaders to do whatever it takes to ensure your teams are at their best." Hastings said.

"Temporary Ranger Leaders!" Solana and Lunick said together, they both blushed and looked away as Hastings started laughing.

"Oh my, you two a really are meant to be! As for the 'temporary' part, well, the way you two handled not only this crisis but the Go Rock Squad and the way you so rapidly rose in rank, I'd say there's a very real chance of the positions being permanent." Hastings smiled, "But no matter if you are proper Leaders or not, you're still high ranking Rangers and you're also heroes, after all you both took down Gordor and his Go Rock Squad and you've been involved in a lot of the heaviest fighting and most important missions in this crisis too. You're approaching the status of living legends pretty quickly. People notice you, people want news about you. Even the very mention that you two are fighting alongside them fills our Rangers with new heart and renewed vigour, and perhaps a little fear, after all you two are often in the most important, vital places."

"We're not that important!" Solana protested.

"Not to yourselves, perhaps, but you are to them, and to know that their leaders, their heroes, the ones whom they trust even more than their own Leaders have found love, that they are together and are a far greater team because of it, can't help but lift their spirits." Hastings said, a smile on his face, "Love and hope go hand in hand."

Solana and Lunick looked at each other, "Seer did say that love was the key to victory or unity or something really important sounding." Lunick pointed out.

"Yeah, and I guess I could bear the teasing, Legends know every one needs something to smile about." Solana replied.

"Plus it'll be easier than sneaking around, after all once it's out in the open we don't have to be worried about getting caught holding hands or kissing in the lift." Lunick said, giving Solana a pointed look.

She blushed brightly, "Hey I didn't know that Joel was about to use the lift did I?" Then she smirked, "Anyway, I didn't hear you complaining." She said archly.

He coughed and blushed, "Well, err, let's go downstairs, hm? People will be wondering where we are!"

"Ah, yes, of course! Come along!" Professor Hastings said impatiently, walking back into the hallway, dragging poor Murph along with him. Solana and Lunick were alone again, if only for a second, Solana smiled, "Well, brace yourself for utter chaos…"

"Yeah, hopefully everyone is too distracted to notice…" Lunick said.

"Aren't… aren't we supposed to be noticed? That's the whole point isn't it? Boost morale?"

"Oh… right. Morale. Great." Lunick said unenthusiastically.

Solana shook her head in disbelief, grinning, "Hah! The great Lunick! Fastest Ranger ever to go from raw rookie to seasoned Rank Ten veteran! Defeater of the Go Rock Squad, Tamer of Legendary Pokemon, Scourge of Evil-doers Everywhere and you're terrified of people noticing you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm terrified they'll notice that it's _you_ I'm going out with. I mean, you're bad enough but Joel? Spencer… oh Legends Aria!"

Solana winced at that, "Aria." She agreed, then she grabbed his hand, "C'mon, they might start the counter-attack without us!"

The pair walked out of their room and down the emergency stairs, since the lift was out of commission, both prepared for a far worse ordeal than anything te Go Rock Squad or the Shadow Dragons could ever throw at them; admitting to their friends that they were in love.

Sir Gawain was having a very bad day. He'd awoken in the care of a Shadow Dragon medic and was informed that the pain in his face was a broken nose, courtesy of… _him_. Lunick, the bane of the Shadow Dragons. That one teenage boy had managed to destroy decades of work. Now he was hearing reports of a large concentration of Rangers gathering at the ruins of their Fall City Base, obviously a prelude to a major offensive. The true Battle of Fall City would be joined in mere hours and his fate sealed either way, his future held either misery and incarceration, painful, agonising death or a chance of more power than any human had ever before possessed, eternal life, riches beyond his wildest imaginings, a kingdom, an empire… And all he had to do was kill a few damned unkillable Rangers and burn Fall City and Ringtown to the ground… and then there was the small matter of deposing the Shadow Dragon and seizing the Staff of Aema, the conduit though which he would pass into divinity!

"Ready our men, we will attack at once, before they are ready, we will crush this foolish insurgency and bring the heads of their leaders before our master!" Gawain said, trying to ignore how foolish he sounded with his broken nose distorting his words.

"Yes, sire, it shall be done." A Grunt said, quickly going to relay orders to Gawain's captains.

Gawain walked over to a weapon rack and chose a new Sword-Styler from amongst the selection; the finest produced by the Foundry before it was destroyed, tempered steel mixed with the most advanced computer circuitry available, a true masterwork of engineering. He gazed into the reflective surface of the razor-sharp weapon and whispered, "Victory or death, two paths, a single choice… how fitting that it should come to this, but whether I live or die, I shall have glory everlasting, of that I will make certain…"

Solana and Lunick entered the Ranger Base's lobby where the various Ranger Leaders had gathered to oversee the final preparations before the offensive began. Slowly the buzz and clamour of conversations and preparations died and a heavily laden, charged silence filled the room as every eye in the building, and not a few outside it, turned to the couple. For couple they obviously were; they were holding hands. Lunick seemed nonchalant, hiding the nervousness within and Solana glared at everyone defiantly, daring them to comment or tease her at their own peril. The promise of physical violence emanated from her in waves, causing a few people to shuffle unobtrusively out of sight, mostly those amongst who were the most ardent gossipmongers and those who loved teasing them far more than was advisable if you wanted to continue breathing.

"Well?" Solana asked finally.

The room erupted into cheers and congratulations, and both of them gained expressions of utter surprise and confusion. "About damn time!" Spencer said, grinning, "Keeping this a secret was killing me!"

"You knew?" Asked Joel in surprise, "Spencer, how could you? I had a bet going on!"

Before either Solana or Lunick could question the surprising revelation from the Fall City Ranger Leader, Aria walked up to them, smirking, "Well well well, looks like I was right all along, Lovebirds." She sighed dramatically, "I guess that means Lunick's off the market? Too bad, still if you ever get tired of Solana's constant nagging you know were to find me." Aria gave Lunick a lascivious wink.

Lunick turned bright red and started stammering out something but Solana cut him off, "Hands off Aria, he's mine and he always will be!" She said, glaring.

Aria laughed and shook her head, "I'm only teasing! Besides, I have plenty of admirers to choose from, don't I?"

Solana shook her head, an exasperated look on her face, "Aria, You're impossible!"

She grinned, "Only where you're involved, Solana."

For awhile the two were inundated with questions, light teasing and watching a surprisingly large amount of money change hands. Joe sighed mournfully and took out his wallet, handing Cameron a substantial amount of cash, he muttered something about cheating and then wandered away to sulk. Cameron beamed at the pair of them, "I'm so glad you're going out!" He said, "And not just because I'm making so much money from it!"

Lunick looked bemused, "And what was your bet with Joel?"

"Oh, well, err, he bet that you two would get together in Fall City, in the fountain square or the Joy Clock Tower, he seemed to think his city was more romantic than Summerland, an since you two got together in Summerland that means I won." Cameron explained.

Spencer smirked, "No, they got together in Ringtown, so pay up."

"The way you tell it they had their first kiss in Summerland, I'm keeping my money!" Cameron said, dodging away from the Ringtown Leader. This kind of thing went on for almost an hour before Elita finally managed to force everyone back to more pressing matters; the big offensive.

"Well, now that everyone's mood seems to have lifted, I suggest we get on with what we came here to do." She said, gesturing towards the door, "It is time to drive the Shadow Dragons from Fall City."

"Yes, of course, you're right. Is everyone ready?" Spencer said, looking around at everyone, smiles and gins faded into serious, even grim expressions.

An Operator answered, "All of the Stylers are at full charge, All Rangers and Pokemon are accounted for and are in position, just give the word."

Spencer nodded gravely, "Very well then. Rangers, this is it, this next battle will decide Fall City's fate. Do your best, fight your hardest and remember; never give up and never surrender. If we lose today then Fiore is doomed to fall under Shadow Dragon control."

Lunick nodded, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we're ready to give them hell, sir."

"Good, then let's move out Rangers, we have a few Dragons to slay!" Spencer ordered. The Rangers divided into their groups and began to make their way towards the city centre.

A similarly massive force of Shadow Dragons met them near the middle of the city where the road leading towards the harbour met with the path that led t the clock tower at the city's heart. The groups stopped several feet away from each other, eyeing each other warily as tension filled the air. Gawain stepped forward boldly raising his voice to address the group of Ranger Leaders at the forefront of the Ranger formation, "Rangers, I see that thou hath finally come to meet us in honourable open battle, but before this battle is joined I shall give thee a final chance of survival. Surrender to us, accept the lordship of the Shadow Dragon and kneel before him as his vassals and my lord shall be merciful; only thine leaders and the ones known as Solana and Lunick will die. If thou insist upon this course then I shall have no other choice but to destroy all of thee, every Ranger in this city and across all of Fiore will die."

It was Spencer who replied, "A tempting offer, Gawain, but I'm afraid I have a better one; if you surrender then we'll consider lightening your sentence to less than life in prison. If you don't then I'm afraid that once we've won and you're arrested you and all you cronies will never see the light of day again."

"Thou darest threaten me in such a manner?" Gawain snarled, "Thy impudence shall be thy undoing! Men! Kill them all!"

With that order all tension melted away. A roar of hatred, bloodlust and fear arose from the throats of the Shadow Dragons and they charged, their Pokemon running before them; everything from Pikachu to Kangaskhan to Glalie. Fire, ice, lightning and beams of pure energy shot forward to smash into the ranks of the Rangers, their own Pokemon responded with blasts of water, wind and huge stones, capture discs shot everywhere, the glittering light of capture lines blazed everywhere as Rangers and Shadow Dragons attempted to ensnare the Pokemon of their opponents. There were howls of pain as legs, fists, spears of ice or stone or bolts lightning and the deadly cold steel of Sword-Stylers struck people.

The battle was joined!

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _So, there it is. Sorry for the abrupt cut-off just as things got really intense, but I'd reached my 10-page limit. I recently realised that these massive chapters are about the same size as my first two chapters combined. Do you guys think I should scale it back and do shorter chapters or is the length okay? I kind of got into the story and as it went along I've been having trouble finding good separating points between chapters. Lucky for you guys I have finished every chapter up to Chapter Nineteen, which I have yet to begin, so writer's block won't stall my updates. Speaking of, I did get writer's block for Nineteen, but 'Col's' suggestion has given me a great idea…. So thanks!_

_I've also decided to fix that awful emptiness that is my profile page, at present it's just a list of stories I'm currently writing as well as a few story ideas that have been floating about my head, the ones on the profile are ones I've written a paragraph or two of, one or two actually have two or three chapters done or at least planned out. Check it out and tell me which ideas you'd like me to turn into stories next after I've finished L &C!_

_Anyway, Read, Review, Enjoy, etc, etc. _


	17. Chapter 17 The Battle of Fall City Pt 2

**A/N **_Here's Chapter Seventeen, the climax of the Battle of Fall City. Operation Blazing Dawn comes into full swing and war truly comes to Fiore's largest city. Oh, and just a little warning; Character Death in this chapter. Yep, someone dies. But who is it? A Ranger? A Shadow Dragon? And who is the killer? Read and find out!_

_This is the first time I've actually killed off a character so be gentle with the many reviews you plan to send me (You know you are.)_

_I apologise profusely for the late chapter. I had originally intended to post it on Love and Calamity's anniversary (28th April) but all the computers in my local library were down. After that real life intruded, student finiances, finalising my university preparations, a short stint in a job that didn't go well, the anniversary of my paternal grandfather's death, etc. _

_But it's all done with now so here it is!_

_**Disclaimer Hanar:** This one still does not own Pokemon; this one would appreciate not being reminded of this sad fact. Credit for Pokemon goes to the respective owners and not this one._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

_The Battle of Fall City Part Two_

Professor Hastings paced nervously across the lobby of the Fall City Base, the distant thuds and detonations of intense warfare faintly reached his old ears. It seemed as if the battle had worn on an eternity, and still no news from the Rangers. Were they winning? Were they losing? Would the next person to walk through the doors of the Base be a triumphant Gawain or a war-weary Spencer, warning of the Ranger's rout? Or maybe, just maybe, he would come with news of victory and the final phase of 'Operation Blazing Dawn' would begin…

A particularly loud explosion caused him to whirl about, worry etched on his features, "Damn it all, what's happening out there?" He turned to the Operator at her desk as she fiddled with her computer, trying to get the Base's systems back online, "Well? Any word?"

"No, I'm sorry sir. Our computers here are still down, and no one's sent any messages to the Styler they left behind." She replied, her face was equally worried.

He walked over to her and shook his head, "Here, let me help. I feel useless just standing around waiting for news!" Without waiting for her reply, the indomitable scientist began tearing out the guts of her computer, examining wires and circuits in minute detail. The poor Operator stared at him aghast, when he noticed her expression he laughed, "Don't worry, I designed most of our systems, I'll get it back online. Probably."

Somehow, that didn't reassure her in the slightest.

Meanwhile, the battle for Fall City continued to rage. It was a scene of utter chaos; people fought with savage desperation, Pokemon faced off against each other pouring forth destruction across the battlefield. Already many buildings had been levelled, blasted apart, frozen in massive blocks of ice or set ablaze.

At the heart of the maelstrom of chaos and confusion were Solana and Lunick, lashing out at any Grunt that dared block their path. Lunick protected Solana's flank and rear whilst she supported his weakened side, shielding his injured side and shoulder so that he wouldn't be felled by a chance hit. The sheer ferocity of their joint assault had caused the Shadow Dragon's centre to buckle and the Rangers had seized the chance and plunged right into the heart of their enemy.

Gawain was frantically trying to hold the centre and stop it from collapsing completely; he shouted a cascade of orders, shifting his men to and fro to stem the surprising power of the Rangers. However, just as he began to fear that the Rangers might break through and split his forces, turning the tide solidly in their favour, he noticed something… beautiful.

"Their flanks!" He breathed, and then he raised his voice into a roar of triumph, "Encircle them! Their flanks are wide open! Encircle them! Kill them all!"

The tide of the battle instantly shifted as the Rangers turned to meet this new tactic, relieving the pressure on the Shadow Dragons' centre. Now the Rangers were all but surrounded, boxed in on three sides. Fatigue began to show as the Shadow Dragons began packing their enemies in together, tightening the noose. Without room to manoeuvre the Rangers were done for.

Gawain grinned triumphantly, "That's it! Keep fighting! They've got no chance against us!" It was then that he spotted them, just for an instant, a flash of blue and red. His face contorted into an ugly snarl of pure hatred as he charged towards his most hated enemies, "Solana! Lunick! Now I will make thee pay for what thou hath done to me!" He thundered.

Unfortunately for Gawain, he found that his path was blocked by the same blond beauty that had so badly defeated him all those weeks ago when Solana and Lunick had destroyed his beloved Foundry, "Aria!" He gasped, coming to a halt, his eyes flashed dangerously, "Thou darest stand in my way?"

"I darest." She said, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You're going to have to go through me to get to them."

"Gladly." Gawain growled, lifting his Sword-Styler, "Tyranitar, Arcanine, kill this impudent girl!"

Two Tyranitar emerged from the melee around them, smashing aside Shadow Dragons and Rangers alike, with them came an Arcanine, it growled menacingly, a jet of flame exploding from its mouth and into the sky. Aria turned to face this new threat, a mocking smirk on her face, "Well, I am disappointed Gawain, I'd thought you'd give me more of a challenge than this!"

"Thine arrogance will by thine undoing." He sneered back, "Thou hath defeated me once before, but never again. I will greatly enjoy thine screams for mercy as I plunge my blade into thine heart!"

"Ouch, I guess you're a really sore loser, huh?" She replied, still smirking, a fiery glimmer in her eyes.

"Enough of thine mockery! Die!" The Pokemon he had summoned charged towards her, a hyperbeam slamming into the ground where she had been moments before.

The instant the creatures had charged her, Aria had begun to move. She had dodged under the hyperbeam and then she pivoted away from the slashing claws of the Arcanine, she risked a quick glance at Gawain and was rewarded by his shocked expression. _Didn't expect that, huh?_ She thought as she activated her Styler. The capture disc shot out and began trailing a blazing Capture Line; Aria dodged and weaved about the Pokemon, ducking a flamethrower that slammed into one of the Tyranitar. The reptilian Pokemon roared in agony and blasted the Arcanine with a hyperbeam. Whilst the large fiery canine was briefly dazed by the powerful attack Aria looped her capture line around it, spinning faster and faster until she felt the empathic connection grow between herself and the Pokemon, she grinned, "Well, let's see how you like this, Gawain, Arcanine!"

The canine opened its maw wide and fire burst forth from it, slamming into the knight and lifting him off of his feet, he slammed into the ground heavily, screaming in pain as he wrenched off his white-hot armour. Badly burned and in agony, the knight forced himself to stand and face Aria, his eyes burning with pain and hatred, "That was a mistake!"

"Funny, I thought it went pretty well myself." Aria replied glibly.

"Thou shouldst pay more attention to thine other foes." Gawain spat back, "Tyranitar!"

Aria's eyes widened as she whirled around to stare into the hate-filled eyes of the two Tyranitar behind her, she'd forgotten all about them! "Oh shi-"

She was cut off by two hyperbeams that struck the ground next to her as she dived out of the way. The explosion tossed her like a ragdoll and she hit the ground hard. She groaned in pain and sat up, staring at her right arm in horror. It was bent at an odd, unnatural angle clearly badly broken. The adrenalin in her system meant that she hadn't felt the agony of the break yet. She gritted her teeth and with a strangled cry she forced the bone back into place, gasping with pain, pale and with lights swimming in her eyes she stood shakily, "That… the best you got?"

Gawain stared at her in shock, he looked mildly impressed and his voice was tinged with an odd emotion – respect? Admiration? "Thou art stronger than I first thought, Aria. Perhaps my prior defeat was not quite as shameful as I believed. But no matter, my life depends upon the fact that thou art defeated here today and that Lunick and Solana perish." He signalled to his remaining Pokemon and commanded, "Tyranitar! End this!"

The reptiles advanced on her. Aria's eyes narrowed, she backed away and picked up her Styler with her left hand, "Well, I think I'll go out in a blaze of glory!" She charged at the behemoths, sending her capture line around them, looping again and again, dodging away as one sent a hyperbeam her way. She jumped the other's tail as it came whistling towards her feet, Aria smiled grimly, "Come on Gawain! Show me what you've got!"

"Hyperbeam!" He roared, pointing at her with his sword, "Show her my power!"

Aria grinned suddenly, "Thank you." She murmured, she pivoted and changed course suddenly, the Tyranitar turned to aim at her, releasing a stream of energy from their mouths. Unfortunately Aria was moving between them at the time. The two beams intersected and there was an immense explosion. Gawain was hurled from his feet, smashing into the hard ground several feet away. He stood shakily, staring in horror at his Pokemon. Both of the reptiles were down; dead or unconscious he wasn't sure, either way they were out of commission. Aria approached him from out of the settling dust cloud, limping slightly and clutching her broken arm, her face pale but triumphant, "Gawain, you're under arrest!"

"No!" He snarled, bringing up his Sword-Styler, "Thou wilt not defeat me again, Aria, I refuse to allow you to win!"

She smirked and gestured about her, "Look, you've lost already."

Around them was a scene of carnage. The explosion had occurred near enough in the centre of the battlefield, people and Pokemon lay about groaning or unconscious, many of the humans were in Shadow Dragon garb. Gawain's attack had cut a swathe of destruction through his own men, the centre had collapsed and the Rangers had taken the opportunity to overwhelm his disoriented men, now they were busy mopping up the remaining Shadow Dragons as his men fled, demoralised and routed.

The battle was over. Gawain had failed. Fall City was once again in Ranger hands, "NO!" He screamed, "No! I cannot… I cannot… I have failed… I am slain." He turned his eyes to Aria, his face contorted in horror and fear, "Thou hath murdered me, Aria. My defeat has sealed my fate, when my master learns of this…"

"Like I said, you're under arrest." She said.

Gawain picked up his Sword-Styler, "I will no fall, not like this!" He turned and advanced on Aria, "I may die, but I shall not go into the night alone!"

Aria backed away, fear etched on her face, "No! You can't!"

"If I kill you, there is a chance my master will spare me." Gawain said, "One life for another is a fair trade, Ranger!"

Aria was in too much pain and was too tired to fight back, she tried to run but she tripped on some rubble and fell heavily, she cried out in a mixture of pain and terror and turned on her back to stare at Gawain, who was stood over her, sword poised to strike, his eyes softened slightly, "I… I am sorry." He said finally, "But I have no choice." His eyes hardened again and the blade came down… Aria screamed.

Gawain cried out in pain and stumbled over her, his blade slamming into the ground next to her head, he fell to the floor, a whirlwind of talons and feathers driving him to the ground, "Get off my Ranger!" Joel said, his voice filled with anger and steel. Aria stared, opened mouthed at the Fall City Ranger Leader, he smiled down at her, face clouded with concern as he helped her to stand, "Are you all right Aria?"

"Am I glad to see you!" She said, she wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck and hugged him tightly, being careful of his arm that was still held in a sling, "I thought I was dead!"

"Well, ahem, err, you're welcome, Aria." Joel said uncertainly, patting her back, "Err, ahem. Well… We have a knight to arrest."

She pulled away from him, blushing slightly, "Oh! Yes, Gawain. You're right, Leader."

The two Rangers turned to the fallen knight, Gawain was covered in bloody scratches and lacerations from Joel's Dodrio, which stood nearby, its thee sets of eyes boring into the knight. Gawain lay still, groaning in pain, "What the hell hit me?"

Joel walked over to him and hauled him to his feet, "Okay you, I have a nice prison cell ready and waiting for you!"

Gawain was in too much pain to resist as the Ranger Leader dragged him away. Tiredly, Aria picked her way across the battlefield and made her way to the Ranger Base where people were celebrating the victory. When she entered she was immediately confronted by Solana and Lunick, "Aria! You look awful! What happened?" Solana asked in concern.

"Yeah, we lost sight of you when you charged at Gawain!" Lunick said.

She smiled thinly, "I kicked ass and took names, Gawain's name to be exact. But he went a little crazy at the end and tried to kill me, Joel rescued me and took him into custody, now if you don't mind, I'll swap war stories later, I need to get this broken arm seen to." She limped away in the direction of the infirmary, which had, miraculously, survived relatively unscathed when the Shadow Dragons had sacked the Base during their brief occupation. Solana and Lunick glanced at each other in worry but let her go.

Eventually calm was restored and an accurate tally of casualties compiled, the Ranger Leaders, Lancelot, Solana and Lunick shut themselves away in the conference room to plan out the final phase of 'Operation Blazing Dawn'. Spencer began the meeting, "Well, we won. Fall City is free and we've captured over a hundred Shadow Dragons. At this rate we'll have to start deporting them to other Regions before the jails start overcrowding."

"The battle took longer than expected." Hastings said, frowning slightly, "Luckily our casualties are relatively light and we don't have too many seriously wounded. Unfortunately we just don't have enough daylight left to begin the assault on the Shadow Dragons' headquarters, Phase Three will have to begin tomorrow morning."

"Do we have time to wait?" Lunick asked in concern, "The eclipse begins in two days, that means we'll be attacking the day before the eclipse. What if the attack takes too long?"

"You're not suggesting we divert to the Fiore Temple?" Hastings asked, "If we do we'll lose the momentum of our attack, besides it gives the enemy time to fortify their stronghold or scatter, we simply can't risk it!"

"You're playing right into his hands!" Lunick said angrily, "This entire campaign, Gawain's attack on Fall City, drawing our attention to his headquarters it's all a diversion!"

"You're saying he's sacrificing his power base to seize the Staff?" Hastings asked incredulously, "Even Gordor needed the Go Rock Squad to back him up! Whatever the Dragon's ultimate aims are he'll need followers, an organisation, and resources. In other words, the Shadow Dragons!"

"I still believe that his ultimate plan is to seize the Staff, with it he will become all-powerful, unstoppable!" Lunick retorted.

"It is too late to change our plans now." Joel said firmly, "Mistake or not, we are committed. We can't change course now."

"Joel is right." Cameron said almost apologetically.

Lunick stayed silent, fuming.

There was an awkward silence for several long moments until Spencer asked, "Lancelot, as the former second-in-command of the Shadow Dragons, is there anything you can tell us about their base's defences?"

Lancelot nodded, "The majority of the facility is located underground, like most of our bases, supply caches and redoubts. It is designed purely to protect the Inner Sanctum, the Dragon's personal apartments, his office and his private laboratory."

"What's the layout like?" Solana asked curiously.

"The main entrance leads into a narrow corridor which forces intruders into single file, a small group of Shadow Dragons could feasibly hold the entrance for days. If you get through that you come into a large chamber, a killing field. There's no cover and you're completely exposed to attack from all sides. Once through there, there are many passages leading to various places, barracks, storerooms, labs and the like. The only access into the central part of the base is via a single elevator in the rear of the armoury, it leads directly to the knights' quarters, the last defensive position before you reach the doors of the Inner Sanctum." Lancelot said, he sighed softly, "We designed it well, your Rangers will be slaughtered."

"So, sending everyone charging in is a suicide mission. What about a small group?" Elita asked.

"A small force would be able to penetrate easier, you might make it to the central chamber before you're spotted, after that you'll be swarmed and overwhelmed." Lancelot said dismissively.

"What if we disguise ourselves as Shadow Dragon Grunts?" Solana asked, "We'll sneak in as far as possible before we're discovered, with luck we might make it to the armoury elevator before we're found out."

"It may work." Lancelot said thoughtfully, "You will have to send your best men to ensure success."

"I volunteer!" Solana said.

"I do too!" Lunick said.

Spencer shook his head "Solana can come, but Lunick, you stay behind. You're injured." He held up a hand to forestall arguments, "I know it doesn't hamper your fighting too much, but it is an unnecessary weakness, a vulnerability we can't afford. I'd send Aria but she's got a broken arm."

"In that case, I suggest that you go on the mission Spencer, take Solana and Leilani with you, you should take Lancelot too, he can act as your guide down in the base." Joel suggested.

Lunick looked unhappy about letting his girlfriend go into danger without him, but he knew he'd be overruled. Spencer nodded, "Good idea Joel. I agree. Okay, we'll head out at first light, Solana you can inform Leilani when the meeting is finished."

"Roger that, Leader." She said, she glanced at Lunick and smiled, "Hey, don't worry. I can handle myself you know!"

"Yeah, I know." He said, smiling faintly, "Boy do I know…"

She frowned, "Heey, what are trying to say!" She demanded.

"You've got a hell of a right hook." He said glibly, "They don't stand a chance."

Before the couple could descend into an argument Hastings cleared his throat meaningfully, "Ahem, if you two are quite finished…" The pair of them blushed and looked suitably chastened, satisfied Hastings continued, "So, let's recap. Solana, Spencer, Leilani and Lancelot are to infiltrate the Shadow Dragon HQ and penetrate as far as possible before creating a diversion. With the Shadow Dragons distracted the rest of our Rangers will attack and overrun their headquarters. The priority for this mission is to capture the Shadow Dragon and his two remaining lieutenants, Kay and Ector. The other Shadow Dragons are secondary to that objective, as is the capture or destruction of enemy resources, understood?"

There were nods all around the table, "Good." Hastings said, "Then that's the meeting done. Good luck everyone."

With the meeting concluded, everyone dispersed, some went to check on the wounded or deal with the captured Shadow Dragons and others went to prepare for the attack that would occur the next day. In his makeshift cell in the Ranger Base's basement, Gawain sat on the floor, morosely staring at the wall, contemplating the path fate had set him on, "So that's it. It's over, either the Rangers win and I'll go to prison, or the Shadow Dragon will win and I will die…" He said quietly, despair evident in his voice.

"Not quite, Gawain." Said a soft, cold voice.

Gawain instantly recognised it, a shiver of fear swept down his spine as he stood up. No one forgets the voice of death, "Master?" He asked, "Is that you?"

The Shadow Dragon smiled slowly as he stepped into the light, Gawain swallowed as he noticed that the ominous robed figure held his Night Styler, unsheathed, the obsidian blade seemed to suck in all of the light around it, "It is I, my servant. Thou hath failed me again, and thou doth know the price of failure."

Gawain shrank back, backing into the far wall of his cell in fear, "No! Please!"

"How ironic." The Shadow Dragon said, chuckling darkly, "That it shall be this sword that shall spill thine blood upon these stones. Thine finest, greatest creation, the weapon that thou forged for me from the ruins of the Super Styler." The Shadow Dragon reached the bars of the cell and slashed his sword across the bars, the sword vibrated from the effort, sending out a deceptively sweet tone before it was drowned out by a grinding noise and then a loud crash as the bars, hewn in two, clattered to the floor.

The Shadow Dragon stepped into the cell and smiled, beckoning to the trembling man within, "Come now Gawain, stand tall, stand strong, look death in the eye. If thou canst not live well then thou shalt at least die well, do not cower in that corner like a coward."

"Stay away from me!" Gawain shouted, "Keep away!"

The Shadow Dragon advanced slowly, implacably, sword raised, Gawain snarled in fear and went to hit the Dragon, an attempt to knock him aside and escape, he cried out in pain as the Shadow Dragon punched him square in the jaw, knocking him back before he had barely risen to attack. The Dragon shook his head sadly, tutting, "Very well, if this is how thou wish to die, so be it."

Gawain had time to let loose a single, blood-curdling scream before the blade came down and he was silenced forever.

Gawain's scream had drawn the attention of the Rangers above and before long several Rangers, Aria, Lunick and Solana amongst them, rushed down to investigate. Bent over Gawain's lifeless corpse lying in its own expanding pool of red blood, was a single male Ranger in the Fall City uniform, he glanced up, his face grave, "He's been murdered." He said, "Someone must have sneaked in here and killed him."

People gathered around, some looked shocked, Solana and Aria seemed sickened and Lunick was simply stone faced, "The Shadow Dragons." He said, "It has to be! We have to search the Base, we have to find the murderer!" No one reacted at first; they seemed rooted in place with shock and revulsion, "MOVE PEOPLE!" Lunick roared, the shout galvanised them into action, people began running about, hurrying to find the killer before he escaped.

The activity caught the attention of Spencer, Joel, Cameron and Elita and as Lunick and a still-sickened Solana came up to the lobby floor they were accosted, "What's going on?" Spencer demanded.

"Gawain… he's…. he's…" Solana said, but she just couldn't force herself to say it.

"Dead." Lunick said flatly, "Gawain has been murdered. Somehow a Shadow Dragon had to have gotten in to kill him."

Spencer' expression turned grave, "We have to find the culprit!"

In the resulting confusion, no one noticed that there was an extra Ranger in the Base, the very same Ranger that had 'discovered' Gawain's corpse. They didn't notice him slip away with a decidedly self-satisfied, cruel smile on his lips. _Fools…_ The Shadow Dragon thought to himself as he made his way out of Fall City and back to the Fiore Temple. Some things you just had to do yourself, taking care of failed followers before they could betray you was one of those things…

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_*Gasp* The Shadow Dragon murdered one of his own men! Well, he __**is **__evil. Things to look forward to next chapter; the attack on the Shadow Dragon base, Aria totally embarrasses Lunick and a really action-packed fight scene with Pokemon, sword-duels and we get to see a Sword-Styler actually used as a Styler! Also, a hint of Elita/Spencer Romance. Oddly enough I planned on Gawain having a crush on Aria and Leilani having a crush on Lancelot, that might show in the earlier chapters, but I never actually got round to putting it in. Oh well… There's always a spin-off/sequel!_

_As i said earlier, Love and Calamity's First Anniversary was 11 days ago, brings back memories doesn't it? Shorter chapters, a hell of a lot of grammar, spelling and formatting mistakes that i'll have to edit out... Yeah, good times. _

_Anyway; Read, Review but most importantly Enjoy!_

_(Seriously though, I really like getting reviews, you don't even need to get an account… just click the button at the bottom… please? Call it a (late) anniversary gift!)_


	18. Chapter 18 Into The Dragon's Lair

**A/N **_Hey, time for the next chapter! We're almost to the end and things are getting intense, in this chapter the Rangers attack the Shadow Dragon HQ and we have loads of cool action, and in the next chapter we have a kidnapping and the build up to the final battle._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

_In The Dragon's Lair_

The day dawned grey and overcast on Fall City the day after the battle and already people were bustling about, going about the work of surveying damage and, in the cases of places only slightly damaged, rebuilding and repairing the city. The diversionary team had already left, the rest of the Rangers were to give them a head start before they began their own march to the Shadow Dragon HQ.

Lunick stared morosely out of the window of the room that he and Solana had stayed in, glaring at the grey clouds as if they were to blame for what he was feeling right now. He was so intent upon death-glaring the sky into submission that he did not notice the slim, blonde form of Aria entering his room, "Lunick! You're not moping because you're not going on the mission, are you?" She asked, shaking her head, "Solana's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Heck she could probably beat you up in a straight fight!"

He turned and smiled slightly, "Is this your attempt at cheering me up? Telling me I'm a wimp? Great tactic, Aria."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Lunick."

He smirked, "Actually I rather like it… How's the arm?" He nodded towards the sling her right arm was held in.

She grimaced, "It aches a bit, and I hate not being able to use both limbs… ah well, better than having cracked ribs and a hole in your shoulder."

He pulled a face and nodded, "Got that right!"

She grinned, "Oh I bet it gets in the way when you and Solana…"

"Don't go there!" He warned her, "I'll accept a bit of teasing, but I'll thank you to keep our… intimacy out of it."

"Or lack thereof, why so defensive Lunick?" She asked, grinning wider.

"I'm not being- oh no! You're not going to get me to play these games!" He said, shaking his head.

"Well, you do share a room." Then she looked meaningfully at the single bed, "And a bed, apparently. Are you saying that you and Solana haven't-"

"I'm not having this conversation!" Lunick exclaimed, going red, "Especially not with you!"

He tried to get past her but she blocked the door, grinning broadly, "Oooh, I seem to have struck a nerve!" Her eyes twinkled mischievously, "Hey, do you two have pet names for each other?"

He blinked in confusion, "What?

"Yeah, like Nicki and Lani, or… Soli-kins and Loony-buns or something ridiculously embarrassing like that?" She asked.

"Like I'd tell you!" He said, glaring at her, "It's none of your business anyway!"

"Aaaw, you do don't you!" She started laughing.

"Aria, don't make me hurt you!" Lunick threatened.

"Oh, you'd hit a girl? And an injured one at that? I'm shocked! Certainly not the behaviour of a Ranger! Where's your sense of chivalry?" She asked, still laughing.

"Right where my patience is going." Lunick replied flatly.

She finally stopped laughing and stepped aside, "Aaaw, I'm only having a little fun, what'd you expect, revealing that you two not only share a room but are also dating? People talk you know."

Lunick fled, followed closely by Aria's renewed laughter.

Far from Lunick's mortifying, if amusing, predicament, his girlfriend was following behind Lancelot and the others as they hiked through the Sekra Range, "How much farther?" Solana asked, "We left at dawn and it's almost eight o'clock!"

"We're close!" Lancelot replied, "It's over this next ridge!"

"You said that three ridges ago!" Solana complained, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"I am certain." Lancelot replied firmly.

They hiked on in silence for a while before Solana, bored, decided to ask a question that had been bugging her, "Hey, Lancelot?"

"Over the next ridge." Said the former knight wearily; she could almost see his exasperated expression.

"No, not that, I was wondering… What's your real name?"

She almost walked into Spencer as he stopped suddenly, she looked further on and saw that Lancelot had halted, he turned and looked at her, "What?"

"Well, I can't imagine your parents actually named you Lancelot, so what is it?" Solana asked curiously.

"Uh, ah… err… None of your business!" He snapped, walking ahead quickly.

Solana's eyebrows rose, "Ooh-kaay… Touchy subject?"

"Like I said, none of your. Damn. Business!" Lancelot said firmly.

Undeterred, Solana continued, "Well, judging from your reaction it must be a really embarrassing name! Let me think… Jasper? Archibald? I know! Its Leslie isn't it?"

"My name is not Leslie." Lancelot grated out as they marched forward again.

"Oh! I get it. They gave you a girl's name, right? Tallulah? Alice?"

"Drop it Solana." Spencer said, stifling a laugh, "We're up here on serious business!"

"Spoilsport…" She muttered.

"What was that?" He asked mildly.

"I…uh… I mean, yes Leader!" She said quickly.

"Better." Spencer said, smiling.

"We're here." Lancelot said curtly, gesturing towards a barely visible fissure in the mountainside on the other side of a small plateau, "The Shadow Dragon HQ's entrance is located inside that fissure. I suggest we change into our disguises now."

Her fun ended, Solana sighed and shook her head, _If he thinks I'm dropping this just because we're going on a suicide mission he has another thing coming!_ She thought as she swapped her regular Ringtown Ranger uniform for the mediaeval garb of a Shadow Dragon Grunt.

Soon the small group was heading towards the fissure in their disguises; Solana, Leilani and Spencer were dressed in the brown and grey tunic and hose of Grunts whilst Lancelot had the uniform of a Shadow Dragon Captain; similar to the Grunt uniform except with a leather breastplate and a red tabard emblazoned with the Shadow Dragons' symbol; a black dragon clutching a sword in one claw and a staff in the other.

They entered the large crack in the mountainside that hid the entrance to a tunnel; they followed it for a short time until they came to a metal door. Lancelot stopped and began entering in a password into a keypad on the door, it beeped and flashed red and he swore, "Damn it, I'd hoped that they hadn't revoked my password." He frowned, "Hold on, I'll try Gawain's." He typed in another password, there was another beep and the pad flashed red again, "Huh, they're quick to change our codes on us when we're captured… okay, let's try… hm, I think I saw Ector's once…" He typed in another code, this time the pad chimed and flashed green and there was a faint click, "Got it! We're in."

He pushed the door open, glancing about at a small, empty antechamber. The rest of the group piled in, "Excellent, let's hurry we don't have much time before the rest of the Rangers start towards Wintown." Leilani said.

Lancelot looked thoughtful, "Odd… There's usually a sentry posted here. Considering that this place is the obvious next choice to attack now that you've recaptured Wintown and Fall City I'd have expected security to tighten, not grow lax."

"Maybe they're undermanned here? We did capture quite a few of them over the past week." Solana suggested.

"No, that was only about half our strength sent against Fall City… There would still be plenty left over to defend the base… Something's wrong." Lancelot said, "C'mon, we'd better find out what they're up to before the attack begins."

The three Rangers and their new ally penetrated deeper into the Shadow Dragons' citadel…

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Dragon's private study…

A Grunt knocked gently upon the lacquered oak door, a voice from within said, "Enter." The Grunt gulped and opened the door, entering quickly.

He bowed hastily, "Sir, they're here."

"Lunick? Solana?"

"Solana is here, but Lunick is not accompanying her… but the traitor is."

"Lancelot." Kay growled in anger, "Good, I will take care of him myself."

The Grunt nodded, bowing his head, "An it pleaseth thee, lord."

"Are my men in position?" Kay asked.

"We wait upon thy command." The Grunt said.

"Wait until they penetrate deeper. Once they reach the lower levels seal off the exits and attack, but leave the traitor and Solana to me." The knight said, a slow smile spreading on his face, "I wish to take their lives myself."

"Yes sir, I shall give the order." The Grunt said, bowing and leaving the room.

Kay turned from the door and stared into the heart of the flickering fire that burned in its mantle on the other side of the room, "They come like lambs to the slaughter, or flies into the spider's web."

The Rangers had reached the central chamber without incident; the quiet emptiness of the hideout was beginning to unnerve many of them. Solana was the first to voice their concerns, "This is really weird, we're in the belly of the beast and yet not a single enemy to be found? Do you think they've abandoned it?"

"The Shadow Dragon is many things, a tactical genius, an insane megalomaniac, a tyrant, but he is also prideful and arrogant. There's no way he would allow the Rangers to seize his former home without a fight. It is a point of honour!" Lancelot said, "He wouldn't just abandon it!"

"Perhaps he's not as prideful as you think? It's a sound tactical decision." Spencer said, frowning, "Maybe Lunick's right and he's moved all of his men to the-" He silenced himself quickly as a group of Grunts appeared from a side-corridor and approached them.

"Hey! You guys must be the relief shift right? You're late! Kay wants you guys down on level 12 immediately!" Said the lead Grunt.

"We are." Lancelot said confidently, "Where is everyone? You're the first men we've encountered since we arrived."

The Grunt looked at him oddly, "Huh? Oh! You guys must be coming back from Fall City?" When Lancelot nodded in confirmation the Grunt continued, "Right, well, the boss and Sir Ector have gone to the Fiore Temple and took most of the others with them. We're supposed to stay behind to guard the base 'til they get back." He explained.

Lancelot nodded again, "I see, very well, level 12 you said?"

"Yeah, you know where the elevator is, right?"

"Yes, it's in the armoury." Lancelot answered.

The Grunts moved off and Leilani had to stifle a laugh, "That was surreal!" She said when they were out of earshot, "I can't believe we got away with that!"

"We're almost there. Once we get down to the lower levels I'll check in with Elita, once our Rangers are in position we'll start the diversion." Spencer said.

As they made their way deeper into the Shadow Dragon Base, the ominous sense of foreboding, of _wrongness,_ grew. By the time they'd reached the armoury and the only way into the deepest levels of the complex – by all rights the most heavily guarded area in the entire base – they were on edge and almost willing something to happen; anything to relieve the tension that was mounting in the air. Lancelot stopped before the lift, a look of unease on his face, "This just isn't right. They should be guards here, we should have been stopped half a dozen times by now."

"You think it's a trap?" Spencer asked.

"Possibly, but how would they know we're here?" Lancelot replied.

"Well… I guess there's only one way to find out!" Solana said, stepping into the elevator.

"So that's how you handle walking into what is almost certainly a trap, huh?" Leilani asked as she stepped in next to her.

"Hey, I never heard Lunick complain about my methods." Solana said with a smile.

"I'll never understand how he managed to survive with going on missions with you for this long." Leilani muttered.

"The boy's tough, I knew he'd be able to handle her." Spencer said, smirking, "In hindsight he was a far better choice than her previous partner."

As the lift slowly descended deeper into the bowls of the Earth Leilani asked in some surprise, "Solana! I didn't know you had a partner before Lunick!"

Solana's expression darkened, "Spencer, you promised we'd never speak of it again!"

Spencer smirked, "Well, you see it didn't end well between them, on their last mission Solana fell into this river and she lost her Styler, she'd been swept downstream and got lost, when she got out she took her clothes off to dry them, but whilst she was drying her clothes he found her and-"

He was stopped by Solana's hand on his shoulder, catching him in a vice-like grip, "We never. Speak of it. AGAIN." She grated out, her expression uncharacteristically malevolent.

The Ranger Leader gulped and nodded, "Okay." He said in a small, terrified voice.

At that moment the lift halted and the small group stepped out, they travelled down a short corridor and ended up in a small, round chamber with many passages leading from it, "These paths lead to the Knights' Quarters, our personal armoury, a training room and the Inner Sanctum." Lancelot pointed to various passages. The one leading to the Shadow Dragon's Sanctum was larger than the others, a red carpet with gold borders led down a long hall to a pair of large wooden double doors, even from this distance the craftsmanship was impressive with jet and gold inlay depicting the Shadow Dragon's crest.

"Right, this is where we begin the diversion, we each pick a room and cause chaos, draw the Shadow Dragons here and hold them as long as possible whilst the others bypass their outer defences." Spencer said, whipping out his Styler, "I'll contact Elita."

"And that is where thou art mistaken, Ranger." Kay said coldly.

Every eye was drawn to the knight in dark grey armour as he exited the Inner Sanctum. The doors shut with a loud thud of finality. Kay smiled confidently, "I am so glad that thou couldst make it, Rangers. I was beginning to fear that thou wouldst get lost and I would have to send out a search party." His tone was arrogant and mocking, "Mayhap thine vaunted and much-praised skills do not extend to navigation?"

"Kay! What is the meaning of this? Surely you are not foolish enough to believe that you can defeat us all on your own!" Lancelot exclaimed.

Kay turned to his former ally; his eyes hardened and an ugly sneer distorted his features, "Ah! Greetings to thee, Judas! How my heart sings to see thy face again, _brother_." He sneered the last word, filling it with contempt.

"Kay, please, surely you see the path your master treads? It will lead only to suffering!" Lancelot pleaded.

"Suffering? Hah! Only for thee and thy fellows, traitor! For those of us still loyal, the master shall grant life eternal and godhood everlasting! Power and wealth beyond thine meagre comprehension!" Kay smiled, "He also promises to make this world anew in his own image, a better world, a world that is his gift to an undeserving race of weak fools!"

"I pity you, Kay. Your lust for power and glory has twisted your mind… if you will not see reason then I shall be forced to end you." Lancelot said, drawing his Sword-Styler.

"You always were the one with the loftiest of goals and purest of intentions, weren't you brother? There was a time when thy faith in the master was unwavering, thine loyalty unquestionable. Still, I now hold thy place of honour by his side and when the time comes I shall reap the benefits of thine fall from grace." He unsheathed his own blade, "Come then, _brother_, let us see which of us is truly the greatest of knights!"

Suddenly the doors at the end of the other passages opened and Shadow Grunts poured out along with their Pokemon, the Rangers, startled, adopted defensive stances and activated their Stylers, "Coward!" Leilani spat.

"These men shall ensure that thy friends will not interfere… Kill them." He ordered harshly as he charged at Lancelot, simultaneously summoning his Steelix, which had evolved from the Onix he had used in Summerland, and two Camerupt.

Lancelot easily sidestepped the thrust that Kay had aimed at him, pivoting away from the slash he sent mere seconds afterwards. Lancelot smiled grimly, slipping back into his old archaic mode of speech, "Thou doth forget, Kay, that I was ever the master of the blade within our now-sundered brotherhood, thou canst not defeat me with mere swordplay."

"I do not intend to, _brother_." He spat, going for a powerful downward stroke, he gasped in pain as, instead of dodging, Lancelot blocked Kay's blow, jarring his arm and causing the Sword-Style to slide down the length of Lancelot's own blade.

The two glared at each other for an instant and then broke apart, circling each other warily, Kay with his sword raised, pointing towards Lancelot. Lancelot smiled and drew a line with the point of his sword, "Care to step over, Kay?"

"You dare mock me!" He demanded angrily, completely forgetting his archaic speech, "I'll show you what happens to those who mock me!"

He raised his sword high and the Pokemon he had summoned who had, up until this point, been busy distracting the Rangers along with the rest of Kay's forces, turned, breaking off from their attempts to kill Spencer, Leilani and Solana and charged at Lancelot.

The former Shadow Dragon smiled, "Very well." He ran forwards, dodging past the Steelix as it attempted to crush him with its massive metal body, and charged one of the two Camerupt. Startled, the Pokemon shot a ball of fire from the volcano-like hump on its back, Lancelot deflected the burning ball with his sword causing it to sail though the air and explode amidst the ranks of Kay's Grunts, he didn't notice this however as he kept going forward, using his momentum to jump upon the fiery Pokemon's back, slamming it between the eyes with the hilt of his Sword-Styler. The Pokemon crumpled to the floor with a sigh. Lancelot jumped off and smirked towards an indignant Sir Kay.

"That's just cheating!" Kay shouted, glaring at Lancelot.

"And sending three Pokemon after a lone man isn't?" The former knight asked mildly.

"You insufferable, pompous wretch I'll show you! Steelix! Camerupt! Iron Tail! Ember!" Kay snarled.

Lancelot dived out of the way as the glowing, metal tail of the Steelix slammed into the ground, causing cracks in the floor and a dust plume to be thrown up, in the same motion he rolled up onto his knee in front of the Camerupt, he blocked the fire it blasted at him with the flat of his Sword-Styler. He grimaced with the effort of holding back the searing flames. When the rain of fire ceased Lancelot stood, raising his red-hot Sword-Styler, "Hardly fair, I have no Pokemon with me."

"Today you die, the Master will be most grateful that I dealt with such a thorn in his side!" Kay said, charging forward.

Lancelot once again proved his mastery over the sword as he blocked, deflected or parried each one of Kay's blows effortlessly, with a lazy flick of his wrist Lancelot knocked aside Kay's blade and scored a long shallow gash down his left arm. Kay hissed in pain as rivulets of warm, wet blood trailed down his arm, making his hand slippery. He swapped his sword to his right hand and growled out, "Show-off"

Lancelot flicked his sword so that the blood-stained tip briefly touched his head in a short salute, turned mocking by the ghost of a smile on his lips, "Jealousy is unbecoming for a knight, Kay, or have thou forgotten thine own codes of behaviour during thine reckless search for power? Hath my old master finally corrupted thee beyond all hopes of redemption?"

"What would you know of honour, traitor? You gave up all claims to honour once you broke your oath to your master and your brothers." Kay said coldly.

"On the contrary, I found it again once I put aside my misplaced loyalty to a false cause." Lancelot replied, "Shall we continue or have you decided to surrender?"

"Never!" Kay snarled, charging forward yet again.

As the furious cacophony of their blows rang out across the chamber, interspaced by the roars of Kay's Pokemon as they sought to incapacitate or kill their master's foe, the beleaguered Rangers fought tiredly against what seemed to be a never-ending stream of Grunts and their Pokemon. For every Grunt defeated three more took their place. Spencer rained a flurry of blows on his opponent, breaking an arm and then the unfortunate Grunt's nose, his howl of pain was cut short as Solana picked up one of his comrades and hurled her into him, knocking both Grunts out cold. Without masters their Pokemon let out confused screeches and other noises and fled the room, trampling other Grunts in the process.

This allowed the Ringtown Leader a brief reprieve as he switched on his Styler's phone feature, "Elita! Where the hell are you? We're right outside the Inner Sanctum and we have what feels like every Grunt in the complex after us! We can't hold out much longer!"

"They left a few guards near the entrance but we've broken through, hang on Spencer! We're coming!" Elita replied sounding harried.

"Thank the Legends!" Spencer said, suddenly Leilani's cry of pain as a Sword-Styler bit into her side, causing her to fall back, caught his attention, "Oh hell Leilani's down! Elita! Hurry!" He shut the phone off and raced to Leilani's side, shoving the Grunt aside, causing him to hit his head against the wall.

Leilani grimaced and yanked the blade from her side, she tore off a strip of her uniform and bandaged the wound tightly, gritting her teeth, "I'll be fine!" She snapped, "Just help me up!"

He helped her to her feet; "Are you su-" He began worriedly.

"A little help here!" Solana shouted as she fought off the Grunts alone, "Plusle!"

The little Pokemon was pouring forth as much electricity as she could, but the poor thing looked exhausted, about to drop, "Plah!" She said wearily, she hopped onto her Ranger's shoulder and shot forth another blast, but much weaker than the others.

Spencer sighed and nodded to Leilani, helping her up, "Lancelot! We can't last much longer!" He shouted, "Finish it!" He then turned to aid Solana.

The former knight heard the cry and nodded to himself, "Very well." He dashed forward, a quick flurry of savage blows had Kay on the defensive and, before long, his Sword-Styler was smashed aside and sent skittering across the floor, without slowing Lancelot smashed the hilt of his blade across his opponents face, sending him to the floor. He turned to his enemy's remaining Pokemon and pressed a sensor held on the hilt.

The tip of his sword glowed faintly and he began moving it about, in front of him a line of light followed the sword-point's path. Lancelot had activated his Sword-Styler. It soon became apparent that Lancelot was just as proficient with a Styler as he was with a sword and before long the Camerupt was captured as Lancelot traced an intricate pattern of light around it, easily dodging its attacks and attempts to charge the line.

Kay spat out blood and teeth; he wiped the trickle of blood that came from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, "Steelix!" He said, pain evident in his strained voice, "End this! Destroy him!"

Lancelot's eyes narrowed as he and the metal serpent eyed each other warily. This ended when, with a mighty roar, it charged forward, intent on crushing him. He dived out of the way but was met by the creature's tail, it slammed into him and he was hurled into the air. He landed heavily and groaned, standing shakily, "Very well, monster, if you wish to play like that, so be it!"

He activated his Sword-Styler again and began to trace lines of light around the creature, it struggled, turning this way and that, seeking to evade the knight-Ranger's attempts to capture it, when they failed it tried to charge the line but Lancelot was too nimble and he dodged away from it, the line following. Steelix began a wild flurry of furious attacks; tackle, dragon breath, iron tail, but each time Lancelot evaded the attacks. Before long the Steelix was captured and sent on its way, smashing aside many Grunts in its wild attempt to flee.

Lancelot caught Solana's eye who was staring, open-mouthed at the display, she blushed and said, "You capture just like Lunick does. It was… impressive… for a guy who wears metal pants."

"Thank you… I think." Lancelot replied with a smile.

Behind him, unnoticed, Kay was standing again and holding the hilt end of his broken Sword-Styler, broken by Steelix's capture. Kay reversed the sword so that the jagged end of the hilt where the rest of the blade had snapped off was pointed downwards and raised it in both hands, intent on stabbing Lancelot in the back and ending his enemy once and for all.

"I don't think so." Said a cold, feminine voice behind him. It was the last thing he heard before pain flared in his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Lancelot turned, noting the senseless form of Kay on the ground, still clutching the broken hilt of his blade, "Thank you, Elita."

The Wintown Leader graced him with the barest flicker of a smile, "You're welcome." From behind her a steady stream of Rangers entered the chamber and engaged the Shadow Dragon Grunts, sending a wave of relief through the beleaguered diversion team.

Spencer walked up to Elita, a grin on his face, "Man, I've never been happier to see you Elita! A minute longer and we'd have been done for! You really saved my butt."

"It's too nice a butt not to save." She deadpanned as she walked passed him to aid in moping up the Grunts.

Spencer's mouth was wide open as he stared after her. Solana looked shocked too, "Did… Did… Did Elita, THE Elita just _flirt_ with me?" Spencer choked out.

Solana nodded slowly, "Yeah… I think she did… wow."

Leilani grinned, "Hey, Spencer, better watch out for Chris. Everyone knows that he's got a big crush on Elita."

The thought of the silent giant of Wintown coming after him in a jealous rage wiped the smile that had been growing on Spencer's face, "Oh Legends…"

The day was done, the battle over. The Shadow Dragon's citadel had fallen but there was no sign of him, or Ector. A blow had been struck against the Shadow Dragons, but now, so close to their ultimate victory, the question was… did the blow come too late? Were they even slowed by this attack, or would the events of the next day, the day of the eclipse, make all of the Rangers' hard work and resistance meaningless?

In less than twenty four hours the fate of Fiore and the entire world would be decided at the summit of the Fiore Temple… despite all of the Rangers best efforts, the Balance was now in the hands of two teenage Rangers. The question now becomes, when Fiore descends into the eclipse's darkness will it ever emerge to see the light of the sun again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_I_**'**_m in a rush, so no long author notes today. All I'll say is Read and Review and, more importantly, Enjoy my story!_

_(P.S Thanks for all your reviews, I'll be answering a few next chapter.)_


	19. Chapter 19 The Last Day

**A/N **_Hey guys, so for the abrupt update last time, I was in a rush. This chapter will see the use of Col's idea, though I'm not having Solana kidnapped since it seemed kind of clichéd to me, it's almost always the girl getting kidnapped, right? Besides she's currently surrounded by hundreds of Rangers so it's hard to get to her… that said I am using Col's idea and there will be a kidnapping…_

_I apologise deeply for the long periods between updates, I have several excuses, primarily the fact that it costs quite a bit for me to take the bus to the library to post these chapters and the money situation has worsened now that my dad's lost his job. It normally only takes me a few days, maybe a week to write a chapter, but I tend to write a chapter or two ahead to try and have at least something ready to post, that said my writing times have slowed down considerably for this and the next chapter, which I've still not finished, because we're so close to the end and I keep altering and editing things to make them better._

_I've re-written Chapter Twenty three or four times now and I'm still not satisfied, though my ethos is that my readers would much prefer good-quality mostly-mistake-free chapters at a slow rate rather than loads of rushed, sloppy, half-done chapters quickly_

_Anyway, on to the chapter, you'll hear more from me at the bottom!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Pokemon or anything, if I did I'd have Internet at home and I'd get chapters out much quicker!_

_(Before I forget; there's a bit of violence and a small bit of swearing in this chapter, so be warned! Sorry, but very-very-angry-Spencer sought of wrote himself in the last bit with the swearing…) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

_The Last Day_

It was late evening in Fiore. The Rangers were still securing the Shadow Dragon HQ, cataloguing and sorting through captured data and resources, interrogating Grunts and dealing with small, fortified pockets of Shadow Dragons that still resisted arrest. But with the eclipse looming at noon the next day preparations were already underway to begin a dawn assault on the Fiore Temple.

The Ranger Leaders were gathered in the Shadow Dragon's private study to discuss the final stage of 'Operation Blazing Dawn'. Reports from the temple were grim. Several hundred Grunts, the total remaining Shadow Dragons of Fiore, had become deeply entrenched in an already easily defensible position. All of the routes towards the temple through the Sekra Range were watched or blockaded, satellite images of the Fiore Temple showed many Grunts camped out within its grounds and it was obvious that they had set up defensive positions on every tier of the temple and both of the temple's gates had been sealed.

"A frontal attack is suicide!" Spencer exclaimed, "Our forces will be ambushed, harried and torn apart before they even reach the stairs that lead to the outer gate, and then we'll be trapped in a bottleneck in font of nigh-impenetrable gates and, if that were not enough, there are hundreds of enemies camped out inside the temple itself!"

"There's no other way. The altitude is too high for most of our flying Pokemon, and those that can reach those heights without passing out will be shot out of the sky, and even if they did make it the Rangers that went with them would be outnumbered a hundred to one!" Lancelot retorted, "A full frontal assault is the only means by which we can ensure at least some of the Rangers breach the temple."

"We could tunnel under the walls?" Cameron suggested.

"Through hundreds of feet of solid stone? It would take days, time we do not have!" Solana said.

"Not if we use some of the more powerful rock-types or steel-types. Steelix would be able to do it."

"We don't have any Steelix! They're rare enough as it is and Kay's ran off as soon as Lancelot beat it!"

Professor Hastings, who had arrived only half an hour earlier, looked thoughtful, "Perhaps if we use a diversion?"

"Look how well the last one turned out!" Solana said.

"It worked."

"It was a trap!"

"And it worked!" Hastings said stubbornly.

"They won't fall for it." Solana insisted.

"It is a moot point. We cannot go over the temple, we cannot go under it and a diversion would only distract the troops stationed in the foothills, the forests and the mountains themselves, not the temple. We have no choice but to attack head-on and hope that someone gets to the ziggurat in time." Elita said calmly, piercing each person in turn with her cool gaze. There was nodding, sighing and noises of assent all around, "Good. Now I suggest we hurry up and create a plan of attack."

Before anyone could voice any ideas, however, a most unexpected thing occurred. The projector screen switched itself on automatically to display the cloaked figure of the Shadow Dragon, "Greetings, Rangers, I trust thou art comfortable in mine house? As ever mine hearth is open to thee."

"You." Solana said flatly.

"Indeed." The Dragon said, he turned his malevolent gaze upon Lancelot, "Hello, brother. Thou art well and content in thine traitor's role?"

"I am far more content as a traitor than as a loyal servant to a madman." Lancelot said coldly.

"I'm injured by thy words. Mother would be so disappointed."

Everyone froze; eyes went to Lancelot, who was stone-faced, then turned to the equally cold Shadow Dragon. You could hear the gears turning in their heads, "MOTHER!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Yes." Lancelot said calmly, "We're brothers. Not in the knightly sense as with the others but… in reality."

"You… You're his… he's your…" Solana began but couldn't finish her sentence; she simply settled with, "Oh."

"I doubt you called simply to taunt me about hurting Mother's feelings, so what do you want, _Lawrence_?" Lancelot asked, emphasising the name.

"I told you never to call me that! _Reginald_" The Shadow Dragon hissed.

"Those… those are you real names? Lawrence? Reginald?" Elita asked calmly. The icy, indifferent façade was ruined as she tried, and failed, to hide a snigger. The other Rangers were in similar straits and neither Cameron nor Spencer even bothered to pretend and simply laughed loudly.

"And thou doth wonder why I became a megalomaniac bent on world domination?" The Shadow Dragon, ah, Lawrence, asked wryly, "If there's one thing I will do when I conquer this planet it is outlaw anyone from saying my name, on pain of death."

"Yes, well, as you were going to pronounce before we got off-topic?"

"Ah, yes, right… err…" The Shadow Dragon paused, he then seemed to remember and he broke out into a self-satisfied smirk "Oh yes, I was just about to gloat." His smirk widened into a grin, "An hour ago a battalion of my best men left the Fiore Temple and went to Fall City whilst the rest of thee were busy with Sir Kay…" Everyone took on shocked or grim expressions and the Shadow Dragon chuckled mirthlessly, "Why don't thou call thine friends back in the Ranger Base, hm? My men should have just arrived."

Elita took out her Styler and activated the phone feature she set it to speaker mode and set it on the table. It rang for several long seconds before someone answered, "Elita? Thank the Legends! We've been try-" There was a burst of static, "-act you! Shadow Dragons have attacked us and they're heading this way, we nee-" There was a loud explosion and more static, the Ranger now sounded panicked, "-forcements! I repeat we need rein-" There was a very loud explosion, lots of shouting and static, "Too many… fall… I said fall… ck… need… get the wounded… Lunick! No! Get ba… too many… is down! Can't help him now! Elita? Are you there? We're pulling out, we're… Legends! Get down! Get-"

The line went dead.

Everyone stared at the Styler in silence for several long seconds, Solana had a hand over her mouth, "He mentioned Lunick! What's going on down there? Elita!"

Elita's eyes were as hard as steel and as cold as ice as she looked up at the Shadow Dragon, who seemed to be very gleeful and smug all at the same time, "What have you done?"

"I have removed a piece from the board." He said, smirking at the Rangers in self-satisfaction, "To put it another way, Solana is thine queen and Lunick is thine king and right now, dear Rangers, thou art in check!" With that he was gone.

"Check? What does he think this is? A game of chess?" Spencer asked angrily.

"Who cares?" Solana snapped, standing up, "Lunick's in trouble and I'm going after him!" She turned to storm out of the room but Lancelot stepped in her way, "Get out of the way, Reginald." She hissed.

He flinched at the name but remained resolute, "You will be playing into his hands. If you rise to his taunt then he shall kill two birds with a single stone, he will capture or kill both of you. This is not something we can afford, the blow to the Rangers' morale would be devastating, especially right before the final battle."

"I don't care, now step aside before I make you!" She growled angrily.

"Solana calm down! That's an order!" Spencer said sternly, "Lunick will be fine, we'll send help right now but we can't risk them capturing you too."

"Of course you're sending help, but if you think I'm staying here whilst my boyfriend is in that maniac's slimy claws you have another thing coming!" She said angrily as she tried to push passed Lancelot.

The larger man stood firm and shook his head, blocking her way again, "You're not thinking clearly."

She went to punch him, "I'm thinking very clearly and I'm going no matter what!"

Lancelot caught her hands and held them away from him, his voice turned stern, "No. You aren't."

Solana struggled, but the former knight was simply too strong. Eventually she went limp and sighed, "Fine… I'll… I'll stay okay? Just… just… go help him, please."

Lancelot let her go and he nodded, "If we hurry we can intercept the Shadow Dragons before they hand Lunick over to their master."

She nodded and turned back to the others, "Hurry up and rescue him, but remember…" Her voice went cold and hard, "When we get to the Fiore Temple, the Shadow Dragon is mine."

Lancelot smiled and nodded, "I can think of no one better to put an end to his madness."

The former knight left the room to gather together a team with which to rescue Lunick, Solana sat back down and glared venomously at the others. Spencer sighed, "I have a plan, if we are going to attack them head on this is what we must do…"

Lunick struggled against his unseen captors, his arms and legs bound by thick ropes and a burlap sack over his head. Large rough hands held onto his shoulders and guided him as the Shadow Dragons retreated into the Krokka Tunnel, "Stop wriggling." Someone snapped and Lunick stumbled as whoever it was hit him over the head.

He turned in the direction of the voice and snarled, "Coward! Come here and hit me again when I get loose!"

Lunick felt something solid, probably a fist, smash into his jaw and he grunted in pain as he stumbled back again and fell to the cold stone floor of the tunnel, "Shut up Ranger." His assailant growled.

Someone else hauled Lunick back to his feet roughly and pushed him forward. They travelled deeper into the tunnels for an indeterminate amount of time, the one who held his injured shoulder cruelly pressing his hand hard into the reopened wound. Lunick refused to show any kind of pain or fear; he wouldn't humiliate himself by giving them the satisfaction, "Sadistic lapdogs." He spat, hissing sharply when they jostled his damaged ribs.

"The Rangers will come looking for us." Said one, a woman, in an urgent whisper.

"Let them look. They will never find the secret tunnels we'll be using." Said another, deeper voice, obviously one of the men.

"So these tunnels you're supposed to be taking us to, where are they going to take us?" Asked a second man.

"They take us north, right through the mountains. There's a cave down in the foothills of the Sekra Range, that's where we'll come out. After that we'll head straight for the temple." Said the first man, who seemed to be their leader, "The route we're taking used to be part of the tunnels connecting the Foundry to Headquarters."

The group fell silent and they continued to travel deeper beneath the earth. Lunick's feet were beginning to hurt and he was growing tired, a dull ache had set into his injured ribs and his wounded shoulder was going numb, he was also cold and thirsty. All in all he was not a very happy Ranger. "Tell me, do you guys actually believe that the Staff of Aema is real? You think the Shadow Dragon will become a god? Do you really think that even if he does that he'll give a damn about you?"

"I dunno about any staff or god or nothing, but I'm in it for the payback." Said the sadistic one, "I wanted to stick it to you Rangers for what you did to the Go Rock Squad… Especially you." The grunt smacked Lunick in the mouth and laughed, "Yeah, not so tough now are you without your Styler or that little blue rat."

"Funny, I remember you too… I recognise your voice, aren't you the Grunt that peed his pants when Minun and I kicked your butt?" Lunick asked, his grin hidden by the sack on his head.

He could hear the sounds of sniggering and chuckling from the other Grunts, the sadistic one snarled, "What? No! Why you little-"

Lunick felt the Grunt reaching for his neck, quickly he grabbed the angry man's outstretched arm with his hand on his uninjured arm, gritting his teeth as the ropes tugged his broken arm forward, he pulled the angry Grunt towards him, shifting him off-balance. The Grunt yelped in surprise, but he was cut off as Lunick thrust his head forward towards where he guessed the Grunt's face to be. The crunching sound and the feeling of something breaking against his forehead as well as the loud shriek of pain from the Grunt made Lunick smile in satisfaction.

Even bound, unable to see and injured he could fight back. He heard the Grunt stumble back and the grip of the Grunt holding him loosen. Lunick seized his chance and broke free, he tried to run but unfortunately he'd forgotten about the ropes around his feet and he stumbled and fell to the floor, rolling at the last minute to avoid hitting the floor with his already-damaged ribs. He gasped and gritted his teeth as his injured shoulder impacted the unyielding stone ground.

Ignoring the pain Lunick tried to lever himself up so he could stand but a foot on his back forced him to the floor, "You think you're tough don't you, you slippery little sod?" The Grunt whose nose he'd broken snarled, increasing the pressure on Lunick's back, "Well you're not, you're nothing Ranger, _nothing_! You're going to die, just like your pathetic little Pokemon-hugging friends. But before we kill you I'm going to make sure you suffer, I'm going to make the rest of your short life a living hell and I'm going to make you beg me to kill you."

"Really?" Lunick asked, his voice barely above a whisper thanks to his chest being ground into the stone of the floor, "'Cos you're not doing a very good job. My girlfriend can hit harder than you… hell my grandmother can."

"That's it, you asked for it!" The Grunt snapped.

"That's enough!" Their leader shouted, "The boss wants him alive!"

"I don't give a damn!" The sadistic Grunt retorted, "I'm gonna make this Ranger pay!"

Lunick heard a thud and a loud yelp from the sadistic Grunt and the pressure on his back suddenly went away. He was pulled up roughly, "No more tricks Ranger." The Shadow Dragon Captain said warningly, "The boss said alive, he didn't say we couldn't remove your hand or put out your eyes." Lunick's blood ran cold from that statement and his head slumped forward in defeat. The Captain seemed satisfied, "Good boy, now move it." He was shoved forward roughly and after more monotonous, gruelling travel through the dank, airless, claustrophobic tunnels they suddenly emerged into air scented by pine trees and a cold, gentle mountain breeze. Even through the sack, the fading sunlight was blinding after the darkness of the caves.

They had arrived in the foothills of the mountains and Lunick was firmly in the hands of his enemies with no chance of escape…

The Shadow Dragon was stood at the very pinnacle of the ziggurat that lay at the heart of the Fiore Temple atop the summit of one of the tallest mountains in the Region. From his vantage point he could see the entire Region spread out before him. The Region that would soon be his and his alone, his kingdom, his empire… He brought his sight closer to home and allowed a pleased smile to grace his lips, there were dozens of campfires twinkling below him, around them were the dark shapes of his men, his army. Despite the losses incurred by the surprisingly powerful Ranger resistance, his forces still numbered almost a thousand strong. For months they had been preparing the temple for his glorious victory; the walls were reinforced and repaired, the tiers and stairs shored up and debris removed. The ruin had been converted into a nigh-impenetrable fortress.

No one would be able to reach him until after the Staff of Aema was his… and by then it would be too late, he would be a God! Omnipotent and immortal, the Rangers will fall before him like wheat to the scythe.

The glorious visions he had conjured in his mind's eye vanished as his triumphant daydreams were interrupted by two of his personal guard. The Grunts were clad in a mix of black plate armour emblazoned with his crest and burnished chainmail, at their sides short-swords were strapped in their sheathes and in their hands were long halberds. These inconsequential details were lost on the Shadow Dragon; all of his attention was riveted on the individual that the pair had dragged before him, the person that was now kneeled before him on both knees, dressed in dust- and blood-stained rags that had one been a Ringtown Ranger uniform and wearing a rough burlap sack over his head, he was also bound at the wrists with thick rope and the Shadow Dragon noticed with cruel pleasure that the ropes were also stained with a small amount of blood, no doubt the foolish Ranger had tried to work himself loose only to have his wrists rubbed raw and bloodied by the attempt.

The Shadow Dragon unsheathed his Night Styler the ominously dark blade seemed to consume the light around it, almost as if a black hole had somehow become trapped within the sword itself. The Shadow Dragon pressed the sharp point against the kneeling Ranger's throat, a thrill of pleasure went through him as a drop of bright ruby-red blood welled up and dripped along his sword, his weapon was so sharp that the slightest touch could slice though flesh and bone. With a gentle flick the Shadow Dragon raised the makeshift hood with the point of his sword and the sack fell off revealing Lunick's head, bowed in hopeless despair… defeated.

It was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his most stubborn, staunchest enemy, knelt before him cowed and silent, "Greeting to thee Lunick, we meet at last."

The Ranger didn't stir, he simply knelt there, head down, completely unresponsive.

The Shadow Dragon frowned slightly; surely he hadn't been broken entirely? "Nothing to say? I am disappointed, where is thine much-famed defiance? Where is thine determination to stop my plans?" Lunick raised his head and glared at the Shadow Dragon, the teenager's eyes burned with hatred. If he were a lesser man, the Shadow Dragon would have recoiled from the sheer power of that baleful gaze, instead the would-be tyrant sneered derisively, "So thou doth still retain some of thine fire. Good, it will make what happens to thee all the more terrible."

Lunick continued his defiant stare and did not bother to reply. Irritated the Shadow Dragon turned away, "By now thine allies will be searching the Krokka Tunnel in order to come to thy rescue." The Shadow Dragon chuckled darkly, "They shall find thine dismembered corpse, or at least it will appear so. I expect that thine comrades will lose heart, or else they will be drawn into a foolhardy assault upon my position, and both of us know how that will turn out."

"You won't win." Lunick said, his voice hoarse from pain and a lack of water, "Even if they think you've killed me all you'll do is strengthen their resolve, they will come for you and nothing on the planet can stop them from bringing you down."

"And I suppose thine grief-struck girlfriend will come to avenge thee?" He sneered as he turned back to face his kneeling prisoner.

"I expect that she's already on her way here ready to kick your ass." Lunick said confidently, "You have no idea the hell you unleashed when you kidnapped me."

"Hah! Thou believeth that that foolhardy girl can overcome both myself, Ector and a thousand of my best men?" The Shadow Dragon asked in disbelief.

"I believe that you are underestimating Solana. Now if I were you I'd release me right now and beg her forgiveness before she does something horrible to you and your men." Lunick said confidently.

"Insolent boy! If she tries to breach this compound she will be caught and I will torture thee in front of her, I will make thee beg me to kill thee and then, when thou art broken and sobbing in front of her, I will force thee to watch me slit her throat." The Dragon snarled angrily, "I will leave thee as a broken shell, an example to all those who dare resist me!"

"You don't scare me, you're a coward!" Lunick spat, "And when I get free I'm going to show you what I do to people who threaten those I care about!"

The Dragon smiled slowly, "Thou will get thine chance, Lunick, and I shall enjoy killing thee." He turned and walked away from his prisoner, "Take him to the holding cells within the temple, and prepare a little welcoming party for our guest… I am certain that she will be arriving shortly."

"An it pleaseth thee, lord." One of the guards said as he pulled Lunick to his feet and dragged him away, but not before the Ranger managed to direct one last glare of hatred at the leader of the Shadow Dragons.

The Shadow Dragon stroked the naked steel alloy of his Night Styler; it felt as cold as ice to the touch, "Soon my beauty, soon thou wilt taste the blood of the Rangers… they will fall to us, sacrifices to the glory of a new-born god! Their screams of pain and terror will be the symphony that will herald my ascension to glory!"

Spencer was wandering the corridors of the former headquarters of the Shadow Dragons, a worried frown upon his face. Solana had been very upset after Lancelot had left and she had vanished after the meeting had finished and nobody had seen her since. Spencer was worried that she was hiding somewhere, too upset about Lunick's capture to speak to anyone… or worse, she might have gone after him.

Spencer had already searched most of the labyrinthine base and he hadn't found a trace of Solana or any clue as to where she might be. Eventually Spencer left the base altogether and went up to the surface where the main entrance was hidden. There he was met by the returning search and rescue expedition led by Lancelot, "Lancelot! You didn't happen to see Solana on you way up here did you? She's been missing for hours!" The Ringtown Ranger Leader shouted.

The group approached, they were quiet, solemn and Spencer instantly realised something was very wrong, Lancelot approached Spenser, his expression grave and his head bowed, "I am sorry Spencer, we searched everywhere in the city and the Krokka Tunnel… and we found this." Lancelot stepped aside and gestured to two Rangers who were carrying a stretcher with a lump in the middle of it, a blanket covering it.

Spencer's eyes widened, his face paled, "No! It's not! Tell me it isn't him!" He directed his gaze at Lancelot, his tone disbelieving, "That isn't Lunick, it can't be!"

"I'm sorry Spencer… The body was wearing a Ringtown uniform and it was too badly disfigured to make out features, but… it was fresh… it has to be him, there's no one else it could be… I am so sorry." Lancelot said.

Spencer seemed to crumble and he was crying unashamedly, "No…"

"Did you say Solana was missing?" Lancelot asked. Spencer nodded silently, too overcome with grief to say anything. Lancelot sighed and nodded, "She's gone to rescue him…" He looked back at the sad lump on the stretcher, "At least… at least she won't see this."

"We have to tell the others…" Spencer said finally, he dried his eyes and straightened himself, his face was cold, expressionless, but when he spoke again there was a deep, burning fury in his shaking voice, "We're going to make that bastard pay." Spencer clenched his hands into fists, "_I'm_ going to make him pay."

The sun rose slowly, majestically over the mountains to the east, setting heaven aflame with bright colours; the sky turned a bruised purpled splashed with burning orange and deep, blood red. Below the solemn procession entered the former Shadow Dragon citadel whilst deeper in the mountains a lone blue-haired girl hiked with cold determination over difficult terrain, heading unrelentingly, implacably towards the Fiore Temple where she knew the boy she loved was being held prisoner. Deep underneath that temple a boy was chained in a room that was damp, dank and airless, his doubt and fear wrestling with his faith in his friends and his determination to stop the insane plans of his enemies. High above him atop the highest point in the temple a man clutching a void-black sword watched the rising sun with anticipation, a triumphant smile on his face as all of his plans came to fruition…

In the darkness of the void above the world the moon carried on its eternal voyage through space, uncaring of the events that transpired below it and unknowing that its path would cause it to block out the sun over a verdant, conflict-ridden island in a few mere hours…

And deep beneath the earth ancient energies stirred and surged, pulsing like the beating heart of a vast creature, after so many long centuries of sleep the Staff of Aema was awakening…

It was the day of the eclipse… the Last Day…

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _So there it is… Lunick's captured, Solana's struck out on her own to try and rescue him and the Rangers think he's dead… Poor Lunick huh? Unfortunately, and you'll all hate me for this, but there's even worse in store for our favourite male main character, since he isn't exactly popular with the bad guys…_

_(You didn't find the end of this chapter to be overly-dramatic did you?)_

_Oh, and to answer a few questions; I'm 18 (Yeah, I know, a bit old to be a fan of Pokemon) and I'm from the United Kingdom, and I enjoy reading all of my reviews, even though they're generally short at least I know you guys like my story!_

_And now, a sneak peek at Chapter Twenty for when I get it done; it will include, a tiny bit of comic relief courtesy of two Grunts and an Espeon, the beginnings of the Final Battle, a bit of one-sided violence, and the Rangers commence their attack on the Shadow Dragons… It will be entitled…_

_The Shadow Victorious_

_Ominous huh? Anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy my story!_


	20. Chapter 20 The Shadow Victorious

**A/N** _Well, here it is. Chapter Twenty and it only took me a bit over a year to get us here… This is one of the more action-packed chapters since we'll see a fair bit of fighting, but there's also a lot of grandstanding by the bad guys and a lot of Lunick hate. Sorry, but the Shadow Dragons aren't exactly nice people, as you've no doubt noticed by now. _

_The attack on the Fiore Temple starts near the end of the chapter, but next chapter is where most of that action will take place. _

Lol_ - I've seen the movie, but I took Lancelot, Ector and Gawain from the legend of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table as the three of them are some of his most famous knights, especially Lancelot. Since Avalon High is based off of the Arthurian Legends I suppose I did take Lancelot from it in a round about sort of way. _

_Also you said that I'd made a mistake by saying the Solana was surrounded by Rangers in the last chapter, which part are you talking about? The only time I said that was the author note, and that was correct. She was a part of the attack force that took out The Shadow Dragons' HQ which was made up of most of the able-bodied Rangers not staying behind to look after the Ranger Bases._

_**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger or anything else like it. Unfortunately. _

_P.S. Do I really have to put a disclaimer in every chapter? Or Can I just put it at the start of a story and leave it at that?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty<span>**

_The Shadow Victorious_

It was barely an hour past dawn; Solana had travelled almost all night to reach the Fiore Temple and she had wasted valuable time avoiding the Shadow Dragon patrols and hidden sentries scattered amongst the mountains. Now she was using some rope to climb the mountain upon which the Fiore Temple was perched, forced to avoid the staircase carved into the mountain because it had at least twelve different blockades and barricades constructed on it; she would never be able to go that way undetected. That was why she was currently dangling from a rope a few feet from the summit of the mountain, exhausted and with very sore muscles and with two terrified electric-type Pokemon clinging to her back, all three desperately trying not to look down at the dizzying drop that was in store for them if Solana's arms gave out and they fell from the precipice.

Solana's arms were an odd mixture of lead-weighted tiredness and burning agony as she slowly forced herself to climb the last few feet of the mountainside. She grunted with exertion and her arms felt like they were cramping, but she pushed through the pain barrier and managed to haul herself over the lip of a cliff and crawl to safety where she collapsed, panting, "Never…huff…again…next time…pant…I take… the elevator." She slowly rose to her hands and knees and forced herself to stand. The red and blue fur-balls usually called Plusle and Minun jumped from their perches on her back and made sounds of encouragement, Minun was much more subdued than normal and it was obvious that he was very worried about Lunick.

Plusle noticed this and patted the other Pokemon and the shoulder, "Plaah plah… plah!"

"Mai mah mai…" He responded, looking slightly better but still worried.

Solana stretched out the soreness in her muscles, wincing slightly as they throbbed and protested their ill treatment, "C'mon you two, we don't have much time." She crossed the plateau upon which the temple had been built, followed closely by the two Pokemon. The group stopped before the large, thick stone walls of the temple, they examined it but Solana couldn't find any gaps. It was apparent that the Shadow Dragons had sealed up any breaches with rubble and large boulders.

Solana stared morosely at the ancient wall, "Damn it, there's nothing for it… I'll have to climb up." She could feel her abused muscles protesting vehemently but she forced herself to ignore them and quickly tied the last of her rope into a makeshift lasso, she threw it up to the top of the wall and felt it snag on a protrusion, she pulled it experimentally a few times until she was satisfied it was stuck tight and nodded, "Okay you two, you go up first and scout it out, make sure it's all clear. If it is come back to the edge and call down to me and I'll climb up."

The two Pokemon made noises of understanding and swiftly clambered up the rope, disappearing over the edge for several tense moments. Solana held her breath as she waited for the two Pokemon to give her the all clear. This was the most dangerous part of her plan; if the two were discovered it wouldn't be long before she was swarmed by Shadow Dragons and captured herself or… _No! Don't think like that, you'll be fine, he'll be fine. We all will be. I sneak in, rescue him, sneak out…. Or maybe we can hide until the others attack and then make a diversion or blow up the gates or something… or…_

A noise from above her head snapped her out of herw thoughts and she looked up, noticing Plusle waving to her. Solana smiled with relief and climbed up the rope, vaulting the edge and landing noiselessly on the parapet. She looked around furtively, half-crouched behind a small pile of rubble and what she saw made her eyes go wide with shock; there were Shadow Dragons everywhere!

Obviously she'd expected there to be a lot of them, but this was just… she shook her head and she stopped herself from counting them. She knew the Rangers were severely outnumbered, maybe at much as four or five to one. It didn't matter; she had a job to do. Solana stood slowly and made her way to a section of wall right above an overgrown area filled with bushes and the occasional tree. She grabbed both of her Pokemon and jumped from the top of the wall, rolling as she landed to soften the impact. She was now hidden within the undergrowth and completely out of sight.

She tensed and moved deeper into the undergrowth as a group of Grunts walked past her hiding spot, for a few tense moments she half expected them to spot her but they passed by without incident. Solana sighed with relief and untangled herself from the bushes and creepers she had hid in and quickly made her way to another pile of rubble. She moved in this way, ducking, dodging and weaving between piles of rubble, copses of trees and large bushes and other things she could use as cover until she found herself hidden behind a fallen statue of some kind of Pokemon – an Entei or Suicune perhaps –as she watched a pair of tired looking Grunts guarding a staircase that she knew from experience led into the tunnels beneath the temple.

Solana smiled to herself as she watched the Grunts; they were both dead on their feet and they were fighting the urge to fall asleep. Obviously they had been on watch for a very long time, perhaps all night, and now they were suffering for it. She didn't doubt that there would be a shift change soon so she knew she had to act fast if she wanted to get into the tunnels, the most obvious place to hold prisoners. Solana silently cursed herself for not bringing a psychic Pokemon along with her; Hypnosis would provide the final push the Grunts needed so that they could fall asleep, giving her the chance to sneak in.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind she spotted a wild Espeon curled up asleep on the other side of the terrace. Solana smiled to herself and gestured towards the sleeping psychic Pokemon, "Plusle, go over there and try to convince that Espeon to put those guards to sleep. I can't risk using my Styler and giving away my position."

"Plah plaah!" Plusle said with a salute as she scampered off in the Espeon's direction. Solana watched as Plusle poked the slumbering Pokemon, it opened a single large blue eye and Plusle began gesturing and miming towards it and the two half-asleep Grunts. The cat-like Pokemon yawned and stretched sinuously, glancing over towards Solana and staring at her for a second before walking over to the two Grunts. It sat down and stared at them.

"Hey, look it's a…uuh… Espy-Espa-one of them Eevee things." One of the Grunts said, "I thought we'd already caught all the Pokemon around here?"

"It's one of them Psychic-types. It can see the future and stuff, I bet it was hiding." The other grunt said with a yawn, "Let's catch it, we can show it off to the relief shift."

"Yeah! Great idea! They'll be so jealous we have a… thingy!" The first Grunt exclaimed.

They both drew their Sword-Stylers, but the Espeon didn't flinch, it just continued to stare at them. Suddenly its gem started glowing and so did its eyes, with a contemptuous flick of its tail the two Grunts were lifted up into the air and held there. The two humans struggled but they couldn't get free of the telekinetic grip of the Espeon. It stood up and walked over to them, simultaneously pulling them towards itself with its mind, forcing them to kneel so they were at eye-level. The two Grunts stared in horrified fascination at the Pokemon, as if they couldn't take their eyes off it. The Espeon stood in front of each in turn and stared deeply into their eyes, the eyes of both Humans and the Pokemon flashed red and then the two Grunts slumped forward, asleep.

The Espeon turned around, contemptuously whipping their faces with its tail and walked back over to where it had been sleeping earlier, completely ignoring the shocked Ranger and her Pokemon, it curled up in the sunniest spot and promptly went back to sleep. Solana forced herself to stop gaping, "You two, remind me never to get an Espeon mad at me."

"Plah." Plusle said, nodding slowly in muted agreement.

With the two guards fast asleep, Solana, Plusle and Minun easily managed to sneak past and into the labyrinthine network of tunnels carved deep beneath the Fiore Temple.

* * *

><p>Lunick groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He hadn't slept very well, probably thanks to the fact that he was chained to the wall, his injured shoulder and side ached dully and he knew without looking that his shoulder wound was most likely infected. Lunick pulled at the chain holding his uninjured arm and sighed heavily. It was anchored too securely to break. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew it was the day of the eclipse. For the first time in a very long time Lunick felt utterly and completely helpless.<p>

His stomach growled angrily and he grimaced, he hadn't eaten anything since he was captured and his tongue was thick and woolly and his throat was dry. Idly he wondered if this was how he was going to die, would the Shadow Dragons just leave him down here to die of hunger, thirst and despair? No, the Shadow Dragon wasn't like that… he would want to kill Lunick himself; at least that was what he hoped.

Noises from outside caught his attention and a few moments later he heard a key being inserted into the door. It swung inwards and a Grunt bearing a bowl of some thin grey substance and a cup of water walked in, "Feeding time Ranger scum." He sneered.

"Oh wonderful, water and gruel. My favourite." Lunick said sarcastically.

"Watch yer mouth. Cook made this 'un special." The Grunt said with a grin, "He called it 'Ranger Revenge Surprise', guess what the surprise is?"

"It's edible?"

The Grunt snorted and shook his head, "'Course it aint, wouldn't want to make yer a fat Ranger as well as a dead 'un." The Grunt walked over to Lunick and grinned, "Now open up."

Lunick sighed and opened his mouth and the Grunt spooned in a large amount of the gruel into his mouth. Lunick convulsed and turned his head, spitting it out, "Arceus! What the hell is that? It tastes like…like… ugh… what're you trying to do, poison me?"

"Here, get the taste out yer gob." The Grunt said, throwing the cup of water into his face.

Lunick spluttered and blinked the liquid out of his eyes, "When I get my hands on you I'll-"

The Grunt punched Lunick in the gut, causing him to convulse as he tried to protect his stomach with his arms but the chains wouldn't let him, "Yer awful mouthy for a dead man."

"Enough!" Said a cold, authoritative voice from the doorway.

The Grunt turned and bowed hastily, "Sir Ector! Err… Hello yer mightiness."

"Shut up and leave." Ector growled.

The Grunt dropped the bowl and fled the room, the knight sidestepping so he could pass. Once they were alone the knight grinned wolfishly, "My master wishes to see thee, Lunick… but first, I believe we doth have unfinished business that we must attend to?"

"Unfinished… oh… right… I beat you up." Lunick said, "And now you're going to beat up an unarmed, helpless prisoner… How gallant and noble."

"Twice thou hath humiliated me, Lunick, and that is something I cannot forgive! I will greatly enjoy making thee beg for mercy." Ector said, a cruel glint in his eyes. Without any more warning than that, Ector drove his mail-clad fist right into Lunick's stomach.

Lunick cried out and spat some blood onto the floor, "Oooww… that… hurt." He managed to gasp out.

The knight laughed exultantly and punched Lunick again, and then a third time, this time in the face, "I will make thee suffer!" He snarled.

Lunick chuckled weakly, his mouth covered in blood and one of his eyes swollen shut, "You know, Solana still hits harder than you…"

The knight growled angrily and raised his fist again but he was forestalled by a knock on the door, "Enter." He said irritably.

A Grunt entered, he stopped in his tracks, his expression shocked. His eyes travelled from the badly-beaten Lunick to the brutal knight and back again, "Uh…uh…I…uh…"

"Spit it out!" Ector snarled, "I'm busy!"

"The Master requests thine immediate presence and that of the Ranger prisoner." The Grunt said, his voice strained and his face pale.

Ector growled and sighed, turning to the Ranger; "It doth appear that we are running late. Mayhap once my Master has seen to whatever it is he requires us for, we can continue?" His expression was one of cruel anticipation.

"I can't wait." Lunick said, "Maybe Solana can repay the favour next time you see her?"

Ector turned around and walked out of the door, "Unchain him, clean him up and bring him to the ziggurat in ten minutes."

"Yes, sire." The Grunt said, bowing.

Ten minutes later, after the Grunt had cleaned up Lunick's injuries none-too-gently using a bowl of water and a rag, the Ranger was escorted up the ziggurat's steps by two guards, when they reached the summit they forced him to kneel before Ector and The Shadow Dragon, "Greetings Lunick, thou art just in time." The Shadow Dragon said with a smile, "I just received word that the temple's perimeter has been breached, it appears that one of thine compatriots has decided to launch a rescue mission."

Lunick's eyes widened, "Solana." He breathed.

The Shadow Dragon smirked, "All according to plan. She should be meeting her welcoming party any second now..."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Lunick snarled, struggling futilely against the two guards.

"Oh, I have no intention of hurting her… on the contrary she is a most important part of my plan." He replied urbanely.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lunick asked angrily.

"I need a 'symbol of purity' to open the Staff Chamber, and what is the most ancient and most universal symbol of purity?" The Shadow Dragon asked, "A virgin of course, and Solana seems young enough to still fit that description, wouldn't you say?"

"No! Leave her alone!" Lunick shouted.

"I require my symbol Lunick… but don't worry, I shall make sure that after I take the Staff of Aema her death will be quick and painless, unlike yours."

"No! I'll do anything I'll… I'll… I'll do it. I'm a virgin too, I'll take her place, just leave her alone." Lunick said.

"Oh? Thou wouldst do that for her? Thou wouldst doom all of thy friends, thine world, just to save her?" The Shadow Dragon asked.

"Yes… yes, I would… please." Lunick begged.

The Shadow Dragon grinned viciously, "Very well." He turned to one of his Captains, "Once you seize her put her in the holding cells."

"What! I thought you weren't going to hurt her!" Lunick demanded.

"She won't be harmed, but we still need to keep her out of the way… We have less than four hours until the eclipse begins, and thine Ranger allies are nowhere to be seen!" The Shadow Dragon said, "I wonder, mayhap they came to their senses and fled from Fiore?"

"They're going to stop you!" Lunick said defiantly, "We always win in the end!"

"Not this time, Ranger." The Shadow Dragon smiled thinly, "Thine friends have abandoned thee, thou art injured, tired, helpless and thine companion is in my hands… I think this time the outcome will be much in my favour. Take him away."

At their master's imperious hand-wave, the two guards roughly grabbed hold of the Ranger and led him down the steps to a special holding cell constructed in the plaza at the base of the ziggurat, where he would have the perfect view as the moon slowly crossed the sky towards its midday meeting with the sun…

* * *

><p>Solana was getting worried. She'd searched what felt like miles of tunnels and there was still no sign of Lunick, she was starting to run out of time! She turned a corner, Plusle and Minun hot on her heels, and walked right into a wide corridor where several Grunts were waiting with their Pokemon. She cried out in surprise and reached down to activate her Styler, but she was grabbed from behind and whoever held her pinned her arms against her sides, "Thou were a fool to think that thou couldst come in here unopposed." Ector said coldly.<p>

Solana heard Plusle and Minun crying out behind her, some dull thuds and the sound of struggling, and then everything went quiet. She tried to break free of the knight's grip, but it was useless. He was simply too strong. She sighed and went limp, showing him that she wouldn't resist anymore, "This was all a trap." She said softly.

"One that worked beautifully." The knight said, she could hear the smirk in his voice, "Thou truly were arrogant to believe thou couldst simply walk into this temple undetected." Ector said.

"Where is he! What have you done with him?" She demanded.

"He? Who? Lunick?" He sounded surprised, "Thou didst not hear?" The knight affected a sorrowful, grieving tone, "Then it grieves me greatly to tell thee this, Solana, but thine lover is dead."

Her eyes widened, and her heart seemed to stop for a brief moment of pure panic, "Dead?" She asked quietly, "Dead? No! No! You're lying!"

"I truly wish that I was… he died far too quickly, I did not yet exact the full measure of my vengeance from him… a pity." Ector said harshly.

"You tortured him? You tortured and killed… No…" She shook her head, "I refuse to believe you!"

"Wouldst thou like to see his corpse? Unfortunately it was dumped, dismembered, in the Krokka Tunnel. No doubt thy friends have already discovered it." The knight said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Solana snarled as she struggled wildly against him, "Let me go and I'll show you what a big mistake you made, I'm going to tear your heart out!"

"I do not have time for thine pathetic attempts. My master orders that thou art to be held here until after the eclipse… then I will get my sport with thee, and I assure thee, I will exact every ounce of pain and blood and flesh that I did not rend from Lunick before he died!" The knight snarled.

He dragged the struggling, screaming girl down the hall, deaf to every foul curse and vicious, graphic description of what she was going to do to him once she escaped. He released her, making sure to grab her Styler, and shoved her roughly into a rough-hewn cell. Solana whirled around and snarled, launching herself towards the knight with a feral look of hatred marring her pretty features. Contemptuously the knight sidestepped her wild attack and smashed his fist into the back of her head, stunning her for a moment. He picked her up and threw her bodily back into the cell and slammed the door shut, locking it with a heavy bolt.

Ector grinned to himself, "Fare thee well Solana, when next we meet mayhap I shall bring thee company, perhaps thine mentor or that blond girl that so humiliated Gawain? I am certain that it will be most enjoyable making thee watch as I break them."

His only reply was a flurry of vile oaths and death-threats and the banging and shuddering of the door as Solana tried futilely to knock it down and escape. The knight chuckled and walked away, leaving two Grunts to guard her cell, both stared in nervous fear at the shuddering door and both breathed a sigh of relief when Solana stopped, too hurt and tired and grief-stricken to fight anymore. On the floor of her cell, Solana curled up in a ball and began to cry quietly so that the Grunts wouldn't hear as the reality of what Ector had said hit her. If Lunick was dead… if the Rangers didn't win… she would die a slow, agonising death at the hands of Ector, maybe even watch her friends die too… and as Solana cried, slow, quiet, wracking sobs of grief and despair, all she could think of was Lunick's face and how she'd failed to save him.

* * *

><p>In the pine forests nestled in the foothills and the lower slopes of the Sekra Mountains, a small patrol of five Grunts was heading in the direction of the trail that led through the mountains to the Fiore Temple, returning from their guard duties on the road leading to Wintown. The Grunts weren't paying much attention to their surroundings, as they were tired from endless hours of walking up and down the same stretch of road. Because of their tiredness and inattention, they did not notice the flash of yellow, blue and white, visible for barely an instant, off to the right amongst the trees.<p>

They walked forward a few more feet when suddenly several clouds of razor sharp leaves shot out of the trees on all sides and slammed into them, their shouts and cries of surprise and pain were cut short as vines shot out from the same directions and wrapped around them, hauling them into the air and squeezing them tightly, cutting off the flow of air to their lungs. From the trees, four Rangers in Fall City uniforms appeared followed by almost a dozen Bulbasaurs, Venusaurs and a few Glooms.

Aria smirked up at the Grunts, who were rapidly turning blue-faced, "Gloom, Sleep Powder." The flower-like Pokemon all release an indigo-coloured powder towards the Grunts, who inhaled it. One by one they fall asleep or else they were rendered unconscious by lack of oxygen. Aria gestured to the Bulbasaurs and Venusaurs, "Ok, let 'em go."

The Grass-Types retracted their vines and let the Grunts fall to the floor. Aria walked over and poked one with her foot, "Okay, these guys are out cold. Tie them up and take their clothes and weapons and take them back to the others. I'll report to Joel." She took out her Styler and activated the phone feature; she put it up to her head and said, "Leader, we've just captured the last patrol on the west flank. We're securing them now."

"Good work Aria." Joel said over the Styler, "Spencer and Cameron report the east and north flanks are cleared as well. We've dressed up the advanced teams in Shadow Dragon uniforms and sent them ahead, tell your team to link up with the main force at the foothills in half an hour. If all goes as planned we'll be ready to attack soon. That gives us around two hours to stop the Shadow Dragons."

"Copy that, Leader. Any further orders?"

"Be careful Aria. I don't like having to send wounded into a war-zone." Joel said, his voice tinged with concern.

"I'll be fine Leader, it's just a broken arm… besides…" Her voice hardened, "I want to make them pay."

"We all want to make them pay for killing Lunick, but you have to keep your cool Aria, I need you at your best, so… don't do anything stupid." Joel said.

"I'm making no promises." Aria warned, "If I see the Shadow Dragon vulnerable, I'm taking him out."

Joel sighed, "Fine, I guess that's all I can hope for. Try and keep an eye out for Solana. Spencer thinks she's gone to the Fiore Temple to rescue Lunick, or at least she thinks she is… She's probably been captured."

"If I see her I'll get her out safe." Aria promised, "And… if she doesn't know…"

"After the mission." Joel said firmly, "I know it sounds harsh but… we can't afford any mistakes. If she finds out that Lunick's dead right in the middle of a fight… it could get messy and I need Solana in a fit state of mind when she's fighting."

"I…understand, sir. I… I won't tell her." Aria said softly, "Ambush Team Seven out." She switched off her Styler and gestured to her team, who had just finished tying the Grunts to a tree, each had a bundle of clothing in their arms, "Okay, let's move out. Leave that stuff here, Joel says we have enough uniforms to sneak the advanced teams in."

The other three Rangers nodded and dropped the clothing; they then followed Aria down the path and towards the rendezvous point with the main assault force of the Rangers.

It was surprisingly easy for the Rangers disguised as returning Shadow Dragon patrols to simply walk through the various checkpoints that led up to the Fiore Temple, the bored, lethargic guards gave them only the most cursory of inspections. For the first few barricades at least.

When the first 'patrol' reached the second-to-last barricade, they were accosted by one of the Grunts…

"Halt!" One of the tunic-clad bad guys shouted as his Captain waved the returning patrol through the checkpoint, "You're the patrol from Sector 17-C right?"

The Rank Seven Ranger in charge of the group froze and turned to meet the suspicious Grunt, "Uh… yeah, 'course we are. What d'ya want?"

"My mate Richie should be in your unit." The crooked-nosed Grunt said suspiciously, "I 'aint seen 'im. What d'ya do wit 'im?"

"Uh…" The Ranger said, trying to think up a quick lie, "We met up with another patrol just before we got here, he said one of the guys owed him some money so…"

"You just let him go?" The Grunt asked.

"Um…yeah." The disguised Ranger replied.

"Funny. He doesn't owe anyone any… wait a second…" His eyes narrowed and he squinted at one of the Rangers behind the imposter, "That's his uniform! I recognise the stain!"

"Ah…uuh…" The Ranger stammered.

"You 'aint Shadow Dragons!" The Grunt shouted suddenly, "You're that Ranger that broke my nose back in Fall City!"

The Ranger winced at the rasping sounds the Sword-Stylers made as the Shadow Dragon Grunts unsheathed them, "This…could have gone better… Manoeuvre Zeta-12!" He suddenly shouted, charging the surprised Grunts and bowling over the crooked-nosed one with his shoulder.

Simultaneously the other Rangers charged the startled bad-guys before they could attack with their swords or summon their Pokemon for help. The Tropias following one of the Rangers let out a loud cry and blasted a Solar Beam high into the air, the column of energy lit up the ancient staircase like a beacon. Almost instantaneously explosions ripped through the lower barricades at the foot of the stairs and surprised Shadow Dragon Grunts screamed and ran about, some drawing their Sword-Stylers only to be cut down by a plethora of attacks; Razor Leaf, Hyper Beam, Water Gun, Flamethrower and a variety of even more powerful attacks slammed into their ranks as the Ranger army suddenly appeared as if from nowhere.

The Grunts, overwhelmed by the sudden surprise attack, fled from the advancing Rangers and towards the immense stone gates of the temple, they banged their fists against the stone and shouted in panic, but no one inside dared open the portal to let them in, lest the Rangers breach their second line of defence.

Moments after the attack had begun, and the Rangers where stood a safe distance from the walls, eyeing the Shadow Dragon defenders warily. Most of them appeared to have bows, and next to them where Pokemon with ranged attacks, almost as varied as the ones accompanying the Rangers. The heavily armoured form of Sir Ector appeared on top of the walls, glowering malevolently at the Rangers, "Thou art fools if thou doth think you can breach these walls, Rangers. They have stood against far worse things than thine ragtag resistance. Surrender now and my master may be merciful."

Spenser walked up to the forefront of the Ranger lines and snarled his reply, fury burning in his eyes causing a significant number of the Grunts on the walls to cringe in fear, despite the distance, "We are here to put an end to your master's reign of terror, Ector. We are here to bring you all to justice for the crimes you have committed against the people of Fiore… we are here to avenge the death of a man far greater than you will ever hope to be!"

"Ah, that little blue-haired twerp Lunick. My master was most pleased when I finally deigned to slay that irritating thorn in our side. Didst thou know that at the end he was begging thee to come and save him?" Ector smirked cruelly, "Oh yes, by the time I was finished he was cursing thy name, cursing the man he had trusted, the man he'd looked up to as a father figure… the man who'd abandoned him to death and torture!"

Spenser was pale, his eyes wide with shock. Suddenly his horror and guilt transmuted into a look of pure hatred, "I'm going to enjoy this!" He snarled, "Elita!"

The Wintown Leader nodded once and shouted, "Skarmory, now!"

From the centre of the Ranger formation, a bird made of metal suddenly shot into the sky; it rose higher and higher until the sun, the light reflecting off of its metal feathers with searing brightness, framed it. Half-blinded, the Grunts had little time to react as the metallic bird shot down from the sky with deceptive speed, its wings glowing brightly. It slammed into the large knot of Grunts surrounding Ector. Pain cries and screams rang out as the dust cloud thrown up by the impact obscured the Rangers' view, though they could clearly see several Grunts that had been hurled high into the air only to slam down into the ground, unmoving. When the dust cleared, everyone stared in shock at the sight of Skarmory pressing its still-glowing wings against Ector's sword. The knight himself was knelt on one knee, his teeth set in determination as he blocked the Metal Wing attack.

The two held this pose for several long seconds, before Ector finally yelled loudly and pushed forward, knocking Skarmory away. The metallic bird fell to the ground with a pained squawk and glared at the knight, who stood up and glared at the Rangers, "Hah! Didst thou truly think a mere metal chicken could defeat me!"

Spencer stared in shock and then growled, "No, but we thought it'd at least distract you whilst we did this! Charizard!"

Ector gasped and whirled around as the massive red dragon Pokemon descended out of the cloud cover, with a roar it unleashed a torrent of fire at the gate. Ector hurled himself out of the way, snarling a vile curse as his armour began soaking up the heat from the attack. With a loud thundering boom the ancient walls exploded inwards, tossing Grunts and Pokemon high into the air only for them to yield to the irresistible pull of gravity and slam with sickening, painful thuds into the temple grounds along with hundreds of chunks of fallen masonry. Incidentally, the blast had also obliterated several of the millennia-old carvings that decorated the walls. Somewhere far to the south in Fall City, the archaeologists and historians working in the local museum howled in anguish as they felt the disturbance in the Force.

Ector's eyes widened with surprise "Kill them! Kill them all! Archers, open fire! Pokemon, unleash hell!"

"Chaaaarge!" Spencer roared and the Rangers ran towards the jagged opening in the wall, they ignored the twang of bows and various snarls and cries from the Pokemon on the walls as their own Pokemon responded. Torrents of fire incinerated arrows long before they could threaten the Rangers, beams of energy and streams of water lanced forward to overpower various attacks. As the various Water Guns and Hydro Pumps and similar attacks struck the Flamethrowers and Embers sent by the Grunts on the walls, the battlefield was obscured by a dense layer of steam, further stymieing the defenders' attempts to slow the Rangers.

Ector stared in horror, as the Rangers breached the second line of defence of the temple, "No! Stop them you fools!" He gathered a group of Grunts and shouted, "Charge! We must prevent them from reaching the master!"

The mediaeval themed villains charge towards the Rangers, Sword-Stylers unsheathed and Pokemon roaring in anger. The Rangers themselves didn't seem concerned as they carried on their mad dash towards the second set of gates, "Elita! Take Team Seven and cut off those escaping Grunts! Cameron, you take Team Four and distract that group over there! Joel, you're with me! Lancelot you deal with Ector's goons!"

A chorus of assent followed as the Rangers split up to deal with the threats posed by their enemies. Meanwhile Joel and Spencer with the thirty or so remaining Rangers veered around the main field of battle and tried to outflank the Shadow Dragons so they could reach the inner gates in time to stop the Shadow Dragon.

Ector realised this, however, and broke off from his fight with Lancelot and his men. The last Knight of the Shadow Dragon raced forward and smashed aside the Rangers protecting Spencer, the Ringtown Ranger Leader turned and barely dodged a wild thrust from Ector's sword, "You just don't know when to quit do you?" Spencer asked.

"Time to die Ranger!" Ector snarled in anger, "Thy kind have stood in my way for far too long!" He feinted left and when Spencer committed to dodging the blow he reversed direction and sliced open the Ranger's right side, "Hah!"

Spencer hissed in pain but ignored the wound, bringing his own Sword-Styler, stolen from the Shadow Dragon Grunts, to bear on the knight. The two traded blows for a short time before Spencer managed to parry a thrust from Ector's sword, allowing him to duck under the knight's guard and slice the leather straps holding up his breastplate.

Growling with irritation, the knight stepped back and unbuckled the remaining straps, tossing away the metal armour, "I do not need armour to protect me from the thy kind!" He sneered.

"Heh, you really are stupid aren't you?" Spencer asked, "If you aren't scared of me… what about him?" Spencer pointed behind Ector.

"Hah, like I'll fall for that old-ack!" The knight stumbled forward from a blow from behind him. The knight turned and snarled, blocking a second blow from Joel's Dodrio.

"Thanks." Spencer said to the angry-looking Pokemon. Its answering squawk sounded suspiciously self-satisfied as it tried to peck at Ector.

The knight dodged away from the large three-headed bird and managed to strike the middle head with the pommel of his sword. With a savage cry the Dodrio charged at the knight who bit back a startled curse and dodged away from it, "Blasted creature! Begone!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, beneath the temple, Solana looked up at the ceiling from which dull thuds and showers of dust came. She smiled faintly. The Rangers were attacking. She got off the rickety, poorly made cot that served as her bed and walked over to the thick wooden doors, "If you know what's good for you, you'd let me go! My friends are coming for me and they aren't in the mood to show any mercy!"<p>

"Sh-shut up Ranger!" The Grunt guard outside her cell shouted, though he didn't sound to sure of himself. This was reinforced when he let out a girly shriek when a particularly loud explosion rumbled through the complex uncomfortably close to where they were positioned, "I 'aint letin' anyone go nowhere!"

"Your mistake." Solana said in a deceptively friendly tone, "I hear that prison isn't a very nice place to be. I've heard some really terrible stories about what prisoners do to girly inmates…"

"Hey! I'm not girly!" The Grunt snapped.

"You certainly scream like a girl, and that's all they'll care about." Solana said with a grin.

Even through the thick wooden door she could hear the Grunt gulp, "You sayin your friends'd let me go if'n I set you free?" The Grunt asked.

"Sure they would, they'd be grateful… and hey, if you let me go then I'll distract a load of other Grunts when I join the fight… plenty time for you to slip away unnoticed." Solana said soothingly.

"I…uuh…that's actually a good plan.." The Grunt said. He was silent for a second and then he seemed to come to a decision, "I never really liked the bosses anyway." He said, whilst a loud rasping sound indicated he was sliding the bolt from the lock, "Tell ya what, you run the opposite way I do when I let yer out, deal?"

When the door swung open, the last thing the cowardly Grunt saw before the lights went out was a fist rapidly heading towards his face.

Solana stepped over the unconscious idiot and smirked, "Sweet dreams." She chuckled and picked up the Sword-Styler, belting it to her waist, "Now to find Plusle and Minun and join the fight…" Her smile slid off her face and it was replaced with a terrifyingly cold expression, "I need to pay the Shadow Dragon a little visit before noon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_I think The Shadow Dragon's in trouble… Solana isn't happy that he's 'killed' her boyfriend. Chapter Twenty One will feature the Battle of the Fiore Temple and the eclipse finally happens. We're very close to the end here, and my estimate is that there'll be at the most four chapters left. In these later chapters I just write as it comes to me, it kind of writes itself so I'm not entirely sure myself on the exact details of the final chapters… So depending on what my inspiration dictates the fight between The Shadow Dragon and our heroes might get split across two chapters…_

_Anyway, updates will happen faster now because I've already written the next chapter and a half so I might actually complete this story sometime this week or next week. Read, Review and Enjoy!_

_(P.S. Anyone here read Light and Shadow, Day and Night my Black and White 2 fic? I know it's only two chapters written months ago right now, but I'll be finally updating once this fic is done. If any of you have read it I'd really like feedback for it, especially any story ideas you might have. I know col's idea really improved my last few chapters.)_


	21. Chapter 21 Shadowfall

**A/N** _Hey guys! So, Chapter Twenty-One hm? This is the chapter before the final fight between our heroes and The Shadow Dragon begins, which I've spread over __**three**__ chapters because it's getting so big, so be prepared for a cliff hanger in every chapter after this! _

_I'm determined not to split Chapter Twenty Four up, however, so it might run a little over my self-imposed ten-page limit for chapter size. I want to end this on a nice round twenty-five chapters if I can._

_This chapter's title, 'Shadowfall' is a reference both to the eclipse and to how the evil of our bad guys has fallen over Fiore. Plus I thought it sounded cool._

_Anyway, on to the story! _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger or any affiliated things. So, yeah, this is non-profit and for my own enjoyment so no suing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

_Shadowfall_

The Shadow Dragon stood at the ziggurat's apex watching impassively as explosions threw up plumes of dust, smoke and stone high into the air beyond the inner wall of the Fiore Temple. The Rangers had arrived in force before he had retrieved the Staff of Aema. Unfortunate but not unexpected. He wasn't concerned; the Rangers were outnumbered and the walls were solid stone four feet thick. By the time they reached him it would be too late.

Lunick would be dead, the Staff would be his… and Fiore would fall.

His guards did not share his calm indifference, he could see one of them jump at a particularly loud explosion. The Shadow Dragon snorted, sneering in disgust. Cowards and idiots the lot of them! These wretches would be amongst the first to feel the wroth of a newborn God once his ascension was completed. The tyrant turned his gaze to the sky and watched as the sun neared its zenith, only a few minutes left until the eclipse. It was time to begin the final preparations.

"Bring Lunick to me." The Shadow Dragon ordered, "Unfurl my banners and send reinforcements to the gate."

"As you command my lord." One of the Grunts said, bowing in subservience as he left.

Mere minutes later pennants of black and red were unfurled at each corner of the ziggurat and long banners were draped over the walls bearing the black dragon wielding the sword and staff on a red background that was the Shadow Dragon's crest. The sight brought a lingering smile to his face. From the steps he could hear the sound of clinking chains and a few second later Lunick walked up the steps flanked by two of his elite guard, his arms bound by manacles. The blue-haired teen's head was bowed and it seemed as if the brat had finally been broken.

"Lunick, greetings to thee… It doth appear that thine allies have some spine after all." The Shadow Dragon said, gesturing at the battle raging below, "That is good, I shall enjoy the sport of killing them, squashing them like the insignificant insects that they are."

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing. The Rangers will defeat your lackeys and when we're done with you you'll be begging us to throw you in jail!" Lunick spat.

The Shadow Dragon chuckled, "Ah, but how doth thou propose to slay a God?"

"I'm not going to fight a God. Just a man." Lunick replied.

"How little thou know." The megalomaniac replied, "Look up, see there? The sun is almost at its peak. The eclipse will begin soon… now tell me, boy, how wilt thou defeat me when I hold the Staff of Aema?"

"You're not getting it… I won't let you." Lunick replied.

"So now thou have changed thine mind? Dost thou wish me to use Solana instead as my key? I assure thee, if that were to come to pass it would be most… unpleasant for her." He grinned viciously.

"You don't have time to go and fetch her." Lunick said, "You'd miss the eclipse."

"Enough! My patience grows thin. Thou shalt submit or thou shalt die."

Before Lunick could retort a Grunt dressed in the regular garb of his rank rather than the elite guards came running up the stairs, panting heavily and red-faced, "Sir! The Rangers have reached the last tier. Sir Ector begs your aid, if he does not get reinforcements he and his men will fall!"

The Shadow Dragon shrugged, "I will not open the gates so that the Rangers may pour in and ruin my plans. The gates remain sealed. Ector must fight on his own. If he is to fall then let him fall. Either way he has served his purpose. The Rangers will not breach the inner temple."

"B-but…" The Grunt began.

"Do not forget thy place!" The Shadow Dragon snapped, "I am thy master and thou shalt obey me! The gates remain closed!"

The Grunt paled and nodded, shaking in fear, "Y-yes s-sir!"

* * *

><p>Sir Ector was afraid. His knuckles had turned white beneath his gauntlets as he clutched the hilt of his Sword-Styler tightly; around him his men were falling like flies. How had this happened? They had the Rangers outnumbered, outmatched… and still they had driven him back to the very walls of the inner temple. The knight snarled in anger and smashed the pommel of his Sword-Styler across the face of a Summerland Ranger he was fighting. The Ranger cried out and fell to the floor, spitting out blood and saliva on to the floor. Ector grinned viciously and raised his sword high into the air, ready for a downward thrust to finish off the Ranger.<p>

The expression on the Ranger's face caused Ector to hesitate for a moment. It wasn't fear, or anger or even regret. The Ranger's eyes were hard, cold and his mouth was set into an expression of grim determination. This Ranger wasn't afraid to die, he wasn't afraid of Ector. He was actually willing to die to defend Fiore and its people. Ector's shock wore off quickly. If the fool was willing to die for a bunch of weaklings and pathetic Pokemon then he was glad to deliver the deathblow!

The sword fell down, ready to pierce the idealistic fool's heart.

But the blade never arrived. Something cold and wet struck Ector in the back, causing him to topple forwards and drop his sword. The knight managed to stop himself from falling and turned with a growl of anger. The normally cheerful, tubby Summerland Leader was stood next to his Pelliper, a look of grim anger on his face, "Percy, get out of here." Cameron said calmly.

The fallen Summerland Ranger's eyes were wide with shock; he nodded and rose, fleeing whilst Ector was busy staring down his Leader. Ector picked up his Sword-Styler, "Thou hath made a great mistake striking me, Cameron. Thou art no match for me!"

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Cameron said, "Pelliper, Aerial Ace."

The Water and Flying type hurled itself high into the air and then with a surprising turn of speed it dropped out of the sky, diving right towards Ector. The knight could barely get his sword-Styler into a blocking position before the attack hit, hurling him several feet backwards as he blocked it with his sword. Ector hissed in pain and shot a dirty look at Cameron, "Thou shalt pay for that! Gardevoir! Gengar! Destroy him!" In front of Ector a single Gengar faded into view, flanked by two Gardevoir that teleported in.

Cameron smirked, "No problem. Pelliper! Water Gun!"

"Fool." Ector spat, "Gardevoir! Psychic! Psybeam! Gengar! Shadow Ball!"

As the stream of water left Pelliper's mouth he was caught in a pinkish glow cast by the left-hand Gardevoir, frozen in place he was unable to dodge as a multi-coloured beam of energy lanced away from the Gardevoir on the right and a ball of darkness launched from the Gengar smashed into him. Pelliper squawked in pain and fell out of the sky, landing hard. "Pelliper!" Cameron shouted, "You okay?"

"Pel…per." The waterfowl squawked in a daze, it shook itself and glared at the psychic and ghost Pokemon, "Pelliper!"

"That's the spirit!" Cameron shouted, "Hydro Pump!"

A powerful torrent of water burst out of Pelliper's mouth towards Ector's Pokemon. The knight laughed, "Pitiful! Gardevoir! Teleport! Gengar! Double Team!"

The Gardevoir vanished as seven copies of Gengar appeared, one of them vanished as the Hydro Pump hit it. Cameron grinned, "Now Pelliper! Hurricane!" Suddenly Pelliper was behind the two Gardevoir who had teleported close together, it unleashed a massive wind from its wings that picked up the two psychic-types and hurled them around like stray leaves. The two let out cries of dismay as they were smashed against the ground, one of them was knocked out and the other looked confused and dazed.

Ector stared in shock, "How dare you! Gardevoir! Psybeam! Gengar! Shadow Ball!"

The copies of Gengar vanished as the real one launched a Shadow Ball from behind Pelliper; unfortunately for the ghost-type, Gardevoir, in her confusion, missed Pelliper completely with her Psybeam and instead managed to hit Gengar with it instead. The ghost fell to the floor with a cry of pain that alerted Pelliper to the threat. It dodged just in time and the ball of darkness sped through the place it had been moments before to strike Gardevoir. The psychic-type cried out again and was thrown back, rendered unconscious by the force of the attack.

Ector seethed at the blunder his Pokemon had made, "No matter! Gengar! Giga Drain!"

As the ghost-type charged at Pelliper, trailing green energy and intent on siphoning off Pelliper's life force, Cameron suddenly shouted, "Forgetting something?"

Distracted by the battle, Ector hadn't noticed the Summerland Leader sneak up on him and was surprised as the Ranger charged into him, knocking him over, simultaneously activating his Styler and sending his Capture Line towards Gengar. Surprised by this move, Gengar stopped its charge for a split second and tried to attack the Capture Line. Pelliper took advantage of this moment of hesitation, however, and blasted the Gengar with another Hydro Pump. The ghost Pokemon was smashed into the ground by the torrent of water. Damaged, dazed and confused, it wasn't long before its will broke and Cameron captured it.

Ector stared at the Ranger Leader in shock, "But…how? Thou couldst not have… this is impossible!"

"Obviously not!" Cameron retorted, "Guess what else is possible? You're under arrest!"

"Thou may have defeated me, but it is too late to stop my master!" Ector said desperately, "He will free me!"

"Don't bet on it." Said a cold, angry voice from behind the knight.

Cameron's eyes widened as Solana stepped into view from out of the tumult of the still-raging battle, holding onto a Grunt by the throat, "Solana! We thought they'd captured you!"

Solana shook her head, "For a while… but I got out." Her smile was menacing and even Ector shuddered at the dark look in her eyes, "I'm here to end this." She turned her head towards the weakly struggling Grunt in her hand, "Thanks for the Pokemon." She struck him in the temple with her Styler and let him crumple to the floor, unconscious.

She walked over to the imposing stone gates of the inner wall, "This needs to come down." She noted, "Luckily I brought help. Tyranitar, Metagross. Hyperbeam. Charizard, Magmar, Flamethrower. Plusle, Minun, Raichu, Thunderbolt. Glalie, Piloswine, Ice Beam."

From behind her a crowd of Pokemon came charging from out of the battle, each one stolen from Shadow Dragon Grunts. Each one answered her command and beams of energy, torrents of fire, ice and electricity lanced from the group to smash into the gates. The ice and fire weakened the stone whilst the Hyperbeams and Thunderbolts smashed into the stone with explosive force. The massive stone edifice simply couldn't handle the combined power of the Pokemon and exploded inwards, scattering massive chunks of stone far across the plateau beyond, some hitting the gathered Shadow Dragons and their Pokemon. Time seemed frozen as the sound of the immense explosion echoed around the temple and the Shadow Dragons tried to recover from their shock.

In an instant Solana broke the silence as she charged forward with a shout, followed closely by Plusle and Minun who unleashed a withering barrage of lightning into the mass of Shadow Dragons. Galvanised into action the Shadow Dragons responded in kind. Not one to let a Ranger dash into danger alone, Cameron charged forward followed by Pelliper, soon more Rangers followed as they dealt with the last of Ector's men and an all-out battle ensued on the plateau before the ziggurat.

* * *

><p>At the pyramid's summit, the Shadow Dragon was staring in horror at the gaping hole in the wall and the intense battle below, "No! Fools! You were supposed to hold them back!"<p>

"Not so tough now, huh? Face it it's over!" Lunick taunted from behind him.

The Shadow Dragon whirled around, his eyes burning with anger, "No! It isn't! I can still win! The eclipse is upon us! Look!"

He pointed into the sky where a small sliver of the sun had vanished. Lunick's eyes widened in horror as the sun slowly disappeared behind the moon, causing the light to fade and dim. "Oh Arceus help us… they're too late!"

The sounds of battle below faltered and stopped suddenly as people noticed the light suddenly fading in the middle of the day, people shouted and pointed into the sky. A ragged cheer went up from the Shadow Dragons whilst cries of dismay were heard from the Rangers. Suddenly there was another loud explosion and the din of combat began again, this time desperation tinged the air as the Shadow Dragons fought tooth and nail to stop the Rangers from reaching their master.

The Shadow Dragon grinned wolfishly, ignoring the sounds of a series of explosions getting closer to the temple's summit, "Now, Ranger, the hour of my victory is at hand!"

* * *

><p>The chaos of war and the horror of battle were dim and distant things to the Espeon and Umbreon that were stood before the shattered outer gates of the Fiore Temple. They were sat next to each other, almost close enough to touch and both were staring hard at the flame-bordered disk of the eclipse.<p>

_It has begun_ Shadow noted solemnly; _The Shadow Dragon will soon seize the Staff._

_The battle is not over yet. My Champions still live and so long as they do, your victory is far from certain._ Seer replied calmly, _But you still feel confident of your success?_

_Of course_, Shadow drawled, _What hope do mere children have against my power?_

_Care to put your money where your mouth is?_ Seer asked teasingly.

_What did you have in mind?_ He asked curiously.

_A bet, a wager. If you win, if the Shadow Dragon succeeds, I will concede defeat and join you. The Covenant will revoke your exile and you shall regain your place on the Council._ Seer said.

_And if, by some miracle, I lose_? Shadow asked, _What would you want of me?_

_You will surrender yourself to the Council. You will ensure that there are no remnants of the Shadow Dragons after their defeat and you will swear an oath to stay out of mortal affairs for good. You will also be stripped of your powers until such time as the Council deems fit to return them._ She replied.

_And why would I agree to those terms?_ He asked sceptically.

_You are many things dear, but most of all you are very competitive. You will accept my wager. You wouldn't let yourself say no. _She replied smugly, _Unless you are afraid?_

_Are you calling me a coward?_ He demanded.

_If you are so certain you will win, I see no other reason why you would refuse._ She said.

Shadow growled, _I will win! Fine! I'll take your bet, I swear that if your Rangers win I'll leave them alone, I'll disband the Shadow Dragons completely, I'll even go back to the Covenant on my belly begging their forgiveness. Hell, I'll lick Serenity's boots clean. But don't you dare call me a coward!_

_Calm down dear, you'll give yourself an ulcer._ Seer said with a smirk, _Now then, why don't we go watch the final act of this drama unfold, hm? I'll bring the popcorn._

Shadow muttered something under his breath, glaring at her.

* * *

><p>Solana was racing up the steps of the ziggurat, taking them two at a time and smashing the Grunts out of the way before they had a chance to react. Behind her the Rangers were trapped in an all-out, do-or-die assault on the ziggurat but the almost fanatical resistance the Shadow Dragons had put up was slowing them down. She'd been the first, possibly the only, one of them to reach the ziggurat by the time the eclipse had begun. Now she was streaking past the Grunts with single-minded determination. She was not going to let Lunick's 'murderer' get his hands on the Staff. She was going to make him pay. Behind her Plusle and Minun were zapping every Grunt she bowled over to make sure they stayed down. Despite the fact that these were the Shadow Dragon's 'elite guard' they'd been pitifully easy for the enraged girl to dispatch. The fact that they wore chainmail and wielded halberds, both very good conductors of electricity, meant that Plusle and Minun were able to fry them with ease.<p>

Movement from within the maelstrom of chaos that swirled around the ziggurat caught her eye; Spenser was hanging onto his Fearow and was speeding directly towards the ziggurat's summit. Solana grinned. The Shadow Dragon was in for a hell of a butt whooping. She put on an extra burst of speed. She wanted to get there before Spenser so she could get a piece of the Shadow Dragon…

As it turned out, she and Spenser reached the summit at the same time and both were frozen in shock by what they saw. Solana's first reaction upon seeing a beaten-up and chained Lunick, knelt at the centre of the sun symbol mosaic on the ziggurat's floor was an overwhelming sense of relief and joy, "LUNICK!" She shouted, tears of joy were coursing down her cheeks; he was alive! Lunick was still alive! Her emotion quickly turned from joy to anger when she saw that the Shadow Dragon was stood behind him, a black Sword-Styler held against Lunick's throat, "Let him go!" She demanded

"Not one step closer, Solana, or he dies!" The Shadow Dragon snarled, glancing up at the sky where the last sliver of sunlight was vanishing, "My victory is at hand, and you have the honour of watching the birth of a God!"

"You're insane!" Spenser shouted, he then looked down at Lunick, "Don't worry Lunick, we'll rescue you and stop him!"

"I know you will Spenser!" Lunick replied, "But it might be too late for me…" He looked over at Solana, "I'm… I'm sorry." He said.

The last sliver of the sun was consumed by the spreading darkness. The world was plunged into night… except for the ziggurat's summit. The sun symbol suddenly began to glow brightly beneath Lunick and the Shadow Dragon, a shaft of light shot up, encompassing both of them in its radiance. The light shot upwards towards the moon and seemed to vanish into the flame-ringed shadow. For several tense moments nothing happened and then… Lunick screamed in agony, his eyes shot wide open, but instead of their normal blue hue they were solid pools of white light, he was also weeping tears of light.

Solana and Spenser stared in shock and horror as his wail of agony continued unabated, then what appeared to be a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and struck Lunick. He convulsed and let out an even louder shriek before falling forward and collapsing. A loud grinding noise filled the air and the sun symbol split in two, revealing a staircase. The Shadow Dragon laughed manically and descended it, completely ignoring Solana and Spenser as they ran to Lunick's aid.

"Lunick!" Solana sobbed with worry, "Wake up! Lunick!" She shook him violently.

Spenser grabbed her shoulder, "Solana, stop, you're not helping." He knelt down and put his fingers against Lunick's neck, "He still has a pulse." Spenser stood up, his eyes hard, "You look after him. I'll deal with the Shadow Dragon!" With that he ran over to the stairs and descended down them and into total darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_And there we are… Spenser is going down alone to fight The Shadow Dragon. Solana and Lunick are reunited and… well it's not as happy as you guys hoped, huh? But don't worry; I have a lot more pain and heartache planned yet before I finish this story._

_Oh, what? You don't want heartache for our lovely Ranger couple? _

_Tough! It's dramatic and I've already written it!_

_Muwhahaha!_

_Ahem. Sorry. _

_Right, all that's left is to say, Read, Review and Enjoy it! Oh, and does anyone want to hazard a guess as to what The Staff of Aema looks like/does? It'd be interesting to see what idea you guys have… who knows it might even lead to a few last-minute alterations?_


	22. Chapter 22 The Staff of Aema Awakens

**A/N **_This is the first part in the three-part finale of the story. In this chapter we have Spenser fighting against The Shadow Dragon and we get a glimpse at The Staff of Aema's power… and let's just say it won't be an easy battle. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my own characters and story. Everything else belongs to the Pokemon Company people._

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_The Staff of Aema Awakens_

Spenser cautiously descended the ancient, dusty steps that burrowed ever deeper into the heart of the ziggurat. Despite the darkness he could easily make out the trail of footsteps in the dust, evidence of The Shadow Dragon's passage. Behind him, Fearow cawed nervously and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. The Flying-Type Pokemon was uneasy in such a tight, claustrophobic place where it was vulnerable and unable to fly.

"Easy Fearow, you'll be fine." Spenser said soothingly, stroking his Partner's beak.

"Fee Fearow." The bird Pokemon replied as his Ranger partner's words calmed him.

The pair continued their descent for what felt like hours, travelling ever downwards and ever deeper into the mountain. By now Spenser was certain that they had passed right through the ziggurat and that they were now being led into the heart of the mountain itself. Along the walls were pictographs, friezes and cuneiform writing, each frieze depicted a different scene from daily life in Ancient Fiore; men trading valuable goods or constructing buildings, women weaving and dyeing cloth and helping in the fields. Here and there, there were depictions of Pokemon. Some, like Entei, Suicune, Raikou and Rayquaza were being worshipped like deities whilst others like Heracross or Primeape were being used to aid in daily life like construction work or harvesting crops.

Eventually Spenser reached the end of the stairs and opened the small wooden door at the end of them, entering a large antechamber. What he saw there made him pause and stare in shock. It was a relatively small hall with pillars leading in two parallel rows towards an imposing set of double doors. The doors seemed to be lacquered mahogany and it was richly decorated with a stylised rowan tree depicted in silver with leaves made of gold, the summer flowers appeared to be made of white opals and the winter berries were made of rubies. Besides the door on either side were two smooth orbs set into the wall. They were glowing with a soft white light, illuminating the chamber without any obvious power source.

Despite this magnificent decoration, however, this was not what had drawn Spenser's attention. No, what captivated the Ringtown Ranger Leader were the freizes and mosaics that covered the walls of the chamber. Each one depicted some form of disaster or calamity and each one was depicted in bright, vivid colours their lustre unsullied by the ages. One coloured in mostly blues and greys depicted a coastal village in what looked like modern-day Summerland being swept away by a tsunami. The detail was so fine that Spenser could make out the terrified expressions on the faces of the people as they fled the wall of water that was bearing down upon them. Another, this time in vivid reds and golds, showed a city burning whilst people with crazed expressions of hatred and terror on their faces rioted in the streets.

There was more, each horror worst than the last. Famine and plague, hurricane and war, rioting and tidal waves. Spenser shuddered and tore his eyes away from the hypnotic display. Spenser knew what this room was. It was the final defence the ancients had for the Staff of Aema. It was a warning.

Look, it said, look at what the Staff wrought upon us! Look at what we had and what we lost, look at the pain and suffering this evil thing has caused, look and turn back!

But it was obvious that The Shadow Dragon had ignored the warnings. Spenser steeled himself and shut out the disturbing images and walked towards the ornate door. Briefly he remembered that the rowan tree had been thought to protect against evil in ancient times. He wondered if the builders of the chamber had thought that by putting an image of a rowan tree on the door to the Staff's hiding place it would prevent the Staff's evil from ever escaping. He shook his head. He didn't have time for idle musings. He had to stop The Shadow Dragon before it as too late. He placed his hands on the doors and pushed them, they opened inwards slowly and Spenser stepped through, ready to face whatever The Shadow Dragon would throw at him.

Lunick groaned and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was Solana's face hovering over him. Her eyes were glistening with tears and there were tearstains on her cheeks. Despite this, however, her glistening smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, "Hey." He croaked weakly, "Did we win?"

She laughed weakly and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Almost. Spenser's gone after The Shadow Dragon."

Lunick hissed quietly when she hugged his damaged ribs, "Ow… Easy Solana. You don't want to kill me do you?"

She glared at him and punched his shoulder, "Don't even joke." She said angrily.

Lunick smiled and kissed her, "Fine, I won't."

A polite cough from the direction of the steps leading up to the ziggurat's summit caused them to break apart. Standing next to each other were Seer and an Umbreon they didn't recognise. Both of them started to blush brightly, "Seer!" Solana exclaimed, "What're you doing here? And who's the Umbreon?"

_I came to watch the final act unfold._ The Espeon said, _I also came to ensure that The Shadow Dragon keeps to the rules… as for the Umbreon, this is…_

The Umbreon interrupted her, his voice was civilised, urbane and he radiated a sense of cool detachment, _I am Shadow, the master of the Shadow Dragon and Seer's mate. I am also here to watch the final act before my inevitable victory._

"You're Shadow!" Solana exclaimed, she stood up and activated her Capture Styler, "I'm going to-"

_Please, you are a Human! You are less than a gnat compared to me!_ Shadow said derisively. _Besides, I am not here to fight you. I am simply here to make sure Seer doesn't cheat._

_Why are you not going after The Shadow Dragon? You should be trying to stop him from reaching the Staff._ Seer suddenly asked.

"Spenser has gone to stop him. I'm tending to Lunick, he's too injured to fight." Solana explained without taking her gaze away from the Umbreon.

_The Ringtown Leader? _Seer asked with concern, _He won't be able to stop him. Only the both of you together can have any hope of defeating The Shadow Dragon if he seizes the Staff._

"I'm in no shape to fight." Lunick said, shaking his head, "I can barely keep myself awake."

Seer turned to Shadow, _It must be a fair challenge otherwise the terms of our agreement will be null and void._

_Hm… Very well. It's not like they stand a chance anyway._ Shadow replied with a shrug. _Do what you will. I will win either way._

_Very well._ Seer said, she turned to Lunick, _I am going to heal your injuries, and then you must go into the temple and help your friend. You must hurry; we are running out of time!_

The Espeon walked over to Lunick, her eyes began to glow white and she touched her nose to Lunick's forehead. The instant she touched him a nimbus of light surrounded him and he gasped, "It's cold… like cold water is being poured all over me… it's…kind of soothing and invigorating at the same time."

One by one the bruises on his face faded into nothingness, leaving behind unblemished skin. Beneath the blood-soaked bandage on his shoulder the wound he'd carried since the battle of Wintown closed and healed over, leaving a faint scar as the only testament that he had ever been wounded. A disconcerting cracking sound could be heard from Lunick's chest as his cracked ribs were healed.

The light faded away and Seer stepped back, lowering her head, _It is done. Both of you hurry._

_Yes, hurry little Rangers. _Shadow mocked, _Your little friend isn't faring very well against my Champion._

"Spenser! What's happening to him?" Lunick asked worriedly.

_Nothing permanently damaging… yet. But I'd run along now if I were you, otherwise there might not be much left of your precious Ranger Leader to save._ Shadow said with a smirk.

"Solana?" Lunick asked as he stood up, "Have you got an extra Styler?"

Solana smiled and nodded, unclipping a second Styler from her belt and tossing it to him, "Here."

Lunick caught it and checked it over. Satisfied it was working properly he bent down and picked up Minun, hugging the little Electric-type, "Hey buddy, miss me?"

"Mai maa mai maaa!" Minun cried out, nuzzling his partner's cheek.

Lunick grinned and nodded, "I missed you too. C'mon, we've got a bad guy to beat up!"

Solana grinned, "I've been looking forward to this ever since Ector told me that he'd killed you."

Lunick's eyes widened, "Solana…"

"It's fine." She said, not meeting his gaze, "We've wasted enough time. Let's hurry."

The two Rangers ran over to the stairs leading deep inside the ziggurat, Seer walked over to them as they started their descent, _Be very careful! The Shadow Dragon is unpredictable and very powerful… and remember! Unity is the key to Victory! You must have faith in each other if you are to survive!_

"Don't worry Seer. The Shadow Dragon is going down!" Lunick said confidently, taking Solana's hand in his. Hand in hand they descended the steps, heading towards the Staff of Aema and the final battle of the Shadow Dragon Crisis.

Spenser was stood at the entrance of the huge hall that housed the Staff of Aema. It was like walking into a cathedral. The ceiling high above was vaulted and numerous pillars and buttresses supported it. Geometric designs, glowing with white light covered the floor, they led inwards to the altar stood at the centre of the hall on a raised platform behind the altar was an immense statue of a man dressed in elaborate robes, one of his arms held out with the palm facing forward in a 'stop' gesture, as if trying to warn away anyone foolish enough to disturb this ancient place.

The Staff of Aema itself was lying horizontal on the altar held up by three golden claw-like clasps. Spenser couldn't see much detail from this distance, but it appeared to be almost six feet in length and it was a glossy black colour, as if it had been recently polished and lacquered, the end of the staff had a metal spike on it, the metal was highly reflective, possibly silver. At the head of the staff was a large shard of crystal that was a deep, glittering black, like obsidian or black onyx.

Stood before the altar was The Shadow Dragon, he was knelt before it, as if genuflecting before some deity. Spenser strode across the floor, ignoring the glowing geometry that adorned it, "Shadow Dragon, you're under arrest!" Spenser said with cold authority.

The Shadow Dragon stood and half-turned, "Am I? Thou intend to incarcerate a God?"

"I intend to throw a _man_ into the deepest pit I can find." Spenser retorted, "Give up now."

"I shall not submit to thee, not when I am so close…" The Shadow Dragon turned his hooded head back to the Staff of Aema, "Look at it… all the power in the world and it is within my reach…"

"If you take a step closer to that thing I won't hesitate to stop you." Spenser warned.

"I would like to see thee try, fool!" The Shadow Dragon spat as he reached over and grasped the Staff of Aema in his hand.

"Fearow! Drill P-argh!" Spenser was cut off as a bright light suddenly enveloped The Shadow Dragon and a pulse of invisible power blasted Spenser from his feet. He landed heavily on his back and slid several feet away from the altar Spenser sat up and stared in shock and horror at the Shadow Dragon.

The man's robes were billowing around him as if tossed about by a strong wind, though no breeze stirred the calm air of the chamber. The Shadow Dragon withdrew his Night Styler and used its pommel to smash each one of the clasps that secured the Staff of Aema to the altar. When the last clasp broke and The Shadow Dragon took the Staff away from the altar the invisible wind that had been playing with his cloak suddenly fell still and the nimbus of light surrounding him began to flicker as tendrils of darkness extended away from the staff, slowly working their way through the aura until the light was utterly consumed by it and The Shadow Dragon was enveloped in shadows, "Hahaha!" He laughed with manic triumph, "Such power! The power to bend all things to my will!"

He turned towards Spenser, the Staff of Aema clasped in his left hand and his Night Styler held in his right, "Look upon me Ranger! Look upon me and despair! I am life and death! I am the maker and destroyer of worlds! I am wrath and fire and darkness! I am The Shadow Dragon and thou shalt submit to me or perish and all that thou love and hold dear shall die with thee!" His voice was different, it was deeper, darker, and there was an odd echoing quality to it, as if his words lingered in the air even after he had finished speaking. Faintly, on the very edge of his hearing, Spenser could hear soft, sibilant whispers in a language he didn't recognise.

Despite the horror and shock warring in his mind, Spenser was still able to note that the Staff of Aema wasn't a plain, black shaft of wood like he'd at first thought. Etched into it were faint lines and patterns. Once they had been stylised depictions of vines, trees and similar themes from nature… but now… Spenser looked away, unable to stomach the grotesque, leering faces that adorned the staff. The faces ran into each other, the hair of one would be the beard of another, or the curve of the side of one face would become the bottom of another's mouth, frozen wide in a silent scream. The faces were things of hatred and anger, malice and madness, terror and horror and pain. Men and women and children and things that might have been human once long ago. Perhaps these were the faces of the countless thousands that the Staff of Aema had slaughtered all those centuries ago, their souls forever trapped within the evil artefact… or perhaps the pure evil of the staff had simply changed its decorations over the ages into the vile depictions that leered at Spenser now.

Whatever the truth of the matter, the sight gave the Ringtown Ranger Leader a renewed sense of determination. The ancient abomination had to be destroyed. "I will never surrender to scum." Spenser said defiantly as he stood up.

The wolfish grin on The Shadow Dragon's face was a thing of malicious glee, "I had hoped that thou wouldst say that." He walked slowly towards Spenser and pointed the obsidian-black crystal at the top of the Staff of Aema at him, "Time to die little Ranger!"

Spenser dodged a bolt of black lightning that shot from the crystal's tip, "Hah! That the best you've got? So much for becoming a God! Fearow! Aerial Ace!"

The bird Pokemon had launched itself into the air almost as soon as he had entered the room and had been circling it waiting for his Ranger partner's command. Now he dove down towards The Shadow Dragon like a feathered lightning bolt, intent on tearing the villain to shreds with his sharp claws as he did so he let out a savage cry.

The Shadow Dragon turned quicker than Spenser had thought possible, "Pathetic!" He spat. Moments before Fearow struck The Shadow Dragon vanished. Surprised by this move, Fearow couldn't stop himself before he crashed into the floor with a pained squawk.

"Fearow! Are you okay?" Spenser asked in concern.

"Fearow!" The Pokemon replied, standing up and ruffling his plumage, a furious look on his face, "Fearow!"

"Thine Fearow has spirit, I shall give thee that." The Shadow Dragon said from across the room where he had reappeared unnoticed, "But such fire is wasted in the service of the Rangers." The Shadow Dragon chuckled mirthlessly, "I would put it to better use methinks. Fearow… submit to me." He pointed the Staff of Aema at Fearow and an amorphous black shadow shot from the tip. It shot across the room, billowing like a cloud, extending as if to consume Fearow.

"No! Fearow dodge it!" Spenser shouted belatedly as his partner was already high in the air, his self-preservation instincts kicking in far faster than his partner's brain.

The Shadow Dragon just cackled as the shadowy cloud shot into the sky after Fearow. The bird dodged, swooped and dived, pulling off as many aerial stunts as he could in a futile attempt to shake off the shadow as it crept closer. Eventually Fearow was worn down and the shadow caught up with him, a thin tendril extended from the main mass and wrapped around Fearow's leg, the bird cawed and shrieked in terror as the deathly cold thing crawled up his leg, sapping his strength and will to resist. Soon the main bulk caught up with the still-struggling bird and it enveloped him, hiding him from view.

"Fearow!" Spenser shouted in panic, "Fearow! Fearow!"

The cloud seemed to sink into the bird, staining his brown and white feathers an inky black and its red cockscomb was stained a dirty grey, its claws and beak turned into a blood red and finally its fierce eyes had become blank, empty pools of black. The Shadow Dragon laughed harshly, "Behold my power, Spenser of Ringtown! Thy beloved partner is now my thrall, a mere slave to my will and my will alone!"

"No!" Spenser shouted, "No, no no no no! Fearow! Listen to me! I know you're still in there! Fearow please!"

"He is mine now, Ranger and he will follow my commands. Fearow… kill him. Fury Swipes!" The Shadow Dragon ordered gleefully.

With a terrible shriek of hatred Fearow dropped out of the sky, hurtling towards his former friend with murderous intent glistening deep in his dead eyes. Spenser stood, rooted to the spot, disbelief, horror and terror warring inside of him. Just as Fearow was about to hit him and tear him apart, Spenser's self-preservation instincts finally kicked in and he hurled himself out of the way at the last second. Fearow flew over him, raking his claws across his partner's back. Spenser gasped as his back was suddenly engulfed in searing pain.

Ringtown's Ranger Leader rolled and jumped to his feet, whirling about, "I know you don't want to do this buddy, Come on… fight him! Fight him!"

Fearow banked and turned, swooping high towards the ceiling and then suddenly he was hurtling towards Spenser again. This time the Ranger Leader was prepared and he threw himself out of the way, "You leave me no choice then! Capture on!"

His Styler activated, Spenser wasted no time and quickly began looping his Capture Line around his former partner. With the long-practised skill of a veteran Ranger and his intimate knowledge of Fearow's attacks and weaknesses he deftly dodged and avoided every attack his partner sent towards the Capture Line. But something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

No matter how hard Spenser concentrated and no matter how many times he looped his Capture Line around the Shadow-Fearow, he couldn't form the empathic connection required to complete a capture. It was as if some impenetrable wall had been erected around Fearow's consciousness so that nothing could reach hm, not even his beloved Ranger partner. The other explanation, that the Staff had sucked out his partner's soul and there was nothing left of his beloved friend left to save, was something Spenser refused to even contemplate.

With a fierce shriek and berserk fury, Fearow launched himself at Spenser's Capture Line and smashed his way through it with Fury Swipes. His Styler beeped out a warning and red danger icons flashed on its screen. The strength and ferocity of his Fearow was fast depleting his Styler's energy and if Spenser didn't do something soon his Styler wouldn't have enough power left to function, or worse, the force of Fearow's assault would cause an overload and the Styler would be destroyed. Desperate, Spenser deactivated his Styler and charged towards The Shadow Dragon. If he could get him away from the Staff of Aema maybe Fearow would be freed.

The madman noticed this and grinned, laughing wildly, "Come then Spenser!" He shouted exultantly, "See if thou canst best a God!" He threw his arms open wide, still holding onto his weapons.

"Rargh! Release Fearow you coward!" Spenser shouted angrily, "This is for everyone you've hurt in your mad quest for power!" Spenser pulled his fist back and prepared to deliver a devastating blow to the Shadow Dragon's irritatingly unconcerned face. Before his fist could connect The Shadow Dragon was encompassed in a translucent black ellipse. The half-visible shield absorbed the force of Spencer's punch and doubled it, rebounding it against him. Spenser stumbled back, his eyes widening in shock, "What in the world?"

The shield faded into nothingness and The Shadow Dragon smirked, "My turn." He charged at Spencer, thrusting forward the Staff of Aema, intent on hitting him in the stomach. Spenser dodged to left to avoid the blow and barely managed to dodge the slash that The Shadow Dragon directed at him with his Night Styler. He ducked as the Staff of Aema whistled over his head and rolled to the side to dodge a swift thrust of the black sword.

"Hah…hah… I'm not giving up!" Spenser snarled as he panted, the fight beginning to take its toll on him, after dodging an overhand swing of the Night Styler and a short jab with the Staff of Aema, Spenser managed to duck under The Shadow Dragon's guard and he punched him in the stomach.

Or at least he would have if The Shadow Dragon hadn't suddenly turned into a swirling, billowing shadow. He flowed around Spenser like a cloud of smoke, chilling the Ranger Leader to the bone and reformed a few feet away, "Fool, didst thou think that it would be so easy to defeat me? I am a living God!"

"Nobody is invincible!" Spenser retorted, "I'm going to stop you, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Thine defiance is already thine death-sentence." The Shadow Dragon replied, "Fearow!"

Spencer cried out in pain as something heavy with sharp claws suddenly landed on his back, driving him to the floor. He groaned in pain, but instantly stopped moving as he felt a of wickedly sharp beak press against his neck, "Fearow…no…please no…" He whispered, "Not you… You can't be the one to kill me…"

"Fee…Fearow." The bird said malevolently, tightening his grip on his former friend.

"Muwahahah…" The Shadow Dragon laughed loudly, "Oh the irony is delicious… I shall enjoy this greatly! You shall be the first to die… I had hoped that it would be Lunick's blood that would baptise my new, eternal reign… but thine life-blood shall do just as well."

Spenser sighed, tears gathering in his eyes, "I failed… Arceus forgive me… Lunick…Solana… I'm sorry."

"How touching…" The Shadow Dragon mocked, "Fearow… end him."

The bird Pokemon raised its beak, ready to drive it into his former friend's brain, an instant death when…

"Stop!" Lunick shouted with steel in his voice, "Leave him alone!"

The Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Spenser's two protégés as they stood in the doorway of the chamber, "Lunick…Solana…" He smiled slowly, "Welcome…thou art just in time…"

"Leave him alone Shadow Dragon!" Solana shouted, "It's us you want, we are Seer's Champions, not him. We are here to put an end to you once and for all."

"Hah! Thou think that just because thou art The Covenant's Chosen that thou hath a chance of defeating me? Thou art fools! Naive, mere children; no match for a God!" The Shadow Dragon said derisively.

"Then leave Spenser alone and fight us if you are so confident!" Lunick said angrily.

The Shadow Dragon turned his back on the defeated Ranger Leader, "Very well. It is time that I put The Covenant in their place… Come then Rangers, let us see how strong thine 'sense of justice' truly is!"

"Are you ready Solana?" Lunick asked quietly, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

She squeezed back, a smile on her face, "I'm more than ready… let's make him pay!"

They let go of each other and stepped forward, determination and righteous anger radiating from them. They both took out their Stylers and in unison they shouted, "Capture on!"

**A/N**_ Spenser got swept aside like he was nothing, huh? Sorry to all you Spenser fans out there expecting some major bad-assery from Spenser but if he'd won then I wouldn't have much use for Solana and Lunick, would I? Still, this isn't the last we've seen of Ringtown's Ranger Leader. Not by a long shot. _

_Chapter Twenty Three will be entitled 'The Darkest Hour' for reasons that will quickly become apparent. Darkest Hour for whom you ask? I did say there would be more trouble for our Rangers before this story ended…_

_That's it until next time! Read, Review and Enjoy!_


	23. Chapter 23 The Darkest Hour

**A/N **_Here we are. The eclipse is over but the battle is not. Before we get to the Solana & Lunick Vs The Shadow Dragon battle I'd like to check up on the others first… Yeah, I am doing this just to build up the suspense. I'm mean like that._

_Oh, and thanks to everyone for their reviews._

_And to answer Lol's question, Seer and Shadow don't exactly hate each other. They simply have … difference of opinion. Shadow thinks Then Covenant should intervene directly with Mortals whereas Seer thinks that Mortals should handle their own affairs and she also thinks that what Shadow is doing is dangerous. So they're arguing, and on different sides in this present conflict, but they don't hate each other. Think of it like a married couple having an argument but on a larger scale than most arguments ever reach, but then Seer and Shadow aren't exactly small scale._

_I'd also like to reply to Chihuahua Bat. Firstly I'd like to thank you for such a well thought out review and the amount of constructive criticism you've given me. I agree that the addition of The Covenant probably wasn't my best idea, I think it's one of my failings as an author in that I often get what I think to be a cool idea and then I expand upon it too much until it no longer fits what I'm trying to do without realising it, I especially liked the suggestion of the enemies with grudging respect concept for Seer and Shadow's relationship, unfortunately it is too far along in the story for me to implement such a change. However 'Love and Calamity' is my first proper story and it was primarily intended as a sort of trial run of my writing abilities and a way to iron out any flaws I have as a writer, so I will be sure not to repeat my mistakes again. That said, I might rewrite this later on to alter Shadow and Seer's roles, or maybe cut out The Covenant, or at the very least alter them a bit, it would have to be much later on I'm afraid as I'm pretty busy with a lot of personal stuff._

_Sorry about the long author note. Now just the disclaimer._

_**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I don't own Pokemon or anything else except The Shadow Dragons and my own plot._

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Three<strong>

_The Darkest Hour_

The eclipse was over. The sun was once more burning brightly in the sky illuminating the world with its life-giving glow and there had yet to be any word from the ziggurat. Ever since the spectacular light-show at the ziggurat's peak the Shadow Dragons had been fighting with renewed vigour, driving the Rangers back into the outer temple. But the toll of the heavy fighting was beginning to tell. Both sides were succumbing to exhaustion after hours of non-stop fighting. In this battle of attrition, the Shadow Dragons' superior numbers were beginning to overwhelm the Rangers.

Fiore's defenders were losing.

And no one had heard any word from Spenser or Solana since they were last seen heading to the ziggurat…

Lancelot ducked under a sloppy thrust as an exhausted Shadow Dragon Grunt tried to impale him. The former knight ducked under his opponent's guard and delivered a devastating blow to his stomach. The grunt doubled over and dropped his weapon, giving Lancelot time to knee the Grunt in the face. The mediaeval-garbed bad guy dropped to the floor and stopped moving. Panting heavily Lancelot turned to parry an incoming blow from a female Grunt, he easily disarmed her and she cursed at him, running before he had a chance to strike her.

Lancelot turned and noticed that Elita and her Skarmory were being swarmed by Grunts. With a roar he charged forward and smashed into the knot of Grunts, sending many of them flying, "Elita! Any word yet?" He asked with a harried expression.

Elita had dark bags under her eyes and her movements were sluggish as she fended off another Grunt, "None yet." She said tiredly, "If we don't hear back soon we'll be forced to pull back. There're too many of them!"

"No!" Lancelot shouted, "I'm not abandoning Spenser and Solana! I owe Lunick that much!"

"We might not have a choice. We can't keep this up much longer." She said to her ally, "Skarmory, Aerial Ace!" She shouted to her Pokemon.

The metallic bird dropped out of the sky and smashed aside a Donphan that had been bearing down on Elita, intent of crushing her with Rollout. Pushed off-course the Ground-type couldn't stop itself in time and it smashed into a statue. When the dust cleared it was lying in the rubble, unconscious.

"Good work!" Elita said.

"Skar." It said tiredly.

"I know they made it to the ziggurat before all those lights appeared." Lancelot said, "They're probably fighting the Shadow Dragon as we speak."

Elita sighed heavily and nodded, "I know, and we'll hold on as long as possible… But they have the weight in numbers and if we leave our withdrawal too late then they might be able to cut us off… If they capture or kill all of us here..." She trailed off, her face turned grim.

"I…I understand." Lancelot said finally, "If you give the order I'll retreat with the others… but until then I'm going to give them hell!"

Elita smiled faintly and nodded, "I wouldn't expect any less. Come on!"

The pair turned and charged at another group of Grunts that had surrounded some Fall City Rangers, "Once more unto the breach!" Lancelot shouted with a laugh.

That was the first time Aria had ever been happy to hear the voice of a knight of the Shadow Dragon. The Grunts surrounding her unit were caught by surprise and Aria and her men were easily able to break free. The blond-haired Fall City Ranger smiled tiredly at Elita, "Am I gad to see you two. Any longer and we'd have been done for."

"How're you holding up?" She asked gently.

Aria shrugged, "I'm tired, hungry and my arm hurts like hell." She gestured at the sling on her arm, "But other than that I'm peachy."

"Have you seen Solana or Spenser?" Lancelot asked.

"Not since they went to the pyramid." Aria said with a shake of her head.

"I thought not." Elita said, sighing, "We have to assume that they're still alive. Aria take your men and retreat to the staircase, tell everyone you meet to do the same. We need to regroup and tend to our wounded."

"We're… we're running away?" Aria asked, startled.

"No." Elita said sharply, "We are not abandoning them, not yet. But we're spread too thin. We need to gather our forces back together."

Aria hesitated and then nodded, "Okay Elita." She turned to her men, "You heard the Wintown Leader! Fall back to the outer gate!"

"Skarmory, watch over them." Elita said, turning to her partner.

"Skar! Skarmory!" It replied and launched into the air, following the Fall City contingent.

"Lancelot I want you to come with me. Maybe we can find a way to reach the top of the pyramid so we can help Solana and Spenser." Elita said to the former knight.

"Lead the way." He responded.

Both of them turned and walked back towards the ziggurat, skirting the scattered skirmishes that had broken out throughout the temple complex.

Meanwhile Cameron had managed to rally a group of Summerland and Ringtown Rangers and they were busy fighting their way back towards the inner temple. Despite their tiredness none of the Rangers were willing to give in.

"Percy watch your left!" Leilani shouted as she knocked out what felt like the hundredth Grunt she'd fought.

Percy whirled in the direction she indicated, just in time to dodge a devastating overhand blow from a two-handed Sword-Styler wielded by a mountainously large Grunt, "Woah!" He cried out.

The immensely heavy weapon bit into the dirt and the Grunt swore loudly as he tried to tug it out. Percy grinned, "Politoed!"

"Poli!" The amphibious Pokemon shouted unleashing a torrent of water from his mouth. The water blasted the Grunt right in the face and he fell to the floor with a loud curse.

"I'll get you for that you little twerp!" The Grunt snapped as he stood up, balling his fists.

"Come and get me fatso!" Percy taunted. The Summerland Ranger had toughened up considerably over the past few months, especially after his capture by the Shadow Dragons. He'd grown much more confidant and he was determined not to show any fear to these criminals.

"Fat? This is muscle you stupid brat!" The Grunt snarled, emphasising the point by smashing a large hole in a nearby statue with his mail-clad fist.

Percy gulped.

"Now I'm gonna-ugh!" The Grunt was cut off as he fell flat on his face, unconscious.

Leilani was stood behind the limp man-mountain with a triumphant smirk on her face. In her hand was a large dead branch that made a surprisingly effective cudgel, "You okay Percy?"

"I'm…I'm f-fine." He stuttered, staring at her in awe, "Th-thanks Leilani."

"Any time Percy." The dark-skinned beauty said with a wink.

"Oi! You two! Little help?" Cameron shouted as he and Pelliper were fighting off three Grunts at once.

"On it, Leader!" Leilani shouted.

"I got this! Politoed! Water Pulse!" Percy shouted.

"Poli! Politoed!" His partner cried as it blasted a massive pulse of water at the Grunts, the wall of liquid smashed into them, hurling them off of their feet. Two of them were rendered unconscious almost immediately whilst the survivor got shakily to his feet and stumbled about in a stunned daze.

"Nice one Percy." Leilani said with a grin, "Politoed has become really strong."

"Oh, heh, thanks Leilani." Percy said with a blush, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, nice work." Cameron said, "But we're not done yet! Come on!"

The two Rangers followed Cameron as he charged into the next group of Grunts who were fighting the rest of their small group.

* * *

><p>"Minun, Thunderbolt!"<p>

"Thunderwave, Plusle!"

Lightning arced towards The Shadow Dragon, who stood impassively as the bolts of destruction hurtled towards him. Lazily he turned the Staff of Aema so that it was held out horizontal before him. As soon as Minun's Thunderbolt came close to it, it went off course. Instead of heading directly towards The Shadow Dragon's face it veered downward and struck the Staff of Aema instead. The yellow lightning crackled and danced along the ancient artefact, flowing through the grotesque, anguished faces carved into it. The lightning turned blue, then darkened to purple until it faded into a deep, midnight black and vanished.

An instant later the black lightning reappeared around the Staff and surged up to its tip as The Shadow Dragon pointed it towards the incoming Thunderwave. The obsidian crystal glowed darkly and then an exact replica of the Thunderbolt, this time black, surged out and struck the Thunderwave. The two opposing bolts of electricity struck each other and there was loud explosion.

Solana and Lunick and their two Pokemon covered their faces as smoke billowed around the room. When the dust settled The Shadow Dragon was stood before them unharmed. He laughed loudly, "Is that it? That is the best The Champions of The Covenant can muster? Pathetic! Let me show thee how it is really done!" He pointed the Staff of Aema towards the group, "Shadow Flamethrower!"

Black flames poured forth from the crystal at the Staff's tip. Lunick and Solana grabbed their Pokemon and jumped out of the way as the dark fire struck the space they'd occupied moments earlier. The Shadow Dragon smirked and moved the Staff towards Lunick, the tip still pouring fire.

"Plusle! Discharge!" Solana shouted.

Plusle ran towards The Shadow Dragon, blue electricity dancing around her body. She was determined to get as close as possible so that she could unleash the full force of her lightning at him. "Truly, thou art unworthy to call thyselves Rangers!" The Shadow Dragon sneered as the flow of fire from the Staff ceased. He pointed it towards Plusle, then thought better of it, "I do not need the Staff to deal with thine rodent pest!"

"Plah! Plah plah!" Plusle shouted in anger as she neared him, blue lightning lancing towards the robed villain.

The Shadow Dragon dodged out of the way, simultaneously throwing off his heavy cloak, it landed on Plusle and she struggled for several seconds to disentangle herself from it. When she finally managed to struggle free she barely managed to avoid being hewn in two by The Shadow Dragon's Night Styler, the void-black blade missing her tail by a hairsbreadth.

Plusle glared angrily at the human trying to kill her, who was now wearing a silver silk shirt with a black dragon sewn over the heart and black pants with silver trim. "Plaaaah!" She shouted as she released a Thunderbolt at him but he blocked it with his sword. The lightning crackled up and down the blade and then it fizzled out and died. Plusle looked startled, "Plah!" she cried in disbelief.

"Stupid creature!" The Shadow Dragon spat as he slashed towards the small Pokemon.

Nimbly, Plusle dodged away from it. The electric mouse Pokemon ran away from the sword-wielding maniac and back to the safety of Solana's arms, "Plah! Plaah plah plah, plah plah, plaaah!" She shouted to her Ranger.

Solana stroked her Pokemon soothingly, she then glared at The Shadow Dragon, "Leave her alone!"

"Pitiful." The Shadow Dragon said, shaking his head, "Still, I think allowing thee to keep thy Pokemon would be an unwise thing. After all they did destroy Gordor's Super Styler." He pointed the Staff toward Plusle, who was still in Solana's arms, "Come then, Plusle, submit thine will to me… let my shadow engulf thee!" An inky black fog shot out of the Staff and raced toward the Ranger and her Partner Pokemon.

"No! Don't let that fog touch her!" Spenser croaked weakly from beneath his own enslaved Partner, "If it does he'll take control of Plusle's mind, like he's controlling Fearow!"

Solana's eyes widened, "I won't let that happen!" She ran away from the shadowy cloud but it followed her, as if it could sense where she was.

"Solana!" Lunick shouted in worry, "Leave them alone!" He shouted at The Shadow Dragon as he ran towards him, fist held high ready to pummel the evildoer into submission.

Before Spencer could shout another waning it was too late. The Shadow Dragon melted into a black billowing cloud that turned into tendrils that spiralled and flowed around Lunick's arm as it sailed through the spot his head had been an instant earlier. Lunick cried out as the icy cold shadow flowed around him and behind him, it coalesced back into The Shadow Dragon who now held his Night Styler against Lunick's throat, "And so it ends." The Shadow Dragon hissed into Lunick's ear.

Lunick froze. Time seemed to slow down as terror gripped him. He was dead. There was now way he could stop The Shadow Dragon from slitting his throat. He'd always thought he'd die fighting alongside Minun in their battles against anyone who dared threaten Fiore. He'd always thought he'd have the chance to die heroically and save Fiore in the process, that his death would have meaning.

Instead… he'd failed.

Time sped up suddenly as The Shadow Dragon shrieked in agony and dropped his sword. It clattered to the floor, loud to Lunick's ears. The Ranger whirled around and stared at The Shadow Dragon as he lay writhing in pain, electricity coursing through him. Without his direction, the billowing shadow-cloud that had been chasing Solana and Plusle dispersed and faded away into nothingness. The pair stopped, breathing heavily before turning and running back towards Lunick.

"Mai mai mah!" Minun shouted at the villain with anger in his voice.

Relief and gratitude flooded Lunick, "Thanks Minun."

"Mai!" The little Pokemon replied.

Slowly, painfully, The Shadow Dragon stood up and glared with hatred at the little blue mouse, "That was a mistake thou shalt not live to regret, vermin!" He spat, panting heavily.

_Stop this foolishness!_ A stern telepathic voice said, _I gave you my power Dragon, use it. I will not allow these children to stop me so close to my victory. End this. Now._

The Shadow Dragon whirled around, his eyes widening, "Shadow?" He hesitated and then nodded, "Of course… master."

The Umbreon stepped out of the shadows that gathered in deep pools along the edge of the hall, staring impassively towards the Rangers and his servant. He sat down and spoke again, _I am watching, Dragon. Do not fail me._

The Shadow Dragon bent down and picked up the Night Styler and turned back towards the Rangers who were stood next to each other, glaring at him in defiance. The Shadow Dragon growled angrily, "I have been holding back, testing thee… toying with thee. I underestimated thy Pokemon… I shall not make that mistake again." The Shadow Dragon closed his eyes and brought the Night-Styler and the Staff of Aema together near the centre of his body.

The dark aura that surrounded him intensified, the sibilant, hissing whispers that followed him grew louder and they seemed eager and filled with bloodlust. The aura of shadows flared outwards from The Shadow Dragon, writhing tendrils of darkness stretched away from him whilst black flames licked at his clothing.

The Shadow Dragon's clothes began to change. His silver shirt turned a dark, foreboding grey, like clouds before a heavy rain, in places it faded to the dark colour of thunderclouds, his black pants went several shades lighter until it was a similar grey as the shirt. Slowly the now-dark grey shirt grew larger and took on a dull sheen, hardening. Soon it was transformed into a breastplate with flame motifs etched finely into the metal. His pants had also turned into armoured leggings. The changes continued as gauntlets and greaves extended over his hands and knees and his shoulder armour lengthened into spiked pauldrons. Metal crept up his neck and covered his face, turning into a helmet shaped like a snarling dragon; its maw jutting forwards to form the faceguard and stylised metal wings flared out from his back.

When the transformation was over, The Shadow Dragon was stood in an impressive and imposing set of armour. The motif was obviously that of a dragon; coupled with the snarling helm, the wings and the flame-decorated breastplate were the clawed gauntlets and the armoured boots which also had draconic claws on them. The armour itself seemed to be made primarily of small scales of some kind of dark grey metal and the arms and legs were crafted to resemble the musculature underneath.

"Wow…" Solana said, staring at the transformed bad-guy in shock, "That was…"

"Yeah." Lunick said, seeming to be equally dumbfounded.

"Mai mah mai mai." Minun said, which roughly translated as '"That would be so cool if it wasn't about to kill us."

The Shadow Dragon took a step forward, the sound of its impact on the floor was a dull boom that echoed around the chamber, "Now then, Rangers, how confident art thou now of thy victory?"

_Flashy, but looks aren't everything. In fact don't those wings unbalance him?_ Said a gentle, feminine voice from somewhere off to the side.

_Seer._ Shadow said flatly, _Trust you to find fault with the thing that's about to crush your Champions like bugs._

The Espeon was sat next to Shadow, a faint smile on her face, _Please, can you get any more delusional? So he's got a fancy set of armour, who cares?_

From the choked-back snarl coming from the Shadow Dragon, it appeared that he wasn't taking Seer's mocking very well, "How dare you!" He snapped, "These children are no match for me!"

With that, The Shadow Dragon charged at Lunick and Solana with a roar. "Thanks a lot Seer!" Lunick shouted sarcastically "Now he's super-powered _and_ pissed off!"

The two Rangers dived in opposite directions and easily avoided the frenzied charge from their enemy. The Shadow Dragon whirled around and pointed the Staff of Aema towards Lunick, "Now this ends!" He snarled.

The mind-controlling shadow-cloud once again shot out of the Staff of Aema. This time is was larger, darker and dark lightning crackled within it. It was faster too and Lunick had barely dodged it when Minun let out an anguished cry.

The small blue Pokemon had been too slow in following his Ranger Partner away from danger and the cloud had clipped him. It had seized Minun's momentary panic and was now engulfing the poor Pokemon.

Minun shrieked and lightning shot out of him, but the cloud wasn't deterred and simply absorbed the bolts of electricity. Icy cold crept into Minun's limbs and he felt himself start to slip away. Darkness filled the edges of his vision, slowly overwhelming him, "Mai!" He shouted in terror, "Mai mah!"

"Minun!" Lunick howled and ran towards his partner, but the shadow had other ideas. It poured into Minun's nose, mouth and eyes and the little Pokemon's cries were suddenly cut off. Minun collapsed to the floor as Lunick reached him, scooping him up into his arms and holding him close, "C'mon buddy! You're going to be fine! Minun!" For several agonising moments Minun didn't stir and then… his eyes snapped open. They were dark pools, dead, empty… soulless. The colour leeched out of his fur as the cream and blue was stained black and grey. "Minun! No! No no nononono!" Lunick babbled in horror, "Listen to me! You're still in there!"

The Shadow Dragon laughed, "Minun… Destroy him."

Minun's body began to crackle with power as electricity coursed through his body. Lunick seemed to be too distraught to think clearly, all he seemed capable off was hugging his partner and babbling to him, begging him to come back.

Solana's eyes went wide, "Lunick get out of there!" She shouted, she ran over to him and pulled him away from Minun.

He fought and struggled against her, "Solana! No! Stop I have to help him! Minun! Please!"

"He's gone Lunick!" She shouted desperately, "He's gone."

"No!" Lunick snarled, anger, loss, even hatred – directed at Solana! – was evident in his voice, "He's not gone!"

Minun suddenly released a blast of dark purple lightning towards the two Rangers and Solana barely managed to drag Lunick out of the way. The bolt struck the floor with a loud explosion, leaving a small crater behind. If that had hit Lunick…

"Mai." Minun said, his voice void of emotion and all thought as he charged yet another torrent of death.

Solana was terrified. Even Minun was trying to kill them! Lunick had gone to pieces! What could she do? "Lunick snap out of it!" She snapped at him as he struggled against her to try and reach Minun, "He'll kill you!"

"No! He's my friend, my best friend, I have to save him!" Lunick said desperately.

"Lunick! Snap! Out of it!" She shouted, punctuating her words with several slaps.

The stinging pain seemed to bring him out of his irrational state. He stared at her with tears in his eyes, "How? How are we going to stop him… save Minun?"

"I… I'm not sure." Solana said, fear evident in her voice, but then she took on a determined expression, "But we have to try. We have to stop him. For Minun, for all the people the Shadow Dragons have hurt. For Fiore and the world."

Lunick hesitated and then nodded, his eyes resolute, "Okay. We'll find a way. If we work together nothing will stop us!"

"How touching." The Shadow Dragon said, "It's disgusting. Thou art deluding each other. There is no hope, no victory. There is only The Shadow Dragon."

The two Rangers and Plusle glared at him with defiance, determination emanating from them in palpable waves, "We won't give up! We won't stop fighting you! We'll die before we let you walk out of this chamber with the Staff of Aema! We'll die before we let you hurt any more innocents!" Solana said with conviction.

"Plah plah!" Plusle said, equally determined.

"Then thou shalt all die. It has been a valiant, if misguided and ultimately futile attempt, but I grow weary of thee and thy prattle." The Shadow Dragon pointed both the Staff of Aema and his Night Styler towards the Rangers, "Dark Judgement!"

A black orb formed between the Staff and the Sword-Styler, crackling with dark lightning. It grew larger and larger until it grew large enough to almost touch the two weapons forming it. It was held there for a brief moment and then it shot forwards, leaving a trail of shadowy tendrils behind it, it raced towards the Rangers and their last Pokemon, who stood rooted to the floor with shock. Just before it hit them it exploded into hundreds of thousands of small bolts of pure darkness that struck the Rangers and exploded, obscuring them with a massive plume of smoke, dust and pulverised stone.

"No!" Spenser shouted with disbelief and anger as he saw both of his best Rangers engulfed by the attack.

"Hhahah!" The Shadow Dragon laughed loudly, his voice booming and echoing throughout the chamber, "The wrath of a new God was called down upon those that dared oppose him and they were wiped clean from the Earth… and the dark reign of the Shadow Dragon began…" He turned towards Spenser, "Now Spenser, to tie up the last loose end. Time to join your precious Rangers!"

Spenser stared at the advancing figure with a mixture of horror and resigned submission. Trapped by his closest friend, two of his closest friends and colleagues killed before his eyes… and now he was staring at death itself.

"Solana… Lunick…" Spenser whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Yikes! Did I just kill off the main characters? I think this chapter might get some reviews, huh? And by reviews I do mean hate mail/death threats. Well, I did say it was 'The Darkest Hour'. _

_If you want to find out about Fiore's fate with their Champions gone… well you just have to read the next chapter when I upload it won't you? Chapter Twenty-Four is the last main chapter of this story; once it's done all that will remain is the Epilogue. I seriously hope it meets with your approval since it's basically the finale to this whole story_

_By the way, yes, that _was _an 'evil-ified' version of Arceus' signature attack. _

_Read, Review, Enjoy and don't kill me!_

_*Hides until he posts the next chapter*_


	24. Chapter 24 It's Finally Over!

**A/N **_So… this is it then. The final chapter before the epilogue… At twenty pages in length this my longest chapter ever; it is effectively two chapters in one. There weren't any places I could find to cut it off so… if this is too big sorry about that!_

_So this is pretty much the end of the story, since the epilogue is just to tie up any loose ends left. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter; it was hard to write a good enough ending to this story. So I'd like some feedback!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger or anything else._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

_It's Finally Over_

Deep within the unexplored vastness of the Olive Jungle two Pokemon were floating in the air in the middle of a flower-strewn clearing. Both were vaguely feline in appearance with long tails and pink fur. One was a Legendary Pokemon and the other was merely adopting the appearance of one.

_You understand the situation then? _The first asked telepathically, her voice held calm authority and a subtle sense of great age and power.

_I understand perfectly. I had sensed that things were getting out of hand amongst the Humans but I hadn't thought they would be mad enough to attempt something like this. _The second responded. Her voice was an odd dichotomy. On the one hand it was sweet, innocent and despite her grave tone it also held a musical tone to it, as if she was always on the cusp of joyful laughter. However despite this youth she exuded a sense of age and wisdom, too subtle for anything as blind as a Human to sense but it was there nonetheless.

_They have. _The first asserted, _The Rangers have need of your aid. They are weary, outnumbered and they lose hope. It will not be long before they are overwhelmed. We just need to buy them time; our Champions are already dealing with the Staff of Aema but if their allies fall…_

_Then they will be killed once they return to the surface._ The second, odd old/young creature said.

_Exactly. You know of our Champions, you've felt Lunick's touch yourself. You know his heat is pure and Solana is just the same._

_Hm… The Rangers have always stood as protectors and guardians, whenever the Legendaries have caused trouble, or have been attacked, they have always stepped in to aid us whenever and however they could… I would be remiss not to offer my aid._

_You'll do it then?_ The first asked.

_There are others that have known the help of Lunick, Solana and the other Rangers. I will go to them and those that are willing shall aid you as well. I am certain that Raikou, Suicune and Entei will lend their aid. Deoxys may as well. I might even manage to persuade Rayquaza._

_Thank you, Mother Mew, I know that Arceus has had his differences with us in the past… but I thank you for putting those differences aside._ The first creature said respectfully.

_I cannot stand by whilst the Rangers are destroyed trying to save this world from a madman, not after all they have done for Fiore and Pokemon. No thanks are required, Chancellor Serenity._ Mew said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Ho-Oh above! They just don't quit do they?" Joel asked as he and his Dodrio fought against yet another wave of Grunts that had rushed to engage the Rangers. The Rangers had fallen back and regrouped on the lowest tier of the outer temple, now that they weren't as thinly spread the Rangers had managed to halt their slow retreat beyond the temple and they were now standing their ground against the Shadow Dragons.<p>

"What? Not having any fun?" Lancelot asked with a grin as he blocked an incoming blow from a Sword-Styler before battering the blade aside and delivering a solid kick to the chest of the Grunt that had attacked him.

"You have a very perverted sense of fun!" Cameron shouted as he and Pelliper dive-bombed an approaching group of Grunts with a combined Aerial-Ace and Hydro Pump.

"You have to admit this is an adrenaline rush!" Lancelot retorted as he faced off against yet another Grunt.

"My adrenaline wore off hours ago." Joel responded tiredly, "I can't believe these damned Grunts have held out so long."

"We have to keep going until Spenser and Solana report back." Elita said.

"How will we know if we've won anyway?" Cameron asked as he watched Pelliper swoop down and knock out a Magmar with a well-aimed Water Gun.

"I'm hoping for another light-show. Or an explosion. Or maybe a long, heart-rending 'noooo!' from the Shadow Dragon." Lancelot quipped, "Something nice and impressive."

"Uh… guys... is… is that impressive enough for you?" Asked Percy as he pointed back towards the ruined gates of the temple. He was shaking and his voice was filled with awe.

"What is it Per- oh… wow…" Cameron said, his eyes going wide as saucers as he turned to face in the direction Percy was pointing in.

From out of the ruined gates several large Pokemon came dashing in towards the Rangers with a loud cacophony of growls and cries. The creatures charged past the startled Rangers without slowing and hurled themselves at the Shadow Dragons. A beam of blue-white energy lanced towards the Shadow Dragons, freezing dozens of them as Suicune unleashed her ire upon them. Jagged towers of lightning shot down from the darkening sky as Raikou made his anger known, felling dozens of Grunts at once with the immense shafts of electricity. A torrent of fire and a massive explosion tossed Grunts and Pokemon around like leaves on the wind as Entei poured forth his fiery fury.

The Rangers all stood still, staring at the spectacle before them in mute shock. "Talk about the cavalry." Joel muttered.

"How did they know we needed help?" Elita asked in confusion.

"Let's save the questions until later." Cameron said, "I think we'd better go… uh… mop up what's left."

"Uh… there are more of them!" Leilani shouted, "That's Mew!" She suddenly exclaimed, "And that might be Deoxys too!"

It was true. The small floating pink creature was easily keeping up with Deoxys in its Speed Form as they came out of nowhere and smashed themselves into the Shadow Dragons' flank. Both of them were shooting beams of psychic energy at the Shadow Dragons, dealing them some damage but also sowing chaos, confusion and disorder amongst the already panicking bad guys.

"I think… maybe this is Arceus answering our prayers?" Joel said, stunned at the appearance of so many Legendaries in such a short space of time.

"Don't just stand there!" Elita commanded sharply, breaking the Rangers out of their shocked trances, "This is our chance to take them down!"

For a split second the Rangers didn't move as they stared at the chaos that had engulfed their enemies. Then a loud roar went up from them and their charged forward, their Leaders at the forefront of their charge, ready to bring an end to the Shadow Dragons once and for all.

* * *

><p>As the orb of shadow streaked towards them, time seemed to slow down for Solana and Lunick. They glanced at each other and Lunick grasped Solana's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. <em>If this is the end<em>, he thought, _Then at least we're facing it together. _Solana squeezed his hand tighter and braced herself for what was to come. They both closed their eyes tightly and surrendered themselves to fate.

The instant before the attack hit Solana and Lunick felt an incredibly odd sensation. It felt as if they were running into each other, as if their personalities, who and what they were, were mixing and merging together. They both felt the strong bond that was between them, they could see it; a shining golden thread that connected them together far closer and far deeper than anything, it stretched away from them too, touching Plusle and Minun, binding the quartet together. And in the instant that they embraced that bond, they felt it grow until it drove out all other thought.

They loved each other, they loved Pokemon, the world, and they would never ever let someone as evil as The Shadow Dragon destroy what they had. They would never let him win. It was this determination that had allowed the to survive this long and now they embraced it fully and completely.

The countless spears of shadow that exploded from the orb struck them, but they felt nothing but comforting warmth that spread its way throughout their bodies. It felt as if they were floating on air. The moment passed and they opened their eyes. Around them was a bubble of soft gold light; it was emanating the warmth that had suffused them a moment ago.

It was then that realisation hit. _We're alive? We're alive! We're alive!_ Lunick thought ecstatically.

_Lunick?_

Lunick's eyes widened slightly. That had been Solana's voice. In his head. _Solana!?_ He exclaimed mentally.

_Wow… I can hear your thoughts. Creepy._ Solana thought to him.

_What. The. Hell._ Lunick thought in utter confusion.

They were both snapped out of their confused daze by the voice of The Shadow Dragon, "And now, Spenser, to tie up the last loose end. Time to join your precious Rangers!"

"Spenser!" They both shouted at once in panic.

The Shadow Dragon whirled around, "What? How can you still be alive!?" His eyes widened when he saw the golden bubble that still surrounded them, "What is that?"

_Seer! What the hell?_ Shadow suddenly exclaimed, _What is that!?_ He pointed a paw towards Solana and Lunick. _You're cheating! _He accused, _You saved them!_

_I did no such thing._ Seer said primly, _I had no part in this._ She hesitated, _Well I pushed things along a bit… but apart from a little romantic interference I've done nothing._

_This was what all of that nonsense was about!?_ Shadow demanded, _What in The Covenant's name have you done!?_

Seer rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, _You really are dense aren't you?_ Before Shadow could do more than splutter in indignation she continued, _Do you know what Capture Stylers do? _Without waiting for his response she answered her own question, _Capture Stylers are devices that allow Rangers to form empathic bonds with Pokemon. The bond is mostly subconscious allowing the Pokemon to sense a Ranger's emotions and intentions. Because all Rangers want to help and protect Pokemon this creates a bond of trust between the two allowing a Ranger to command the Pokemon for as long as the bond remains._

_And what has this got to do with them?_ Shadow asked with irritation.

_It's simple really. Solana and Lunick share a deep empathic connection. They are in love. Combine this with their compassion, their determination, their purity of heart and intention and their powerful sense of justice and you have a very potent combination. They have finally embraced that connection. Now you will see why I chose them as my Champions. _Seer was grinning now, she turned her attention to the two Rangers, _Solana, Lunick the connection you now possess is an incredibly strong force. With it you will be able to utilise Combination Captures, you will be able to sense each other's intentions allowing greater teamwork and, most importantly, it will offer you protection against the Staff of Aema. You are now its antithesis. Together you have the power to destroy it. _

The Shadow Dragon growled angrily and the aura around him flared, "You believe that something as petty and pathetic as love can defeat me? Now I know how desperate thou truly are, Seer." The Shadow Dragon smirked, "Now, Rangers, to put an end to thy defiance! Minun, Fearow!"

Fearow got off of Spenser and hurled itself into the air whilst Minun scampered over, electricity crackling around him. Solana and Lunick glanced at each other, _Should we try out this 'Combination Capturing' Seer was talking about?_ Lunick asked mentally.

Solana nodded slightly, _Couldn't hurt._

The two Rangers reactivated their Stylers, "Capture on!" They both shouted as their Capture Discs shot towards Minun. The Capture Lines shone brightly as the discs whirled and danced around each other as they surrounded Minun. The lines seemed to braid together as the Capture Discs raced faster and faster around Minun.

Solana and Lunick worked in tandem, their movements in perfect counterpoint so that whenever one retreated the other advanced, when one dodged the other attacked as Minun desperately unleashed bolt after bolt at the Capture Lines. Suddenly one of the dark purple arcs hit the braided line, but instead of shattering the line seemed to just absorb the energy. Minun cried out in confusion and The Shadow Dragon hissed in anger, "Fearow! Drill Peck!"

Fearow dropped out of the sky towards the two Rangers, intent on spearing at least one of them with his sharp beak, or at the very least break their concentration. By the time he heard Solana shout, "Now Plusle!" It was too late. Lightning lanced away from the small red mouse and struck the mind-controlled bird square in the chest. He shrieked in pain and fell out of the sky, smoke trailing from him. He struck the unyielding ground hard with another pained squawk. He got back up, panting heavily, "Fee, Fearow!" He said with a savage cry.

"Plah! Plaaah!" Plusle shouted as she shot another bolt of lightning towards Fearow.

The Flying-Type tried to take flight again, but the tiny red mouse was faster than she looked and, whilst the lightning had distracted Fearow, she had charged at him and smashed herself into Fearow with Quick Attack.

Whilst the two Pokemon battled it out, Solana and Lunick suddenly felt something. They felt the cold, oily black cloud that surrounded Minun's mind, preventing the poor Pokemon from disobeying The Shadow Dragon's orders. After a silent exchange with their eyes, not even bothering with their new-founded telepathy they decided to attempt to forge a new connection with Minun using their combined wills in order to complete the Combination Capture.

The best metaphor would be that a spear of light, emanating a gentle, soothing warmth, struck the cold, oily darkness that had consumed Minun. They poured all of their love for the little Pokemon into this attack, all of their determination to save him and stop The Shadow Dragon and all, of course, of their combined sense of justice. The spear pierced the shadows that surrounded Minun's mind and the thing shrieked, as if it was somehow alive itself. The shadows were burned away by the combined power of the two Rangers and suddenly it was over. The shadow was gone. All that remained was the joyous, grateful spark that was Minun.

In the physical world this was manifested by a scream of rage from The Shadow Dragon as he sensed the loss of one of his thralls. The blacks and greys that had stained Minun's fur melted away until he returned to his vibrant cream and blue. His eyes cleared and the shadows that had plagued them faded away until they were once more their normal hue, filled once more with life and a will of his own. "Mai?" Minun asked in confusion, then he seemed to realise what had happened, "Mai! Mai!" He shouted, jumping with joy. As soon as he spotted Lunick he became a cream-and-blue blur and hurled himself into Lunick's arms so fast you'd have thought he'd suddenly learned the move 'Teleport'.

Lunick hugged his Partner close, tears in his eyes, "Minun! You're okay…Minun… I'm so glad you're back."

"Mai!" The little Pokemon said, also with tears gathering in his eyes.

The touching reunion was cut short by /The Shadow Dragon, "Impossible! How could you have…" He growled, "No matter. I will not tolerate such impudence! Fearow!"

"Fee Fearow!" The bird of prey shrieked in rage and hurled itself towards the two Rangers, murder glinting in its otherwise dead eyes.

Before he could strike, however, he was knocked away as Spenser tackled his own Partner Pokemon, "No! Stop Fearow!" Spenser shouted as the creature writhed wildly in his grip, pecking and clawing at him leaving scratches and gouges all over Spenser's already battered body.

"Spenser!" Solana shouted in fear, "No! Get away from him!"

"We have to capture Fearow before he kills Spenser." Lunick said, "Quickly! Capture On!"

"Okay! Capture on!" Solana echoed and once more they fell into the synchronised state they needed in order to perform a Combination Capture.

Fearow let out a feral shriek of fear and anger as the Capture Discs shot out of Solana and Lunick's Stylers and sped towards him. He hurled Spenser off of his body with strength born of desperation. The Ringtown Leader grunted as he struck the stone floor but quickly got to his feet, "I know you don't want to hurt me Fearow. I know you don't want to serve him… Let Solana and Lunick free you… please!"

"Fearow!" The bird cawed and launched himself high into the air to dodge the Capture Line.

"Heheh, let me see thee try and defeat Fearow!" The Shadow Dragon sneered, "Thou canst not defeat what thou canst not touch."

Neither Solana nor Lunick replied as they concentrated completely on subduing the fierce bird. Fearow dived down out of the air, trying to perform an Aerial Ace that would kill the pair but despite Fearow's speed the Rangers had anticipated this and managed to dodge out of the way. Fearow managed to stop himself before he hit the ground; unfortunately he had slowed down enough for Plusle and Minun to take aim and twin Thunderbolts struck the fierce Pokemon from both sides.

Fearow's scream of pain echoed throughout the chamber as he crumbled to the floor with thin wisps of smoke rising from him. The Pokemon lay there, panting heavily, completely stunned by the pain and the thousands of volts that were coursing through his body. Capitalising on Fearow's injuries, Solana and Lunick quickly sent their Capture Discs swirling and whirling around Fearow, their Capture Lines braiding and merging just as they had when they'd freed Minun.

A soft glow suffused Fearow and he cried out in pain once again, this time shadows boiled off of him like steam, as the shadows left Fearow the grey and black stains on his feathers returned to their normal brown and white hue and the blood-red leeched out of his beak and claws so that they returned to their normal pink colouration.

When it was over Fearow was lying on the floor, panting in pain and exhaustion but finally returned to normal, free of The Shadow Dragon's control. Spenser approached his Partner Pokemon and hugged him tightly, "Welcome back Fearow."

"Fee Fearow." The bird replied, nuzzling his Ranger in an apologetic gesture.

"No need to apologise, it was all his fault!" Spenser said, glaring at The Shadow Dragon who was stood, glaring in mute rage at the scene.

The Shadow Dragon was shaking, his eyes burned like hot coals, anger and hatred poured out from him in palpable waves, "I grow weary of thine resistance, Rangers. I shall tolerate it no longer." He pointed his Night-Styler at the Ranger couple, "Thou may be the Champions of The Covenant, thou may be able to free my thralls and defeat my men… But that does not mean that thou art able to defeat me!"

Spenser and Fearow went over to Solana, Lunick, Plusle and Minun, and together they faced The Shadow Dragon with defiant glares, "I think it does." Solana said with a smirk, "I think you're afraid. I think you've lost."

"I still have The Staff of Aema! So long as it is mine I have the power to enslave any Pokemon to my will, I can command the wind and the sea and the very earth itself." The Shadow Dragon said haughtily. He brought his sword up an en garde position; holding the Staff of Aema level towards them, "Have at thee, Rangers!"

The Shadow Dragon charged towards them with a ferocious roar and Solana and Lunick barely had time to dodge out of the way before he cleaved one of them in two with his Sword-Styler. Not slowing, The Shadow Dragon struck out with The Staff of Aema and caught Spenser in the midriff, winding him. Before he could bright his Night-Styler down to deliver the killing blow he was knocked aside by Lunick who had charged into him.

The two fell to the floor with a clatter of metal. The Shadow Dragon pushed Lunick off with a snarl of anger and reached over to try and retrieve his Night-Styler, which he'd dropped when Lunick had crashed into him. Unfortunately for the villain the Night-Styler had slid out of reach and by the time he'd managed to stand Solana had picked it up.

The female Ranger shivered with revulsion at the icy-cold touch of the evil weapon, but she steeled herself and fought down the odd wave of nausea that had swept through her when she'd picked up the weapon. She pointed the black sword towards its former owner and smirked, "Care to fight someone who's armed for a change?"

"Gladly." The Shadow Dragon said flatly as he took the six-foot long shaft of The Staff of Aema into both of his hands.

With deceptive speed he charged at Solana who barely managed to duck the swipe he'd aimed at her head, bringing the Night-Styler up to block a downward swipe, she gritted her teeth. The Shadow Dragon was stronger than she'd expected. The Shadow Dragon bared his teeth at her, pushing down with all of his strength as he sought to overpower Solana. The blue-haired Ranger fell to one knee as her legs gave out under the strain.

"Time for thee to die little Ranger." The Shadow Dragon taunted.

"Not…yet" Solana said through gritted teeth, "Plusle!"

"Now Minun!" Lunick shouted.

"You too Fearow!" Spenser said to his Partner Pokemon.

Solana dove out of the way, the Staff of Aema whistled past her head and struck the floor, sending up a shower of sparks and dust. At the same time two bolts of lightning shot away from the two Electric-Types and struck The Shadow Dragon whilst Fearow blasted him with a 'Gust' attack.

When the smoke cleared The Shadow Dragon was standing up straight, faint wisps of smoke rising from his armour but otherwise he was unharmed. He laughed harshly, "Is that the best thou canst do, Rangers?"

Their eyes widened, "That's some tough armour." Spenser muttered.

"If it's like most mediaeval armour it should be tied on by leather straps." Lunick said quietly.

"Think we can cut them?" Solana asked.

"It's worth a shot. If we can get the armour off of him…" Spenser trailed off and nodded, "Let's go for it."

The Rangers broke away from each other, each going in a different direction so that Solana was standing on the far west side of the hall, Spenser was on the north and Lunick was at the east. The Shadow Dragon turned and looked at each of them, "So now thou seek to surround me?" A smirk tugged at his lips, "Well I can play at that game as well. Shadow Double Team!"

The crystal at the top of the Staff of Aema glowed darkly and suddenly The Shadow Dragon faded into a barely perceptible shadow version of himself. Around the chamber more shadow-versions appeared until there were six of them in all. Each of these shadow-copies had replicas of the Staff of Aema in their hands.

"Shadow Flamethrower!"

"Shadow Hyperbeam!"

"Shadow Thunderbolt!"

"Shadow Leech Life!"

Each of the replicas shouted different attacks and charged towards the Rangers. They were now dodging black flames and lightning and shadowy beams of energy. Solana was fending off one replica that was trying to stab her with The Staff of Aema it held, a dark aura surrounded it but this one was also tinged purple. She knew that if it so much as touched her it would drain away her vitality until she died.

Spenser dived out of the way as columns of flame burst out of the two replicas of the Staff of Aema that the replicas he was fighting held. With practised ease he rolled further towards one of them, got into a crouch and used a leg-sweep to knock one of the replicas over. Without pausing he slammed his fist right into the shadow's face. It dissolved into small wisps and faded away.

"A fake." Spenser spat and he dived out of the way of another jet of dark fire.

Lunick barely dodged a bolt of black lightning that the replica he was fighting had aimed at him, he ducked as the staff the shadow was holding whistled over his head, Lunick struck it in the abdomen and hissed in pain as his fist struck metal. He'd totally forgotten about the armour!

"This is so not fair." Lunick muttered as the replica jabbed at him with the butt of the staff.

With her stolen Sword-Styler, Solana parried a blow aimed at her stomach and returned the favour by aiming an overhand blow at the replica's head. It blocked by holding the staff it held up horizontally and, before it could recover, Solana swept it off its feet with her leg.

It fell to the floor with a clatter of metal and Solana didn't hesitate to thrust her stolen weapon right into the shadow's stomach. Surprisingly the Night-Styler cut through the metal as if it were paper and it stabbed right through the shadow. It shrieked in pain as it began dissolving.

Solana made an irritated noise, "This one's fake!" She tugged the sword out of the fading shadow and turned to find another opponent. Spotting that two of the replicas were busy fighting Minun, Plusle and Fearow she raced over toward Lunick who was having difficulty with his own opponent.

Lunick sidestepped a swift jab from the replica's staff, he grabbed it with two hands, intending on yanking it out of the thing's hands when the staff dissolved into shadows, causing his hands to fall through it. As soon as his hands were gone the staff reformed back into its solid state and the replica jabbed the butt into Lunick's chest. Lunick grunted and was pushed back, winded. He rubbed his aching chest and glared at the smirking shadow-replica, "I've had it with you!"

Lunick balled his fist, getting ready to punch that smirking face, he was surprised to see a length of black metal suddenly appear from within the replica's chest. The Shadow stiffened and looked down, its expression one of puzzled surprise as it dissolved into nothingness.

Solana was stood behind where the creature had been stood, the Night-Styler still held forward, she was panting, "Another one." She said with irritation, "I'm getting sick of these things."

"Thanks for the help." Lunick said, "But I could have take him."

"Sure you could, Lunick." Solana said.

"Hey! Was that sarcasm?"

"No."

"Yeah! Right there! You were just-"

"Guys! Stop arguing and help me!" Spenser shouted from further along the hall.

The couple turned and saw Spenser dodging the dark beams of energy shot from the staff held by a replica. The Shadow Hyperbeams were gouging large craters and furrows in the floor and it was apparent that Spenser wouldn't be able to dodge from much longer, "Hang on, Leader!" Solana shouted as she and her boyfriend raced over to help their superior.

Meanwhile the Rangers' Pokemon were having a tough time dealing with the two shadow-replicas they'd been fighting. Fearow had been swooping and diving about, dodging blasts of fire and lightning aimed by one of the replicas whilst the other one was trying to encase Plusle and Minun in ice. The two Electric-Types could barely keep ahead of the beams of black ice shooting towards them and they were too busy dodging to get a clear shot at their attacker with their lightning-based attacks.

Suddenly Fearow cried out in pain above them, a patch of black ice on his left wing. The patch was spreading, slowly immobilising the limb. Unable to control his flight the large bird Pokemon fell out of the air and almost smashed into the two mouse-like Pokemon who barely managed to scramble out of the way. One shadow-replica approached the downed Pokemon and pointed his staff at Fearow, ready to deal the killing blow, when the Pokemon suddenly sprang up, ignoring his now fully-frozen wing, and knocked the shadowy creature on to his back before used a 'Scratch' attack to claw at the shadow-replica's throat. With a pain gurgle the shadow dissipated into nothingness.

"Fearow!" The bird cawed in triumph, breathing heavily, before he collapsed to the floor unconscious, the ice creeping ever further up his body.

"Plah!

"Mai!"

The two remaining Pokemon cried out in concern, but before they could reach Fearow their path was blocked by the remaining shadow-replica. Lightning danced around the two angry Pokemon and they unleashed a massive burst of electricity at the Shadow Dragon look-alike. The shadow-creature sent forth a burst of black fire to overpower the joint Thunderbolts, but he had seriously underestimated the power of Plusle and Minun and, with a comical look of surprise he was vaporised by the blue-and-yellow streams of electricity as they blasted straight through the black flames.

"Mai mah!" Minun said to his friend.

Plusle nodded, "Plah!" Both turned towards where Spenser, Solana and Lunick were engaging the final 'replica' and ran towards them, intent on aiding their Ranger Partners.

The Shadow Dragon growled angrily as he saw his last decoy fall before the Rangers' Pokemon, in irritation he blasted Spenser with a freezing mass of putrid-smelling water. The Ranger Leader was thrown from his feet and sent sliding several feet away. By the time he had managed to struggle to his feet The Shadow Dragon had teleported to the other end of the all, back to the altar upon which The Staff of Aema had been held.

Standing before the altar, The Shadow Dragon raised the Staff of Aema high with both of his arms, "I am tired of thine resistance. It ends." He snapped. A grinding noise filled the chamber and cracks appeared all along the base of the large robed statue behind the altar. With a horrendous cracking sound the statue broke away from the floor and hovered, tilted slightly, behind the dragon-armoured man. The Shadow Dragon made a throwing motion with one of his hands and the statue hurled itself towards the Rangers and their Pokemon.

"Get out of the way!" Spenser shouted as he dove out of the way of the massive statue.

Solana and Lunick scooped up their Pokemon and barely managed to get away from the statue as it struck the floor and shattered into thousands of fragments, some almost as large as they were. The Shadow Dragon sneered, "I shall not miss again!" He raised his hand again and several large statue-fragments levitated off the floor and hurled themselves towards the Rangers.

The Rangers desperately ran, ducked and swerved to avoid being crushed by the flying stones, several times Plusle and Minun were forced to destroy a rock with their lightning, but it was obvious that everyone was tiring. The Shadow Dragon, on the other hand, didn't seem to be at all affected by the massive amounts of power he seemed to be expending.

"We need a plan!" Lunick shouted as he ducked under a boulder.

"We have to get him away from that damned staff!" Solana replied.

_Unity Rangers! _Seer suddenly shouted within their minds, _I keep telling you! United you will win!_

Realisation dawned upon the pair. It had been their love for each other and for Pokemon and their determination to stop The Shadow Dragon that had saved them from the 'Dark Judgement' attack, it had allowed them to work together like a single entity and it had allowed them to free Fearow and Minun from The Shadow Dragon's control. If it could do all that…

The two reached for that golden thread again and they were both startled to find that it was much easier to embrace this newfound bond and let it take over like it had last time. They didn't need to talk, or even think to know what the other's intentions were. In an instant they realised the perfect way to break through The Shadow Dragon's defences and finally end the fight.

The Shadow Dragon was getting irritated. The Rangers were like persistent gnats, their attacks little more than annoyances… but try as he might he could not swat them aside. _If direct attacks will not work then I will have to attack everything at once, then they will be unable to dodge or flee… but how? _

The whispers that always surrounded him grew more insistent and a strange, alien thought intruded upon him. The Staff of Aema was helping him to destroy his enemies! It truly did recognise him as its lord! The idea, more a vague impression then actual words, made The Shadow Dragon smile. If one could not swat aside a bug, one crushed it.

As soon as Solana and Lunick made their move, dashing towards The Shadow Dragon, too fast for him to properly aim his boulders, he made his move. He clasped The Staff of Aema tightly in both hands and raised it high, "I command the earth and the stone and the very mountain itself! Thou art mine for I hold that which rules thee! My command is thus; thou shalt destroy mine enemies! Let the mountain fall upon thee, Rangers! May thy bodies be buried under a thousand thousand tons of stone and earth! Let this place be thy tomb!"

The chamber shook and shuddered and an ominous rumble filled the air, reverberating and echoing through out the cathedral-like room. Dust fell in sheets from the ceiling high above and the stone beneath their feet groaned and moaned in agony as small cracks began to appear. Small stones began to fall from the ceiling, joining the torrents of dust… The chamber was about to cave in on itself!

Despite the shouts of worry and fear from Spenser, Plusle and Minun, Solana and Lunick completely ignored the falling debris and the heaving floor as they ran towards The Shadow Dragon. The armoured villain growled as they approached, "Thou canst not stop me now! Thou shalt die here!"

Solana smiled and shook her head, "No. I don't think we will." The two Rangers reached the dais and ascended the steps. Both took out their Stylers and shouted, "Capture On!"

The Shadow Dragon laughed, "What dost thou think I am? A mere Pokemon? Thou canst not capture humans!"

"You are no longer human. You haven't been for a long time." Lunick said as the Capture Lines of the two Rangers merged together and their two Capture Discs spun around The Shadow Dragon and The Staff of Aema, causing the two individual Capture Lines to weave and braid together like before.

The Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Thou art fools to think something as pathetic as this light-show will stop me!" The Shadow Dragon stepped forward, as if to pass through the Capture Lines but when he touched them he recoiled with a cry of pain, the places were his armour had touched the light were glowing red, "It burned me!"

"You cannot escape, Shadow Dragon." Solana said, "It is over."

The Shadow Dragon hissed in anger and struck the Capture Lines with the Staff of Aema. A pulse of darkness radiated out from the crystal at the head of the Staff where it struck the Capture Line, but the light of the Capture Lines soon overwhelmed it. For the first time a look of fear passed over The Shadow Dragon's face, "No! Impossible!"

The place within the circle drawn by the Capture Lines began to glow, faintly at first but growing ever stronger. The dark aura around The Shadow Dragon flared, as if to fight back against the growing light but it was useless. The shadows that cloaked the villain began to flicker and fade. Where the aura was gone completely and the light touched the deathly-cold metal, the dragon-themed armour he wore rusted and sloughed off, smashing into dust and rust as it struck the floor.

The Shadow Dragon shrieked in pain and rage and struck at the Capture Lines with an almost insane fury, but each time The Staff of Aema struck the circle of light its power was overwhelmed.

Unnoticed by the Rangers or The Shadow Dragon, the light was seeping into the Night-Styler, still held in Solana's free hand. The void-black blade was soon tainted by the pearly luminescence, it spread down the sword with tendrils of light until the darkness was consumed utterly. By the time The Shadow Dragon's armour had been fully destroyed, leaving him only in the silver shirt and black trousers he had worn before his transformation, the Night-Styler had been completely consumed by the light.

The Shadow Dragon groaned in pain. He could feel his strength being sapped from him. He could feel The Staff of Aema's presence within him grow stronger. It was desperate. Fear filled him as he realised what it was about to do, "No! No! I am your master! I am a God! You cannot!" He tried to throw away the six-foot long black staff but it seemed as if it were glued to him… or it had welded itself to his skin. He shrieked, "No! You cannot take me! You cannot!" He turned his gaze to the Rangers, his eyes glimmering with desperation, "Please Rangers! Stop this! If you don't free me the Staff of Aema… It… It wants me. My soul. It wants to feed off of me to save itself! Please! I beg you!"

"You brought this upon yourself, Shadow Dragon." Solana said coldly.

"Please!" The Shadow Dragon shouted, "Have mercy!"

"Solana!" Lunick snapped, "This isn't right! We can't just stand here and-"

"I can." She snapped back, "I'm not letting this maniac escape!"

"This is not right. This isn't justice. This is revenge, this is wrong. If you do this, you're no better than he is." Lunick said gently.

"I…" She began, then she hesitated and then she sighed heavily, nodding, "Fine. I'll let him go… I'm not like him. I have mercy. I have a sense of justice."

"Spoken like a true Ranger." Spenser said from behind them.

Both of the Ringtown Rangers deactivated their Stylers. The Capture Lines faded into nothingness. The Shadow Dragon fell to his knees, propping himself up using The Staff of Aema, "Thank you." He sobbed, "Thank you…." Neither of the Rangers noticed the cruel smirk that spread upon his lips, "Thank you for sealing your own doom!" The Shadow Dragon struck suddenly with The Staff of Aema, jabbing it directly towards Lunick's heart.

Without thinking Solana parried the blow with her now-glowing 'Night-Styler', knocking the Staff aside and then she instinctively attacked herself, scoring a long gash along The Shadow Dragons chest. The villain hissed in pain and touched his blood-soaked shirt, he glared at Solana as he stood up, "I will make thee pay for- what the?" The Staff of Aema was encompassed in a dark aura, even deeper and darker than the one The Shadow Dragon had possessed before it was stripped from him. The crystal at the Staff's apex was glowing darkly and with horror The Shadow Dragon realised that he was touching The Staff with his bloodstained hand. The dark aura swirled around him and the hands touching The Staff trned black, as if they were made of darkness and shadows. His hands sank into The Staff of Aema as the darkness began flowing over his body, each body-part consumed by the spreading darkness was drawn towards The Staff of Aema and as soon as it touched the malignant thing it was consumed.

The last thing to go was The Shadow Dragon's horror-struck face and the last thing he uttered was a horrific scream of anguish and terror that was abruptly cut short. Upon The Staff of Aema a new decoration appeared. It was The Shadow Dragon's face, contorted into a rictus of horror and terror and wreathed by flames and miniature dragons. The three Rangers stared at the levitating, shadow-wreathed staff with shock and horror. Even a villain as evil as The Shadow Dragon did not deserve such a fate as that…

The Staff of Aema hung there, glimmering with dark promise. The whispers that surrounded it were clearer now. They whispered seductive promises. Promises of power, wealth, and godhead, of a world forged anew in its wielder's image. A perfect world without poverty or pain or deprivation. If only one of them would reach out and take it… all the power in the world would be theirs to do with as they pleased. It would be so easy… just reach out… and touch it.

Despite the horrors they had witnessed, the horrors on the walls of the antechamber that led to the Staff, despite The Shadow Dragon's cruelties and madness and his ultimate fate…. There was something seductive about those dark promises and haunting, hissing whispers.

Seer and Shadow were sat on either side of the floating artefact. None of the Rangers had noticed them move from their positions at the sidelines of the battle. Neither entity spoke, but at the same time it was obvious what they were waiting for. This was it. It all came down to a choice. The entire Shadow Dragon Crisis had led up to this; this was Shadow's final test, his last contingency plan.

If one of the Rangers took the Staff of Aema and gave in to its seductions then it would prove that even the noblest and purest human could be corrupted and that they were unable to protect themselves or the Balance without The Covenant stepping in. In other words it proved that every human was ultimately weak and easily swayed to evil.

But if they destroyed it, it would prove Seer correct. That humans had an inner strength that Shadow simply couldn't see. That humans were capable of so much more than he believed, that they were capable of protecting themselves and their world without the constant interference of The Covenant.

It was then that they both spoke at the exact same time, one single word.

_Choose._

The whispers were like silk or velvet, caressing their senses and showing them all that they could achieve. Fiore would be safe under The Staff of Aema's protection. Never again would anyone like The Shadow Dragon or Gordor threaten the region. More than that, The Staff could grant them anything they wished. With it Lunick could easily become a Ranger Leader… but why stop there? He could become the Command-in-Chief of the Ranger Union if he wanted. It could give him that and far more.

To Solana it could gift eternal youth and life, her beauty never sullied by the passage of time, she and Lunick could be together for all eternity and never have to suffer from illness or deprivation, nor would they ever have to face the horror of losing each other to age, decay and death.

It even called to Spenser, whispering its own promises, it could protect Fiore, the entire world, and it could put an end to all the criminals and villains and evil men who would harm the world… Surely someone as strong and righteous as he could quell The Staff's evils, resist its corruptions… do what The Shadow Dragon could not…

Without realising it the three Rangers had all drawn closer to the floating staff, its polished, lacquered black shaft glinted and glittered, an eerie beauty. Temptation incarnate. Lunick was the first to reach out his hand, but just before he touched it he hesitated. He could see the saddened, disappointed look in Seer's eyes from his peripheral vision as most of his attention had been drawn to The Staff of Aema. There was pleading in those ancient blue eyes, an appeal to his better nature.

He was not like The Shadow Dragon. He would not let this abomination twist him to its will. He would not betray everything he believed in, everyone he loved and protected just to gain a power that would destroy or pervert everything he held dear. He would not lose himself.

The whispers flared with impotent rage, screeching in anger as they faded from his hearing. Lunick retracted his hand, as if burned, and shook his head. He looked towards Spenser and Solana and noted their glazed, covetous expressions as they gazed at The Staff of Aema. He watched Solana as her hand reached out towards the ancient artefact, "Solana!" He snapped.

His voice jerked her out of her reverie and she broke her gaze from the Staff with a sharp intake of breath, "Damn…" She muttered, "That thing can really get to you…"

The whispers grew angrier, shrieking vile curses in their odd sibilant tongue. The Staff was shaking and the dark aura around it was writhing ad lashing about with barely suppressed fury. One tendril reached out towards Spenser, inching towards his outstretched hand as if to grab him and draw him inwards. Solana snarled, "No you don't! Spenser snap out of it!" She brought up the brightly glowing 'Night-Styler' in a reflexive action and was surprised to see that the bright blade cut through the tendril with ease, shearing it in two. One half of the tendril fell to the floor where it writhed in apparent agony and dissolved into nothingness, the rest of the tendril whipped and writhed as if in pain and retreated back into the shadows that surrounded The Staff of Aema.

Spenser jerked awake and stepped back with shock, "Ugh." He shook his head, as if to clear it and spat onto the floor, as if to be rid of some vile taste, "This thing is even more dangerous than I thought!"

The whispers were whispers no longer. Now the sibilant voices hissed angrily, some were screaming and howling with madness and rage. Several tentacles of inky darkness shot out of The Staff of Aema, aiming to strike the three Rangers but they stopped short, as if hitting an invisible barrier. They whipped and writhed wildly in midair, hitting out again and again only to be stopped short.

Seer was grinning, _You had me worried for a second there, but I see now I was wrong to doubt you. _She directed a smug look at Shadow. _See? My Champions are pure of heart, even Spenser, who was not one of my Chosen, was able to resist The Staff's call. The Humans have passed both of your trials. They have defeated your Champion and they have overcome The Staff of Aema itself!_

_They have not yet destroyed it! Until they do The Staff can still corrupt them!_ Shadow retorted with irritation, _These mortals may have strong wills, but they are still only human. In their heart of hearts they are as weak and fallible as any other of their kind!_

Seer rolled her eyes and shook her head, _Stubborn as ever. Very well, if it will finally prove their worth they will destroy it. _She turned to Solana, Lunick and Spenser, _As you no doubt saw the evil energy of the 'Night-Styler' has been cleansed and it is now brimming with your own energies, it therefore requires a new name more befitting its current state. From this moment forth it is the 'Dawn-Styler'. It is pure and good and true. It is, in effect, your 'sense of justice' imbued into a weapon. It is the antithesis of The Staff of Aema. Solana and Lunick, together you must use it to destroy The Staff of Aema. In order to do this, however, you must weaken The Staff's own powers. _

"And how do we do that?" Solana asked.

_This altar is not just the place where the Staff was imprisoned for all these centuries. It is also the final resting place of its mortal creator. Return the Staff of Aema to him and the ward carved into his sarcophagus should be able to lessen its power for a short time. During this brief window of opportunity you must both strike with the 'Dawn-Styler' and shatter the crystal at the top of the Staff of Aema._ Seer said, nodding towards the altar, _Be careful; it won't be long after you place it within the tomb that The Staff of Aema will find a way to overpower the wards._

"So we've got one shot at this, huh?" Lunick asked with a smile, "Well, we'd best make the most of the chance we have!"

Solana and Lunick stepped towards The Staff of Aema cautiously, trying to ignore the writhing tendrils of darkness that flew at them only to be held back by whatever invisible barrier protected them, causing The Staff to flail its dark appendages with greater fury and desperation. When they were close enough to touch it, Solana and Lunick steeled themselves, "Ready Lunick?" Solana asked.

"As I'll ever be." He replied, "Brace yourself."

"On three." She said, "One."

"Two." He said.

"THREE!" They both shouted, lunging at The Staff of Aema. They grabbed it with their hands and The Staff released a piercing shriek of anger and pain, the wood seemed to twist and writhe in their grasp like a snake and the ancient, malignant thing seemed intent on pulling them from their feet.

"Damn this thing is stronger than it look!" Lunick said through gritted teeth, "We'd better hurry or it might beak loose!"

Solana grimaced as she wrestled with the struggling staff, "Spenser! Open up the altar-sarcophagus thing! Quickly!"

Spenser dashed past them and grabbed the edge of the top of the altar, ignoring the sigils and runes carved into it, he grunted with exertion and pushed with all of his strength. After several long moments of fruitless struggle a deep grating noise echoed through the chamber and the top of the altar moved slightly. With a roar of determination Spenser threw his full weight into his attack on the altar and pushed with all of his strength. He grimaced, gritting his teeth as his muscles bulged and strained against the ancient stone lid. With agonising slowness and painful grinding sounds the lid of the sarcophagus-altar shifted and moved, releasing stale air and the fetid stench of death. With another loud shout Spenser pushed the lid completely off of the sarcophagus, causing it to fall to the side of the sarcophagus with a loud crash.

Solana and Lunick wasted no time in wrestling the Staff of Aema towards the now-open tomb. It writhed wildly as it drew nearer, emitting piercing shrieks and cries of anguish and hatred, By the time the two Rangers had managed to struggle next to the sarcophagus itself The Staff of Aema was fighting against them like a wild animal, its howls echoing all across the chamber with deafening intensity. Finally, and with a great sigh of relief and much panting, the two Rangers forced the malignant thing into the coffin so that it lay atop the skeletal remains of a man dressed in ragged robes, the colours leeched away by time and dust. It was the same man whose statue had once stood guard behind the sarcophagus.

Sigils etched into the inside of the sarcophagus suddenly lit up and arcs of what looked like white lightning shot from them and crisscrossed over The Staff of Aema, like a net. The Staff writhed and shrieked even louder, but there was something oddly tinny and distant about the howls, as if they were coming from somewhere further away. Solana and Lunick stood on either side of the coffin and breathed a sigh of relief, "It's almost over. Ready Solana?" Lunick asked.

Solana gave a determined nod, "Let's end this." She raised the newly christened 'Dawn-Styler' high into the air and both she and Lunick grabbed into the guard. Time seemed to slow down as everyone watched as the blade descended towards the dark crystal at the apex of the evil artefact.

Down….

Down…

Down…

And then it struck.

When the tip hit the obsidian-dark crystal, cracks of white light appeared, spreading out from the contact point as the glowing sword bit deeper into the crystal. The Staff of Aema howled its agony to the world and writhed with unsurpassed fury. The dark aura that had constantly surrounded The Staff of Aema boiled off, fading into nothingness as the cracks covered the last inches of the crystal and began to spread down the shaft itself, the wood began splintering and loud snapping and cracking noises could be heard as the wails began to fade. Even the leering, sickening faces began to fade. Where once they had been writhing and screaming along with the Staff of Aema itself, now they seemed to be unravelling. The black colour was draining out of the artefact, the darkness boiling away to revealing warm reds and vibrant greens, the leering faces replaced with trees and climbing vines and people dancing and hunting. The crystal, though still covered by the glowing cracks, had changed too. No longer was it the vicious angular thing it had been before. Now it was a glowing, pulsing white sphere, unblemished but for the spidery, hair-thin cracks radiating out from the sword still embedded within it.

For an instant before its destruction, The Staff of Aema lay purified, as it was when it was first made before it had turned into the vile, corrupted thing that had razed cities and destroyed nations and slaughtered countless innocents. And then it broke. The crystal exploded in a flash of light, scattering thousands of tiny shards both within the tomb and without as they were propelled into the air. The shaft itself dissolved into thousands of splinters and pieces of wood that were quickly rotting away or turning to dust. The bright silvery spike at the bottom of The Staff had tarnished and dulled and looked to have become so brittle that the merest touch would cause it to shatter.

The Staff of Aema had been destroyed. Fiore was safe.

Solana and Lunick looked at each other, their expressions weary, but both of them seemed oddly subdued, "I guess we won." Solana said.

"I guess we did." Lunick said in agreement.

Then they both broke out into wide grins and started laughing. Soon Spenser had joined in and all three Rangers were grinning like madmen and laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces and their sides hurt. After a while the hysterical laughter ended and all three of them looked tired and drained after their ordeal. Seer and Shadow were stood in front of the sarcophagus, both of them watching the Rangers impassively. Eventually Shadow spoke, _It is done, then. I failed… you have proven your point, Seer. I will contend it no further… The Humans are stronger than I first thought and if ones such as these Rangers protect their world… I see no reason to interfere. I will acquiesce to the terms of our agreement; The Covenant may decide my punishment for this… arrogant venture of mine and I will surrender all of my powers regardless of their decision._

Seer nodded solemnly. _I think it is time we leave, but first…_ She turned to Solana, Lunick and Spenser, _That was very well done, Rangers. I knew you could do it. You are truly worthy to carry out your duties as Rangers and I hope to count each of you as my friends. I will make certain that The Covenant properly chastens Shadow. He will not interfere with your kind ever again, on that you have my word._

Solana smiled and nodded, "Thanks Seer. I certainly think of you as my friend."

"Me too." Lunick said.

Spenser nodded, "I've always thought having a god-like being as my friend might be fun."

Seer laughed lightly at that and nodded, _Thank you all. If you will excuse me I must go and gather The Council together so that we may begin Shadow's trial. _Seer turned away from them and began walking towards the far end of the chamber, _Shadow?_

_I'm not going to run off!_ The Umbreon said irritably as he hurried to catch up with her. _I'm not quite that untrustworthy… _

The two started arguing long before they faded out of sight as they returned to whatever realm they came from in the first place.

Solana, Lunick and Spenser exchanged long looks, but then Lunick shrugged, "Well they're out of our hair at last. The Staff is gone and The Shadow Dragon is… gone too. So… I guess we'd all better go back to the surface and help mop up the rest of The Shadow Dragons."

Spenser nodded, "Good plan. Let's get out of here."

The three Rangers walked back to the chamber's entrance and left without looking back, behind them the glowing geometric designs on the floor flickered, faded and died, plunging the ruined chamber into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_There we are then. The meat of the story is just about finished. Now all that's left is to tie everything up with an epilogue! _

_To answer questions:_

_kpie: No, I didn't know the chapter name was the name of a book? Warrior cats, hm? Can't say I've heard of it. _

_TopazDragon98: The Shadow dragons true name is... Lawrence. it just goes to show that not ever evil arch-villain has an equally cool and evil name. Lancelot's is Reginald. You can see why they decided to go by titles and epitaphs rather than their real names._

_As you are aware, I take threats of vioence and death seriously. Therefore Solana and Lunick live! So no need to hunt me down! I would like to point out that their superpower shield-telepathy thingy is not permanent. If I ever decide to write a sequel like my brother is begging me too it won't feature. The power sort of fades with time. all that'll be left is the 'Combination Capture' ability. Really it was just a deus ex machina thing to keep them alive. cliched and overused yeah, but its a device that's been in use since Ancient Greek theatre, so if it's good enough for them it's good enough for me._


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

**A/N **_My__ 19__th__ birthday was two days ago, so this final chapter of Love and Calamity is sort of a late birthday present to myself; the conclusion of my very first story! So, here it is, finally, the epilogue. The very last chapter of Love and Calamity. It's taken me over a year to finish it and it's certainly been an experience for me as a writer. I think you'll all agree that my later chapters were much better than my earlier ones. Now all that remains is a few final edits to my story. After this if any of you see messages saying this story has updated it's just me fixing various spelling mistakes and areas where I've accidentally used the wrong word and not noticed. (Spellchecker isn't as good as I thought)_

_I would like to thank everyone who has added me and this story to their alerts and favourites and especially everyone who reviewed and gave me the encouragement and constructive criticism I needed to write this story._

_But you don't want me rambling, so here it is; the epilogue of Love and Calamity!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story except my OCs and original plot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

_Epilogue_

It was late in the evening in the verdant woodlands of Lyra Forest. The sun was dipping below the vibrant green canopy and the sky was set aflame with gold and red, darkening to purple as black night drew its shroud over the forest. The quietening song of the day birds was the backdrop to the beauty that was entrancing two young lovers who were lying at the base of the much-famed Middle Tree.

Solana was held close to her boyfriend, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as she rested her head against the crook of his neck. The couple were oblivious to everything around them except for the beauty of the evening and each other. Solana sighed in contentment as she burrowed closer into Lunick's embrace, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She murmured softly.

"Yes, it is." He said, not even bothering to look at the sunset, focused as he was upon the girl at his side.

"We'll have to go back soon you know, Spenser will be wondering where we've gotten to." Solana said.

Lunick shook his head, "In a little while. I'm enjoying the quiet."

"It has been busy, hasn't it?" Solana asked with a wry smile, "All that rebuilding work and mopping up the Shadow Dragons."

"It's hard to believe it's been four months already." Lunick said, "It seems like only yesterday we were attending the reopening ceremony of the Capture Arena."

Solana laughed lightly, "That _was _yesterday!" She smirked at him and shook her head, "But I know what you mean… things should get back to normal now that the repair work in Fall City is almost finished."

Lunick made a disbelieving sound, "I doubt it. There's still too much work to be done up in Wintown. They're practically rebuilding the entire village!"

"Aw c'mon, it's not that bad. At least we get to spend more time with Chris, Elita and Fred. Besides most of the groundwork has been completed and the Wintown Rangers have most of it handled. The closest thing to an emergency we've had is Tailow running off again!"

Lunick smiled, "I guess so…" He hesitated for a second and then with a suddenly quiet, hesitant tone he asked, "Do you ever… do you ever have nightmares?"

Solana hesitated and then nodded without saying a word.

Lunick sighed and nodded, "Yeah, me too. Sometimes I wake up and… well… Sometimes I'm still stuck in that cave in Summerland with no way out… sometimes it's during the eclipse and The Shadow Dragon is taunting me again, showing me all of my friends, the ones he's killed or broken or…" Lunick trailed off.

"It… It'll get better." She said softly, "I used to have a lot of nightmares after we got back to Ringtown, but they… faded I guess. I don't have them too often now, not when I know you're here, that you're safe…"

Lunick nodded, a sad look on his face, "You still don't talk much about what happened after I was captured. When Ector said I'd… that he'd killed me."

"It doesn't matter. He didn't. You're alive, safe. That's all that matters to me." Solana said, sitting up so that she was facing him, "The Shadow Dragon is gone, his organisation has been crushed, his men are in jail and the Staff of Aema is dust."

Lunick nodded, smiling slightly, "Yeah, I know… it's just… hard, you know?"

Solana's mouth twisted into a bittersweet smile, "Yeah, I know."

Lunick stood up and stretched before leaning down to help Solana to her feet, "It's late. It's time we got back." He said, indicating the horizon where the Evenstar had already risen as the last of the sun's light faded into darkness.

Solana nodded, "Lead the way."

They walked together in companionable silence through the darkening forest. They weren't hurrying, so night had fully fallen by the time the twinkling lights of Ringtown came into view. The moon had risen behind the town, framing it in its soft silvery glow. The pair made their way through the almost empty streets. Occasionally people greeted them on their way home, once or twice they stopped to chat with them, exchanging news and generally being friendly.

When they had finally reached the Ranger Base, Solana and Lunick were smiling broadly, laughing about something one of the townspeople had said. Spenser was stood outside the doors, arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face, "You're late."

The pair sobered up and straightened, both of them saluting, "Uh, sorry Leader!" Solana said, "Our patrol in Lyra Forest took longer than expected!"

"Yeah we, uh, we had to capture this Venusaur that was rampaging around the Middle Tree. It had this thorn stuck deep in one of its feet." Lunick explained.

"Uh huh… right." Spenser said, "And that's why Fearow here spotted you lazing about under the Middle Tree for over two hours?" The bird landed next to his Ranger Partner and cawed at them.

Lunick and Solana at least had the decency to blush and look sheepish.

Spenser rolled his eyes, "Well, I guess I can't blame you guys for having a little time to yourselves, Arceus only knows you two deserve a break after all of the running around you guys have been doing these past few months, what with all of the rebuilding and the Shadow Dragon remnant groups." Their Leader gave them a stern look, "Just don't do this again! If you want a break take a holiday, don't slack off on duty!"

"Of course Leader!" Solana said, an embarrassed look on her face, "We won't do it again!"

"Good." Spenser said, "Now go to bed. It's late enough already and I want you both well-rested in preparation for a mission tomorrow." Lunick and Solana both saluted and made their way into the Ranger Base, before they reached the elevator however, they heard Spenser shout, "And stay in your own rooms! I didn't go to all that trouble having Solana's room repaired just to have her spend every other night with you, Lunick!"

They both went red, with mortified expressions on their faces as the Operator and the few Rangers still in the lobby all stared at them with smirks on their faces. "Spenser!" Lunick cried, "We don't-"

Spenser grinned at them, "Consider that your punishment for slacking off!"

The couple fled before Spenser could think of any more ways to embarrass them.

* * *

><p>Lancelot tugged at the collar of his new Ranger uniform. It was just his luck that they had issued him a uniform a size too small, and that they wouldn't get one in his size for more than a week. <em>At least it's better than standing in metal armour under the sweltering sun of the Olive Jungle for days on end.<em> He thought with a shake of his head, _Or travelling through jungles, mountains and frozen caverns in armour. I bet this uniform will be an Arceus-sent blessing compared to my old attire._

"Ranger Reginald! Stop daydreaming!" Shouted the Ranger Instructor, a hulking bear of a man with the booming voice and bad temperament of a drill sergeant. Lancelot was certain the man had been in the army at some point prior to his current role. He was regarded with an odd mix of terror and respect by all of the trainees. Except him. If the instructor thought Lancelot was the least bit intimidated by him, he had never seen his late brother, Lawrence the self-styled 'Shadow Dragon', truly angry.

That said, it wasn't wise to anger his instructor too much. Just because Lancelot wasn't intimidated it didn't mean he wanted his life to be made as close to a living hell as humanely possible. "Yes sir." The former knight said tersely.

"Now, since all of you came to Almia to learn to be true Rangers here at the Union's Ranger Academy I intend to teach you! Since you find my teaching methods so boring, Reginald, you can have first go at trying to capture this Golem!" The Instructor shouted with his typical ire.

Lancelot stepped forward and activated his newly issued Styler. He'd handed in his Sword-Styler and his armour after the Battle of the Fiore Temple, intending to give up on his old career, when Spenser had suggested that he go to Almia to receive formal Ranger training. Lancelot had jumped at the chance to turn his skills to a good cause and had readily agreed. Now, as he faced the boulder-like Pokemon, he found himself missing the added protection his old armour had afforded him, and the reassuring weight of his old Sword-Styler.

It had taken him some time to get used to the smaller, more agile device but he had long since overcome the various bad habits that the use of a Sword-Styler had ingrained upon him, such as his tendency to move the Styler about in much wilder, wider swings than was necessary, and he was just as proficient with a normal Styler as he was with his old blade. He demonstrated this by easily capturing the Golem with a skilful, graceful twirl of his Styler, sending the Capture Disc spinning at lightning speeds around the Rock-Type, effortlessly dodging the single Rock Throw attack the Golem had managed to use before it finally submitted. The other trainee Rangers, standing off to the side, well-clear of the battle, cheered and clapped as Lancelot deactivated the Styler with a flourish and bowed, a smirk on his face.

Just because he didn't want to overly antagonise his instructor didn't mean he didn't want to show the man that he was even more talented at Capturing than him. Lancelot had years of experience, after all, using a Sword-Styler, which was even harder to use than a regular Styler..

The giant man snorted at the display, "Good enough." He said gruffly, though there was no mistaking the grudging respect in his tone, "For a first try anyway. Ranger Laura Davidson, you're up next. You're facing an Ariados! Watch out for the webs!"

Lancelot smiled to himself as he swapped places with a wide-eyed female Ranger. It was obvious from her shaking knees that she was one of those girls that had an irrational terror of Bug-Types, just as he passed her he muttered, "Ariados are fast, but if you can avoid hitting the webs it shoots you'll have no trouble, just keep a close eye on it."

She gave him a grateful look and she straitened her back. She seemed more confident with his advice in mind.

Lancelot stood well back and watched her as she captured the Ariados with only minor difficulty, managing to avoid the webs it shot towards her and capturing it before it could run too far from her.

_I think I'll like it here. Though I can't wait to get back out into the field…_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The Council were again sat on their marble and gold thrones behind the long marble table that separated them from the Umbreon stood before them, his head bowed in submission. Several feet behind the Umbreon was a crowd of other beings. Many were Pokemon, a few were even Legendaries, but most were not. Here and there were humans and other creatures less familiar to the denizens of the Pokemon World. At the forefront of this large gathering of beings was an Espeon.<p>

Floating on her throne, slightly larger than the others and at the centre of the table, was the entity that called herself Serenity. Still within her favourite form, that of a Mew, she gazed down upon Shadow with a stern gaze, "Shadow, former member of this distinguished Council and member of The Covenant. You have been found guilty of crimes against The Covenant, The Balance, Pokemon and Humanity. Your actions would have led to the ultimate destruction of at least one world and the possible destruction of many others. You also stand accused of wilfully altering a Human, known by the name of The Shadow Dragon, and through said alterations causing him to become cruel, arrogant and quite possibly insane." She paused to allow the full gravity of her words fall upon the Umbreon before her, "Each of these crimes listed, and the many others of which you stand accused, are of a grave nature. The penalty for any one of them is exile, incarceration in the Everdark, or death. Your guilt has been proven by your own confession and thus this hearing is to decide your fate. Before this Council passes sentence do you have anything to say?"

The Umbreon finally looked up at Legendaries sat in judgement of him and said, "I will say only that I will take any punishment you see fit without complaint, nor will I attempt to escape. I have seen the error of my ways and wish to pay in full for my crimes."

"Then this Council will now pass sentence." Serenity said, "Due to her personal involvement in this matter, Councillor Seer has abstained from deliberations therefore there are only six members of The Council presiding today. In the case of a deadlock I shall have the deciding vote. Now, all in favour of exile?"

No one on the Council spoke. Not that anyone expected that they would ever exile Shadow. Since the whole Shadow Dragon debacle had come from his own self-imposed exile from The Covenant there was no way they would ever allow him to roam free again.

"Very well." Serenity said levelly, "All in favour of execution?"

This time there was a cacophony of shouts.

"Aye!" Shouted Forge, the Moltres.

"Aye!" This was from Fury, the Zapdos.

"Aye." Sol, the Ho-Oh said coldly.

"We have never imposed the death-sentence upon one of our own before. I do not wish to set a precedent. Nay." Said the Lugia, Luna.

"I think Shadow has realised his wrong-doing. I will not execute someone who is truly repentant. Nay." This was from the Articuno, Siren.

All eyes turned towards the Mew at the centre of the table, "What Shadow has done is a terrible thing, and if he had not been stopped it could have been far worse. However, if he is executed then he will be unable to provide reparations for his crimes. I think it is best that he lives, so that he may pay in full for what he has done. Nay. Since this deadlocks the vote, my vote takes precedence. Shadow shall not be executed."

The three males on the Council grumbled sourly amongst each other, casting dark looks at Shadow and Serenity surreptitiously.

"Order!" Serenity snapped, glaring at them, "This trial has not yet concluded!" When they had quietened down, she said, "Good. Now then, it seems that incarceration in the Everdark is the only recourse. In accordance with the severity of his crimes I suggest that Shadow will be incarcerated for a sentence of six million years, with the possibility of parole after he has served the first million years of his sentence. All in favour?"

This time the vote was unanimous.

Serenity nodded, "Then it is decided. It is this Council's decision that Shadow is to be sent to the Everdark, to serve a sentence of six million years. However before this sentence is put into effect, I move that his sentence is suspended on the condition that he serve it under a chaperone and that if he ever interferes with the mortal realms, even in a minor capacity, that he be sent to the Everdark to serve his sentence in full with no chance of parole and that upon the conclusion of said sentence a hearing will be held to determine whether he is sentenced to a further term of incarceration."

This suggestion brought about an uproar both with the crowd and the Council itself. It took some time for Serenity to re-establish calm, and when she did she glared at everyone with cold anger, "Order!" The various creatures attending shied away from her gaze. Once they had all settled she resumed the trial, "Better. Now, I put the motion to a vote. Bear in mind, Councillors, that Shadow has already surrendered all of his powers of his own free will and that we have already bound him to the form of an Umbreon. All in favour of suspending the sentence?"

"Before we decide, I want to know which sap you're going to dump that wretch on!" Forge snapped, gesturing one flaming wing towards the Umbreon standing below them.

"Seer." Serenity said calmly.

"Seer!?" He asked, startled.

"Seer." She said firmly.

"She can't be trusted!" He spluttered, "As soon as our backs are turned she'll loose him back on the mortals!"

"Seer is the one that brought him to trial, knowing that he could end up dead or imprisoned." Serenity reminded him, "She could have absconded with him, and yet both are here. We have no reason to doubt her integrity. If we command that she prevent Shadow from interfering with Humans then she will ensure that command is carried out in full."

"So you say!" He retorted, "I am against this! Lock him up!"

"It is too great a risk!" Fury said, gesturing a spiky yellow wing at the Umbreon, "He is too dangerous."

"You always were a sentimental fool Serenity!" Sol snapped, "I won't allow him to walk free!"

Siren, the Articuno shook her icy-blue head, "I, at least, trust her judgement. She hasn't led us astray yet. I'll give Shadow the chance to fix his mistakes."

"You all know my position." Serenity said, "What say you, Luna?"

All eyes turned upon the Lugia at the far left. She seemed deep in thought, "It is… a risk." She said finally, "His callous disregard for the lives of Humans and Pokemon, his blind lust for the power of the Staff of Aema, all these say that he should not go free… However, his original intentions were good. He sought the power not for himself but in order to use it to protect their world. He sought to take the destiny of the Pokemon World out of the hands of Humans who were prone to weakness, violence and self-interest… That he was mistaken we all agree on. Even Shadow realises that he was wrong, and I doubt he would make the same mistake twice, not whilst Seer keeps an eye on him."

"Your vote, then?" Serenity asked.

"I vote that sentence will be suspended, with the caveat that Shadow is also exiled from the Pokemon World, never to return so long as it exists." She said.

Serenity nodded, "I assume that you accept those terms, Shadow?"

"I do." He said, "If it is the Council's will." He added.

"It is." Serenity said firmly, "This Council hereby sentences Shadow to six million years of incarceration in the Everdark, suspended upon the conditions hence forth set; that he no longer interferes with mortals, that he is bound to a single form, that he is stripped of his powers and that he is exiled forever from the Pokemon World." She paused to allow everyone to absorb her proclamation, "This session of the Council is concluded. Councillors, you may adjourn."

* * *

><p>Deep beneath the steaming jungles of Summerland, beneath the ruins of the first of many Shadow Dragon hideouts destroyed by the accursed Rangers, the last group of Shadow Dragons were hard at work trying to rebuild their depleted stockpile of Stylers. But with most of their resources seized or destroyed and their Foundry long since turned to ash and slag there was precious little they could do.<p>

Their leader, a former Captain, was making his rounds of the bunker's south entrance, making certain that his sentries weren't sleeping on the job, or playing poker, like they were when he'd last made his rounds. He rounded the corner, "Right you lot, I expect that you've cleaned up your act by now! You're just lucky we weren't found by the Ran-" He stopped and stared at the green-and-brown uniformed people crowding into the tiny room that led to the south entrance, "-gers."

"Stop him before he raises the alarm!" Cameron hissed to the group of Summerland Rangers around him.

The Captain gulped and turned to run, taking a deep breath in preparation for shouting his mouth off. If he could just warn the others- too late! Something smacked into the back of his head and he pitched forward, slamming into the dirt of the tunnel floor.

"Nice shot Leilani!" Percy said with a grin.

The blond-haired girl smirked, throwing another rock into the air and then catching it, "Thanks, I've been practising."

The Rangers quickly tied up the Captain and gagged him, like they had done to his sentries. He struggled, glaring at them, shouting vile oaths that were thankfully muffled into inaudibility by the cloth stuffed into his mouth. "Okay, time to clean out this nest of snakes too." Cameron said as he and his Rangers headed towards the tunnel that led deeper into the hidden bunker.

An hour later and it was all over. Thirty Shadow Dragon Grunts, in addition to the five sentries and the Shadow Dragon Captain they'd captured earlier, were all being hauled into various all-terrain vehicles for transport back to Summerland where they'd be taken by ship to Fall City for trial. All of the Grunts had seen better days. Many were thin, dirty and in threadbare uniforms that were in sore need of repair. The Sword-Stylers they had once possessed were piled next to the bunker's southern entrance. All of them were scuffed, rusted, scratched and pitted. In other words everything about these Grunts and their equipment screamed of neglect and hard times. Cameron was standing guard over the Grunts as they were loaded onto the buggies, jeeps and other conveyances, a satisfied look on his face, "Not bad for a day's work, eh Leilani?"

"You said it Leader." She replied with a smile, "I reckon this is the last we've seen of this sorry lot in Summerland."

Percy walked up to them and saluted to Cameron, "That's the last of them, Cameron. I think we're all done here!"

"Good work Percy." He said approvingly, "I think it's time we headed back home. Anyone want to stop by the Safra Sea Challenge on the way back?"

Leilani giggled, "Still trying to beat Lunick's record?"

Cameron chuckled good-naturedly, "Guess so." Then he made an irritated noise, "Actually I heard that Solana recently beat the record. I doubt I'm ever going to get the chance to catch up with those two!"

As the three began walking back into the jungle Percy smiled, "Don't give up Cameron! You're still Summerland's Challenge Champion where I'm concerned!"

"Yeah, same here! You'll get your record back, just you watch!"

Cameron grinned broadly, "Thanks you guys! Let's hurry back! The waves are calling to me! Today is the day I finally knock the Ringtown Titans off their Capture Challenge pedestals!" He punctuated the statement with an exuberant punch into the air.

His fellow Rangers chuckled at his enthusiasm and cheered him on all the way back to Summerland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_It was actually harder to write this than I thought, since this was the very end and it was difficult to write a fitting ending to the story. I spent a fair bit of time deliberating on what punishment Shadow was going to get, so I finally settled on the six million years suspended sentence. Some of you might think that he got off lightly, but I don't think so; he's going to live the rest of his existence with the threat of getting locked up hanging over him, plus he's been stripped of all of his powers so he's basically just a semi-normal Umbreon now._

_Anyway… This story is done so I'll finally start updating Light and Shadow, Day and Night, plus I've got a Kung Fu Panda fic that I've been working on when I got writers block with this story, I've already written six chapters to it and depending on my whims I might stretch it over two stories, possibly a trilogy._

_Oh, and to answer Col's question, since the Rangers destroyed the Staff Seer won their argument over the Covenant's methods, which is why Shadow surrendered at the end, so they've settled it… though that doesn't mean she's entirely forgiven him just yet…_

_And to 'Guest' - I'll be working on editing the chapters to remove all the spelling mistakes and things and, if you could tell me what parts were hard to understand that'd be great; I'll edit them to be clearer. By the way the capitalisation of 'God' was completely intentional; i wanted to emphasise how far The Shadow Dragon had fallen into his own power-hungry insanity, since by the end he thought he'd become a true god, even more powerful than Arceus. _

_That's it from me, though if anyone would like to post reviews on my other story too… it'd be appreciated._


End file.
